For Love
by nakhodchivost
Summary: How far will you go for your love, to be close to them, to protect them, to made them happy. Do you gave up your future, your career or even your love ? TessaSousukeKaname AUAngstOOC. Rated for mature concept
1. Author Notes

**SUMMARY**

-Overall-  
From the anime and manga we know the following :  
1. Kaname has feelings for Sousuke  
2. Tessa has feelings for Sousuke  
3. Sousuke also has feelings for Kaname  
4. Sousuke also has/had affection for Tessa (how much is debatable though)  
What if the three of them are either :  
1. Felt that they are not worthy of the other's affection (Tessa,Sousuke)  
And/Or  
2. Too afraid to loose each other company (Kaname)  
Interested? Read along then or skip to chapter 2 to get to the story.  
-First Part (chapter 1 to 6)-  
Sousuke and Kaname loved each other, right ? Where does Tessa stand in this love relationship ? Took place among the years of Jindai High. A different look on the motive of their action.  
-Second Part (chapter 7 to TBD)-  
How will the relationship between Tessa, Sousuke and Kaname change after Jindai High Graduation ? Will they kept their true motive hidden and can they endure the hardsip as they walk the path they choose.

**AUTHOR NOTES**

As you can read this story is titled For Love. I created this since I can't find any in depth story about Tessa - Sousuke - Kaname. I have not watch The Second Raid so I built this based on the novels translated by boku-tachi. Over the course of this story there are parts that are taken from various fan fictions such as Crush Depth, Code of Conduct and Ending and Beginnings. I have tried to gain permission from their respective author regarding the use of their materials.

I intended to divide this time wise into three stages. The first stage timeline would be in Chidori Kaname's second year. The second stage would be after graduation. It would cover about two or three years. The third stage is so far undefined. So far only the first stage is completed so I cannot give overview about what the next stage will cover. For the first stage I will release a chapter every two weeks. Expect slow updates for the second and third stage since I write this on my PDA. I can only write at most 1 page per day, so a chapter will take 1 month for me to complete from scratch assuming no writer block coming my way.

Currently I have no beta reader so there will be quite a number of mistakes in spelling, grammar and consistency. Please tell me if you find one and hopefully I can correct them. If you are interested to be my beta reader please left me a contact mail address.

**PAIRINGS**

Tessa - Sousuke - Kaname. Sousuke will be switching from Tessa to Kaname back and forth at least until the last stages. I am considering a Tessa - Sousuke, none or all for the ending since there are lots of Sosuke - Kaname fics already. If you wish to have other pairings (i.e. Mao - Weber) please let me know.

**UPDATES**

24 July 2006 : Add glossary and additional characters, Second Part is ready

05 May 2006 : Revised part of first chapter and third chapter to better explain things.

11 April 2006 : Decided to revise the first chapter to add more descriptive room information.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER**

Full Metal Panic animated series and its characters are the property of Gonzo Animation (I think). While the novels are the property of Shouji Gatou. I gained no profit from this project so trying to sue me is worthless. "Background information" about Mithril is taken from fan fiction The Hollow Men. Other information is taken from Wikipedia . Additional disclaimer will be added on respective chapters author notes when necessary.

**KEYS**

"blah" : spoken words  
_(blah)_ : thought  
'blah' : words from past conversation.  
(flashback) : flashback  
**(place; time)** : place and time of scene

**CHARACTERS**

**Teletha Testarossa, Captain**  
Age : 16 (Birthday Dec 24)  
Captain of Tuatha de Danaan submarine. Have a long braided silver hair. Have whispered capability.

**Chidori Kaname**  
Age : 16 (Birthday Dec 24)  
Second year student at Jindai High. Have long blue hair and always carry a halizen (paper fan). Recently found out that she is a whispered.

**Sousuke Sagara, Sergeant**  
Age : 16 (Birthday unknown)  
Mithril SRT AS specialist. Short black hair, black eyes with scar on his right cheek.

**Kurz Weber, Sergeant**  
Mithril SRT sniper. A close friend of Sousuke. Blond Casanova

**Melissa Mao, Second Lieutenant**  
2nd in command for Mithril SRT. A heavy smoker & drinker. Have a short black hair and matching temper.

**Belfangan Clouzot, Lieutenant**  
Commander of Mithril SRT. A tall black man around 30 years of age.

**Shunya**  
Kaname's father. He worked as the UN ecology representative.

**Ayame**  
Kaname's sister. Approximately three years younger.

**Jerome Borda, Admiral**  
(Deputy) Director of Operation. A sixty years old man with salt-and-pepper colored hair. His physical condition was dignified for his age, and his face and arms were sunburned and firm. His mild demeanor made people consider him as a good-natured uncle.

**Sir Mallory**  
Director of Mithril. He was an elderly gentleman who wore an eyeglass and three-piece suit. He was considerably advanced in age, but still carried himself well.

**Amitt, General**  
(Deputy) Director of Intelligence. An avid Sousuke's hater.

**Richard Brent**  
(Deputy) Director of Research. A tall slim man with tousled blond hair and naughty boy expression that defies his inteligence.

**Sean Adler**  
Principal of La Salle Academy. A short middle aged man with slightly bald white hair and a kind look. Have a pair of very intense blue eyes.

**Cecilia Burnes**  
Student Counselor of La Salle Academy. A thirty years old woman with slightly shoulder length brown hair usually tied in a bun and a friendly look. Like to wear formal dress similar to those wore by executive woman.

**Beth Thomson**  
Kaname's neighbor, a fellow student of La Salle Academy. Tall, have short red hair and slightly freckled face. Quite talented at sport.

**Nora Lemmings, Second Lieutenant**  
Tessa's assistant for Lambda Driver research, a fresh graduate of MIT. Slightly taller than Tessa, have shoulder length black hair and rounded face.

**GLOSARRY**

**MITHPAC : MITHRIL Pacific Command**  
Headquarters: Under Hyde Park, Sydney, Australia. Its entrance is in a back alley located between Sydney's old Jewish synagogue and a tobacconist.  
Main base: Merida Island, South Pacific. It houses a large airfield, dry dock facilities, and training grounds. The airfield and dry dock are noteworthy since both are located within the extinct volcanic mountains in the center of the island. Landing or docking at either is a challenge for even the most seasoned pilots and captains.  
Pacific Command, showcased in the series of Full Metal Panic, is responsible for the West Coast of the United States and all nations in the Pacific Rim. While not as highlighted as MITHCENT, as recognized as MITHSOUTH, or as active as MITHEUR, MITHPAC is never without operations, considering their territory: Russia and the Soviet republics, the Koreas, China, Indonesia, Australia and New Zealand, etc. MITHPAC manages to work miracles with small teams of agents. They use the Runic alphabet to assign call signs (Urzu, Teiwaz, et. Al. are all from the Norse Runic).

**MITHEUR: MITHRIL European Command**  
Headquarters: Beneath the Palazzo Farnese restaurant in Rome, Italy.  
Responsible for all land and sea operations from Iceland in the west to the East German border in the east, MITHEUR is frequently more concerned with the tracking, interception, and interdiction of Soviet and Warsaw Pact espionage operations transiting to the NATO and unaligned countries. However, MITHEUR maintains massive stockpiles of weapons and hardened infrastructure throughout Western Europe to deploy in the case of a more serious attack. MITHEUR uses the phonetic alphabet (Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, etc.) in assigning call signs.

**MITHCENT: MITHRIL Central Command**  
Headquarters: 2-17 Yehuda Hayamit, Tel Aviv, Israel.  
MITHCENT is, bar none, the most active command in all of MITHRIL during the timeframe of The Hollow Men. Responsible for the Mediterranean Sea, Indian Ocean, and the entire Middle East from Turkey in the northwest to Afghanistan in the east, MITHCENT is a highly diversified command geared almost entirely towards small, covert operations. MITHCENT does not have call signs per se; instead, their code names are assigned randomly from Arabic and Hebrew phrases, depending on the operative and his/her assignment.

**MITHAF: MITHRIL Africa Command**  
Headquarters: beneath Cape Town International Convention Centre, Cape Town, South Africa.  
Responsible for the Africa Continent except for Middle East region, MITHAF is the latest addition, coming in the late 90's when the region is rocked with tribal wars.

**MARSUPIAL: Mechanized Automated Retrieval, Surveillance Utility, Protracted Intelligence Acquisition Liaison (Fictional, as far as I know)**  
The MARSUPIAL system was designed as an autonomous intelligence-gathering system to go where humans cannot and function longer unsupported. The MARSUPIAL system is configurable and programmable; it can be anything in sizes between a large lemur and a blue whale. All that is needed is enough space within the units to collect and transmit information. Here, we see it in a kangaroo form factor. The mama kangaroo functions as an eavesdropping device for radio signals, whereas the joey works for audiovisual surveillance as well as a communication device. Interfacing with most auditory, seismic, and radio transmission systems that MITHRIL operates, the MARSUPIAL system can be customized and built to any specification. It officially carries a different technical designation, but an enterprising technician coined the colloquial designation after seeing it in action during testing in the Australian desert.

**Department of Operations**  
Responsibility : The striking force of Mithril.  
Headquarters : "The Skyscraper" a rather short building owned by "Argyros Security Company" and located on a street corner in the heart of Sydney.  
"Argyros" was the front that Mithril used, but in actuality, they were running security businesses in various places of the world, and making moderate profit from it. The outward appearance of many of Mithril's members was that of people working for this security firm. And because discharged personnel commonly told others that they had worked for the security company, this disguise had worked out to be very convenient. The "Argyros" building that Mithril used for their Operations Headquarters appeared somewhat old, but the security system itself was top-notch. Every point in the building was equipped with bug and wiretap counter-measures, countless surveillance devices and plain clothed security guards on the lookout for intruders.

**Department of Intellegence**  
Responsibility : The information collector that is "supposed to be" providing information for Department of Operations.  
Headquarters : "The Observer" a rather shabby building owned by "Mercury News Agency" and located on the center of Brisbane, Australia.  
Another global front company that Mithril used. Its member are disguised as freelance journalist.

**Department of Research**  
Responsibility : The science department that develop weapons and various equipment for Intelligence and Operation.  
Headquarters : Near Ayer's Rock Australia. Recently have a second office and assembly facilities under Witwatersrand (White Water's Ridge: Afrikaans)

**Department of Administration **  
Responsibility : The support department that provide help for other departments.  
Headquarters : Perth, Australia.

**Neo Logos Island (fictional) **  
Location : Mid Pacific Range at 34°15'S, 10°07'W  
An atol formed by the combination of volcanic eruptions of three mountains Mount Olimpiad, Mount Hermes (both extinct) and Mount Ilead (active).  
The atol was largely neglected until May 1991 when Emenhoft Inc came up with a daring plan to the UN. The topographical and geographical condition of the island made it possible to create miniature environments from desert dunes, steep rock cliffs, and dense forest to snowy mountains. The company proposed to recreate every possible ecosystem on the island in return for permanent lease of the island. This island became Mithril's property when the Emenhoft Inc was taken over on 1998

**Privelucht Island (fictional)**  
Location : Den Halden, Netherlands at 53° N 5° E A reclamated island built by High Rise Inc, a company that builds many skyscrapers and prestigious homes around Europe, which later became bankrupt.  
It was supposed to be a private complex of exquisite houses built on reclamated waters about one km from the harbor of Den Helder, Netherlands. The island size was around ten thousand square meters and had been fully reclamated. The basic infrastructures had been fully built while the foundation for the buildings was halfway finished when the company becomes bankrupt.


	2. Part 1, Chapter 1

Explanation about this story and author notes can be found on the first chapter. Parts of the first and second scenes are respectively taken from fan fiction **Crush Depth** and **Code of Conduct**. So without further ado I present first part, chapter one.

I revised this chapter a little to add descriptive information about rooms and such.

**(Tuatha de Danaan; before Sousuke's assignment)**

Sergeant Sousuke Sagara was lying on his bed, reading the dossier for his new mission. In the submarine space were at premium, hence the rooms with the utmost importance such as machine rooms or weapons rooms were given most space. Bedrooms were given lower priority, and staff quarters were the least of all. This meant he has to share spaces with three other in a nondescript and bare room less then 4 sq meters and slept in stacked bed the size of a coffin.

To consider Sousuke Sagara as a normal person would be like assuming that everyone on earth is a genius, it was downright impossible. He had grown up on the battlefield, his first toy was a gun, his best friend a sniper rifle. Having killed a man at the age of 6, he had grown up surrounded by comrades, brothers in battle, lost gradually in this conflict or that. It wasn't the combat that he enjoyed or the sheer joy of living on the edge. But it seems that he is a magnet for disaster. Wherever he is, battle will surely follow him.

When Teletha Testarossa had asked his Company to join her cause, and what they'd be fighting for, there really hadn't been a choice to be made. Since then it was a part of his life, so integral to whom he was that he almost didn't exist without it. He need that rigid structure, needed that discipline that is required from a soldier. Simply stated, he cannot live not being a soldier.

So his present assignment puzzled him greatly. He was to infiltrate a local high school and befriend a particular girl to protect her temporarily while intelligence assessed the exact nature of her threat. He simply have no knowledge about civilian life and therefore unprepared to deal with female species beyond the rambunctious type he met at Mithril.

Sousuke drew a deep breath, glancing at a photo of his target. _(Well at least the girl is attractive and about my age. With my present luck she could be a fat and ugly brute. Maybe that is why Mao picked me for this. I could use the distraction. It would keep me apart from the captain for quite some time)_. His cheek reddened at the thought. Somehow Captain Testarossa or Tessa as her crew dubbed her, can cause him to blush whenever she was around. _(I need some time away to figure out my feelings)_ he thought

He rose from his bed and began packing whatever meager stuff he had since storage spaces in his room were almost nonexistent. After this he would meet with Kurz Weber and Mao to be briefed in detail for this temporary mission. Little would they know that this mission would take longer than any of them would expect, changing their life in process.

**(Tuatha de Danaan; 1 week after Belgestan mission)**

Since she was the captain of Tuatha de Danaan, her quarter was the largest in the submarine. She got all the 9 sq meters space by herself. Except for her bed, a small desk next to it where she worked and placed her computer and phone and a wall safe there were little space left for waking around. Everything in her room was bolted to prevent rattling. At least the carpet was thicker, the wall was painted dull cream instead of exposed steel and she has a small adjoining bathroom attached to her room.

Being only 16 years of age Teletha Testarossa had been well versed in the subject of love and suffering unlike those of similar age. His brother said that she was type of person that gave her all to everything she done. In the context of love that means she would fell hard as proven by her first love.

Bunny Morita was a fellow whispered the creator of Lambda Driver, a powerful energy that derived from your raw emotion. He was a gentle and caring person that helped her through the ordeal of being a whispered. So naturally she gave him her whole heart, which would prove to be her greatest mistake. For when the cruel hand of fate take him away, it also take away her heart.

And so begin her early exposure on pain especially those related to losing your loved one. It took her many years to recover. During those years she had to fight practically alone since her brother left her. Leonard Testarossa chose to use his Whispered talent against Mithril. Rumor said that he was responsible for Bunny Morita's death.

Her brother betrayal gave her a new cause for her to dedicate her life, battling evil around the world. A dedication that became stronger when her brother tried to recruit her. She stubbornly decided to join the Operation Department so that she can face her brother directly all in expense of her love and happiness. Most people would consider it as a worthy trade off, but not to her.

So when reading Sergeant Sagara Sousuke after mission report on the Belgestan mission and meeting him in person she was able to recognize the look of hell on his eyes. They taught her a new definition for hell.

Hell, she decided was not being able to comfort him when you knew he was in pain. Hell was being forced to act as if you did not have any care about his disastrous mission beyond professional level. Hell was looking him in the eyes and saying, "Dismissed," without allowing more than a trace of compassion to color your voice for fear of how others might interpret it and what rumors it might start.

She spent that night crying, sitting by her bedside hugging her knees. Her thought wandered to the telephone conference she had earlier with Mithril high council.

It is obvious from Sousuke's mission that Mithril Intelligence doesn't have enough information about this new insurgent group. The last Council Meeting decided that Intelligence Division would redouble its effort to infiltrate the group. Naturally such task required individuals with supreme skills and preferably unattached to eliminate unwanted risk. So a proposal was made to form a rouge squadron of field operative agents composed of unattached individual with supreme skills dedicated to infiltrate and gather sensitive information. In a sense it would be a suicide squad.

But the reason that they informed her was to ask for her help and Sousuke's. They ask her to build weapons to counter those carried by their new enemy since she was the most suitable person for the job. They wanted Sousuke to join the field operative squad since he has a unique set of skills. Not to mention that he was an orphan and therefore unattached.

Her uncle had been trying for years to convince her to move to Research department. He felt that her knowledge would be better spent there. A logical request that she repeatedly refused since to stop Leonard she have to remain in Operation Department.

She cannot deny that she was very fond of Sergeant Sagara. Some people would define the level of her fondness as love. However she was not sure if the feelings are mutual since the sergeant was clueless on the subject of love. She also knew that military code of conduct hindered any personnel fraternization with her subordinate officers. Despite that, she cannot allow fate to take away her love, even it is one sided. She had seen the damage of one mission. It wouldn't take that many mission to destroy a man and much less to kill him. It would be up to her to ensure Sergeant Sagara's safety even if it meant driving him away. Now she has stronger reason to remain as Captain of Tuatha de Danaan. She would sacrifice her love to protect the one she loved. She hoped that her Whispered intelligence was enough to outsmart their enemy.

So she bravely denied their request. She declared that Kaname's protection would be Sergeant Sagara's first priority due to the new threat assessment, and that her time is more needed to command Tuatha De Danaan. The council was enraged by her decision. She has undoubtedly created some new enemies among the council.

Late that night after her tears dried, she prayed for strength to endure any hardship thrown into her path by her newfound enemies and for her heart to survive the loss of yet another love.

**(Chidori Kaname's apartment; same time as above)**

Chidori Kaname stood alone in her living room observing her new fitted window and admiring her new sofa placed in front of it. It amazed her how fast Mithril managed to cover up for any damage that Sousuke done. In just under six hour they had replaced her broken window and changed her bullet ridden three-seater sofa with an L shaped one. It made her living room somewhat more crowded but she couldn't refuse their generosity. Luckily her 21 inch TV survived the incident without a scratch.

Her apartment was located on the second floor of a compound. The size was moderate but complete. Aside from her bedroom, living room, bathroom and kitchen she also has one guest room just in case her father came to visit. Except for the bedrooms every room were painted with cream color and spartanly furnished due to her limited budget.

She was lucky that she lived alone. His father would be furious if he found out about this entire ruckus, saying that she violated their agreement. _(What kind of sixteen years old girl would form an agreement with their father)_ she sighed. _(If only that incident didn't happen)_ she wished.

The incident would be the death of her mother that happened on the early years of her junior high school. Because his father work required him to travel a lot, her mother was her only company until the arrival of her sister. Therefore their relationship was very close, thus her mother's death caused her great grief. Her grief was so deep that she becomes acutely depressed. At one point she even attempted suicide. It took the combined effort of her teachers and her father to restore her condition. Once Kaname was considered healthy, her father planned to move his entire family to New York since he has been offered a post at the UN office. To his horror Chidori adamantly refused to move away. She preferred to stay in Japan since her mother loved this country very much.

Therefore his father proposed an agreement. Chidori would be allowed to live alone in Japan for her senior high school if she joined them in New York when she graduated. He also forbids her from dating saying that he does not trust her judgment.

Their family doctor has advised that her mother's death can cause her deep trauma. But it wasn't until her family left that her trauma become apparent. Her mother's death has caused her to fear being alone. The first night alone in her apartment she spent the whole night trembling in fear. Even for days afterwards she would get little sleep since nightmare haunted her every time she closed her eyes.

It would begin as if she awoken in a dark room. Then as the room brightened she can see that it is a large room. But she cannot discern its actual size since the light only covers areas around her leaving the rest of the room pitch black. In this darkness she can see shadows lurking about, hissing, crying and wailing. One shadow would appear from the darkness calling out her name with her mother's voice. However when she tried to approach it but the shadow would disappear into the darkness before appearing again in another direction. Every time she took a step forward in any direction, the darkness in front of her would recede and reformed behind her. But no matter how far she walked she never reach the end of the room. As she grew tired, the shadow attack become more frequent, taking form and voices of persons familiar to her, the mocking grew louder and the darkness come closer. Finally as she gave up and slumped on the floor, the shadow lunged at her from all direction, enveloping her in darkness. It was at this point she awaken, drenched with sweat and trembling all over, too afraid to go back to sleep.

So she buried herself in school activities to tire herself. It was one of the reasons she joined the Track and Field club and applied as Vice School President. She hides this from her father since she felt she has to face her fear since this is the consequence of her choice.

Things have been better in her second years. She managed to have several friends. Occasionally they would come over to her apartment, keeping her company. But still her fear remained, causing her to lose days of sleep. Having those fear for a long period of time caused her to loathe her loneliness.

Therefore it was a relief when she learnt that she has a bodyguard even if he is a military freak like Sousuke and only for temporary. His tendency to destroy things and his paranoid nature helped her to forget her fear. Even if it irritated her greatly Chidori Kaname no longer felt alone.

People that live in darkness once subjected to light and grew accustomed to it would never want to return to his previous life. So does Chidori, once she no longer lonely felt any inclination whatsoever to be alone again. Hence she now lives in a different kind of fear that Sousuke's assignment would end and she would be left alone once more. She responded by creating distance because she figured that the closer they get the greater she will be hurt when he is recalled. She would hit him repeatedly with her halizen and accused him of many bad behaviors just to drive him away. This was easy for her since Sousuke has kept displaying his annoying behavior.

But deep down, she hoped that her decision would not backfire on her. She dreaded that Sousuke would be fed up with her and asked for another assignment. Whatever will happen, when that day come she hope that she can survive being alone again.

**(Merida Base; Chidori Kaname's 1st visit)**

Chidori Kaname, Teletha Testarossa and Melissa Mao are soaking on the woman's bath on Merida base. Several beer cans were scattered around Melissa's end of the bathtub. Designed for four persons, one at each corner, there were still ample spaces in the hot bath for them to relax. Mao had personally barricaded every corner of the room from Kurt Weber prying eyes by laminating them with carbon-steel wafer.

While soaking in hot water and lathered with heavily scented bubble bath they decided to do that girls do best which is gossiping. Chidori was telling the story about Kyoko's latest date which ended in a funny disaster, funny enough to make all of them laughing hysterically at the end.

After the laughter subsided, Melissa took a big gulp of beer and let out a satisfied grunt. "Ah ..., the sacrifice you do in the name of love. How sad but true" she shook her head in wonder.

"Like you have any experience in that subject" Chidori smirked. After all doesn't military life hindered that kind of relationship ?

Melissa took another beer can and pointed it toward Chidori. "Of course I do. I had my share of love before becoming mercenary. Ask Tessa if you don't believe me" she nodded towards Tessa.

"I thought you become mercenary to prevent your parents from marrying you away by force" answered Tessa with a confused look. "If you have numerous romances before that how come you aren't married" she added.

Melissa gave a loud coughed, having almost choked on her beer while Chidori gave her a frightening glare. "Marriage and romance are two completely different things" she countered. "Anyway there are 3 purpose of sacrifice of love. The sacrifice itself can be one of 4 categories" The combination of both can determine the quality of your love.

"I bet three of that 4 category of sacrifice are money, gift and time" Chidori said with a smug tone. "That's common knowledge" she added.

Melissa grinned, "Actually no, the 4 category are materials/money, time, live in parts and love or live in whole. The last two are not common knowledge" she explained

"I don't understand the last three categories. What is the difference between time, live in parts and life in whole?" Tessa asked twirling her braid.

"Time meant those parts of your life that has no affect on your future. Live in parts meant a small part of your lifetime that affect your future such as changing career, whereas life in whole meant giving your entire life from that point onward like Mother Teresa devoted his life for India" Melissa answered.

"How come you put love in equal terms with live as whole. I never heard anyone sacrifice their love" Chidori snickered.

"A simple example would be the tale of Minamoto no Yoshitsune. To protect her son's live his mother sent him to become monk. She even refused to meet him when he came to visit. She sacrificed her love to his son so that he can stay alive" Melissa answered.

"And I thought you were just discussing romance. Yet you give example of family love and contribution to society" Chidori muttered.

Opening a new beer can Melissa said, "They were examples of love's multiple side. Any more question ?" hearing no reply she take a gulp of beer "Now we will move on to the purpose for those sacrifice". She raised her right index finger, holding her beer can with the rest. "The first purpose is to be together with the one you love. This is the most common purpose. Such sacrifice range from trivial ones like rearranging your schedule to serious ones like changing work or moving out of town. They are deemed the lowest level of sacrifice because of their selfish nature"

She then raised her middle finger. "The second is to bring happiness to your loved one. Again the sacrifice can be wide ranging. This is considered higher since it focused on others."

She raised her ring finger, leaving the beer can dangling between her thumb and pinky. "The third is to protect that person. Even the lowest category of sacrifice for this purpose must be considered very carefully since it can come with a high price such as your live or with a heavy burden that you would have to carry throughout your life."

"So sacrifice of money with the purpose of being together indicated the lowest quality of love. While taking the bullet for the one you love indicated the purest form of love" Chidori concluded, her brows knitted in concentration.

"That's a valid conclusion" Melissa nodded "Though some would argue otherwise even after having to experience it first hand" she said looking at Chidori.

"I don't need all of this nonsense, it confused me. Romance is the least things I need to worry about with all the damage Sousuke has done" Chidori said defensively.

"Maybe he is doing it out of pure love" Melissa teased. "What a lucky girl" she said with a dreamy tone.

A fight quickly erupted between the two of them while on a secluded corner Tessa was lost deep in her own thought.

**(Same place; same time)**

While Tessa, Chidori and Melissa Mao were having a bath, Sousuke Sagara and Kurt Weber were detained on the base's cafeteria. It was basically a square room 8x8 meters in size adjoining the kitchen. The food table was located along one end of the wall near the double door that connected them. Small square metal tables were arranged around the room with four metal chair surrounded each one.

The room was empty except for the SRT Team. Almost every male members of Tuatha de Danaan SRT squad were present in the interrogation. The two of them were seated against the wall while the rest of the squads were grabbing seats from nearby table, forming a half circle towards them.

"Hey Kurz, met any beautiful school girl there ?" asked Sergeant Yan.

"Of course I do, date a couple of them in fact" Kurz boasted.

"Really ? As I recall you frightened most of them by your fake France accent" Sousuke snorted.

"Hey, that was just warming up. When I get serious they were all swooning over me" Kurz protested. A series of whistle and snicker were heard in reply.

"How about you Sousuke, has Kaname kisses you yet" Sergeant Yan shifted his question.

"Miss Kaname had never shown any sign of affection towards me" Sousuke answered curtly.

"How about those love blow she gave you on daily basis ?" retaliate Kurz. A series of Ooh and Aah were heart in response to his statement.

"No sane person would consider being hit in the head by her halizen as a display of affection" Sousuke replied.

"It might, if used against a thick headed man like you" said Lieutenant Clouzot, causing a ripple of laughter among the men.

"You are a lucky man Sousuke to have girls fighting for you. Even Captain Testarossa seemed to be interested in you" Yan chuckled. "I saw her stealing glances towards Sousuke when she thought no one was looking". When he saw everyone were glaring at him he meekly add, "I better forget about what I saw"

"To a soldiers love can be both a blessing and a curse" Clouzot stated in a calm tone breaking the silence. Seeing everyone puzzled look he explained. "A soldier's duty can be very demanding and lonely. This can create heavy mental burden. Having someone to comfort and share your burden is a precious gifts" Hearing his explanation the men nodded in agreement.

"How come such wonderful gift be a curse" Kurz asked in a disbelieving tone.

"A soldier must obey the call of duty even in the most inappropriate times no matter how dangerous it is or how long it going to take. This can cause a great deal of stress on their spouse since they were subjected to prolong wait and constant fear that their beloved wouldn't make it. These have caused many divorces among brothers in arms" Clouzot replied.

"I suppose I better move out from field assignment when I get married" Yan said gloomily.

"To some of us field assignments are the air that they needed to breathe. Without them would be like pulling a fish out of water" Clouzot stated, looking intently at Sousuke. "To these kinds of soldiers, love can do even more harm" he added.

"Please kindly elaborate your statement Lieutenant" Sousuke said, locking his eyes with Clouzot.

"In our line of duty, it is inevitable that we would hurt a lot of people. They may seek revenge. And the best revenge would be to lash out against those you love. So for these types of soldiers having a love one could cause them to be in great peril" Clouzot explained "Unless of course they can protect them properly" he added with a smile.

"So you are saying that a soldier must be able to protect those they love" Kurz asked "That is a heavy responsibility"

"Yes, it is the utmost principle for a soldier. After all with every great power comes great responsibility. What is more powerful than us" Clouzot gave a wide smile. Loud shouts of acclamation immediately followed, causing a great deal of noise.

Meanwhile Sousuke pondered what he had heart, his face neutral but his brain busily burn every word to his memory.

**(End of chapter 1)**

OK what do you think good or bad please review.

I intentionally put the break here since this chapter should only served as character introduction and to provide the base for the rest of the chapters.

Next chapter should be up in a week or so, hopefully it would be better.

Regards

nakhodchivost


	3. Part 1, Chapter 2

I received complaint that the first chapter has too much dialog and too little background info, so I will try to make future ones lighter if possible.

As usual, background info for this story along with author notes can be found on the first chapter. Tessa rescue scene is taken from FMP novel titled **A Dancing Very Merry Christmas**. Now move on to the first stage, part two.

**(Merida Island, after Tuatha de Danaan hijacking)**

Captain Teletha Testarossa was sitting on a rock cliff at Merida Island wearing her uniform complete with her jacket. She hugged her knee, her eyes looking at the calm sea in front her, her ears soothed by the rhythm of waves crashing to rocks below her, gentle breeze caress her body. This has become a habit for her the past few days. She would come here after lunch, trying to calm her troubled mind. She has a lot on her mind especially since the hijacking incident a week ago. Tuatha de Danaan was temporary anchored on dry dock, awaiting repair for at least two weeks according to engineering department. It could be worse. They are lucky that the damages were concentrated on the flight deck area. Commander Kalinin was supervising the repair work, while Commander Mardukas use the time to conduct training for the crew. Having nothing to do she has a lot of time for brooding.

She rested her head on the rock wall behind her and straightened her legs. She took a few deep breaths to calm her down before twirling her braid. She has been contemplating on what she should do in response to the past event.

Mithril have always relied on their advanced technology as deterrent force such as their invisible submarine and AS made them invincible. That is why countries feared them, thus they opted a more peaceful solution than open confrontation.

However recent event have proven otherwise. Using a single enhanced AS, Gauron has almost managed to capture Tuatha de Dana an. They were lucky that Sousuke and Chidori have somehow managed to defeat him. It became painstakingly clear that they were facing an enemy with very advanced arsenal, so advanced that only Arbalest can face them head to head.

It wouldn't be fair to rest the fate of the entire organization upon a young boy. Such a heavy burden will surely kill him in time. Since Tessa had vowed to protect him, she can't allow that to happen. Maybe if she can figure out how Bunny Morita built Lambda Driver she can build a better AS than Arbalest, thus lightening the burden that Sousuke have to carry.

She had made a grave mistake in assuming that she can figure out their enemy. A mistake that almost cost Mithril dearly. She had to consider her decision very carefully to avoid another disaster. But even if she can design a better system than Lambda Driver it would take years for it to reach production. She wasn't sure that time works in their favor.

"Captain" a male voice interrupted her musing. A voice she knew extremely well. She threw a cursory glance behind her just to make sure that Sousuke Sagara was indeed standing behind her.

"Yes, Sagara-kun. Did Commander Kalinin or Commander Mardukas requested my presence ?" Tessa asked.

"Actually no. Commander Kalinin asked me to find you, accompany you and ensure your safety. He said that they will give you all the time you need to think. He also said that I should act casual since this isn't a formal mission" Sousuke stated.

"Oh" Tessa momentarily put a puzzled expression on her face. "Aren't you supposed to accompany Chidori-kun" she asked.

"Sergeant Mao and Kurtz are showing her around the base. So I am free at the moment" Sousuke explained.

When she heard that, Tessa smiled widely. "Please sit here then Sagara-kun. I hope you don't mind wasting your time here with me" she said patting the ground beside her.

"Of course not" Sousuke said before he sat down beside Tessa who resume her quiet pose. Unknown to her Sousuke has been standing behind her for quite some time, observing her expression.

_(The Captain looked so sad. Is that why Commander Kalinin ask me to cheer her up)_ he thought "It sure brought back memories" he said. When he noticed Tessa raising her eyebrows in question he explained "I meant the heated battle between you and Sergeant Mao" _(That should cheer her up)_

_(Is he trying to cheer me up. How considerate of him)_ "Yes, despite the ferocious battle, they were nice memories" she answered, her mind recalling the event in question. Especially a particular photo she kept as memento in her room safe. A small smile adorned her lips. _(A ferocious battle indeed, just like the one we just had)_ her smile immediately vanished and sadness clouded her face again.

_(It isn't working like it should. Her burden must be really bad)_ he thought "Permission to speak freely, Captain" said Sousuke. When Tessa nodded he continued "May I know what Captain have been thinking about. Captain is smiling but your eyes seemed very sad"

_(Maybe I should tell him. He might know what I should do)_ "I am trying to figure out when is the best time for me to submit my resignation letter" Tessa said softly. Seeing the shocked look on Sousuke's face she explained "I felt responsible for the latest incident. It clearly indicated that I am incapable of guarding Mithril secret weapon properly, am I not ?" she chewed her bottom lip nervously. _(I have failed my promise to protect you Sousuke-kun)_ she almost added.

"In the contrary, Captain I felt that you should be rewarded for saving the entire crew with your decision. Most of the crew I spoken to felt the same" assured Sousuke.

"Thank you for your compliment Sagara-kun. But I am sure that some people on the Mithril high council will think otherwise. They thought that my knowledge would be better spent on Research Department. Maybe they are right, only you and Arbalest can defeat our enemies. It is not fair to burden you with the safety of the entire division" Tessa concluded, stealing a look in Sousuke's direction. _(Not if I can do something about it)_ she thought.

"It is not a burden. It is my duty. I will do what is required to the best of my ability" Sousuke stated, his face hardened.

"Do you know that Commander Mardukas was nicknamed The Duke ? They say that he was a very calm and collected person when it comes to battle. Surely he would become a better captain than me" asked Tessa after seeing Sousuke's expression.

'She is serious about her resignation' "I think they both would prefer that you stay in command. After all you have done a great job" argued Sousuke.

"I have been lucky. Being in Tuatha de Danaan made me forget just how lonely my life has been" 'Especially after you join us Sousuke-kun' she wanted to add. "But now it seems that I will be alone once more. Even my power cannot protect Tuatha de Danaan and the crews. I will just be a liability" Tessa admitted. 'I don't want you to risk your life again to save me'

"Then why do you think that a mere mortal can take that responsibility ?" countered Sousuke. "Commander Kalinin said that you are the best captain for Tuatha de Danaan since you were its creator. You are never going to be alone. The Commanders and the crews are going to support you" he added.

"I am sure they will Sagara-kun" she politely smiled. "But having subordinate are different with having friends. Every people need friends that can lent their ears to listen, their mouth to give advice and their shoulder to cry on. Preferably someone around their age that can better understood their problem" Tessa said. "I don't have that luxury. I am an orphan. Ever since my childhood people treated me differently because I am a genius. My schoolmates all avoided me since I am half their age. Here even if everyone seemed nice to me, they still consider me as their boss, not as their friend". _(Especially you, to you I am only your commanding officer)_ she almost added. She can feel tears started to gather on her eyes so she closed her eyes tightly to prevent it.

_(Oh no she is going to cry. I have to do something)_ "I have no idea that having a friend is that important to you". Sousuke said. After a few minutes of silence he asked "Would you like to have one". Tessa looked at him confused. "A friend I mean. Would you like to have a friend ? Someone here and around your age" he explained. _(I hope this works)_

She eagerly nodded. When she fully realized what Sousuke were saying she frowned. "But there is no one here around my age. Unless you mean Chidori-kun or ... yourself ?" Tessa asked. _(Calm down Tessa, there is no way he will consider you as her friend)_

"I am sure Chidori-kun will love to be your friend, but I meant myself. With the Captain permission I would like to be your friend" Sousuke stated.

"You are being so formal Sagara-kun. I almost thought that you are proposing me" Tessa joked to hide her blushing. _(Calm down, relax. Don't let him see your real feeling)_ She turned away from Sousuke both to calm her racing heartbeat and to conceal her blush.

"I am" Sousuke blurted. "Proposing a friendship that is" he hastily corrected himself. "I'll be the best friend you can ever have. My ears will listen to your problems and my shoulder will be yours to cry on" he said. "On one condition" he added as an afterthought.

Hearing his last word Tessa visibly slumped _(I knew it. This is too good to be true)_ "What conditions do you required" she dreadfully asked.

"That you would cancel your resignation and continue to lead Tuatha de Danaan" Sousuke stated.

When she heard his condition, Tessa back stiffened. She loved Sousuke very much even if it is a one sided love from afar. She was content on leaving it that way. Sousuke's offer of friendship however was very tempting. Even though she has to restrain herself to just be Sousuke's friend, she figure that it will be worthed. But resuming command of Tuatha de Danaan meant that she would have no time to develop weapon to be use against their enemies. "Our enemies are strong. There will be other incidents like this in the future. I am not sure that I can survive them, Sagara-kun" she whispered.

"You can and you will because you will not be alone any more. So what do you say, Captain ?" Sousuke extend his hand to Tessa.

_(I wanted this so much. Please allow me to be selfish just this once)_ Tessa thought furiously "I accept your offer Sousuke-kun" she took his hand and firmly shake it. _(He has a big and strong hand. I can feel my heartbeat getting faster)_ "It's a deal" she smiled.

_(Hmm, the captain must be very excited since her heartbeat was incredibly fast)_ Sousuke smiled back "Since your confusion was resolved why don't we head back to the base, Captain ?" he offered. When Tessa nodded he stood up and pulled Tessa's hand with the intention of helping her get to her feet. The result however was unexpected

Due to the long hours she spent sitting her leg become cramped. Added to her natural clumsiness this guaranteed that when Tessa stood up her legs gave away, causing her to tumble forward into Sousuke's arm. This also brought their faces in close proximity, so close that all Sousuke saw when looking down were a pair of blue gray orbs and vise versa.

_(I never notice Captain's eyes before. The gray color seemed to emit sadness. Even her eyes proclaimed her sadness) _Sousuke observed. Then Tessa sweet scent invaded her nostril. _(I can smell a strong scent of jasmine, probably from her shampoo. And a faint scent of lemon, probably from her soap)_ he unconsciously closed his eyes and lowered his head, trying to breathe more of the intoxicating scent.

Tessa's eyes meanwhile were fixed on a pair of black orbs above him. _(Sousuke-kun, your eyes were so intense just like yourself)_ When Sousuke lowered his head, her eyes also took a downward course settling on his lips _(I wondered what it's like to kiss Sousuke-kun's lips)_ She began to inch her face closer, but found that she cannot closed the gap. Her rational side screamed for her to stop but she was too absorbed to listen. _(Damn it, a few centimeters more, I have to hoist my body upward)_ She pushed her arm downward trying to get her body to rise higher. She managed to get closer but still unable to close the distance. Frustrated she let out a small whisper "Sousuke-kun'

Feeling a strain in his arm, Sousuke opened his eyes. Immediately he noticed Tessa's lips getting closer on the bottom peripheral of his vision. His eyes were drawn to it like a moth drawn to fire. Being close to her, he can feel her body heat and felt his own temperature rise in anticipation of a small but voluptuous lips dangling in front of his eyes, coming closer. Then he notices that it has stopped. He was going to plunge downward and claimed it when he heard his name whispered. Immediately guilt and remorse came crashing in causing him to take a step back and jerked his head upward, a heavy blush visible on his face.

The sudden movement caused Tessa's face to tumble on Sousuke's chest. Knowing that she had lost the moment, she said quietly. "Gomen ne Sagara-kun. Please wait a while until I can feel my legs again. You don't mind that do you" When he didn't answered she rested her blushed cheek on his shoulder content on hearing his heartbeat dwindling down.

_(You idiot, you must have scared him)_ Tessa's mind screamed _(Now he is going to think that you wanted to take advantage of him and therefore avoided you. So much for having a friend, now you are back to being alone)_. A lone tear dropped down Tessa's cheek, her eyes tightly shut to prevent others to follow.

A similar mocking also occurred on Sousuke's head _(You wanted to be her friend yet you have perverted thought about her. She needed a friend, not a lust driven man)_ Sousuke's hand involuntary clenched to a tight fist.

And so they hold their pose while their rational side gloating in victory. After Tessa's leg has regained its strength they walked back to the base, keeping a safe distance between them. Never again would they be that close to each other again, they promised themselves.

**(Tuatha de Danaan, Pacific Christmas incident)**

Things were hectic in Tuatha de Danaan. Two VTOL planes were preparing for take off while a group of maintenance crew was flocking around ARX-7, trying to attach some sort of wing to its back. Everyone was working at top speed to prevent Captain Harris from getting away with Tessa.

Sousuke Sagara leaned back as best he could on the cockpit of ARX-7, ignoring his surrounding. He closed his eyes trying to reconsider his decision, past images, faces and words flashed through his mind.

_"A soldier must be able to protect those they love, it is the utmost principle that you must uphold" _Clouzot face.

_"Under no circumstances will you be allowed to fraternize with your commanding officer"_ Commander Kalinin face.

"_You attracted disaster like honey attracted bees. Everywhere you went they would follow. Nobody is safe around you. You are a danger to society"_ Hayashimizu face

_"All my life I had always been alone … This is probably good-bye ... I'm ashamed at my own helplessness. I wish I were as strong as you. Please be strong for everyone. ... And concerning Sagara-kun I'm sorry ..."_ Tessa face.

_"Thank you for accompanying me Sousuke-kun, I have a great time tonight."_ Kaname face.

_"Would you like me to be your friend, Captain ? On one condition"_ his face.

Ever since that incident on Merida Island he had painstakingly distanced himself from Tessa when others were present. He did not trust his ability to control himself when being in close proximity with Tessa. When combined with her natural clumsiness they are bound to end up in an embarrassing position. Tessa has enough on his plate and rumor of fraternization would add unnecessary burden.

Because of his assignment it was natural that he spent a lot of time with Kaname. So he would made excuses to be near her, thus avoiding Tessa. But this caused another problem. He became attracted to Kaname.

Sousuke was well aware that danger seemed to drawn towards him like bees drawn towards honey. Therefore if he would have a relationship he must be able to protect them. He might be able to protect one girl, but protecting two girls at the same time was impossible, as recent event had proven. Even with his best effort, he can only save Kaname. It is very likely that his current effort to save Tessa will fail. Thus he decided to draw the line. He had to choose between the two girls he felt attracted to, with whom he wished to pursue a relationship.

Sousuke cannot deny that he is attracted to Tessa and from the way she behaved around him whenever she came to visit it is quite likely that she felt the same. But having a romantic relationship with your commanding officer is a carnal sin in any military institution, Mithril included. So pursuing a relationship with Tessa would bring harsh punishment upon them. Since he wished Tessa no harm, he would have to choose another.

With Kaname it is possible that his attraction was not reciprocal. Considering her angry behavior towards him he doubted that Kaname felt the same attraction towards him. But considering she is the only option he had left, he had to somehow made it work.

So his fate is sealed. He would have to throw away his love for Tessa to gain Chidori love. Even after considering it twice he still came to the same conclusion. His hand dug into his pockets, his finger tightened around a small box. Inside it was a sapphire ring that he wanted to give to the girl of his choice. He had dreamt about giving it to Tessa as Christmas present but it now it would be his birthday present for Kaname along with the explanation he promised her once he return from this mission.

_(This will be the last time I can be around to save you Captain. This will be my Christmas present as well as my birthday present for you. After this you would have to protect yourself. Please take a good care of yourself Captain. I have to break my promise to be your friend)_ "Please forgive me, ... Captain" he whispered.

"Sergeant, the crew reported that preparation was completed. Shall we move to the launch catapult ?" ARX-7 AI interrupted.

"Yes, please made the necessary adjustment" Sousuke answered, shaking his head to clear his mind and concentrated on the task at hand.

**(Unknown, Tessa's rescue)**

A crushed body. Broken wings. And in the middle of the debris, Tessa fell. Even though she could see pieces and parts burning here and there, it was extremely cold. She could see the horizon dimly lit by the moon's light floating in the night sky. How much time did she have left before she hit the water's surface? Tessa felt faint as she gave herself over to gravity. A shadow drew closer to her. He skillfully manipulated the wind using his arms and legs, and managed to glide straight through the sky. He was using free fall technique.

Sousuke Sagara's body collided with Tessa's a little roughly. Embracing each other, the two of them spun around several times in the air. Even though they would fall and die like this, he stubbornly wasn't giving up. Pressing his mouth up close to her ear, Sousuke yelled out something. His lips touched her earlobe. The sensation was quite sweet, causing her heartbeat to increase. But his words weren't quite as sweet.

"Hold onto me! Don't let go!" Sousuke yelled, grabbing her waist

"Eh...?" Tessa said, too confused to notice what he said. Her mind still focused on Sousuke's body next to her skin and his arm around her waist.

"Brace for impact!" Sousuke yelled.

Just then, the figure of an approaching white AS filled her vision on the right. Having detached its wings and now free falling, the Arbalest came closer and closer. Just as she clung to Sousuke's chest, the two of them hit its enormous hands. The AS had chased them down and rescued them in a sideways position. The breath was knocked from her lungs. She felt dizzy, and couldn't tell which way was up or down. The only thing she aware was Sousuke's pulse radiating through her cheek.

Then Sousuke yelled out, "Open parachute!".

There was a final impact. While it held Tessa and Sousuke, the parachute sack on the Arbalest's back burst open. The parachute, a tool used many times by humans, spread out towards the heavens. The Arbalest on which they were riding descended slowly. The parachute flapped in the wind, making an irregular fluttering sound.

"Captain, are you hurt?" Sousuke asked the vacant-looking Tessa, his hand on her shoulder while his eyes searching for signs of injury.

"... Huh ? Oh ... uh, I might have some bruises, but ... I'll probably be okay" she replied. She tried desperately to calm down her heart.

"Good. If even the smallest thing had happened to you, the people in our unit would have killed me." Sousuke said, letting go of her shoulder.

"I wonder about that," Tessa said a little bit sulkily, disappointed at the lost of contact. "They may just look worried on the surface. But do you think that they really care what happens to a useless idiot like me?"

"Captain..." Sousuke inquired. _(Why is she bubbling ? Is it nervousness or fear ? I hope she wasn't mad at me for grabbing her without permission. I hope I can control myself better this time. I can't afford another screw up)_

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It's not like I really meant that. But ..." Tessa swallowed her words. She felt miserable. Why was Sousuke the one who had come to rescue her like that? If it had been anyone else Clouzot, Mao, or someone else, she wouldn't have felt like this. Is it really a good thing that he did something so dangerous for her sake?

(Does that mean I mean something to you for you to have come this far? That's not it, is it? Because you can't make her sad. Was it comradery? A sense of duty? The confidence that you would return alive?) It was probably all of them. But that made her despair. The motive for his being there was not the kind that she really wished for. It certainly wasn't his sincere love.

When Harris had taken her hostage, Sousuke had shot him without hesitation in the end. If it had been Kaname, he probably wouldn't have shot. Even though it meant she would have died. There was a difference here. A definite difference.

"There's nothing I can do" she remembered Captain Sailor's words. It was exactly as he said. In the end, her illicit love hadn't been enough. Of course, she wasn't the one who had intimately captured his heart and wouldn't let go. It was her. It was the world she belonged to. She knew that. Even from Tessa's viewpoint, the world he had encountered was so dazzling and charming... Was this really love? How to prove that this wasn't just an ordinary escape? How to prove that the man before her eyes really loved her? With the way Sousuke blushed whenever she got too close she knew he liked her, but does he loved her ? She could not keep guessing in the dark. She has to get confirmation.

She decided to risk it, so she raised her head and asked "Sagara-kun?"

"Yes?" Sagara replied, startled by her sudden question.

"Do you like Kaname?" she asked, watching Sousuke's expression carefully. She intentionally worded her question so Sousuke can answer with yes or no. She figured it would make him easier to express his feelings.

_(Should II answered honestly ? Would she be mad if knowing that I like another woman ?)_ "...probably, ... yes" Sousuke said staring back.

_(My first suspicion is correct, he liked her)_ "More than me?" Tessa pressed on. She fervently hoped that he would say no. It would be the only birthday present she wanted. _(Maybe there would be miracle on Christmas. I would never wish for another present for the rest of my life)_

Sousuke's cheeks tensed up. _(She knew I like her. Is she trying to make me choose between her and Chidori ? Did she wanted me to choose her ? Should I choose her ?)_. But at the end of his hesitation, he answered clearly, his mind set on his previous decision.

"Yes." he calmly stated, observing Tessa for any sign of disappointment or relief.

She had known it, but she felt like she had been hit in the back of the head. But that was only natural. Sousuke Sagara was not the type of man who would be wishy-washy and at loss for words when something was presented clearly to him. That was his appeal. That was the harsh reality.

Tessa turned her back toward Sousuke to hid her eyes, and mumbled, "You say that very bluntly, don't you..." _(Even Christmas denied me its miracle. Fate had really cursed me to suffer)_

"I'm sorry." Sousuke answered, keeping his face calm. From her expression he knew that his answer has hurt her. He wanted to hug her to ease the pain but he has to keep his distance. It would be best for her.

Tessa had had a dumb, secret fantasy up until a few days ago. Everyone on base would throw a birthday party, and after the banquet had gotten underway, by chance, the two of them would end up alone. He would say, "Happy birthday, Tessa," and ...

She tried not to cry, but couldn't help it. Big teardrops rolled down. She wanted to run away from him, but she couldn't do that either in the hands of a descending AS.

"I'm sorry. I... I'm fine. I guess I'm just... just a little disappointed." She tried to force out a smile. Sousuke's happy appearance gripped her heart. "Ah, because a mission that was supposed to be pretty light ended up so messed up, you see. Because I'm always so useless. This has been a pretty terrible birthday."

Sousuke didn't say anything. He desperately refrained from giving excuses, or saying words of encouragement. Because he was sincere. He was really sincere.

_(But I love him. I want to be with him. Couldn't God grant that one thing as my present, that meager wish on Christmas?)_ Fate. Harris's last words resurfaced in her mind. Didn't it all start when you couldn't forgive fate for letting the gears of something that was yours go out of control? For the first time, she felt like she understood the feelings of those people who had conveniently labeled themselves "terrorists" and were destroyed. The anger they have towards fate because it has messed up with their live.

The Arbalest neared the water's surface. In the distance, she could see the faint light of the friendly helicopter coming to rescue them. But none of these mattered to her anymore. She had been denied her wish of a lifetime.

**(Tuatha de Danaan, Tessa's room)**

Captain Teletha Testarossa sighed deeply before tidying up a pile of papers on her desk. It has been a week since the Pacific Christmas incident and the paper works concerning those were enormous. After Action Report, Supply Requisition Form and Technical Paper for the items found onboard Pacific Christmas flowed like river to her and the commanders. Luckily most of them were process electronically, but still some required paper trail hence the pile upon her desk.

She decided she has enough for the day so she piled the papers together to put to the safe before turning in. As she about to close the safe, her eyes were drawn to a piece of framed photograph. It was a picture of her and Sousuke in front of an old M6. The picture was taken after she managed to tie the battle with Melissa Mao. Closing the safe, she took it out and sat on the bed. After hearing Sousuke's confession her heart has become numb, unabe to register any emotion. Even on her surprise birthday party she kept a fake smile, hiding her disappointment for the one present she failed to get. As her hand idly traced pattern on its surface, two drops of tears splashed the frame.

Immediately all the feelings she had suppressed since Christmas broke free, prompting a torrent of tears against the frame. All her anger, bitterness, disappointment and jealousy mixed together in those tears. She collapsed on the bed, her hand unconsciously let go of the frame causing it to hit the floor in a muffled crack.

_(I must have cried myself to sleep)_ Tessa thought when she woke up in the same curled position still wearing her uniform. Rising from her bed she saw the photograph lying face down on the floor. When she picked it up, several pieces of the glass fell on the floor leaving a large crack on its surface. She sighed, the broken glass aptly described her shattered dream.

She had known that the chance of Sousuke returning her love was mediocre but she kept that hope. That tiny spark of hope gave her strength to face the impossible. But now that hope was lost how will she withered the storm ahead. How long until the tide swallowed her lithe body whole, never to see the surface again.

Fate had cursed her to live in suffering. _(Damn fate, damn Kaname ... Now that I had the perfect reason to hate fate maybe I could join Almalgam and help them to abduct Kaname)_ she thought bitterly. She took the picture out of the frame, turning it over so she would not saw Sousuke's face and starting to tear it.

As a small tear formed on the top of the picture, she saw the note scribbled on the back. **_'I vow to protect him with my life and ensure his happiness'_**. She immediately stopped, remorse flooded in her heart. A fresh batch of tears rained upon the back of photograph.

_(He may have rejected my love but I promised him my life)_ _'There are four kind of sacrifice. Material/money, time, part of your future and love/live'_ Mao's word echoed in her head. _(I will have to make the highest sacrifice. I have given him my love and now I will give him my life. I will do anything to ensure his happiness even if it meant giving him to Kaname)_ Tessa decided.

She put the picture back to her safe, placing it under some heavy book to press out the wrinkle. Then she returned to bed determined to catch whatever sleep she had left to prepare her to make some important decisions.

**(End of chapter 2)**

Pheww, nine pages long, never thought I could type this much. Like it, hate it ? Please review.

Now that we have sealed Sousuke – Tessa relationship we can move to Sousuke - Kaname next, ne ?

The next chapter is in progress and scheduled to be released in a week or two. Hopefully it can be better and longer.


	4. Part 1, Chapter 3

I would like to stress that the pairing for this story haven't change. Just because Tessa took a bashing in the last chapter it doesn't mean that this will be a Sousuke - Kaname story and vice versa. Kaname just had her moment and Tessa will have her too.

A friend of mine suggested that I use less "thought" and made it more flowing. I decided to try that here, so please tell me if this new writing style is better or worse than the last one.

No outside source was needed in the creation of below scenes. **_domhainreo aingeal_ **beta read this chapter. Without further ado I present chapter three of the first part.

**(New Jindai High, After school reopened)**

Sousuke closed his laptop and sighed. Commander Mardukas has just extended his guard assignment for another month. "I can't believe I will be here for another month" he muttered. He took a look around the classroom. They are having a short break in between classes. Normally the students will be scattering around throwing things and talking loudly, but with the upcoming finals everyone was in their seat busy studying. Judging from the situation, an outsider would have a hard time believing that these students have just experienced a lifetime trauma of being held hostage.

After disobeying a direct order, causing destruction of Jindai High and some parts of the city Sousuke thought that Mithril is going to strip him of his rank and transfer him to some desolated post like Timbuktu for punishment. Therefore he was surprised to find that his assignment has been extended even if it is only for a month. The extension would give him time to figure out what he should do regarding his current situation.

He hated the way Mithril officers treat him as a tools for battle ordering him around to fight their battle. But as a low rank soldier he would have to swallow his pride, at least until he has gained a few ranks. He had threatened General Amitt to left Mithril but in reality with his present condition he needed Mithril more than ever.

In his opinion a good soldier have two important treat. The first is that they always follow order. To a soldier his order was like Holy Grail, sacred and unquestionable. If a soldier cannot follow order then he is not a reliable person and therefore become a risk to his teammate since he cannot be depended upon.

The second trait of a good soldier is that it always accomplished his mission, no matter how difficult it is. This can be assured if he can maintain his "edge". To do this he needed to follow his strict daily training regime that he had established since his days at Tuatha de Danaan. These usually consist of running laps, stretching exercises, hand-to-hand combat and marksmanship. But numerous protests from his neighbors due to the commotion he created, the lack of proper firing range and sparring partner had forced him to reduce his exercise to basic calisthenics only.

He always considered himself a good soldier, the best even. His favorite line was "I am a specialist". Therefore he worked hard to maintain those traits. But recent failures have proven otherwise. He had violated the first treat by disobeying a direct order. That one mission in Belgestan where his teammates were annihilated and another at the battle of Jindai High were proof that he failed to maintain the second treat. He barely managed to secure the nuclear warhead and it was Chidori that saved Jindai High students by her voluntary surrender. Since he had violated both principles, he considered himself a failure, a cast of, pariah.

Since it have been stated above that Sousuke cannot not be a soldier, being a pariah was like receiving a decapitating blow. A wise proverb said that if you take away a man's pride what is left of him is not human. Thus it wouldn't be exaggerating to say that Sousuke is in great agony. He desperately needed to redeem his mistake immediately. He needed to prove that he is a strong soldier. Being a magnet for disaster, at least he must be able to protect those around him. To do this he needed to train hard, preferably in seclusion so that he can concentrate better. To do this he would need to use Mithril facilities and equipment but Captain Testarossa refused to pull him out of this mission thus hindering him from achieving his goal.

If he failed to be stronger, it meant that he had to live with recurring nightmare and constant fear that there is a third failure waiting just around the corner with greater consequences to pay. Therefore logic dictated that should his attempt for redemption failed, he must move away. If he, the cause for disaster is nowhere near, surely the will be less possibility that danger would befall on Chidori and her friends. He cannot move back to Tuatha de Danaan since it would mean attracting more problems for Captain Testarossa. Tessa already had enough on problems on her plate since the attack on Merida base.

In conclusion, it would be better for everyone if Sergeant Sousuke Sagara was shipped across the world to Timbuktu or Alaska. Why then he felt relieved about his extension. It is as if he was allowed more time. Time he can use for reminiscent, contemplation and confession. He needed to confess about of his sin and confess about of his love.

There are too many people in this classroom, even if it is quiet enough. He knew that he would need a place where he can be alone for some time. The roof will do, he decided. After this lesson is over they would have lunch break. He would head there as soon as it started. He might be able to think things better there.

**(Same place, The next day)**

For the umpteenth time Kaname stole a glance towards Sousuke. She had repeatedly caught him daydreaming while looking outside the window. Judging from his hardened expression she guessed that he is in some sort of mental debate, though she has no idea what it is about. It was his second day to act morose.

Unfortunately Kaname cannot offer Sousuke a willing ear since she has a similar turmoil. Simply put her kidnapping had made her saw him in a different perspective. Before she just considered Sousuke to be an annoying military freak even if she did like his presence. With him around she no longer left lonely so in a sense he was precious to her.

But when she saw Sousuke beaten by Leonard Testarossa a different kind of feelings surfaces. It was as if a part of her was linked to him thus enabling her to share his. At that moment Kaname felt that if Sousuke was killed a part of her would also died with him, leaving a hole that can't be mended.

So Kaname volunteered herself to save Sousuke. She let Leonard took her wherever he wanted. During her time with Leonard she learned her second revelation. Since Sousuke's assignment was supposed to be temporary Kaname had built a thick wall around her to protect her from being hurt by Sousuke's absence. With time Kaname had let the wall to grow thinner since she thought she could easily rebuilt them if the need arise. During her abduction she was surprised to learn that not only her wall is obliterated by her sacrifice but she cannot re-erected them. Painfully Kaname realized that being away from Sousuke also take away her defense leaving her emotionally vulnerable.

Therefore it was now obvious to her that Sousuke has become an integrated part of herself that she can't do without. Under no circumstances must Kaname lost Sousuke. Otherwise she would be broken beyond repair. Now Kaname have to decide on the best course of action for her since she suspected that Sousuke is heading towards the valley of depression. Kaname couldn't allow it to happen since a depressed Sousuke equals a depressed Kaname. She has no intention on being depressed ever again.

**(Same place, Three days later)**

It was lunchtime, three days after school reopened. Since the old Jindai High building was destroyed beyond repair, the students were relocated to a nearby school. Chidori was running around the school, two bento on her hand, trying to find Sousuke. He had managed to disappear right after lunch started, just as he had done days before. Somehow nobody knew where he was, so she was forced to search everywhere. She decided to search the rooftop as last resort before going back to their classroom.

As she opened the door to the rooftop, she can see Sousuke's back. He was leaning against the fence, staring far to the horizon. She closed the door and walked towards him.

"Sousuke-kun, I have made you some lunch" she said when she was behind him. When he didn't reply, she walked beside him to have a good look at his face. Sousuke's face was solemn but his eyes were sad. She waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Sousuke-kun, let's have some lunch shall we ?" she smiled when he turned her way.

"Thank you Chidori-kun but I am not hungry. You go ahead" Sousuke turned back his attention towards the horizon.

As Chidori unpacked both bento she stole a few glances towards Sousuke. She noticed his contemplative expression, keeping his eyes forward and ignoring her "You seem sad, what's on your mind" Chidori said. She fervently hoped that Sousuke was not mad because of what happened during Jindai High siege. To save Sousuke's live she volunteered to follow Leonard Testarossa against Sousuke's advice.

"Do you think that they ever forgive me ?" Sousuke asked. When he heard no reply he added "The student, for destroying their school and the town folks, for destroying their houses"

"Well the student applauded you on our first school day. I guess that mean that they like you. I don't know about the town folks though," Chidori answered after some thought. The first day of school, the principal as part of his welcoming speech praised Sousuke for his effort defending the city. The general assembly had given a hearty applause afterwards.

"I thought that they were just being polite. Maybe I better return to Mithril" he sighed and closed his eyes.

THWACK sounded Chidori's halizen as it hit Sousuke's head. "You baka. What were you thinking !" Chidori shouted. Fear gripped her heart as she realized that Sousuke have decided to leave her. She must do something to prevent the thing she dreaded the most from happening

"As a soldier, I am a failure. I failed to protect the students of Jindai High. Worst I failed my mission to protect you. I should have returned to Mithril and face my punishment. Wraith can do a better job protecting you then I can," he replied calmly.

"You disobeyed order to save me from Leonard Testarossa's hand. That's not a failure. I would rather have you around then Wraith" Chidori countered. Her mind churning at lightning speed, trying to find any additional excuses to kept Sousuke from leaving.

"Would you still thought the same the next time I failed ? I am a magnet for disaster. By keeping me around you endangered not only this school but also the entire city. Why are you so selfish" he shake his head. _(Please forgive me Chidori)_ his mind begged. If Chidori will not listen to reason he have to made her angry. Hopefully anger can cloud her judgment so that she wouldn't prevent his departure.

"Selfish ! How dare you call me selfish ! Sousuke baka, Baka, BAKA..." shouted Chidori while hammering Sousuke with her halizen. Her mind screamed at her to stop the beating. It reasoned that going physical might gave her the opposite result, driving him away instead of forcing him to stay. Her body however ignored this and kept going to vent his frustration and anger toward Sousuke as he expected.

"STOP IT" shouted Sousuke, his hand grapping Chidori's halizen. "I am tired of you beating me around. This is not how you treat someone that saved your life" he exclaimed. "I am leaving" he stated then he walked to the door. His heart ached as he saw the shocked expression on Chidori's face but he forced his feet to move, ignoring it.

"Don't go, Please don't go" whispered Chidori as he get a few footsteps away. _(Do something, anything. Move damn it, go after him. Confess to him, anything to made him stay)_ her mind screamed in panic. She willed her feet to move, but her body wouldn't respond.

Hearing her whisper Sousuke stopped briefly before shaking his head and resumed his step. He only managed to get two steps ahead before Chidori hugged him tightly from behind.

"Please don't leave me alone. I begged you" she sobbed. "Damn you fate. Stop taking away those whom I love. I hate being alone" she buried her face on Sousuke's back.

"I ... I am ... your ... love ?" Sousuke asked in a disbelief tone. He briefly replayed what he have heard to made sure that is was not some sort of dream. He felt his resolve weakened as he imagined them together.

"Yes, I love you. I don't care if you don't love me. Please stay" she replied, hugging him tighter.

"I am grateful. But a failure like me is not worthy of your love. You would be better to love another" said Sousuke, trying to release Chidori's hug. Every part of his mind screamed for him to leave NOW before his resolve crumbled, but his body wanted to linger and felt her presence a little longer.

"No, I want you ! I don't care if you love Tessa or Mao even. Don't you dare left me" Chidori jumped ahead, grapping Sousuke tighter

"I don't have any feelings for Lieutenant Mao" chuckled Sousuke. "As for the Captain, such relationships were forbidden in Mithril, so my feelings for her don't matter" he added grimly. His mind flashed back to the time he rescued Tessa and the decision that he had made to abandon his love for her, pain flooded his heart.

"That means you love me, right. And you wouldn't leave me, right. Not like my mother" whispered Chidori, her forehead on Sousuke's back and her arm circled around his stomach.

Sousuke briefly wondered if he should told her the truth about what he truly felt. He feared that upon knowing that he is weak Chidori would leave him. "To me to love somebody meant to protect her. Jindai High incident had proven that I am a pathetic man that failed to protect the woman he loved. Therefore I couldn't love you until I became stronger. That way I can protect you when the same thing happened again" Sousuke said.

Chidori let out an involuntary gasp, clutching Sousuke tighter when she understood the meaning of his word. "I don't care, please stay. Even if you can't gave me your love, at least gave me your presence" she begged.

"What if they decided to pull me out ? It will be the same as if I left you now. The closer we are, the more painful it will be for us to part. Please let me go" Sousuke answered desperately, gathering what was left of his resolve for a last ditch effort.

"I won't let you go. I just wanted to have my moment of happiness. At least that way I can have something to remember" Chidori replied stubbornly.

"If that is what you wanted I will stick around. I will give you my presence until I am strong enough to give you my love, to give you my heart" Sousuke answered after a few moments of silence, his eyes closed and arm clenched.

"Wakata. Arigatou" Chidori whispered. Her legs gave away and collapsed on the concrete floor.

"Chidori-kun. Daijobu ka" asked Sousuke, capturing Chidori by her arm, his eyes examining her pale face. "Should I carry you to the infirmary" he asked.

"I'm fine, just hungry. Sousuke-kun could you get those bento for me" she replied, nodding to the bento she unpack earlier.

"Of course. Wait here". He sat Chidori against the wall beside the door and then grabbed the bento, placed them in front of her and started to unpack them.

Chidori watched his action, a thin smile on her face. "You are aware that lunch time has long passed, right ?" she asked. When he shrugged, she chuckled "I guess we just have to face whatever detention available for us. A dark gleam glinted on her eyes "So Sousuke-kun, does this meant that we are officially dating ?" she asked playfully. Seeing a horrified look on Sousuke's face she quickly added "Just kidding, whenever you are ready. I'll wait"

**(Merida Island, eight months later)**

Tessa sat on the cafeteria, trying to enjoy her lunch. The past week her schedule was somewhat erratic, causing her to skip many meals. But now that they were back on the base she should be able to have lunch regularly.

"May we joined you Captain" Melissa Mao asked, tray in hand, Kurz Weber following behind her with another tray.

"Of course, please go ahead" Tessa nodded. "How is Kaname doing ? Does Sousuke-kun still cause her trouble ?" she asked after they were seated, trying sound curious.

"He always a disastrous person, even going out with Chidori doesn't change that" Kurz blurted before Mao's elbow impacted his stomach.

Tessa froze when she heard Kurz reply. "When did they become a couple ?" she asked, her eyes focused on her plate.

"According to Kaname about a month after school started. The funny thing is until recently Sousuke always denied that they were a couple. He kept saying that they just going out together" Melissa explained. "Are you alright Captain ? You look pale" she asked worriedly.

"I am fine. I just suddenly lost my appetite" she answered. After briefly shutting her eyes, she looked up. "It has been a while since my last visit. Would you accompany me for another visit ?" Seeing a horrified look on Mao and Weber's face she added "I promise that I will remained in my best behavior" pouting.

"Yeah, maybe we can visit the hot spring again like last time" said Kurz excited before Mao clubbed his head.

"Good, I will made the necessary arrangement with Commander Kalinin and Mardukas" Tessa rise, throwing whatever left of her lunch to the trashcan.

**(Tokyo, One week later)**

Tessa stared out of the passenger window of a car that was taking her to Chidori's apartment. Mithril AH-6 helicopter has taken her to Tokyo airfield where the car was waiting. She glanced at Commander Kalinin that sat between her and Mao.

It took awhile for her to convince the commanders, due to the sudden nature of her decision. She made up an excuse saying that she needed to check Chidori progress with her whispered power as well as spending her annual leave. In reality she wanted to confirm Mao and Weber's story with her own eyes. Even though months ago she has decided to give Sousuke away to Kaname, her heart still retained a flicker of hope that Kaname wouldn't return Sousuke's love. She knew that this was highly unlikely, but despite numerous efforts to extinguish it the hope remained alive. So she decided to pay a visit to put out the last flicker of her hope.

But it seemed that she was not the only one that heard the news about Sousuke's relationship. She suspected that Commander Kalinin decided to escort her arrival for the same reason. As least as his father he has the rights to do so. She can only guess what method he was going to employ to draw out the confirmation.

In a short while they have arrived at Kaname's apartment. Kalinin led in front of her, while Mao stayed behind, to knock on Chidori's door. They waited a while before a flustered looking Sousuke opened the door.

"Commander, Captain, Lieutenant. Nobody told us that you were coming" Sousuke Sagara saluted before letting them in.

"Good evening Chidori-kun. I hope we didn't interrupt anything important" Tessa said when she saw Chidori.

"No, of course not. I was about to cook dinner. Are you planning to stay here ?" Chidori asked.

"The captain will stay here for a week just like last year but I am going back tomorrow. I will stay at Sousuke' room tonight since he would have to stay here to guard the two of you" Kalinin explained while examining Chidori's apartment.

"I see. I hope you have cured your sleepwalking problem since I won't allow it to happen again" Chidori stated, staring at Tessa.

"I never sleepwalked before. Don't worry I am sure Mao wouldn't mind to lend you her handcuff since she will be staying here too" Tessa said smiling sweetly at Mao.

Ignoring the girls' discussion, Kalinin turned to Sagara "Sergeant please take me to your room. I wish to inspect the command post"

After they disappeared, Chidori stared at Mao "Lieutenant would you please escort our captain to her sleeping quarter. I assume the same sleeping arrangement like last year is needed to prevent some similar accidents. I need to prepare dinner," she said coldly.

Commander Kalinin returned just before dinner along with a very terrified looking Sousuke. Dinner proceed peacefully with the exception of Sousuke being clubbed by Chidori halizen. Commander Kalinin asked about Chidori's college plan, supplementing her choice with several universities and academies based on his experience. After dinner Commander Kalinin returned to command post while the other opted for some TV time. Chidori deliberately placed Sousuke at the corner of her L-shaped sofa and sitting right beside him. Surprisingly Tessa choose to sit on the far end of the sofa, motioning Mao to sit between her and Sousuke. They watched in silence until Chidori declared that it's time to go to bed.

As Tessa rise to go to the bathroom she asked "I heard that the two of you are now officially a couple. Is that right Chidori-kun, Sousuke-kun ?" staring intently at Chidori.

"Yes we are" Chidori said staring back, grabbing one of Sousuke's arm to hold tightly. Sousuke immediately blushed and nodded in reply.

"I see" Tessa said, rushing to the bathroom "I guess I won't be needing that handcuff tonight" she whispered before closing the bathroom door. A rather long flush can be heard afterwards.

**(Tokyo, the next day)**

Despite Chidori's precaution, nothing happened during the night. Chidori awaken to find Tessa lying in the same position as last night. After a hasty breakfast they left together for school. Chidori purposely walked in front, grabbing Sousuke's hand all the way.

Tessa walked behind them, her eyes fixed on the clasping hands in front of her. She sighed deeply remembering what happened last night. Immediately upon closing the bathroom door, her tears started to flow. Feeling nauseated she threw up on the toilet, wasting away her dinner with ease. It was as though every piece of her dinner represented a part of her resilient hope. As she flushed the toilet, she felt her hope went down the drain too. Since her last straw of hope was eliminated for sure last night she now felt a great relief. Now she can fully focused on completing her vow to kept Sousuke happy and safe.

After school Tessa, Chidori and some of the girls from her class met in the local shopping mal for girl day. The girls insisted that they spent time with Tessa to catch up with her so they dragged Tessa and Chidori after school was over. Sousuke of course followed behind. They went from store to store chatting noisily in between window shopping and trying an outfit.

While the girls crowded around Tessa, Chidori was latched to Sousuke, pampering him with attention especially when Tessa glanced their way, causing him to blush repeatedly.

Tessa felt her heart being squeezed whenever she saw Chidori acting romantic around Sousuke. _(I thought I have lost all hope for sure. Why does it hurt me even more now each time I saw them together)_ her mind protested. She silently cursed fate to put her in such situation.

After they have exhausted Tessa's story, they predictably switched to the next hot topic Chidori & Sousuke. So now they grabbed Chidori as their new center of attention, leaving Sousuke to walk alone a few steps behind.

"Have Kaname told you that she and Sagara are now dating ?" Kyoko asked Tessa. When she nodded, Kyoko continued "Now Kaname, tell us how far things have gone between the two of you"

"Yeah, kissing, first base, second base, third base" one of the girls asked. When Chidori glared at her she added "Just kidding"

"Tell us have many times have you kissed him ? How did it happen, did he kissed back ? Tell us the details" another girl asked, excited.

"I have kissed in twice on his cheek. Kind of a goodnight kiss our after date" The girls moaned in disappointment. "What, you expected me you kissed on his lips ?" she asked, glaring. The girls just glared in return. "All right, once" she admitted.

Immediately a loud cheer erupted as the girls hunched closer to hear the details. Tessa unconsciously perked her ears for better reception.

"It was a quick kiss. He didn't kiss back because of its suddenness. Kind of the spur of the moment decision" When the girls once again moaned in disappointment Chidori added "Or maybe you prefer something like this. As I looked into his dark eyes, I can feel a strong attraction drawing myself closer and closer to him until I can feel his breath. We kept closing the distance, then as we were a hairline apart, I plunged to take his lips in passion" Pausing to add a dramatic effect, she continued "I regret it, but it didn't happen that way" effectively disrupting their dream.

Tessa sighed and said rather loudly "Me too". When the girls stared at her confused, she hastily explained, "I mean ... I regret that you didn't experience such a romantic kiss". She noticed a jewelry store next to her and immediately approached it. "I think I am going to take a look inside" she explained, without waiting for their answer.

After she got inside, she glanced back to see if any of the girls followed her. Seeing them still crowded around Chidori she drew a deep breath. That story reminded her of the kiss she almost had at Merida Island. _(If only Sousuke stood still for a couple more seconds)_ she blushed at the thought. It was one thing she regretted to miss since things may have turned out differently between them if she had stolen that kiss.

"Looking for something, miss ? Can I help you ?" the store attendant interrupted her thought.

Startled Tessa blurted "Ah, yes. I am looking for some ... ring" she mentioned the first object she saw.

The attendant, an old man with white hair and glasses, chuckled "We have all kinds of ring here. Is it for a special occasion ?" he asked.

"No, just for memento" A particular set of rings attracted her eyes. "Can I see those ?" she asked, pointing to a set of thin and simple rings with two parallel lines drawn on its surface.

The attendant lifted one of the rings she pointed "We have several ingredients for these rings from gold, silver or platinum. You can even combine them together for custom-made ring. You can even have them engraved with the word / picture you specified" he explained.

"For word, would the engraving have to be in Kanji or Latin ?" she asked, trying the ring in her left hand "How long does it took to custom made one and how much does it cost" she asked further, examining her ringed finger from various angle.

"Chinese, Korean, Cyrillic, Arabic it doesn't matter. My son can duplicate any alphabet or picture, even Egyptian hieroglyph. The modeling would take at least a month. The engraving would add another week. The cost would start from a hundred thousand yen depending on the materials you choose. Is it acceptable ?" he asked. "As of the size that ring seemed to fit you just fine," he added.

At that moment Chidori come in and said. "Are you finished here ? The girls wanted to continue our shopping"

Tessa glanced at the store attendant "Is it OK if I take a look at other stores first before deciding ?" When he nodded and gave her his name card, she gave him the ring "Thank you" she said taking his name card before going out the store to join the girls, continuing their shopping run.

**(Tokyo Airport, one week later)**

Tessa sat onboard the Mithril AH-6 that would take her back to Merida Island. Designed especially for VIP transport this helicopter has a partition that separated the pilot from the passenger, giving them some privacy. Tessa glanced out the window, evaluating her experience.

Tessa never knew that a week could bring both pure blessing and pure torture. With her military duty she had very little time to act according to her age. A week at Jindai High allowed her to do just that. For a week she can be the carefree 17 years old girl that she should be. She get to experience a week as a school girl complete with friends and teachers. Since she was only there for a week she wasn't given any homework or assignment, so she was free to use her time as she saw fit. It was the best, well technically speaking the second best, thing that happened to her.

However spending a week in Kaname's apartment also put a great strain on her willpower. Apparently Commander Kalinin has ordered Sousuke to never let her out of his sight hence wherever Tessa went Sousuke followed. Being Sousuke's girlfriend the same rule also applied to Kaname, wherever he went she followed. Since Kaname considered Tessa as her rival in love she would use every opportunity to latch to Sousuke in front of Tessa's eyes. Hence the week was pure hell for Tessa since she was forced to keep a neutral expression every time Tessa decided to show her affection to Sousuke when in fact she felt as if thousands of needles were piercing her heart. Even during bedtime Kaname continued to torture her by telling stories of their activities. Only between lessons were she redeemed from her temptation since no teacher would allow such an amorous act in their class.

Tessa has expected the pain in her heart to decrease with time. But instead she found it escalated in magnitude until it almost become unbearable. She had considered cutting short her visit but finally decided against it since it would raise unwanted questions. So she dutifully accepted her burden.

With a deep sigh Tessa took out a piece of paper from her pocket. All that hardships have taught her to have some sort of moral booster to strengthen her will when the pain increased. So she decided to make a memento that she could carry around. Naturally her choice goes to the ring she saw at the mall. She had drawn detailed sketch of what she wanted and faxed it to the number specified on the name card, along with the delivery address and down payment transfer slip.

The paper is well worn since Tessa had repeatedly opened it to see her drawing. The ring would be made from silver and platinum. It would be slim in width and have two parallel lines drawn around its surface, one thicker than the other. Those lines represented her and Sousuke, their parallel ness represented her unattainable love, no matter how hard they try parallel lines can never becomes closer. At the back of the ring the runic alphabet of **_Naubiz_**, meaning hardship, was carved. It symbolized all the future hardship she has to face to fulfill her vow. She also requested a thin silver necklace to hook her ring to so she could carry it around and kept it concealed.

Tessa made a brief mental note to always wear high neck clothing as much as possible to hide the ring. The man promised that he would deliver the ring and necklace in two months. It should be ready for her the next time Tuatha de Danaan returned to base. Since every incoming and outgoing package was carefully scanned to ensure that they does not contain dangerous material, she hoped that the forwarder followed her wrapping instruction to the letter or else she would have to provide a damn good explanation as to why she would buy a ring. She could always tell them that it was an engagement ring. A hearty laugh escaped from her throat as she imagined what kind of havoc that explanation would cause. It is a good thing that she traveled alone and the cabin is partitioned since that thought made her giggling repeatedly during her flight home.

**(End of Chapter Three)**

Hurray I managed to get this chapter longer than the last one. There will be one or two more chapters for the first part, depending on how things are going on my end.

Expect the same duration of update (bi-weekly at the earliest) now that I have a beta reader since things will have to be bounced back and forth between us. Also I will be drafting the beginning of the second part so I might have to tweak the ending a bit.

Do tell me what you like and hate about this chapter since I depended on your input to grew

Regards

nakhodchivost


	5. Part 1, Chapter 4

Since the review for the last chapter were somewhat lower I have to assume that you guys didn't like what I write. Well I guess you can't try to please everybody :D. However since nobody provide any advise I will proceed with my current style until someone can provide a better example.

Jindai High graduation scene is taken from fan fiction Endings and Beginning. No beta reader for this chapter so any mistake or inconsistency is my fault. I present First Part chapter four

**(Kaname's Apartment, two months before final exam)**

Chidori Kaname toweled her wet hair and sat in front of her study desk, her eyes drawn to two pieces of paper on her desk. One was a college preference form distributed by her homeroom teacher two days ago along with the results of their first mocked exams. The other was an acceptance letter from Columbia University. This last paper had prompted her to have a long telephone conversation with her father asking for explanation. Apparently he had enrolled her there behind her back. He even got her registered for scholarship. It is his way of making sure that she fulfilled her promise.

She threw the towel to her bed and plopped down on a chair in front of her desk. Upon seeing a framed photograph on her desk she took it and stared at it, her finger tracing idly across its surface. It was a picture of herself in front of a live size Bonta-kun holding a gun on his hand. Only a few people know that Bonta-kun was in fact a mechanical costume done by none other than Sousuke Sagara himself.

"Sousuke-kun" muttered her lips while her mind wandered to the past memories of her and Sousuke. Though she initially hated that military freak, now she had grown attached to him. And even the various mishaps she experienced because of him became precious memories when she looked back at them. They had become close despite her repeated attempt to drive him away. Sousuke had somehow managed to fill the void that her mother left behind.

After Pacific Christmas she realized that she loved him, even if she was not sure that the feeling was mutual. After the incident with Amalgam she managed to confess her feelings. She was relieved when Sousuke admit his feelings too but horrified when he adamantly refused that they officially become a couple even after they have gone out together a few times. Eventually she relented after Sousuke repeatedly explained that he needed to prove to himself that he could protect those he loved before considering a relationship. But she can't help wondering if it has really been a wise decision.

She had made numerous inquiries to Tessa to determine whether Mithril would continue to protect her when she went to college. Of chouse by Mithril she implicitly means Sousuke. To this Tessa deftly replied that Mithril would do their best to provide protection as circumstances allowed. She then added that she would try her best to keep Sousuke in her company. Being a smart girl Chidori right away realized the loopholes in those words. There would be no guarantee that Sousuke will always be her bodyguard. This suspicion was confirmed by a conversation she accidentally overhead between Kurtz and Mao. They have been talking about the cost that Mithril have paid to cover the entire incidents that Sousuke caused. They said that the amount was enormous that the head of finance adamantly refused to cover for Sousuke college tuition despite of Captain Testarossa's numerous pleas

Because of her past, she greatly feared being alone. She realized this when she was forced to join Leonard Testarossa to save Sousuke's live. Having no friends around for her it was like reliving her ultimate nightmare. She would do whatever it takes to never experience it again. To do that she need Sousuke beside her.

If she were asked to list the thing she hated the most in her life, Mithril would be in the top ranks. Mithril constantly called Sousuke away for dangerous mission while she waited anxiously in fear that he wouldn't returned due to death or capture. This waiting caused her great depression, so great that her classmates and teachers claimed that she emitted a dark aura and thus chose to avoid her during the period of Sousuke's absence. But none of them knew about her second fear, greater and more permanent than her first. More than Sousuke's death or capture, she feared that Mithril would separate her from Sousuke by taking either one of them by force. In her opinion this was the most likely scenario.

That left her with two choices should it happened. The first was to win Sousuke heart so he would follow her wherever she went. This was not an easy task since she knows that even tough she meant a lot to Sousuke, right now she was not his first priority. She was afraid that pushing this issue further would cause him to leave and thus left her alone.

There is a proverb that said, "_When the mountain refused to come to Mohamed, Mohammed must come to the mountain_". This aptly described her second choice. But so far she have not figured out the way to made Mithril recruit her. After all they already have Tessa. However she was well aware that if she chose this path, it would anger her father. He might disown her or at least stopped giving her money. It would be a very harsh life for her and Sousuke since his paychecks couldn't cover their living cost and wages for inexperienced high school graduate was mediocre at best.

She folded her arm on the table and rested her head on top. All the thinking has cause her a painful headache. It would be like choosing the lesser of two evils and she had to race against the clock to make up her mind before Sousuke made up his. She briefly remembered Commander Kalinin's remark about some kind of Whispered Academy when he came to visit. She would contact him and find out more tomorrow morning. Maybe it is the solution to her problems.

**(Sousuke's Apartment, about the same time)**

Sousuke sat down in front of his desk. Her eyes flickered between a piece of paper on his left and what is written on his laptop on his right. The paper was the same college selection form that Chidori stared at. On his laptop he has drafted his request for transfer for the umpteenth time.

He let out a frustrated shout. He hasn't decided whether to actually submit the form or not. Under normal circumstances he would gladly filled the form with the same choice as Chidori, but nothing was ever normal for him. Months after his musing on the rooftop he had come to the following conclusions

The first was that he enjoyed his current relationship and wanted to preserve it as much as possible. The second was that due to Chidori's whispered ability and his position as Arbalest pilot they would experience plenty of trouble from parties that were interested in them such as Amalgam.

Thus for their relationship to last it is imperative for him to eliminate all threats to the Whispered, including Amalgam. Currently he lacked the strength to do so, that is why he has to grow stronger, something which his current assignment hindered. To him this would be his highest priority hence two months ago he submitted his first request to transfer to another department.

To his astonishment Tessa and Commander Kalinin had rejected not only his first request but also all his next ones. It seemed that the two of them refused to let him go. He had tried every reason of transfer he can think of coupled with all operation division he knew as his destination (Atlantic, Central, Mediterranean, Europe, etc) but all of them were overruled. The reasons varied but all shared the same point. He was too valuable to be moved.

Time can made love grew or shrink. At present his feelings for Chidori has grown stronger to become equal with her feelings for Tessa, which has diminished greatly. He can now admit to everyone that he loved Chidori. Therefore as his logic dictated he have to be able to protect her. Since Gauron and Leonard Testarossa have proven that he wasn't strong enough, he has to get stronger by any means necessary.

He always feared leaving Chidori for missions. What if he couldn't made it back, who would protect her ? Since that rooftop incident where Chidori literary begged him to stay, he knew that it bothered her greatly whenever he went away on missions. Kyoko had told him that during his absence Chidori's mood darkened drastically. When Kyoko spent the night at Chidori's apartment she sometimes awakened because of Chidori's nightmare. If such a short mission affected her so much, how devastated she would be if he were to be permanently transferred.

Therefore Chidori condition encouraged him to find a unit that will provide him with the most extensive training for the least amount of time. Hence he spent every night this week browsing over Mithril databases trying to find unit that met his criteria drawing blank until last night. Last night he stumbled upon a recently formed special team called Field Operative Unit. Each year they have a tough one-month selection course followed by six months training course in almost every subject he needed (disguise, marksmanship, CQB, infiltration, armed unarmed and AS combat, demolition, etc). Only 4 out of 10 participant made it to the training course and only 3 of them graduated. This year's selection will be held in July, a month after their graduation. This team reported directly to the Director of Intelligence and will handle delicate intelligence gathering mission, usually operating alone. However two things about this team troubled him. The first was the team's casualty rate, after training none of those graduates survived past two years on the team. All of them would either be MIA or KIA before that, hence the nickname suicide squad. The second was the team black classification that meant that if you are caught or exposed you would be on your own. Mithril will deny any notion of your action, so there won't be any rescue team to save you once you fail. Sousuke suspected Wraith to be part of this team.

Now Sousuke needed to figure out a way to coerce the Captain to approve his request. He considered going up the chain of command to provide the necessary approval. Ever since he disobeyed order, Mithril command especially General Amitt and Sir Mallory had loathed him. The General once said that he will gladly got rid of him if he have the change. Sousuke chuckled as he recalled the look on their face when he went against them. Perhaps it is time to give them such chance.

With a renewed vigor he began to edit the draft of his transfer request. He explicitly stated his reason for transfer, hoping that the Captain would understand. Then he composed an email to accompany it to explain his course of action should this request is rejected. After he finished he carefully inspected both letter. Satisfied with both of them, he proceeded to send them out.

He leaned back on his chair after submitting both letters. Now that he had found a suitable candidate and submitted his request, the only problem left would be how to break the news to Chidori. Considering her reaction on that rooftop, she probably be furious when she learnt the truth. He needed something to brighten her mood considerably. Perhaps he could ask her out for a dinner date. The announcement of their mock exam result would be a good excuse.

**(Tuatha De Danaan, The next day)**

"Captain on the bridge" the watch officer shouted, directing everyone to salute as Tessa entered the bridge.

"At ease everyone" Tessa said as she take her seat. "Anything to report Commander" she asked Commander Mardukas.

"No changes so far Captain. Both Sierra 2 and Sierra 3 stayed in their patrolling pattern. No word received from Operation HQ" Commander Richard Mardukas replied, giving her a pad containing a summary of their current situation.

Skimming through the pad Tessa replied "Thank you Commander, it seemed that things will be quiet for the next few hours. Please use this time to rest. I have the bridge" she said.

"I will. Captain have the bridge" Mardukas replied. Then he exited the bridge. Outside the door, he nodded Commander Kalinin who about to go in.

Tessa looked up at the reports that she was reading. "Commander Kalinin I am reading your report. Is there something you wish to add" she asked.

"I think you need to see this first Captain" Kalinin replied, giving her a thin folder.

When she saw the first page she raised her eyebrows "Again ?" she mouthed to Kalinin. He just urged her to continue. Then as she read the second page her face visibly paled. "Thank you for bringing this matter to my attention Commander. Tell him as per Mithril regulations this will have to wait until we arrived at Merida Island" Tessa said, her hand gripped the folder tightly. After Kalinin exited the bridge Tessa took a few deep breath to compose her self. _(I must not be distracted. This will have to wait until I finished my watch)_ she thought, hoping fervently for the clock to run faster.

Four hours later Mardukas show up on the bridge to relieve her for lunch. Bowing her farewell, she slipped out of the command room taking the folder with him. Once outside she went in the opposite direction of the mess hall, heading instead to her quarter. She kept herself to a fast walk in spite of the desperate urge to tear through the corridors to quickly reached her room.

Once inside she threw the folder on her desk and went straight to her computer to retrieved the relevant files. She compared them with the printed ones on the folder to make sure that it was real. Then she login to the Mithril database to do a search. Once she finished reading the results, she slumped on her chair,

It was as Tessa's feared. It is the same unit that from which she tried to kept Sousuke away. With Sousuke's current track record he would be more than welcomed to join their selection. It would be hard for her to reject his request since he explicitly stated that he would seek General Amitt's approval if she rejected it. Tessa chewed his lip as her mind worked overdrive trying to find loopholes that she could exploit.

Finally after ten minutes Tessa gave up and proceed to print out a copy of the documents. Mithril regulations stated that all administrative requests would be handled when the respective authority was onshore. Since they are scheduled to be back in Merida Island in two weeks Tessa decided that she would follow up Sousuke's request there. Quickly she typed a short reply to acknowledge the request and mentioned that she would follow it up in two weeks time.

**(Kaname's Apartment, one week later)**

Pitch black darkness. _(Where am I ?)_ Kaname blinked her eyes a few times. She can feel that she was standing, but knew nothing about her surrounding. She ran her hands around her to help determine her location but they grasped nothing but air. _(What is this place ? Why can't I saw anything ? Am I blind ?)_ Kaname thought in panic.

Suddenly a ray of light shot from above her illuminating areas within two meters of her. Kaname threw a relief breath knowing that her eyesight was still working. She examined the gray floor below her by her naked feet. They felt like concrete but were cold to touch. Tentatively she took a step forward, then another. Seeing the same amount of lighted area in front of her she quickly looked around and found that the light hasn't diminished behind her. Then she took a couple of step to the left, to the right and behind before stopping in confusion. It seemed that the light followed her wherever she went. Satisfied she decided to take of in a random direction to see if she can get to the edge of the room.

After what seemed to be half an hour Kaname sat on the floor panting in exhaustion. By her reckoning she has walked at least one hundred meters in two perpendicular directions since every five minutes she would switch her walking direction. But there was no indication that she was near the edge of the room. It was as if she was in an infinite sized room. _(Wait a minute, pitch-black darkness, lights that followed you around and infinite sized room. Is this a dream ?)_ Kaname worriedly thought. It has been a while since she had that nightmare and she wasn't eager to relish the experience. Her eyes darted around in panic. If this was her old nightmare there should be shadows coming around right about now.

_(There)_ Kaname caught a glimpse of shadows crossing the light perimeter. _(That's another one)_ Another shadow crossed in a different direction. Sensing someone behind her Kaname spun around catching a glimpse of another shadow. She hurriedly pinched herself repeatedly in the arm, wincing in pain. _(Come on wake up, wake up before they start calling me)_ she willed herself while continuously turning around in expectation.

A low wail comes as she predicted, then it grew louder and louder in various pitch calling out her name. Kaname sat crouched on the floor, her head between her knees and her hands clamped over her ears trying desperately to block the call to no avail. Then suddenly it stopped and silence once again filled the room.

_(NO, NO not the shadows)_ her mind screamed. She hastily scrambled backward to move away from the darkness in front of her as various partial human forms emerged and retracted from the darkness. _(Wake up, WAKE UP)_ she wiled herself awake, hitting herself in frustration, ignoring the pain.

"Going somewhere Kaname ?" her mother's voice echoed from behind. Kaname quickly rotated herself to face the voice. She saw the perfect image of her mother standing there with her arm outstretched. "Why don't you accompany me here ?" she asked with a smirked in a frightening way and walked closer.

Kaname stared with wide eyes. This is different than her past nightmare. Usually her mother would smiled sweetly while saying that she was sorry for leaving her behind before disappearing, not wearing such a scary expression. Horrified she shook her head and tried to back away.

"Come closer my child don't be afraid" the shadow said with a laugh. "You insolent child. Stop running away" she shouted when Kaname kept withdrawing from her. Kaname ignored her command and kept crawling backward. "That's it. I curse you to life in loneliness for the rest of your live" she laugh with glee before disappearing.

"Kaname" "Onee-chan" two shadows in the form of her father and her sister appeared on her left. "We have a bad news for you" her father said coming closer.

"Father ... Ayame ... bad news ..." Kaname muttered, her body frozen to the ground.

"Yes onee-chan, father have decided to live permanently in New York. We are leaving you behind" her sister giggled.

"Father don't leave me" Kaname shouted. She tried to come forward, but found herself unable to move her body.

"I am sorry Kaname-chan, you will just be a burden to us" her father said before disappearing with her sister.

"Kaname" a new shadow appeared on her right taking the form of her friend Kyoko. "I won't be able to join you in Tokyo University since my father sent me abroad to study photography" she politely bowed before disappearing.

"Oi Kaname" two shadows appeared on her left with the image of Maya and Tsubaki. "Good luck being alone in Tokyo University. I decided to follow Tsubaki to Waseda since he got a martial art scholarship there" Maya said, hugging Tsubaki tightly. "Gomen ne" Tsubaki blushed furiously before they disappeared.

_(It can't be true. This is supposed to be a dream. We are going to Tokyo University together and father and Ayame wouldn't abandon me)_ Kaname chanted repeatedly in her head.

"Chidori" Sousuke suddenly stood in front of her with his arm crossed in front of her chest. "I am tired of being your punching bag. I am leaving" he stated calmly.

"I thought that you love me Sousuke" Kaname whispered. "Why do you also leave me"

"Not anymore, now that I am returning to Mithril I have no need for your love. I can go back to my true love" Sousuke reached back into the shadow and pulled out another one looking just like Tessa.

"Surprised, Kaname ?" Tessa giggled when she saw Kaname shocked face. "You are too easy to be fooled. Sousuke and I have loved each other from the day he joined Tuatha De Danaan. He was just pretending to love you to have some fun" Tessa smirked, resting her head on Sousuke's shoulder.

"No this was just a dream, this can't be true. You were all a fabricated lie" Kaname rigorously denied. She wanted to run away, to escape from the shadows but her feet was fixed to the ground.

"How come you don't believe us ? After all we came from inside your heart. We are your greatest fear Kaname" Tessa said. "I will prove it to you. I will give you the scene you feared the most" she added. Tessa turned around to face Sousuke before tiptoed and wrapped her arms around Sousuke's neck, her face facing upward. Sousuke replied by lowering his head to meet her lips halfway.

Since they were standing sideways to Kaname she got a full view of their passionate kissing. She watched in horror as their tongues danced around each other, Tessa fingers twirling around Sousuke's hair, Sousuke's hand caresses Tessa's bum. Their moans assaulted her ears, each breath they take clearly heard.

Kaname clasped her hand to cover her ears and firmly shut her eyes but still the images and sound were projected to her mind. Unable to withstand the torture she bolted. Blindly she ran away with her hand besides her ears and tears flowing. _(Please stop, I couldn't take it anymore)_ her mind screamed. Somewhere along the way Kaname tripped and fell forward. She cringed as she anticipated the pain her body will experience when it hit the floor. But it never came instead she had the sensation of free falling in a pitch black darkness canyon where she would kept falling until ...

"Ouch" Kaname screamed as she hit the floor, jolting her awake. She felt relieved when a hazy but familiar vision of her ceiling welcomed her when she opened her eyes. When her vision returned she saw that she was on the floor beside her bed. Apparently during her nightmare she had fallen of her bed. Hastily she looked at her alarm clock.

_(Four o clock, I still have three more hours before school)_ Kaname groaned, shuddering involuntary as she recalled her dream. The last time she had a similar nightmare was two years ago before Sousuke's arrival and it does not involved her friend, Sousuke or Tessa. Something must have triggered it and she bet it would be what Sousuke told her yesterday, well last night. Kaname groggily stood up before walking to her desk and sat down. Since she can't get back to sleep she might as well figure out what to do.

Last night Sousuke and her went out for a celebration dinner. Their first mock exam result were announced a week ago and Sousuke got a better than average result. She agreed to go out with him since this could be their last opportunity for a date before the exam started in six weeks. They went to a small Italian restaurant and have a quiet dinner with small talks in between. Things were surprisingly peaceful until their trip home. Halfway to her apartment Kaname foolishly changed the convention topic to their exam.

"So Sousuke what do you think of your upcoming exams. You did well on the mock exams. If you keep up your hard work you have a good change of being accepted in Tokyo University on your own merit" Kaname exclaimed happily.

Sousuke just shrugged in reply. "It doesn't matter" he curtly replied.

His reply caused Kaname to whip her head around "Do you mean your exam score or Tokyo University" she curiously asked.

"I no longer considered Tokyo University as a feasible goal. I have found a better training unit to achieve my goal" Sosuke answered.

Kaname curiously raised her eyebrows "Oh ? What unit are you talking about, another university, or perhaps a job ?" Kaname inquired.

"It was called Field Operative unit placed under the Mithril's Director of Intelligence, General Amitt. It has a rigorous yearly training course that should help me prepared for my duties. I have submitted my transfer request a week ago. Hopefully it can be approved in time since the training started on three months" Sousuke elaborated, keeping his eyes forward.

"So you wanted to have a military training" Kaname said. After drawing a deep breath she continued, "I guess that is normal for a military freak such as you. But once you completed the course you would returned, right" Kaname asked in a hopeful tone.

"I can't returned until I finished my personal mission" Sousuke calmly stated, oblivious to Kaname's anger.

"May you be so kind to elaborate it ? It wouldn't be a classified or top secret mission, would it" Kaname asked sweetly when in fact she trembled with rage.

"Of course not since it would be related to your safety. My mission would be to eliminate all threats to the Whispered such as but not limited to Amalgam. Once they are eliminated you can live in peace Chidori" Sousuke answered. When he heard no response Sousuke stopped walking and turned around.

Kaname stood frozen a few steps behind her, a shocked expression written on her face. "Chidori, daijobu ka ?" Sousuke waved his hand in front of Kaname's face trying to get her attention.

"You wanted to face Amalgam by yourself ? But that was dangerous, what if you were hurt or worse killed ?" Kaname squeaked in panic.

"As your bodyguard those are the same risks that I have to take to protect you. Besides as Arbalest's pilot I am the best person for the job" Sousuke answered, resuming their journey.

Kaname quickly run to catch up with him. "But I thought you love me, why do you want to leave me" Kaname asked in a puzzled tone.

Sousuke drew a deep breath, a sad expression drawn across his face "I wanted to protect you because I love you. Lieutenant Clouzot said that a soldier must be able to protect those he loved. Otherwise he shouldn't have a romantic relationship" he muttered.

"Stand by beside me then, protect me here. I don't want you to go out there playing hero" Kaname pleaded, grabbing his right hand in hers.

"Somebody has to stop them immediately, otherwise the casualties will continued to rise. What if they decided to attack this town again ? I am barely able to stop them last time. I need to do this for you, for every Whispered sake. Please understand Chidori. If you can't let me go because you love me then you should forget about me. That way you don't need to worry about my safety" Sousuke softly answered.

Kaname found herself at loss on what to say, tears started forming on her eyes. When she saw her apartment looming ahead she muttered, "Please give me some time to consider this Sousuke". Then she sprinted to her apartment as fast as she can before her tears spilled out.

Kaname gently massaged her temple to ease her headache. By recalling last night's incident she understood some of her fears may be groundless. For instance Sousuke did say that he loved her and he only implicitly suggested that they broke up.

However her nightmare also revealed a startling fact. Deep down in her heart she still had a fear of being alone. Despite having a good number of friend and a charming boyfriend she was afraid that all of them will leave her at some point, probably at graduation as her nightmare predicted.

Kaname shuddered at the thought of her nightmare came true. Being separated from her father it doesn't concerned her if her father did abandoned her, except for monetary issues of course. But normal seventeen year's old teenagers never troubled themselves on figuring how to obtain their money. As normal teenagers of her age Kaname's greatest concern was how to secure her love, since she naively thought that she could get scholarship to any university she choose. A dubious choice of course, but with her limited knowledge about the financial side of real life it is understandable.

Since Kaname had decided that Sousuke was her first priority she have to figure out how to retain him. She glanced at documents spread around her desk. They were printouts of catalog from La Salle Academy. So far it seemed that the Academy offered a wide range of advanced subjects, for instance aeronautics engineering, molecular biology, terrain mapping.

By default the academy degree lasted for two and a half years, divided into eight quarter-mesters. At then end of the degree there is a six months officer extension course for those interested to join Mithril. All the students are housed on a dormitory and the academy also offered choices of full or partial scholarships for their students. These last two features sealed the deal for Kaname.

_"If the Mountain refused to come to Mohammed, Mohammed will come to the Mountain"_ said a proverb. If Kaname can't keep Sousuke by her side, she would go wherever he go. She would do anything to always be near Sousuke even if it means joining Mithril, one of the things Kaname despised the most. With a firm resolution Kaname started to fill out the application forms for La Salle Academy. She had a few hours to kill before school so she wanted to use it to complete the forms.

**(Merida Island, Two weeks later)**

Tessa was in sitting in front of his desk her hand clasped together supporting her head. She stared at two folder neatly stacked in front of her taking a few deep breath every now and then as if she was waiting for something to happen.

About three days ago Tessa received a letter from the admission office of La Salle Academy, Mithril School for the whispered. They forwarded to her application documents for a new candidate, asking for her recommendation since she was listed in their system as her mentor. To her great surprise Chidori Kaname was listed as the applicant.

So now Tessa's mind was actually working at lightning speed analyzing every possible cause for Sousuke and Kaname to submit their requests that now sat in front of her. She wondered if they were related in a cause and result way or if they were independent of one another.

After some frustrating minutes Tessa slumped back to her chair and rested her head on the headrest. It would took to long to guess their motives so it would be best to get the news right from the horses mouth. Since Tessa was reluctant to confront Sousuke, she decided to ask Kaname instead.

Instinctively she reached for her computer and sent a softcopy of both request to Kaname's email. Then she took her phone and dialed for a secure outside connection to Kaname's apartment. Since it is a month before exams Kaname would most likely at home studying. Tessa glanced at her clock to ensure that she called during Sousuke's patrol schedule so at least Kaname would be alone for half an hour.

Kaname was studying on her living room when her phone rang. Reluctantly she picked it up "Kaname residence, Kaname's speaking" Kaname answered the phone in a cautious tone.

"Kaname-kun this is Tessa. I need to ask you a couple of things. Are you having guest right now ? I assume that Sagara-kun is out patrolling" Tessa asked to made sure that Kaname was alone.

"Yes, Sousuke won't came back for half an hour, so I am alone now. What kind of questions do you need to ask ? Are they related to Sousuke ?" Kaname asked suspiciously.

"I have received two rather peculiar requests. I was hoping that you could help me guess the reason behind them. Do you have your PHS with you ? I have sent you softcopies of both requests. Please take a look at the first one with your name on the subject" Tessa calmly instructed.

"Yes I have seen your email. I am reading the one with my name on it". Kaname's eyes grew wide when she saw her application letter to La Salle Academy in that email. "How ... how do you get this ?" she asked nervously.

"The admission office forwarded them to me asking for recommendation since they think that I am the only one that know the full extend of your capability" Tessa explained. With a softer tone she continued, "What were you thinking Kaname. You have a good life in Japan. Why left it to join Mithril ? I thought you hated us for disrupting your life, why the sudden change of attitude ?" she asked.

Kaname fidgeted around nervously before replying, "I have my own reasons. It doesn't concern you" she stated, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Tessa chuckled when she heard Kaname's tense tone. She decided to launch the second volley. "Very well then. Could you read the second email with Sousuke's name on the subject" she instructed in a cold tone.

"OK I am reading the second email with Sousuke's name on it. Is this Sousuke's transfer request ? If you have questions regarding this you asked the wrong person" Kaname replied tensely. She quickly scanned the document. _(I guess Sousuke was telling the truth when he said that he requested for transfer) _she thought.

"Ah so you knew that Sousuke put a transfer request. When did you find out ? Is it a two days before you submitted your request ? I think Sousuke's report mentioned something about the two of you going out that day. I am guessing that you probably have a fight with Sousuke when he told you that he requested to be transferred. Am I right ?" Tessa asked with a slight mocking. It was one of her logical guesses to the cause of Kaname's decision.

When Tessa heard silence from Kaname she knew that she hit the jackpot. ""Please take a good look to his reason of transfer and destination of transfer" she instructed, keeping her cold tone.

Kaname read the attached document carefully. On the reason for transfer Sousuke listed _'For further training to annihilate Amalgam'_ and the destination of transfer he put _'Field Operative'_ "What is this Field Operative unit, some kind of SRT ?" Kaname asked.

"A few years ago a special team was formed under the Intelligence Division consist of deep cover operatives. It is a black unit, when they are caught or exposed Mithril denied any knowledge of their action. It members are selected from highly talented soldiers with no family due to the suicidal nature of their mission. Intelligence gathering, long-range reconnaissance, deep cover infiltration and sabotage were their daily routine. Their rate of casualties was so high none of their member survived past two years. Each year they held a seven months selection and training course, usually producing five or six new recruits. However most of them will be MIA or KIA before the next selection. Naturally they tried to recruit Sosuke since he fit perfectly with their requirements. I overruled their request by assigning Sosuke as one of your guardians" Tessa explained, her right hand toyed around with her braid, pausing momentarily. "Kaname-kun, tell me what made the best soldier under my command wanted to join such a squad" she asked harshly. Tessa felt her anger rise since she assumed that Kaname was responsible for Sousuke insane decision. _(Damn you Kaname, why can't you kept Sousuke safe)_ she silently cursed.

"We ... we had a fight. My father has arranged a scholarship for me in New York. When I asked Sousuke to come with me, he refused. He said that he needed to be strong to protect me, that he had to eliminate the threat to Whispered so that I can be safe. He ... he mentioned breaking up with me. Sousuke said that having a relationship in that unit would complicate matters" Kaname stammered. The thought of Sousuke on such a suicidal unit made her made her poured out her heart, temporarily forgetting that she hated Tessa. Fear gripped her heart as she remembered her dream.

Immediately Tessa anger was replaced by immense guilt. She fully understood the pain of losing someone you love and as much as she dislike Kaname she doesn't wished her to experience the same pain as she had. Since Kaname had Sousuke's love she deserved a better fate. "Surely you are not expecting to join him in that squad. Even after graduating from the academy you would still lack the ruthlessness that they required. It would be better for you to remain as a civilian. Maybe that's why Sagara-kun wanted to end your relationship" Tessa stated.

"I just wanted to be near him" Chidori shouted causing Tessa to flinched and remove her ears from the phone. "That was my reason for filling out the application forms. Can't you refuse his request ? I am sure as his superior officer you can override it, please. Otherwise my efforts will be worthless" she pleaded with a trembling voice.

Tessa shook her head "If Sousuke made the request with calm head, there would be no reason to reject it. He also attached a letter to his request saying that if I rejected this request he would submit it directly to the Director of Intelligence. General Amitt would gladly approve it just to get rid of him. I was lucky to be able to hold it temporarily" she explained.

"Is there anything we can do ?" Chidori asked in panic, nearly shouting. "Please do something, save him, I beg you". She prayed that her dreamt doesn't come true.

Forgetting that she was on the phone Tessa slowly shook her head before catching herself. "I am sorry" she managed to whisper.

When she heard Tessa's answer Kaname lashed out "You are lying, there must be a way to salvage our relationship. I thought you love Sousuke. How come you let him hurt himself ?. I hate you". Kaname continuously throwing accusations until she tired out and collapsed on the floor. "I just wanted to keep our relationship" she whispered repeatedly.

Pain riddled Tessa's heart as each accusation reminded her of her failure to keep her vow, to ensure Sousuke's safety. "The only way for Sousuke to be safe was to leave Mithril. But this won't happen since Sousuke is too attached to military life and Mithril won't let go of their greatest weapon. If only we could make a weapon greater than Arbalest it would render him useless so the High Council may release him. But how to make Sousuke to give up military life" Tessa thought out loud.

Upon hearing Tessa's thought, Kaname's mind began churning furiously "If ... I could persuaded Sousuke to leave Mithril, could you get the High Council to let him go ?" she asked. Sensing Tessa's hesitant reply, Kaname hastily added, "Tell them that in return I would build them a better AS than Arbalest"

Tessa eyes grew wide when she heard what Kaname said. "That is impossible Kaname. Your Whispered ability hasn't been fully developed yet. Not to mentioned that you have no knowledge of the Advanced Physics required for such systems. Even for a mature Whispered like myself it building a system similar to Lambda Driver just by myself would be a monumental task. If only we have more than one Whispered we can pooled them together for this" Tessa said in a worried tone.

"How about if we worked together to build one ? If I went to La Salle Academy I will have the required theoretical knowledge" Kaname inquired. When Tessa doesn't answer she pressed on "Please Tessa, do it for Sousuke's sake" Kaname baited.

"Are you certain you can persuade Sousuke ? You knew how stubborn he can be once he set his mind" Tessa asked in a doubtful tone.

Kaname hesitated for a few seconds before replying "Leave Sousuke to me. I am certain I can get him to change his mind before our graduation, two months from now" Kaname assured, though in reality she have no idea what to do.

"How about your father. How will he reacted when you told him about your change of plan. Surely you don't expect him to accept your explanation at face value" Tessa inquired.

"If you are worried about telling him about Mithril I will try to kept your involvement a secret" she chuckled. "Though it would help if the institute gave me some sort of scholarship just in case my father resorted to drastic measures," Kaname added.

Tessa let out a deep sigh "In that case I will do what I can to get you the necessary financial aid and approval for your crazy ideas before your graduation ceremony" Tessa stated. "Please be aware that the chance of obtaining such approval is miniscule. I personally think that you should consider other alternative," she added.

"If you can come up with a better one in two months then be my guest. Otherwise we stick to the original plan. Is there anything else you wanted to ask since Sousuke should be back any minutes now" Kaname curtly replied, eager to put out Tessa's doubt.

"No, thank you for your explanation Kaname-kun. Good night" Tessa politely ended the telephone conversation.

Kaname put down her phone and lied on the floor. Already her mind berated her for making an impossible promise. She has taken a bold decision by choosing to follow her feeling over listening to her logic. Hopefully this won't be something she regretted in the future. When she heard footsteps in front of her door she immediately returned to her previous position, pretended to be studying.

After she ended her call Tessa toyed with her braid as she run over her conversation on her mind. Kaname's plan was logical but it has a single flaw. By offering herself to work for Mithril she essentially swapped places with Sousuke, thus not making their relationship any better. To salvage their relationship Tessa would have to make a better plan or come up with some sort of backup plan. At least she had two months to do so. Having decided on what to do Tessa started plotting.

**(End of Chapter Four)**

I hope I didn't bore anyone to death with this long chapter. The next chapter should be up in three weeks time (probably a month) and should be the final chapter for part one (I hope). This has been an enjoyable experience and I hope you would feel the same.

The second part is in progress. That is all I can say since this last chapter has made me revised most of my draft. Hopefully there wouldn't be any inconsistency between them.

Regards

nakhodchivost


	6. Part 1, Chapter 5

As I promised this is the last chapter for the first part. I decided to put all of this in a single chapter because all the events are very close, time wise. No beta reader available for this chapter so all mistakes in grammar, spelling and facts are my fault.

The graduation scene was taken from fanfiction **_Endings and Beginning_**.

Attention : This chapter is long and heavy (11 thousand words on the first draft) so made sure you read it slowly and carefully.

Note : I am not sure what is a PHS (probably PDA Phone) boku-tachi used that term so I use it here. I might also be wrong about the visa on arrival things.

**(Graduation day, Jindai High)**

Kaname busied herself tidying up her graduation gown. She tugged part of her dress to the left and another part to the right making sure that her appearance would be perfect.

"Oh please stop it, you look fine already" her sister Ayame rolled her eyes in frustration. "You make me nervous with your fidgeting" she added.

"Don't worry, you will be fine. Your mother will be proud of you" her father Shunya said with a smile. His eyes briefly saddened when he mentioned her mother. "I know I am" he added.

Kaname remembered how she used to ask her mother for advise. If only she was here it would have made her decision somewhat easier. She began to feel doubtful about her plan. Since her father arrival two days ago she hasn't told her father about her college choice. Tonight at their graduation party she will confront Sousuke about his transfer request. If he still wanted to leave her then she would have to find a way to convince her dad to let her go to La Salle Academy.

Shunya wordlessly straightened a pin on Kaname's gown. "Looks like it's time for us to find our seats. The Principal is signaling for you." he said.

Kaname kissed her father on his cheek, mussed Ayame's hair, and then walked off on her own. As she was approaching the stage, she heard a whistle. Looking over, she saw Kurz Weber waving his jacket to get her attention. When an arm swept out, knocking him to his seat, she was able to see Melissa Mao and … Tessa.

She felt her blood boiled as she saw the rival. Tessa had said that if Sousuke was transferred and broke up with her, he would be fair game for both of them. Kaname would do her best not to give the petite captain a chance.

Heading over to a spot just to the side of the lectern, she scanned the crowd in front of her for familiar faces. Most smiled or waved while Sousuke, of course, saluted. Once a soldier always a soldier her mind chuckled. Kaname stopped a moment to stare at him, before looking away and taking her place.

"Hey, Sagara!" Ono tugged on Sousuke's sleeve.

"Yes?" Sousuke replied in neutral tone.

"You are going to our graduation party tonight, right ? I am holding it at my place, 7 o'clock. You got to be there, man, and bring Kaname too" Ono asked sounded hopeful.

"Kaname asked me to come as her escort so I will be there" Sousuke shrugged.

"You're one of as kind, man. One of a kind." The young man slapped Sousuke on the back.

Glancing around the crowd the Principal lightly tapped the microphone. Everyone quieted immediately upon hearing the noise.

"I have a great honor in introducing the next speaker. She did a wonderful job as Student Council Vice President, and served ably as a Class Representative. Aside from that, she was a star on the girl's softball team, and did tremendous work as a booster for other sports. I now present to you, Kaname Chidori, Valedictorian of the graduating class"

As the polite round of applause died down, Kaname walked over to the lectern and adjusted the microphone. She took a deep breath before speaking. For a moment, images from her ordeal flashed before her eyes. The last image was that of Jindai High School, laying in ruin. Shaking her head, she tried to purposely remember much better times. It was time for her speech.

Tessa nervously fingered her gift to Sousuke. Together with Mao and Weber each of them have prepared a graduation present for Sousuke. It took Tessa quite some time to find one since she wanted it to be the best present for him. Kaname wanted Sousuke to enroll to the same academy as her. It would be the perfect future for Sousuke, a peaceful civilian life with the girl she loved. However two things prevented the dream from becoming reality. The first was Mithril reluctance to let go of Sousuke since he was Arbalest's pilot, their only Lambda Driver AS. The second was procuring enough funds to pay for Sousuke's tuition. So Tessa decided to take matters into her own hands with her present.

On another seat Sousuke listened closely to Kaname's speech. Images from their past incidents flashed before his eyes. Memories of Khanka, the Pacific Christmas and Jindai High School, laying in ruin provoked a pain in his heart. He has caused Kaname's so much troubles because his lack of competence as a soldier.

Sousuke glanced at the direction where Tessa was sitting. She had promised him that she would answer his transfer request on his graduation days. Then Sousuke remembered his fight with Kaname when he told her about his plan after graduation and suggested that they broke up. Assuming Tessa did gave her approval he need to decide whether to keep his relationship with Kaname or not.

It was done. They had all received their diplomas. Everyone was now a graduate. The students milled around, exchanging high fives, throwing their mortarboards in the air, and trying to find a moment to speak with those people that they might never see again. Some hovered around their family and select friends, finding a place of comfort or security there. Numerous flashed can be seen as everyone wanted to capture their last moment together.

"Come on. Smile. Pleeeeeease. I know you can do it…." Kyouko held a large fancy camera, a graduation gift from her parents. She had a plaintive begging look as she addressed Sousuke. The young soldier was standing with Shinji, Maya, and Ryo, underneath a weeping tree heavy with blossoms.

"I am smiling." Sousuke said doggedly. Sousuke looked around to find Kaname taking pictures with her family and the principal near the lectern.

Kyouko shook her head. Shinji grinned. Maya and Ryo looked at one another knowingly. "If Kaname were here, she could get him to smile." Ryo stated. She grimaced for a moment since she wanted to get out of her tight new heels. Finally deciding that she couldn't take it anymore she kicked off her shoes, smiling. Her feet wouldn't be in any of the pictures anyway.

"Kyouko !" A flash went off. Kyouko had taken a picture of Ryo's shoeless feet. "I'll send a copy to everyone," Kyouko said. "Maybe even the school officials."

That remark had everyone chuckling. Soon they too removed their footwear, including Sousuke soon more flashes followed. A number of other friends walked up in time to be included in the photo shoot.

"Oh. Come on everybody. There's Kaname" Kyouko pointed when she saw her friend was walking with her father and sister. "Kaname hurry up we need to get a picture of everyone in our class" she shouted.

Kaname run and placed herself next to Sousuke before Kyoko took the picture. Then Shinji took over so that Kyoko can have some picture of herself. Kaname dragged Mao and Tessa for a photo together with her and Sousuke which Weber disrupted as the last second by jumping in front of them, earning him a kick on the ass from Mao.

Kaname used the distraction to take a picture just with Sousuke hand in hand both smiling beautifully. Feeling brave and reckless for a moment, Kaname actually grabbed Sousuke's hand for another photo. She couldn't help herself. Her feelings for Sousuke were just too strong. "Stand straight, Sousuke," she said. "Don't ruin this picture!" before the camera flashed.

"Ahem!" Shunya Chidori pushed his glasses up on his nose, his face tightening up. He was suddenly standing next to Kaname with Ayame behind him wearing a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Oh, father this is Sousuke Sagara one of my classmates" Kaname hurriedly introduced Sousuke to her father.

"Yes. Well, I take it that you are the young man who appeared on the news. The terrorist attack made the media in New York. For obvious reasons, the city was very sympathetic towards Tokyo." Shunya cleared his throat.

"Yes, Sir. It is a pleasure to meet you." Sousuke shook Shunya's hand, looking at Kaname out of the corner of his eye.

"He's really cute, Kaname." Ayame looked up at Sousuke. "He's a hero too, isn't he? If you weren't such an idol, maybe you could have a boyfriend like that. Or maybe he is your boyfriend since you hold him pretty close just now" Ayame asked with glee.

Sousuke tensed up slightly. He tried to guess what Kaname would do. If she used that opportunity to admit that the two of them had feelings for one another it would be difficult for him to part with her as he planned.

"No ... we were just friends, very close friends ... because of that incident" Kaname explained, stammering.

Shunya just stared silently at her for a few seconds "We better get going or else we would be late for our reservation. Come Ayame" he said grabbing Ayame's arm and walked away.

Just before they parted Kaname quickly grabbed Sousuke's arm "Don't forget to come to the graduation party tonight Sousuke" she said.

"I won't. Do you want me to pick you up ?" Sousuke answered casting a glance at Kaname's father.

"No need. My father will drop me by. He will probably picked me up afterwards too" Kaname replied when she saw his glance. "I just wanted to made sure that you remember" she added.

Kaname considered giving Sousuke a kiss on his cheek, but her father has called her to hurry up so she settled for squeezing his arm. "Bye Sousuke" she waved before joining her father and sister for their ride home.

Sousuke stared that Kaname's retreating form. He doesn't understand why Kaname insisted to keep their relationship from her father. It doesn't matter, after tonight there will be nothing between them.

"Looks like our little boy has indeed become a man," Melissa laughed as she patted Sousuke's shoulder. She looked over at Tessa, who quickly looked away from a statue of two lovers she had found herself staring at. "Tessa?"

"Oh… yes… man…" Tessa blushed up a storm. She lifted her chin, seeing Mao's knowing smile. In an attempt to regain some dignity, she asked "So when will Sagara-kun become a man?"

"Tessa, Tessa" Kurz shake his head in act, grinning. Even though he had been ogling at other statues, he had seen what caused his Captain to go red in the face. "Want me to see if one of the museums in town sells a small version of that statue?" He saw Tessa's eyes go wide. "Did you notice where he was putting his hands?"

"Ummm… no…" Tessa was angry at her reaction. The truth was the statue reminded her of the time Sousuke rescued her, the moment when Sousuke embraced her tightly as they free fell into Arbalest's hand. It was one of her best moment with him and also her worst due to his rejection afterwards. Immediately her face become clouded as she recalled her failure to win Sousuke's heart.

"Kurz…" Melissa shook her head as she notice Tessa's expression. Decided to lighten up the mood she shoved a box into Sousuke's hand. "Here is my gift for your graduation. I'm pretty certain that you'll like it since you don't have one"

"Ahhh…" Sousuke's eyes widened when he opened the box. "The military version of Audivoxx PHS. Quad-band GSM, double-band CDMA, Wi-fi, bluetooth and GPS enabled. Complete with the rugged, shock resistant and water proof casing. It even has the PTT feature and encryption installed" he ranted.

"Sounds like he likes it," Kurz said, giving Melissa a two-finger salute. "Not to be out done…" Kurz walked over and took out a fancy velvet case from his inside jacket pocket. "It's custom made".

Sousuke opened the box to find a rugged looking but exquisite Swiss Army wrist watch. "The display…"

"Multi-functional. If you push the top button, it will give your precise GPS coordinates. There is also a tracking device inside, set to a Mithril frequency." Kurz smiled.

"Thank you. Another wonderful gift." Sousuke's voice was wavering. He hadn't expected anything like this

It took a few moments before the young submarine commander was able to present her gift to Sousuke. "Here Sousuke-kun, please opened it" She looked down at her feet shyly.

Sousuke unscrewed the cap, and then removed three pieces of rolled up parchment. The writing was fanciful… calligraphy. There were signatures at the bottom. "Did you do this ?"

Tessa nodded.

"I am promoted to Sergeant First Class" he exclaimed. "Congratulation Sousuke" Mao tapped his shoulder. "You approved my transfer request" Sousuke said after reading the second parchment. Tessa just nodded silently while Kurz and Mao exchange confused glance. When he read the third one, immediately he stared hard at Tessa. "Is this a joke" he asked coldly, causing Mao and Weber to get closer for a better look.

"I have agreed to your transfer request but I haven't submitted it. I am giving you an option to live a civilian life with Kaname. Should you decide to take it I will get the High Council to exert its influence and get you into the college of your choice. They will fund your necessary credit hours until graduation. Upon your graduation you will be dismissed from Mithril's payroll. All in return for your silence"

"How will you get General Amitt and Sir Mallory to sign this" Sousuke eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"The funds for your tuition will be deducted from my paychecks and I would promise them to built another fully functional and ready to deploy Lambda Driver AS in a year" Tessa replied calmly, pulling at her braid. A loud gasped can be heard from Mao and Weber.

"I thought you said that it took Bunny Morita two years to design Arbalest. And nobody in Mithril have any knowledge about the system. How can you create a new one in a year" Mao protested.

"I never knew that Mithril pay you so much Captain. Maybe you could give me some of your money" Kurz exclaimed.

"Since I have no need for food and lodging Sousuke can use my entire paychecks. It will be for three years only so I think I can manage" Tessa calmly explained. "We have Arbalest for reverse engineering so I think I can do it faster" Tessa explained still staring at her feet, trying to hide her nervousness.

The truth is even with Sousuke's tuition approved she would have at most fifty percent chance of Mithril Council to approve her plan. The council consist of five people. The head of Council, Sir Mallory and four Department Head (Operation, Intelligence, Research and Administration). Tessa was sure that she could convice Admiral Borda, the Head of Operation who is her uncle. Her uncle could probably talk the Head of Research to support her since the two of them are close. However General Amitt, the Head of Intelligence would never approve her plan and so does Sir Mallory. Therefore Tessa hoped that her donation would win the support of the Head of Administration since he doesn't have to spend his budget for this.

"Sagara-kun this is your change to get out of Mithril influence. Please use it well and don't worry about me" she smiled. Silently Tessa prayed to whatever Kami out there that Sousuke would agree to her plan. She hoped that just this once her meager luck would hold.

Sousuke kept a calm expression while he analyzed Tessa's explanation. Back then he made a conscious decision to reject Tessa since to relieve her from her burden, but now she willingly put a much heavier burden so he may live a peaceful life with Kaname. For a moment he imagined living in a small house with Kaname surrounded by barb wire fences, guard dogs and land mines on its perimeter. Their children running about happily around the house. A wonderful dream but very fragile he admitted. A single strike from Almalgam agents could obliterate all that. To have a peaceful life one must eradicated all potential threats, he concluded. By becoming stronger he will be able to conquer their enemies and stop being a burden to both Tessa and Kaname.

"I am sorry Captain but leaving Mithril will not make my stronger. Right now I need to be stronger to protect ... Kaname's life" Sousuke said _(And yours also Captain)_ he added silently. "Please submit my transfer request accordingly so I can join the selection training that was scheduled next month. That way I will no longer be a burden to you" he returned both parchment to Tessa.

"But Sagara-kun ... " Tessa said before Sousuke raised his hand to stop her. _(You will always be my burden Sousuke-kun. It is my purpose in life)_ her mind screamed. A thick silence hung in the air as Mao and Weber observed both of them.

"Oh come on you two. This is supposed to be a happy day. Why don't we go to Mao favorite Chinese restaurant. I am sure she won't mind giving us a treat" Kurz said glancing at Mao, sending her a pleading signal.

"All right, just this one time. And you better not pick expensive food" Mao playfully whacked Kurz head. "Come on Captain we need to beat the lunch rush" she grabbed Tessa's arm and kept her occupied in conversation while Kurz do the same thing with Sousuke as they leave.

**(Night-the same day, Oonuki's Apartment)**

Kaname stood on the sidewalk outside of Oonuki's apartment building. She was fidgeting again. After driving her there her father went back to her apartment to organize everything to be moved to New York a week from now. He also made her promise to call him if she wasn't able to go home by herself or if she stayed at a friends house.

Kaname racked her brain trying to figure out a way to ask Sousuke about his transfer request. In fact her sole purpose coming to this party is to find a private time with Sousuke to discuss their future, so this party would decide their path. She had stayed outside for ten minutes too afraid to come in and if Maya, Ryo, and a number of other girls hadn't walked up and dragged her along in their wake she might stay there until the party is over.

As it turned out, the party was not limited to Oonuki's family apartment. Two friends also had their homes in the building. The festivities were spread throughout all three family quarters. Even so, the crowd was so large that many people hung out in hallways and the lobby. There was loud music everywhere, a surprise given the usual reserved nature of the building's tenants. Groups of students hung out together, but there were also a number of teachers and school officials in the mix.

Unknown to her Sousuke had actually came early to the party since he wanted to avoid Tessa who was staying at his place. For the past forty minutes he stood at the Oonuki's balcony debating about his decision to reject Tessa's offer. Even after analyzing every angle his mind decided that it was the right decision. But somehow his heart objected that and screamed at him to take the offer.

Sousuke took a deep breath and leaned further against the railing. If a past decision weighed his heart so much how is he supposed to tell Kaname about his transfer. Sousuke had been considering making a clean break with Kaname, as painful as it might be for both of them, but now he began to doubt his logic for making such decision.

Kaname walked around the building having small talk with everyone while her eyes searched franticly for Sousuke. Maya, Ryo and Kyoko haven't seen him, but Oonuki might knew where Sousuke was since he was the party's host.

"YO, KANAME !" Oonuki's loudly greeted her. "Kaname, it's great that you showed up." His friend had a glazed look in his eyes, probably from drinking. "When Sousuke came alone I was worried that you couldn't made it. What did you say ?" Oonuki leaned closer to Kaname as she repeated her question of Sousuke's whereabouts. "He is in my apartment, went straight to the balcony and stayed there. Apartment 3A on the left, just follow the crowd" he answered with a slight slur.

Kaname hurriedly walked in the direction he pointed. Upon finding an apartment with open door and some people inside she went in and approached the balcony. She timidly knocked the glass door.

Sousuke turned back to open the door and let her in. Then he closed the door to block the party's noise. Sousuke looked at Kaname with an appraising glance. "Your dress is very nice. You look beautiful, Chidori" He looked away for a moment as a surge of emotion rise in his heart.

"Thank you, Sousuke. You look very nice, too." She recognized the pants as part of the school uniform. The suit however was new with a flattering cut. "New watch ?" she said taking notice of his hand on the railing.

"Affirmative. A gift from Kurz." He looked at Kaname's hand for a moment before continuing. "Thank you for wearing the ring I gave you"

Kaname's hand went to the ring on her left hand. "It is a nice ring so I thought I should wore it more often. So what else do they gave you ?" Kaname swallowed hard, trying to make small talk.

"Mao gave me a PHS. The military version of a model similar to yours" Sousuke answered, keeping his gaze ahead.

"Oh ..." Kaname refrained herself from making a foolish comment. "Does Tessa gave you anything ?" she asked curiously.

"She gave me a choice" Sousuke answered after some silence. "To be transferred as I requested or to quit Mithril and live the life of a college student at the university of my choice" he continued.

Kaname snapped her head to get a better look at Sousuke face. She wanted to made sure that her ears wasn't deceiving her. "Mithril going to let you go just like that ? And paid for your tuition also ?" Kaname asked in disbelief. "I thought General Amitt and Sir Mallory hated you" she added.

"Tessa said she was going to pay for my tuition. She also promised to built them another Arbalest, so they should have no further use of me. The proposal hasn't been submitted to the Council yet, she wanted to know if I am interested first. I doubt that she can get their approval though. Mao mentioned that they probably court marshaled her for improper code of conduct the minute she submitted those" Sousuke explained.

At the mentioned of Tessa's name Kaname felt her anger rise. _(That bitch, I can't believe she pulled such a trick)_ her mind screamed. She decided to confront Tessa later on for hiding this from her. "You are taking her offer, right ?" Kaname timidly asked. For a moment her mind wandered. She imagined herself at Tokyo University or Columbia even, Sousuke by hers side, both of them laughing. She pictured what it might be like, walking hand in hand to class.

"No, it wouldn't be right to cause the Captain such troubles" Sousuke answered. Seeing Kaname's disappointed look he added "It would be a perfect dream I admit but it would be very fragile. What if Leonard decided to kidnap you again. At the moment I am too weak to properly protect you"

"We could move out of Japan. My father arranged me scholarship from Columbia University. With his position he might know people that can get us protection"

"Almalgam is a global organization they could chase us to the end of the world if they wanted to. Besides you don't want to live in fear for the rest of your life don't you" Sousuke countered.

"As long as I have you with me I have no reason to be afraid. Please Sousuke, this is what we both wanted. You can decide what university you wanted" Kaname pleaded. When she saw doubt in Sousuke eyes she continued "We can skipped university all together if that is what you preferred. I don't care as long as I am with you, I won't let you go" Kaname took Sousuke hand in hers.

"How would you get your father's approval for that ?" Sousuke asked, his eyes softened. "You would be lucky if he doesn't ground you for rejecting his offer" he chuckled.

"I will figure out a way. Even if he threw me out of the house I won't bulge" Sensing Sousuke tensed when she mentioned it Kaname quickly added "Relax, he wouldn't do that" _(At least I hope he wouldn't) _she silently grimanced.

Sousuke gently shook his head "We are too selfish. Causing suffering to those close to us just so we can be together" Catching Kaname puzzled look he elaborated. "Your father will be disappointed because of your rejection and devastated by your leave. Captain will have to face trial and hardship for her proposal. I can't accept it knowing the trouble it would cause them".

Turning around to face Kaname Sousuke clasped her hand with both of his hands. "This afternoon I have asked Captain to process my transfer request. I am sorry Chidori since I cannot made your dream come true. I have brought you many sufferings so it would be better for me to leave you alone. Please forget me and move on with your life" Sousuke planted a small kiss on Kaname's forehead.

"Sousuke, are you breaking up with me" Kaname said with trembling lips as the meaning of Sousuke's word finally hit her. Seeing Sousuke nodded in reply she fiercely put both her arm around Sousuke.

"NO ! I said I am not going to let you go" Kaname screamed before sobbing hysterically on Sousuke's chest. "Please don't go, I beg you" she mumbled repeatedly.

Sousuke froze, at lost on what to do. Timidly he stroked Kaname's back trying to calm her down. His mind recalled a similar event on a school rooftop. At that time he let his heart overruled his mind. He won't made the same mistake he grimly decided.

"Please let go of me, ... Kaname. I have to get back to my apartment to pack my belonging. I need to leave together with Mao and Weber in the afternoon" Sousuke pleaded quietly, calling Kaname by her last name on purpose.

Kaname flinched when she heard what Sousuke called her, but she tighten her hug on Sousuke. "I will wait for you. Commander Kalinin said that Mithril has a special school for the whispered. If I enrolled there I might be able to join Mithril upon my graduation. Please don't break up with me, Sousuke" she replied tensely.

Sousuke was startled when he heard Kaname's plan. He want Kaname to live a peaceful civilian life. "That is a foolish plan Kaname. There is no need for you to sacrifice your life for my sake. I hope you will forgive me someday" Sousuke said closing his eyes to steel himself for his action. Then he pinched hard on Kaname nerve ending around her neck, causing her to faint. He rummaged around her purse to find her PHS. After typing a short message to her father to pick her up in an hour he put a letter inside her purse and carried her inside.

"Clear the couch please" Sousuke said in a stern voice to a couple that occupied it. A small crowd immediately gathered around as Sousuke placed Kaname on the couch. "Hey Kyoko, over here" he shouted when he caught a glimpse of the spectacled girl through the front door.

"What is it Sousuke ?" Kyoko asked annoyed. "Oh my Kaname what happened" she exclaimed when she saw her lying on he couch.

"She fainted. Please look after her while I searched for Oonuki. He might knew where his parents put their medication supply" Sousuke lied. When Kyoko worriedly stand by Kaname's side he bolted through the door and exited the apartment. Along the way he bumped into Oonuki. After telling him about Kaname he send him along while he stayed behind ostensibly to tell Kaname's father. Instead he calmly walked outside the apartment complex and headed home.

**(Afterwards, Kaname's & Sousuke Apartment)**

Kaname plopped herself on her bed. The party had ended disastrously. Somehow Sousuke managed to knock her out and sent a message to her dad that she wasn't feeling well, asking him to pick her up. Fortunately both Kyoko and Oonuki didn't say anything about Sousuke to her father. When he asked what happened Kaname said that she felt slightly dizzy, probably because someone spiked the cocktail. The truth was she does feel a slight headache albeit for a different reason.

Kaname gingerly reached for her purse taking out a folded paper that Sousuke put earlier. She had noticed it on her father's car but she didn't take it out. "To Chidori Kaname" written on it surface with Sousuke rigid style. She opened the paper and read what is written inside.

_(I am writing this just in case I failed to inform you about my departure. This morning Captain gave me a choice of continuing my transfer or living a peaceful civilian life on her expense. I must admit that I am sorely tempted to choose the second option. It is my dream to spend my life with you. However this would only be a dream unless I managed to eradicate all threats to the whispered. That is my priority so I choose to continue my transfer request. I will be a stronger soldier and secure your future, Chidori, even if it cost me my life_

_So now I begged you to move on. live your life to the fullest, go with your father, enjoy college life and most importantly find yourself a new boyfriend. Don't burden yourself with me. I am not worthy of your attention. _

_By the time you read this I will probably long gone. I loved you and I am sorry that I have deceived you. Please forget me and I will do the same for you. We wasn't meant for each other)_

A few drops of tears splashes on its surface before Kaname put the paper aside. Various types of emotions swelling inside her heart. Happiness because Sousuke loved her. Proud because he is willing to put himself in danger to ensure her safety. Sadness because he left her. Fear about his safety. But her foremost emotion was anger. Anger to herself for her failure to stop Sousuke. Anger to Tessa for deceiving her, drawing a plan that, in her opinion, enforced Sousuke mind to leave. Kaname needed to vent those anger and Tessa seemed to be the perfect escape goat. Hastily she picked up the phone on her room and searches for Tessa direct line. Tessa had given her number after their earlier conversation, but she had not try it until now.

Meanwhile on Sousuke's apartment Tessa sit by the window albeit with the curtain closed. She tried to organize her jumbled thought. An hour ago Sousuke came back with sadness on his eyes. He asked Mao if she has arranged replacement for guarding Kaname. Mao told him that she would stay behind for a while until a suitable replacement can be found. Satisfied with her answer Sousuke proceed to pack his personal belonging for his departure tomorrow.

Tessa watched him as he went around the apartment collecting his stuff, sometimes hesitating when he encountered a memorable item. From his slumped posture she guessed that he had broken the news about his transfer to Kaname. She wondered if she should tell him about Kaname plan to enroll to Whispered Academy. She glanced at Mao and Weber who pretended that they were busy monitoring Kaname's apartment. Tessa poised her finger hesitantly above her cellular phone. Her mind debated whether she should call Kaname. She wanted to comfort her and asked her if she still wanted to continue with her plan, but she was afraid of Kaname's emotional backlash. As she debated internally, her cellular phone rang. When she recognized Kaname's number being displayed she immediately picked it up.

"Hello, Tessa this is Kaname" Kaname said hesitantly after she heard the line connected.

"Yes Kaname-kun how can I help you ? Do you wished to talk to Sagara-kun" Tessa asked, thinking that she had a message for Sousuke.

On the other end Kaname visibly flinched when she heard Sousuke's name "Can we talk in private. I don't want Mao or Weber to overheard our conversation" she asked.

"Of course I will move to a more private place. I will call you back" Tessa disconnected the call and move out the door. "I am going downstairs to the reception area" she announced to Weber and Mao. While Kaname paced around her room in anger.

Tessa hurriedly went to the reception area on the first floor. She knew that Sousuke placed an observation camera there so she would be visually covered just as Commander Kalinin instructed, but nobody could eavesdrop on her conversation since it would be empty at this time of night. Tessa sat on one of the chair that faced away from the camera and dialed Kaname's number.

"Kaname-kun, I am alone now. What is it you wanted to talk about" Tessa asked.

"Sousuke told me that you gave him a choice to leave Mithril, saying that you would be her guarantor. That is not what we agreed upon. Why do you made such changes without consulting me" Kaname spat out vehemently.

Tessa forced herself to calm down. Somehow she knew that Kaname would threw a conniption when she found out "I assume your plan have two goals. The primary one is to ensure Sousuke's safety with the secondary goal of maintaining your love relationship. Am I correct ?" Tessa asked.

When Kaname grunted in reply she continued. "Your original plan can cover the first goal but it failed to achieve the second since by placing yourself in Mithril employment and taking out Sousuke you are reversing your role. Your relationship will only work if both of you were civilian. Thus it would be up to me as the only Whispered in Mithril employment to bear the burden for researching Lambda Driver" Tessa calmly explained.

"That doesn't justify your offer to pay for Sousuke's tuition. One of the reasons he rejected your offer is because he doesn't want to be indebted to you" Kaname exclaimed.

"It was necessary to raise the probability. The Director of Administration is likely to object our proposal if he has to pay for Sousuke's tuition. The Finance department has suffered great losses due to his reckless act. With me covering for Sousuke's tuition it has at least fifty percent chance to be approved" Tessa countered.

"What good would it do. Even if this has a hundred percent chance it would be useless since Sousuke refused to cooperate" Kaname replied in a mocking tone.

"I thought it was your job to ensure Sousuke's cooperation. Looks like you failed to achieve what you promised" Tessa couldn't restrained herself from retaliating. Immediately she regretted what she said.

"Go ahead, rub in the salt to my wound. You might as well plunged a knife on my chest and kill me. You aren't the one that has carry the guilt" Kaname said in a bitter tone. Her voice trembling as she forced to hold her tears.

Tessa pulled her braid in frustration. She cursed herself for failing to help Sousuke and Kaname. She briefly wondered if every Whispered is cursed to live a lonely life or died a miserable death just like herself, her brother and Bunny Morita. Tessa wouldn't never wished Kaname to experience her loneliness even if she had stolen Sousuke from her.

"I am sorry for my harsh word Kaname-kun. Personally I hope the two of you would live happily ever after, but it seemed that you have to settle for less"

"How long do you think Sousuke will survive in that unit Tessa-kun ? It would take me at least three year's in La Salle Academy before I can joined Mithril. If he can survived that long maybe we can pickup where we left. If he can't ... then I would have to built Arbalest's successor as soon as possible" Kaname said in a hopeful tone.

"Kaname-kun, surely you weren't thinking of proceeding as planned. It would be a suicidal task for you" Tessa said with a horrified tone. "Please just stay with your father. Don't threw your peaceful life for such a monstrous burden. If you are worried about Sousuke's safety I can request him for temporary assignment" Tessa pleaded.

"Temporary assignment ? But I thought you couldn't get him out of that unit" Kaname asked, bewildered.

"Not permanently since my rank is not high enough. However it is possible to request that he aided my team on a temporary basis. As per our plan I have requested to be transferred to Research Department to develop weapons to counter Almalgam's. We would need a test subject which Sousuke would fit perfectly. Therefore you can stay with your father and enjoyed a normal college life. No need for you to join the Academy" Tessa explained. Kaname's face immediately lighted up.

"Could he be some kind of periodic guest speaker at the Academy ? That way we could meet every now and then" Kaname interrupted, leaving Tessa too stunned too reply. "OK it's a lousy idea" she said. "Well anyway that plan of yours would at least buy me a few months that I can use for background research. I might as well started now. Tessa-kun can you get me reference material on the theoretical side of Lambda Driver ?" Kaname hastily requested.

"STOP IT Kaname" Tessa shouted in desperation. "Please understand that there will be no guarantee of Sousuke's safety, many things could happen. General Amitt could refuse my request. Sousuke could have a fatal training accident. It could be impossible to built a better system than Lambda Driver. Sousuke could be hurt on a testing exercise. Amalgam might decided to destroy him and Arbalest" Tessa enumerated. "There would also be no guarantee about the future of your relationship. Even if the two of you retained your love for each other it would be impossible to breach the time and distance gap in between. Sousuke might decided someday that he doesn't love you anymore, or you decided the same thing about him. When he left your side he would be a fair game for everyone. Anyone can try and win his love" Tessa paused to gather her breath. _(Except me that is)_ she thought bitterly.

"My point is you shouldn't sacrifice your bright future for some romantic fantasies. It will depressed you greatly if that dream don't come true" _(Trust me I had experienced it myself)_ Tessa almost added. "Sousuke wouldn't want you to give up your future for him. Please ... let him go and move on with your life. Find another love, create a better happiness and end it with a beautiful tone" Tessa added softly. She silently begged that Kaname would listened to her reasoning. The last things she wished is for Kaname to have a miserable love life, just like herself. The least she could do for Sousuke is to keep the woman he loved from hurting herself.

Kaname was silent for a few minutes. Tessa words rang repeatedly in her mind "Find another love, create a better happiness and end it with a beautiful tone". She felt her resolve weakened. Then she remembered Mao's explanation _"There are four sacrifices of love. Material, time, your future and love"_. Kaname decided that her future would be a noble sacrifice of love.

"No" Kaname whispered. "My love for him is too deep to let him go and I can't wait idly in fear that he wouldn't returned. I will fight to keep him around me and keep him safe. Even if it cost me my future and my family since without him I am lonely and my future is bleak. I will take La Salle Academy Scholarship as planned. I appreciated if you could help to direct my research" Kaname firmly decided.

"The decision is yours to make Kaname-kun. I just hope that you won't regret it in the future. I will assist you in any way that I can" Tessa weakly replied.

"One more thing Captain, I know what you are implying about fair game. I won't give up on Sousuke. Please don't think that you can easily snatch him away. I will fight you to the end and I won't loose" Kaname stressed out before she hang up.

Tessa found herself unable to repy to Kaname's parting remark. She put down her phone on her lap and muttered. "I rather saw Sousuke happy with you then miserable with me". Feeling slightly dizzy she put both her hand on her face to massage her brows. Guilt for her failure to persuade Kaname perched heavily on her heart. The only way for her to redeem her failure was to built Arbalest's successor as quickly as possible, before Kaname does. That way she could ease Kaname's burden and probably keep Sousuke safe. To do that she will need make good use of every spare time that she had.

Tessa rise from the chair and headed back upstairs. She would need a good rest tonight. Once she returned to Merida Island she will began her research. This will be her personal mission where failure is not an option and time is running against her.

Kaname threw away her phone and

quickly went to her desk. She pick up her scholarship offer letter from La Salle Academy, deftly signed them and faxed it to the academy as instructed. Next Kaname drafted an email to the registration office stating that she accepted their scholarship and asked them when a room in their dormitory would be available for her.

Finished she plopped back wearily on her bed with her eyes closed. She ignored her screaming mind telling her that she had made a foolish decision. When she moved her right hand towards her head she felt it brushed against a scrap of paper. She grabbed it and brought it in front of her eyes. It was Sousuke last letter, wrinkled and obscured by blotches of tears but she still managed to read the words.

Immediately a fresh batch of tears flew unbidden wetting the bedcloth around her head. With heavy sobbing she put the letter upon her heart with both her hand on top of it. Kaname stayed firmly in that position for minutes until finally her body send out signal of exhaustion, sending her into deep sleep.

**(Morning-The next day, Kaname's Apartment)**

"Kaname ... Kaname wake up, breakfast is ready" Ayame knocked loudly on her door.

"Five ... more ... minutes" Kaname groaned, her hand unconsciously moved upward trying to grab her blanket and re-tucked herself.

"We already gave you fifteen minutes. Come on sleepy heads, Father is making his special pancakes. If you don't hurry there won't be anything left" Ayame shouted back before leaving.

_(Huh ! Where is my blanket ?)_ Kaname thought as her hand grazed air. She blinked a few times to get rid up her sleepiness before groggily sat up. _(I must have slept with my clothes on)_ Kaname grimaced as she recalled what happened last night. She went into her bathroom to splash some water into her face. As she raised her head from the sink she caught a glanced of herself in the mirror. She looked like hell with her hair tousled everywhere, red puffy eyes and tears stained cheek.

Kaname quickly grabbed her towel and run a hot shower. She took time to wash her hair and her face. She exited the bathroom with a much more presentable look, although her eyes were still slightly swollen. After applying some eyedrop to her eyes she got out of her room dressed in shorts and slacks, towel wrapped up her hair, forming a bun on top of her head.

When her father noticed her dress he laughed out loud. "So that's what took you so long. We have almost finished breakfast" he said afterwards.

"Father, how come you don't scold her. Back home you always made me dress properly even when we were alone" Ayame pouted.

"Since this is my house, I can dress as I wanted" Kaname retorted. After sitting down she took the plate of pancake her father offered her and ate them in silence, keeping her head down to obscure her eyes.

Shunya noticed her odd behavior but said nothing. He stared deep in thought at Kaname for a few minutes. Then he rise from her chair. "Ayame help me do the dishes" he commanded as he walked towards the sink.

After Kaname finished eating she brought her father her dishes. As she turned back her father called her "Could you wait at the table, Kaname ? I need to talk to you".

Kaname dutifully sat at the dining table. She unconsciously stared at her father as he washed the last dish before he gave them to her sister to be dried. She hurriedly bowed her head as her father took a seat in front of her.

Shunya reached out with his right hand and touched Kaname's chin. Gently he raised her head until their face were level with each other. Then he slightly turned Kaname's head as he inspected it from both side. Kaname was too startled to resist. The corner of her vision captured Ayame taking another seat beside her.

"You have been crying" Shunya curtly stated. No question, no lecture, just a statement.

"I guess I just realized how much I am going to miss S ... Tokyo" Kaname said in a brittle voice. She almost said Sousuke but managed to catch it at the last minute.

"All of Tokyo ? Or just one particular boy ? Sousuke Sagara, I believe that's his name, right" Shunya smirked. Seeing Kaname dumbfounded expression he added. "I have not been entirely ignorant, you know. Your school Principal and your teacher informed me about your school activities and I have asked your neighbors" He pushed his glasses further up his nose. "The news they gave me were rather disturbing. You seemed to spent a lot of time with him and judging from the way you cling to him for that picture I assume the two of you are more than friends". Shunya locked his gaze with Kaname "I want to know the truth. Who is he too you and why he made you cry ? I hope that you have not gotten involved with drugs, gangs, or things of that nature" he stated in a cold tone.

Kaname pondered the facts in silence. One, her father wanted her to come back to America with him and Ayame. Two, he knew nothing of her Whispered state. Three, he strictly forbade her to have a boyfriend while she lived alone. "Father, if I told you that I had done nothing wrong, and that there were reasons that I could not explain things to you, would you accept that?" Kaname looked hopeful. "I promise, I have not gotten involved in anything illegal or immoral" she pleaded.

"No, I think not." Shunya folded his arms across his chest. He continued staring at Kaname expecting the truth from her.

From her father's expression Kaname knew he wouldn't let it go until he had satisfying explanation. She decided to start with the truth. Gathering every once of her courage she replied, "He is my boyfriend and my bodyguard, well sort of" her voice slightly trembling.

Ayame's eyes lit up. Her mind skipped ahead blithely, considering all sorts of possibilities. During Kaname's last phone call, her big sister had hounded her mercilessly about the boys at her school in New York. Now she finally got a change for revenge.

"I don't think that you cried simply because you are going to leave your boyfriend behind. Tell me the truth Kaname, how far have the two of you gone ?" Shunya asked in a softer tone.

"Are you pregnant, Kaname ? Is that why you cried ? Is he the baby's father ?" Ayame excitedly added. Kaname had teased her mercilessly when they all lived together. Turnabout's fair play.

"I'm not pregnant," Kaname asserted, unable to look her father in the eye, even though she hadn't done anything wrong. "We ... do ... not ..." Kaname couldn't get her words out before her sister's next comment.

"Not yet you mean, he looks like he's probably a real stud. I bet the two of you have done the deed" Ayame said, trying to look innocent.

"AYAME!" Shunya's shout had her jumping. Eyes narrowed, he turned to his eldest child, a definite question on his face.

"I…… I couldn't possibly be pregnant, Father…… I have never…." Kaname said stutteredly, her face beet red.

Her father relaxed somewhat. But, having a keen mind for details, he hadn't missed any points that Kaname said. "Please tell me why you need a bodyguard and who sent him since you can't possibly afford one on your own" Shunya demanded with a cold calculating tone.

Kaname sighed, her posture slumped. "I have a special abilities father. That made me wanted by a criminal organization. I can't tell you who sent Sousuke since I promised to keep their involvement a secret" she answered.

"Please elaborate on the special abilities and criminal organization part" Shunya said curtly.

"Do you remember when our class flew off on our yearly excursion and the plane was hijacked ?" When her father nodded Kaname continued. "I was singled out and taken from the plane. They took me to a portable laboratory, intending to perform medical tests on me. It was then that I found out about my special abilities. There just seemed to be someone else inside of me, someone smarter. When my abilities kicked in I saw numbers and things, though I can't remember much of it. The other soldier with me said that I had spoken words about various Arm Slaves systems. Apparently I also knew something called Lambda Driver" she explained slowly.

Her father raised one eyebrow, exchanging glances with her sister. It all sounded like something out of a sci-fi book or movie.

Kaname went on to explain what happened after the hijacking. Then she proceeded to gave them a brief capsular summary of other major events, including the Hongkong incident and Jindai High destruction. That had made the news so it was more believable. Even if her voice trembled Kaname felt slightly relieved to be able to share part of her experience.

"You're…… you're not making any of this up, are you…." Shunya looked stricken. "This is…… it's…." He closed his eyes. "Hard to believe….. and even harder to accept…" While Ayame was speechless.

"It's even harder to live with, Daddy," Kaname put in, her face haunted. "I don't know what would have have become of me without Sousuke and the people he works for"

Her father rubbed both temple areas, looking up at the ceiling. It was a terrible role reversal. Most often, it's the parents that know the true terrors of the world, while their children grow-up blissfully ignorant. In this case, Kaname had experienced things that most people would never know about. If what she said were true it would be best to bring her back to the States permanently. If he worked through proper channels at the U.N., there would be some way to arrange for a more suitable and experienced bodyguard.

"I have to cross-check your story, but if they are true I need to find you a more suitable bodyguard once we get back to New York" Shunya remarked.

Kaname involuntary gasped as she heard her father remark, earning her a questioning glare from both her father and Ayame. She bit her lip with her eyes cast downward, fiddling with her fingers. "Ano ... father. Would it be all right if I don't want to go back with you ?" Immediately she braced for the coming storm of her father's wrath. Instead her father just gave her a hard glare that said 'Explain yourself'.

Keeping her eyes downward she meekly said "The organization have a special school for people with my abilities. The school is called La Salle Academy, located in Exeter, England. I wanted to go there to learn more about myself. They have offered me a full time scholarship". Under the table Kaname cross both of her finger and prayed.

"The boy got transferred, didn't he. Is he going to be on that school or nearby ?" Shunya asked his hands folded in across his chest.

"Yes, Sousuke got transferred. He is leaving as we speak, that was why I cried. He didn't told me where his new unit will be based, but I don't think it will be near the Academy" Kaname lied. She doesn't want her father to barged into Sousuke's apartment.

"No, I won't let you out of my side again. I can't afford to lose you too, the two of you are all I have" Shunya answered with a sad look. "Besides I think that you should forget about Sousuke. You gave a bright future ahead of you Kaname. There would be plenty guys to choose in America, no need to fret over a soldier boy" Shunya added.

"But Father, they promised to look after me so you don't need to worry. Please Father I have to do find out more about my abilities. This has nothing to do with him" Kaname lied and begged. _(Sousuke is the only one I want)_ she silently added.

"I don't trust them. I am sure that we can get American scientist to help you with your abilities. You are coming with us Kaname" Shunya said with a harsh voice.

"Please reconsider Father since I have promised them that I would keep their secret" Kaname looked downcast. She doesn't want to invoke his anger but she had to change his decision.

"My decision is final. You have no choice in this matter" Shunya coldly stated. The tone of his voice could have frozen water in a heart beat. The look in his eyes would have turned it to steam even quicker. Even Ayame shrank in fear as she saw his expression.

Knowing she had been defeated Kaname visibly slumped "I understand, if you have no further use of me I wish to retreat to my room". Her father is a very stubborn man. Once he made his stand he won't bulge so it would be best for her to play along for now.

"You are excused. It will take me a while to verify your story. Ayame please made sure that your sister rest" Shunya curtly nodded.

Weakly Kaname stood up and walked to her room, Ayame followed not far behind. Her father's announcement had somehow freeze her mind, leaving her body to function on its own. Upon entering her room she collapsed on her bed. She barely felt Ayame fingers as she squeezed her hand after tucking her in. Ayame gingerly run her hand across Kaname's arm before she left her alone in her room.

**(A week later, Kaname's Apartment)**

The first flicker of golden ray filtered through Kaname's bedroom window. The sun has began its rule for the day, chasing away every shadows from their hideout around Kaname's bedroom. Finally the ray illuminated a human shape sitting on the bed with its knees drawn to its chest, its head resting upon it.

Kaname blinked her eyes, squinting them against the annoying rays as if trying to chase them away. Kaname let out a deep breath when she realized that the day she dreaded has come. All night long she sat on her bed hiding her head between her knees debating with herself whether to pursue her plan.

Since she bare the truth to her father a week ago, Kaname had tried her hardest to follow his decision. She stayed in her room engaging herself in endless debate, eating only when necessary. She understood the logic and reason behind them, but somehow can't make herself to accept them. However Kaname also hated the idea of abandoning her father behind. She needed whatever support she can get to survive in the academy. Kaname had counted on her father and her sister to be her strongest supporter, so it is imperative to get their approval for her action.

Her thought traveled back to three days ago. As usual they have dinner together. Shunya had prepared some of her favorite food, hoping to get Kaname to eat more. She knew this and had tried her hardest to at least finished the food on her plate, a much smaller portion then her usual. Therefore it pained her to see the her father hurtful expression when she barely finished three quarters of her food even after she forcefully swallowed an extra spoonfuls or two beyond what she can stomached.

Unknown to her, her father had watched her carefully during dinner. He silently marveled at Kaname's immense change for the last three days. She had noticeably become thinner since her appetite rapidly decreased. Her skin was somewhat pale and dark circles started to appear below her eyes. But the most startling change was her eyes. Gone were the radiant and fiery blue eyes. They became a dull blue, almost lifeless gray. Three days were all it took to turn a cheerful and fiery tempered girl into an automaton.

"I am done father. Please excuse me" Kaname said with her eyes casted downward. She slowly rise as she doesn't want to put extra tension to her already full stomach.

"Kaname ... I have verified your story" Shunya said hesitantly. He saw Kaname froze when she heard his words. Briefly he saw life flickered on her daughter empty eyes. "It seemed that the organization that you said do exist. But I haven't been able to find concrete information about them" Shunya added.

"Can you believe them now father ? Can you trust them to take care of me ?" Kaname softly asked, her voice laden with hope.

Sadly her father shook his head "Look at yourself. You are in no condition to be alone. Ayame and I can take better care of you in New York. Why do you keep torturing yourself with that scoundrel Kaname ? Look at yourself, let him out of your heart before it got worse" Shunya pleaded.

Kaname's face became clouded again. "Thank you for your concern father. However I can't get him out of my heart. He is my heart. This is what I become without him" Kaname answered in a soft but clear voice before returning to her room, leaving her father to stare at her dumbfounded.

That was when Kaname knew that her father would never understood her cause. At that moment she realized that she had to carry out her plan without her father's support. A reply from La Salle Academy that afternoon strengthened her resolve. The registration office has arranged a dormitory for her. It should be ready by the end of the week. The office then asked when she would like to leave Japan, mentioning that an escort would arrived to ensure her safety. They needed two days to prepare everything

For her that day would be her point of no return. She had little time to spare for preparations and she wanted to use her remaining time to create wonderful memories with her father and sister. So starting that evening she asked her father for a take out dinner, continued with a trip to the local mall the next day and to the amusement park the day after. Needless to say she recorded a lot of happy memories with her video camera, her graduation gift from her father. For two days she can forget about her burden and returned to her old cheerful self.

Her father had scheduled the mover took all of her stuff on 10 o'clock today so they can catch the evening plane to New York. Since British offered on arrival visa for Japanese citizens, she doesn't need to get her passport stamped at their embassy. The Academy has provided her with a private plane that left Narita on 10 o'clock. Mithril escort was scheduled to arrive at 9 o'clock.

So last night when she had finished packing Kaname sat on the bed with the intention of getting some rest. But her mind forbid her from having any. At about three o'clock she finally gave up sleeping and just sat on her bed, wishing for the sun to skip its scheduled rise.

Kaname glanced at her luggage. Since she traveled alone she can only brought one large suitcase and a backpack for stuffs she need until she got to the academy. The rest of the stuff on her room are packed on boxes for the movers to carry. She would have to leave them behind. Her glance fall on her trusted alarm clock.

"7 o'clock, still has 2 more hours to go" she silently cursed. All night long she had debated with herself whether to sneak out during the night or not. She wanted to say proper goodbye to her father but she was afraid that he would prevent her from leaving. To ensure that she will have to bait her father's anger so that he will kicked her out of the house. Therefore she needed some sort of apology that he can look at once he calm down. Hopefully it can cover up the bad blood that she had to stir. Gently she took out her video camera and placed it on her desk facing her. After making sure that it started recording she began her apology

"Father, I just wanted to say I am sorry ... I have tried to forget Sousuke, I really do. That is why I look so depressed at the beginning of the week. To forget him I had to suppress all of my emotion and worked myself to death. He has been an integrated part of me that I am unable to function properly without him. I needed to be close to him, even if he rejected me" Kaname tightly shut her eyes, but a lone tear managed to stain her cheek.

Taking a deep breath Kaname continued "Mithril told me that there are many parties who are interested to get their hands on my abilities. Some of them would use any means necessary to obtain a whisper. Therefore if I stayed with you and Ayame I will be putting the two of you in danger. Even when I am away from you they could still use you to get to me. I am sorry father to trouble you and Ayame. Please take good care of yourself father. I always love you. I will always cherished our last three days as my most precious memory" Kaname briefly stopped.

"To Ayame please take good care of father. I am sorry for placing such a great burden upon you but you are our family only hope so please do well with your life. Don't follow my footsteps. I hope that you life a normal life unhindered my my abilities. But in case you also inherited my abilities I am going to leave a card with this tape. Please seek her for help. Goodbye Ayame, father. Please forgive me" Kaname promptly stopped the recording, taking out the cassette and sticking Tessa's name card on its cover.

Having some time to kill Kaname then decided for an early shower. First she had an extremely cold one to wake up her body. Then she doused herself with a hot shower to sooth her ache and cramp. Satisfied she dried herself and change into her travel attire. She decided to wear a yellow sleeveless cotton shirt with light brown jeans. She done one of her sneakers and grabbed a long sleeve jeans shirt just in case. Her clock now pointed to half past eight. She hurriedly put the remaining of her stuff on her backpack before slinging it over her right shoulder and went out of her room with her suitcase in tow.

Shunya and Ayame stared as her dumbfounded as they watch her put her bag near the front door before joining them for breakfast.

"What's up with fancy clothing Onee-san. We still have to help the movers to carry your stuff" Ayame raised her eyebrows in question.

"Do you want to go somewhere else before they come, Kaname ?" Shunya asked while he busied himself flipping some bacon and eggs.

"Hmm ... let me finish breakfast first" Kaname deeply inhaled the wonderful smell. Quickly she poured a cup of coffee her father brewed before grabbing a piece of toast.

For a while only munching sound can be heard around the room. Kaname sipped her coffee carefully. Her nervousness made her lost her appetite but she push herself to eat a piece of toast with one of the fried bacon. She intentionally choose coffee over her customary tea to calm her nerves but heavy pounding of her heart made her question her decision.

Shunya stared intently at Kaname while she finished her breakfast. After Kaname drunk the last drop of coffee from her cup she raised her eyes and found her father's staring at her.

"Yes father, I am going out" Kaname deftly answered the question on his face. She glanced at her watch before continuing. "Someone from La Salle Academy will picked me up in half an hour" Kaname put down her cup and put both her hand on the table and stared back. "I am taking their scholarship father so I won't be able to accompany you to New York"

Anger briefly flashed through Shunya's eyes before they returned to their unreadable condition "You choose to disobey my order" Shunya calmly stated. Year's of being a diplomat made him able to adopt a neutral face easily even when his heart is burning with rage.

"Yes, I do. This is something I must do. Trust me father this is the best for me" Kaname calmly countered. She does her best to hide her nervousness.

"You asked me to believe in an eighteen years old girl's judgment ? I have seen men twice your age made mistakes in their judgment" Shunya sneered, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Kaname took a deep breath to calm herself "I understood all the dire consequences of my action. I will gladly bear them when they come" she stated softly, keeping her stare. The loudness of her pounding heart almost drown any voice in her ears.

Meanwhile Ayame just stared agape that both of them. To her they both emitted a frightening aura. She briefly pondered how to pacify them if this turn out to be a full scale war.

"You will think differently when that boy left you pregnant with child and penniless. I won't be there to help you when that happen" Shunya coldly countered. He racked his brain trying to find a way to restrain her daughter.

Kaname shut her eyes as images similar to what her father described assailed her mind. Even if she tried her hardest failure is possible, leaving her with the short end of the rope if that happened. "I won't bother you with my troubles father. No matter what I will handle them on my own" she muttered with a trembling voice.

Shunya's eyes widened as he heard Kaname's reply. Unable to control his anger, his right hand whipped out. The slap echoed loudly on the room. "Insolent child !" he said with gritted teeth. Ayame let out a surprised yelp. Silence filled the room as everyone froze. On Kaname's left cheek a red imprint can be seen where Shunya palm hit her. Even if it wasn't a full blown hit to Kaname it hurt like hell.

The sound of the doorbell awakened everyone. Shunya and Ayame whipped their head toward the door. Kaname wobble rise to open the door. Ayame quickly stood to assist her before motioned her to let go. Gingerly she walked towards he door using her right hand along the wall as support. Her father remained at his seat.

"Miss Kaname" Belfangan Clouzot curtly nodded when the door is opened. His eyes narrowed as he notice Kaname inflamed cheek. "Do you have any luggage to carry ?" he asked. He followed her inside to the foyer where she put her bag and backpack. He noticed Shunya and Ayame staring at him from their respective position. "I will wait in the car" he curtly said to Kaname before nodding to Shunya as goodbye and dragging her luggage, closing the front door on his way out.

Kaname slowly walked to where Ayame was standing. She noticed Shunya's eyes followed her move, his body trembling with anger. "Father, I am leaving. Please take good care of yourself. Thank you for everything you have given me" Kaname politely bowed, her voice brittle. Then she hugged Ayame "Ayame-chan, live a normal life, obey father and please take good care of him for me" she whispered, slipping her cassette to Ayame's pocket.

"Onee-chan, please don't go" Ayame cried softly, grabbing her hand.

As Kaname released herself and walked towards the door Shunya called out "Stop Kaname. If you walked through that door, don't bother coming back, ever. An insolent child like you isn't my child" Shunya stated.

Kaname's back stiffened as she heard Shunya's word. Her worst fear came true, her father decided to disown her. She briefly pondered if she had enough strength to go through alone.

Seeing Kaname stopped Shunya thought that he has succeeded to weakened her resolve. "The boy isn't worth all of this Kaname" he blurted with the intention of crumbling her resolve and get her back.

But his word has the opposite effect. By shifting the focus to Sousuke it strengthened her will. Since she is doing this for Sousuke she must not gave up, Kaname grimly decided. So Kaname picked up her pace and went out of her apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"Ready to go Miss Kaname ?" Clouzot asked when he saw Kaname get into the passenger's seat. Kaname curtly nodded before putting on her seat belt, keeping her gaze forward.

"Put this on your cheek. It should stop the inflammation" Clouzot gave her a small ice pack. "It's part of my first aid kit" he answered her unspoken question and started the car.

With her eyes shut and one hand on her cheek holding an ice pack Kaname started her journey, leaving behind her family for good. She silently prayed for their well being and hoped that kami forgive her for being an ungrateful child.

**(End of chapter 5)**

The first part is completed, now moving to the second part. Estimated upload in a month since it has A LOT of facts to verify. If anyone can point out where to find the following items I would be grateful

The military ranks used by Mithril personal

Mithril organization structure & chain of command.

All revision and news will be put on Author Notes.

With regards

Nakhodchivost


	7. Part 2, Chapter 1

Sorry for the long update, I got sick and grounded to bed for two weeks. I also got some useful writing tips and it forced me to rewrite most of this chapter thus making it three weeks late and double in length. I decided that the second part would start on "July 2005" to give a more accurate sense of time.

No beta or proofreader for this chapter either so please report all mistakes to me.

**(Summary of the first part)**

Two months before their graduation Sousuke decided to join a rigorous selection course for the elite Intelligence Field Operative, a unit known for its record of KIA & MIA since he felt that the selection and training provided by that unit will made him into a better soldier even if it cost him his live. When Kaname found out she decided to enroll to La Salle University AKA Mithril Academy instead of her initial college plan.

On their graduation day Sousuke broke up with Kaname. Devastated and cornered by her father who is determined to drag her back to New York with him, Kaname became more determined to save Sousuke thus making herself disowned by her father.

Meanwhile Tessa got another plan to save both Sousuke and Kaname from Mithril clutch, a plan that she hopes more foolproof than Kaname's.

**(Merida Island, 20 July 2005)**

Sergeant First Class Sousuke Sagara was standing outside one of Merida Island hangar, the morning sun shining behind him. His uniform was crisply ironed and his shoes spit shined with a duffel bag on his bag he was ready to leave for the selection. Yesterday he already went around the island saying goodbye to his teammates from Tuatha de Danaan. Except for the Captain everyone was present and accounted for.

His mind reeled back to yesterday's event. Since he intended to say goodbye to everyone he was walking around the island and his mind was busy to figure out where they would be, leaving his feet to walk on its own. So it wasn't surprising when Sousuke found himself standing in front of the captain room. He cast a worried glance towards both ends of the corridor. Seeing nobody, his hand was automatically raised to knock but he restrained himself at the last moment.

Cmdr Mardukas words rang in his mind _(The captain has locked herself in her room and specifically asked not to be bothered. I will give her your regards later)_.

_(But the captain has help me many times. It would be proper to at least show my gratitude)_ his mind debated.

Sousuke paced in the corridor, his fists clenched tightly as his mind battled. He growled as he banged his head to the "wall" behind him. Unknown to him the "wall" was actually Tessa's door. Tessa was busy reading from various technical paper strewn across her desk. She whipped her head towards the door, startled by the sudden noise. She thought that the noise sounded familiar but she can't be sure.

"Aargh, I have to do something" Sousuke exclaimed.

_(Sousuke-kun)_ Tessa gasped. _(No, it is impossible. My ears must have deceived me)_ she decided. Tiredly she rubbed her eyes before trying to continue her reading. Suddenly the letters seemed to rearrange itself into meaningless words making her effort futile. Frustrated, Tessa glanced at her watch.

_(Five o'clock. Looks like I have gone non-stop for forty hours. I could use some rest)_ Tessa decided. She gave up and threw the papers to the floor before lying down on her bed.

As for Sousuke, after debating with himself for ten minutes he decided to just scribble a thank you note and tucked it under Tessa's door. The truth was he is afraid that if he met with Tessa, she would persuade him to stay. Or perhaps that he would let himself be persuaded to stay. The last "person" he need to say goodbye to was Al, hence he presently stand in doubt in front of his hangar.

Bracing himself he walked briskly towards the white AS. There were only a few people inside, all of them ignored him since they can pretty much guess why he came. He traced his fingers around ARX-7 frame, his mind going back to all the battle he had experience with this machine. Even if he initially hated him very much Sousuke still feel sad about leaving him behind.

Dropping his bag he climbed onboard the cockpit. Closing the top he done his helmet and immersed himself on the seat trying to get the last feel.

"Welcome aboard Sergeant. Congratulation on your promotion and transfer" Al voice boomed via Sousuke's helmet.

"Thank you. I never knew that you care Al. How do you find out, do you eavesdrop on people's conversation ?" Sousuke said in sarcasm

"I am already connected to the Mihtril system thus I have access to all information regarding my partner. However one thing eluded me. Maybe you could explain it" Al replied. When Sousuke stay silent he continued "On your reason of transfer you mentioned that you need to grow stronger to eliminate all threat to the Whispered. Why do you made this your goal ?"

It took several seconds for Sousuke to formulate an answer. "Would you not try to protect those you love ?" he murmured. "But a robot like you wouldn't understand the concept of love. No need to worry about me anymore since I am no longer your partner" Sousuke added.

"That is not acceptable. I am designed to have one partner only and to adapt and help him achieve his goal. Once my partner's profile was set it cannot be erased and he will be my sole pilot" Al answered. "I am afraid you are stuck with me for life and I will rot here awaiting your return" he joked.

"Great, I am married to a robot that knew how to joke. So much for planning to say goodbye" Sousuke exclaimed.

"I am capable of adapting to your needs, Sergeant. Perhaps that way I can be more of your liking. Good luck Sergeant and Godspeed" Al said.

Sousuke sat stunned hearing Al's reply. At loss of word Sousuke pondered about Al's word for a few minutes before giving up and decided to leave. He silently climbed down the AS and shouldered his bag. After one last look he stride toward his awaiting transport.

**(Kaname's flight, same time)**

"Excuse me Miss, here is your dinner" a smiling flight attendant offered Kaname a meal box.

Startled, Kaname inched her head to stare at the flight attendant. She briefly noted that Clouzot seat was empty so it would be up to her to decide. She was about to shake her head and refuse when the flight attendant intercedes.

"Miss, you looked pale. Are you sick ? Do you need medicine ?" the flight attendant inquired.

Fortunately Clouzot arrived just in time, saving her from making a decision. "That wouldn't be necessary. She just have a slight motion sickness. This is her first flight" explained Clouzot. Taking the lunch box from the flight attendant he added "Thank you, I will keep this for her to eat when she awaken" he smiled politely.

When the flight attendant moved to the next row Clouzot turned towards Kaname who had returned her gaze outside the window.

"Don't you want to eat ?" Clouzot asked. Kaname just shake her head in reply before returned to her gazing.

Clouzot cast her a worried glance. He noted Kaname's pale face. The ice pack has prevented any swelling but unfortunately some discoloration remained visible. He reached inside his handbag and take out a bottle of sleeping pills.

"Take this, it will help you rest" offered Clouzot extending his right hand, small pill rested on its palm.

Kaname swallowed the pill and washed it down with a glass of tea. Clouzot then helped Kaname reclined her seat, cover the window and turned of the overhead light. Kaname gingerly laid her head and closed her eyes still facing the now closed window.

Clouzot cast Kaname a quick glance ensuring that she rests. Satisfied, he then proceeds to eat his lunch, fumbling slightly in the semi darkness.

**(Merida Island, few hours later)**

_(Wake up Tessa, you are wasting valuable time)_

_(I am still sleepy, please let me rest a bit longer)_

_"Goodbye Captain, I won't bother you anymore"_

_"Do you heard the news ? They said that Sergeant First Class Sousuke Sagara was killed on a mission"_

The dream cause Tessa to jolt awake and found herself on her bed still wearing her uniform.

_(Ugh, I must have overslept. I wonder what time is it)_ Tessa squinted her eyes trying to read her watch while stretching herself and yawning.

_(Oh, its only twelve o'clock. At least I got a couple hours of rest. Wait the minute, July 20 ...)_ "WHAT ! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS". _(I slept for seventeen hours)_

Tessa quickly jumped towards her desk, picking up papers strewn along the way. She noticed a small piece of paper on the floor near door. Curious she kneeled to pick it up, her eyes narrowed as she read it, blinking a few times before reading it all over again to make sure that her eyes doesn't deceived her.

_Captain_

_Commander Kalinin told me that you do not wish to be disturbed, so I'll keep this short. Thank you for everything that you have done for me. Please forgive me for all the troubles I have caused you. I bid you goodbye and good luck as I leave your command for good._

_Sousuke Sagara_

Suddenly Tessa found her knees weakened, causing her to sat sprawled on the floor. She tightly clenched the letter in one hand, her eyes closed as the reality hit her full force.

"..._ leave your command for good"_ muttered Tessa. "Do you hate me that much ?" she asked to nobody in particular. "But I will have to bring you back. If only for Kaname's sake" she added.

With a renewed vigor Tessa rise and collected the rest of the papers. Then she brewed a pot of coffee before headed to the bathroom to refresh herself.

**(England)**

"Father ... Ayame ... forgive me. Sousuke ... please wait" Kaname muttered in her sleep, trashing slightly.

Clouzot eyes opened as he heard Kaname's delirious words. He lightly tapped Kaname's shoulder to wake her. "Miss Kaname ... Miss Kaname ... wake up" he whispered to her ears.

"Huh, what ?" Kaname spurted unconsciously as she struggled to open her eyes. She found herself covered in a blanket, which she partly uncovered to turn towards Clouzot seat.

"You are mumbling in your sleep. Do you have bad dreams ?" Clouzot asked. When Kaname stayed silent he helped her to raise her seat and stowed the blanket away.

"Here, have some muffins" Clouzot offered her an opened cartoon box with various kinds of muffins in it. Kaname took one and quietly munched it while looking at her left hand. Sousuke's lapiz lazuli adorned her ring finger and a bead bracelet dangling from her wrist. Shunya has given her the bracelet on their last trip to the mall. The beads has different colors and each has either a sun, star or moon dangling beneath it. Kaname fingered them carefully with a longing look on her eyes.

Clouzot took the time to go to the toilet. By the time he got back Kaname has eaten half of the muffins. "We will land in an hour. You can eat the rest of them" he said taking one muffin for himself.

They arrived at Heathrow around 5 o'clock local time. Immediately Clouzot ushered her to a helicopter waiting nearby while a custom officer scanned her luggage for contraband material and stamp her passport. The helicopter took off after all the preparation was completed.

In a hour they arrived at their destination. La Salle Academy was located on a wooded area of Essex. It occupied some two hundred acres land, most of it were left untouched. The buildings on the center of the land looked just like a royal mansion, grand but old.

By population La Salle Academy was not a large university since it only has 50 full time students and roughly the same amount of teacher and staff. However since they occupied a large piece of land, the facilities they offered were astounding. A complete set of sports from football to horse riding, series of labs that would make Franhouffer researcher green in envy and a library that rivaled the Congress Library. Due to their limited number each student can have their own apartment unit.

A woman about thirty years of age stood patiently near the landing zone waiting for the rotor to stop turning. She politely greeted Clouzot and Kaname once they stepped down.

"Good evening I am Cecilia Barnes the student's counselor here. The principal is expecting you" she said in a highly rehearsed tone and sincere smile. With her business suit and brown hair tied in a bun she looked just like an executive woman, albeit a friendly one.

Clouzot and Kaname silently followed Miss Barnes around the mansion until she arrived at a door labeled Principal's office. She quickly opened the door, walked across the room to another door across it and knocked it lightly. Clouzot glanced around catching sight of an empty secretary desk complete with a couch and coffee table on one corner. A deep voice answered from behind the door.

"Miss Chidori Kaname and Lieutenant Clouzot has arrived as scheduled Mr Alder" Cecilia Barnes announced as she ushered them inside.

A slightly bald man with white hair and moustache sat behind an oak desk _(Imagine Prof Agasa without the spectacle and body fat)_. A plate at the desk announced him as Sean Alder the school's principal. He rose and heartily shook their hands.

"Lieutenant, thank you for escorting Miss Kaname. There wasn't any trouble, was it" he smiled. Clouzot just shook his head in reply.

"Miss Kaname, glad to finally have you here" Sean eyes narrowed when he saw the bruise on Kaname's cheek. "Did you bump into something along the way ?" he asked. Kaname just stared silently at her feet.

Seeing Kaname's reluctance, Alder decided to break the silence "Well, you must be tired after such a long journey. Miss Barnes will take you to your room. Your books and luggage should be there already. Miss Kaname please considers us as your family. Please tell us whatever your need or whatever troubles you has. We will try to help you as best as we can" Sean put his hand on Kaname's shoulder before nodding to Cecilia Barnes to take her away.

Sean patiently waited until both of them leave the room before turning towards Clouzot. "Now, Lieutenant perhaps you can tell me about this mystery object that bumped into Miss Kaname's cheek" he said raising his eyebrows.

"I believe it was her father's hand, his right hand to be precise. But I don't have any clue regarding the cause of that incident" Clouzot calmly replied.

Sean sadly shook his head "As I suspect, a domestic quarrel. That was why I insist on taking students above 18 years of age. I suspect we will have many trouble with her" he murmured.

"If you have no further need of me. I will head to the staff's quarters, Mr Alder" Clouzot said, taking his leave.

Meanwhile Cecilia Barnes has escorted Kaname to the living quarters located at the back of the mansion. It consist of three block of three stories flats, the middle one was reserved for staff and guests while boys and girls have a separate flats at the edge.

Cecilia Barnes took Kaname on the third floor of the left flats. As they walked along the corridors they bumped into a tall girl with short red hair. She was wearing a bathrobe with towel slung over her shoulder and swimming goggle on her forehead.

"Oh, hi Miss Barnes. Are you a new student here ?" she addressed Kaname. "My name is Beth Thomson. I also new here and I live on unit 3H. I hope we can be good friends" she extended her hand.

"Kaname Chidori, nice to meet you too" Kaname timidly shook her hand

"That's good since you are going to be neighbors to each other. Don't swim too long, Beth. Dinner is due in an hour" Cecilia added.

"I know Miss Barnes. Don't worry I'll be there on time. By neighbors, see you tomorrow"

She opened the door to apartment 3G and turned on the light. The room was slightly bigger than her bedroom at home since one corner was dedicated as an opened living room where all Kaname's luggage was currently placed and a small kicthen and breakfast table occupied another side where a tray of food is placed.

"Bathing and washing facilities are located on the northern part of each floor. There is a guidebook regarding the rules of this Academy at the phone's table. Briefing for new student will be held tomorrow evening. Please use the time in between to rest. The kitchen staffs have brought your dinner here just in case you wanted to sleep right away" Cecilia explained, leaving the room keys on her way out.

Kaname wearily locked the door before striding forward to her bedroom. Tired from her journey and emotionally stressed out she collapsed on the bed still fully clothed. She didn't bother to eat dinner, unpack or kill the light. Before long her light snore can be heard filling the room.

**(Merida Island, two days later)**

Tessa threw the papers she has been reading to the tables. She tightly shut her eyes and rigorously shook her head to got rid of her sleepiness. Tessa looked at her notebook, which contained various scribbled writings and diagrams all of which she crossed out one by one. When she reached her last notes she slammed down her pen in anger.

"Back to square one" Tessa noted, bitterly. She glanced at her watch _(one o'clock)_. Yawning, she reached for the coffee pot to fuel her bit longer. Finding the pot empty Tessa opened the jar next to it where she kept the coffee grain but she also found its content depleted.

"Coffee ... coffee" Tessa chanted as she rummaged around her room trying to find replacements. "Great, I am out of coffee" she grumbled while trying to suppress her yawn. "Hope there are still some left on the vending machine" Tessa quickly done her jacket and pocketed some coins before heading out the door.

Fate seemed to play a trick on her that night as Tessa found that the machine near her room out of stock. The one near the mess hall has everything else but coffee so it was with great doubt that she approached the machine near the hangar. Tessa was relieved to find the vending machine still fully stocked. Quickly she inserted the coins and pushed the button, holding her breath. The sound of rolling can answer her prayers.

Tessa stood against the wall while she gulped the ice cold coffee. She closed her eyes and relaxed to enjoy her drink, the silence of the night greeted her ears. As Tessa went for a second round she can't help to feel a sense of de ja vu. Her eyes swept through the line of drinks offered. "Coke ... Soda ... Coffee ... Chocolate ... Green Tea" Tessa spelled, her breath caught on the last item. Her mind immediately remembered why the situation felt so familiar to her.

One of her favorite place to brood on board Tuatha De Danaan was near the vending machine just aft of the engine room. There she could enjoy her coffee alone since the section was devoid of people especially at this hour of the day. However for reasons unknown to her Sousuke also frequently visit this machine at the same time. Thus Tessa vividly remembered Sousuke sipping his green tea across her while having small talk.

Unconsciously Tessa raised her hand and pressed the button for the tea instead of coffee as she originally intended. Startled she stared at the can for a while before reaching out and timidly taking a sip. The tea flavor cued her memories of Sousuke causing her to slid down to the floor, clutching the can tightly and tears run down her cheek. Hastily Tessa wiped her tears and rise to head back to her room.

Naturally a grief stricken woman would run straight ahead paying no attention to her environment. But as fate have it, Tessa seemed to hear a sound from her left as she passed the hangar. Causing her to turn around and peeked through the slightly opened hangar door. Fate also arranged that ARX-7 to be visible from Tessa's angle of sight despite various items placed in front of it. The sight of Arbalest multiplied the sense of longing in Tessa's heart causing her to enter the hangar without her even aware.

The hangar of Tuatha de Danaan was basically a room the size of a half football field with the height of eight meters. It was filled with the submarine's various helicopter, aircraft and AS. On a secluded corner stood a lone white AS six meter in height with stair platform attached to it side.

Tessa tiptoed around the hangar, taking care not to disrupt various pieces of equipment lying around. Currently the hangar was empty of maintenance personnel since it was one o'clock in the morning so nobody disturbed her as she approached the white AS. Since Tuatha de Danaan was currently onshore being restocked, the shift duties were somewhat relaxed, allowing all personnel to take an early rest. Only patrol guard roamed the ship at this ungodly hour. After she reached the top of the stair, she tentatively run her finger along the skin of ARX-7.

"If only you could tell me your secret" Tessa whispered. Tessa placed her forehead on the cool metal skin "Please help me Al" she pleaded softly.

"Good afternoon Captain, how may I assist you" ARX-7 AI sound echoed through its external speaker.

Startled, Tessa took a step back and almost stumbled on the railing. "Huh ... you startled me Al ... Can you open the hatch for me ? I wanted to look inside" she asked.

A few moment later the hatch pop up. "Please come in Captain" Arbalest answered.

Tessa take a peek inside glancing at numerous display and control attached to the cockpit before gingerly stepped in. She eased herself into the seat and run her finger along the controller stick. _(So this is where Sousuke-kun sat. The seat is huge but comfortable. I wondered if any of his scent was left in the cockpit)_ she sniffed around, smelling nothing but metal and cleaning solution.

"Please put on the helmet so we can communicate better, I will close the hatch" Al wrote on one of the display. After Tessa done the helmet, the hatched was closed and the ventilation system turned on he continued "Shall I give you a guided tour ?" he asked via the helmets internal speaker.

After Al finished his explanation about the function of various equipments around her, Tessa asked "How much information do you have about your creator"

"My creator was Bunny Morita, a whisper who created Lambda Driver. Aside from his physical appearance and what is written on his Mithril file I have no other relevant information" Al replied.

"Please display any relevant information you have on Lambda Driver" Tessa asked next, after briefly considering Al's previous answer.

"Accessing information about Lambda Driver. Warning this information is restricted, please identify yourself" Al answered.

"Teletha Testarossa, Captain. Mithril ID number AW-8634527-C" Tessa said providing her identification.

"Entering interrogation mode" was displayed on one of the display. Suddenly Tessa felt as if she was pulled inside a dark place. Various sentence were displayed to her eyes and whispered to her ears. Immediately her eyes flashed red, triggering her whispered ability. When the darkness dispersed, she can saw the image of Bunny Morita in front of her.

"Good day Tessa this is my last recorded message for you. I have buried this inside Arbalest to be activated by your whispered power. It seemed that your brother is very eager to lay his hand on Lambda Driver with whatever means necessary. I suspect that he has managed to gain most of my data. Therefore I trusted this last part along with the rest of my research to you. Use it carefully and wisely for the better of human kind" the image explained before it disappeared.

Immediately a new set of diagrams figures and words scrolled down in front of Tessa. Her eyes and mind struggled to follow and record the information. Once they finished Tessa felt her being pushed back to reality. She opened her eyes to find that she was still inside Arbalest's cockpit.

"Information acquired, awaiting further command" displayed on one of the monitor.

Tessa unconsciously chewed on her braid while processing all the data she has just acquired. After a few minutes she broke the silence. "Al, you were designed to adapt to your pilot, to help him in any way you can, am I correct ?" she asked.

"Affirmative, that is the parameter given by my creator Bunny Morita" Arbalest answered.

"Who do you consider as your pilot. Is he replaceable ? What set of skill can you learnt to help him" Tessa asked further.

"My pilot is Sergeant Sousuke Sagara. I am only allowed to have one pilot. My creator has given me the ability to learn any skill necessary to aid him to complete his mission" Arbalest replied

Tessa smiled when she heard his reply , she briefly contemplated if she could persuade Al to help her protect Sousuke. It would made her job easier and somewhat eased her worries. "Can you do me a favor then ? It seemed that Sergeant Sagara has a new mission, a personal one" she then continued to outline her ideas.

Arbalest patiently listened to her giving a few "Affirmative" and "No problem" along the way. Then he took a minute to ponder on his decision before answering "I have searched my directives and found no conflict between them and what you asked. As long as you provide me with the necessary resources I would have no problem in doing what you suggested"

"Thank you Al. I will make the necessary arrangements. Please keep this between us, the least people that knew about this the better" Tessa said, relieved.

"In that case, you must leave immediately since I sense a patrol guard coming this way. Your presence here will raised unnecessary question" Arbalest suggested.

Tessa hurriedly exited the cockpit taking a wide sweeping glance beforehand and walked as fast as she could to the exit.

A smile now adorned Tessa pale face. She crept silently waiting for the approaching patrol guards. Once they have passed her she quickly crept to the opposite direction. After a safe distance away she began to walked faster with spring on her steps.

**(La Salle Academy, August 2005)**

Inside the bedroom of dormitory unit 3G, Kaname's figure can be seen sleeping on the desk. Books and papers were lying all around her. The bed was a mess, the blanket still crumpled on one side. An alarm clock with the shape of a bird was ringing for five minutes.

"All right, all right, I am up" Kaname slowly opened her eyes and raise herself upward. She looked around the room as if to orient herself, slightly shuddering when she saw the dishelved bed as if relieving a painful memory.

"Oh no, I am late" Kaname gasped when she saw her alarm clock. She hurriedly collected her book and papers and stuffed them into her bag. Then she went into the bathroom to change and brush her hair. Finished she rushed outside her room with her bag and some library books in her hand. Kaname made it to her Calculus 101 class with seconds to spare.

"Morning Kaname" greeted Beth Thomson, her neighbor from unit 3H. "You have finished those books" she said astonished, seeing two thick library books on Kaname's seat.

"No, their return date is overdue" Kaname admitted. "I understand very little of what they say" she added, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Of course not silly, those are next year's textbooks" Beth chided. Seeing Kaname's yawn and her red eyes she asked "Staying up late again, eh ? You are putting too much burden on yourself. Relax, you're acting as if somebody's going to die if you fail" Beth mocked.

Kaname was about to reply when the Professor entered the class, signaling the start of his lecture. However Beth's last remark reminded her of Sousuke.

"Good morning class, on my last lecture we have discussed the principle of triple integral. Now we will try to use them in solving problems" the Professor began, drawing diagrams and writing formulas on the board.

_(Sousuke-kun. I wonder what he is doing right now)_ Kaname wondered, oblivious to her surrounding.

**(Scotland, Same day)**

"Morning Call ! Everyone get your ass out of that room in ten minutes with full gear" shouted burly Master Sergeant standing outside the barracks. A wailing siren accentuates his announcement piercing through the dark.

Inside the barracks, a flurry of activities happened as the occupants tried to sort their morning rituals as quickly as possible. Those who are prepared for anything such as Sousuke jumped out if their bed in uniform and casually reached for the rest of their gears placed within arm length in prearranged spots. While those with spur of the moment personalities struggled to wear their uniform and locate their gears in the dark. None the less everyone made it out in time even those who had their gears flapping behind them and stumbled in the darkness.

"Attention !" called the Master Sergeant as he inspected the line. Satisfied he then commanded "Ahead march. Head to the beach". Together they trotted to the beach five miles away in darkness.

Once there another team of instructors has awaited them. "To the water boys, you know the drill. Swim twice around the perimeter" one of them shouted while the other directed the group to the sea.

The rectangle consist of a series of lighted buoys tied by a length of rope forming a rectangle two miles in length and one mile in width located a mile from the coast. Sousuke waited in line for his turn to dip into the cold ocean, shivering whenever a wind breeze. Since they were in the far north a pre-dusk training meant that it would be done between three and four o'clock in the morning.

"Come on people move quicker. Ignore the cold" one of the instructor said when he notice them shivering.

Sousuke involuntary gasped as he entered the ice cold water. _(Calm down, take deep breaths and relax)_ he commanded himself. When the water has reached his chest he began to use his hand to stroke forward, his feet followed after the water reached his chin. _(Left, right ... Left, right ... Left, right ... Left, right ... Breathe ... Left, right)_ he chanted to himself to keep his pace. He fixed his gaze ahead keeping the row of lighted buoys to his right. Slightly ahead and to his left a boat cruised while its occupant kept watch of the contenders.

It seemed like hours before Sousuke finally found himself out of the water. Someone tossed him a large towel, which he used to dry himself. A dim light of dawn enabled him to see clearly the rest of the team huddled together moving themselves to get warm.

"All right everyone, mad dash ahead. Don't slow down it should help you to warm up" the instructor shouted. Immediately the team lined up behind a long line.

"Ready ... Go" he shouted, causing the forty man to madly dashed forward to the finish line fifty meter ahead. When most of them have reached the other end he shouted again "Ready ... Go" and they dashed to the start line. They repeatedly do this for the next forty-five minutes.

"Ten minute break before we move to the obstacle course" the instructor announced.

Sousuke slumped into the sand, his lungs burning to catch a breath. He sat wiped his sweat with the towel and cast a glance around. None of them standing, most of them were lying on the sand, few people have the strength to sat. Sousuke silently thanked himself for coming into this selection two weeks early so he can have time to adapt. He noted that his arm and legs no longer trembling due to the strain unlike when the selection start a week ago.

A few meters from the group the instructor chatted animatedly while keeping an eye at the contenders. "They are catching up. No one puked and five of them have enough strength to sat and looked around" one of them wryly noted.

"Maybe next week we should gave them weights from the start. Ain't no fun when nobody spilled their guts anymore" the other replied. "The sight of half of them emptying their stomach really made my day" he grinned.

Groans and protest can be heard from the rest of the instructor as they distance themselves from the sadistic man and get back to their task.

"Everyone get your weights. It's time for the obstacle course. We still have an hour before breakfast" the instructor bellowed.

The weights were basically a vest filled with steel bar weighing a total of ten kilograms. Sousuke silently done his vest and lined up for the obstacle course. The course was basically the same as those present on any military training fields but the ten-kilogram weights are what made the course difficult. Trying wading through waist deep water or climbing a five meters rope with ten-kilogram weights attached to your body and you will get the idea.

**(La Salle Academy, the same day)**

"Kaname ... Kaname" hissed Beth. Frustrated she pricked Kaname with the blunt end of her pen.

"Ouch" Kaname jolted awake, surprised by Beth's interruption. "Do you want to hurt me ?" she glared at Beth.

"You are in class, stop daydreaming" Beth hissed, pointing at the Professor in front of the class who is busy writing while talking. Three fourth of the big board is filled already with formulas and diagrams.

"Thanks" Kaname muttered before she bent down, busily trying to catch up with what is written on the board. This went on for the next hour until the bell rang signaling the end of the lecture.

"That's all for today's lecture. Don't forget to collect the result of your latest quiz on your mailbox. For you that score less than C there will be additional assignment for you to earn extra points" shouted the professor as the loud noise of exiting students threatened to drown his words.

Kaname however stayed at her seat, still busy copying the writing on the big board to her notebook, paying no attention to the departing students.

"Here, take mine. You can return it tomorrow morning as usual" Beth slide her notebook in front of Kaname, smiling slightly.

Kaname threw a relief breath before closing her notebook and taking Beth's notebook. "Thanks Beth" Kaname said as she pack her bag.

"No problem. You need to get rid of that habit of yours. Dosing of in the middle of lecture" Beth tut-tutted. "Got any good looking guys in that dream of yours ?" she whispered.

"Beth !" Kaname exclaimed, busying herself with her bag to hide her blushing face. "Come on, we're going to be late for our next class" Kaname dragged Beth with her. "Do you think we should stop at the mail room first ? I am kind of anxious about the result of that quiz" Kaname quipped, trying to switch the topic.

"Nah, we got plenty of time for that after our next class. You shouldn't worry Kaname, with all those books you have been reading I would be surprised if you got less than B" Beth poohed. "Race you there" Beth said before she break into a fast jog.

Silently Kaname sling her bag and surreptiously crossed her finger behind her back as she heard Beth's reply. She muttered a short prayer before fastening her steps to catch up with Beth.

**(Sydney, the same day)**

"... and I believe that by building other Lambda Driver AS we no longer be dependant upon Arbalest should we choose to engage Amalgam's AS in a head to head combat. That was why I present this proposal to all of you" Tessa finished her presentation. She looked at the other end of the presentation table. Three people are sitting on the table with three more represented by ghastly images on the monitor across the room.

Those sat on the table are Admiral Borda as the Director of Operation, an almost 60 years old man with his salt-and-pepper colored hair and good physical condition that made him appear ten years younger. Richard Brent as Director of Research, a tall and skinny thirty years old man with auburn hair and young faces that hide his intelligence. Second Lieutenant Nora Lemming as Tessa's assistant, a twenty years old woman slightly taller than Tessa with shoulder length black hair. While General Amitt as Director of Intelligence, Thomas Burge as Director of Administration and Sir Mallory as their leader were the three obscured figures on the screen

"Tessa, are you sure that you can do what you just proposed ?" Admiral Borda asked, concern in his tone.

"This proposal have my name on its cover isn't it ? That's how sure I am about this project" Tessa calmly replied.

"This is preposterous. Richard, I thought your team has repeatedly tried to duplicate Bunny Morita's experiment without success" one of the image accused.

"Correction, General. What we have repeatedly tried was to analyze the working of Arbalest. The AS itself is too complicated to duplicate with my technician's expertise" Richard Brent corrected.

"Not to mention the cost of building one of those. My department still suffered from having to rebuilt our bases after Amalgam attack" the second blurry image added.

"Good point, Thomas. Let me summarize your proposal Captain. You ask us to provide you with a team of fifteen scientist of your choice, a twelve million dollar budget and time frame of a year to built a Lambda Driver AS. That's half the manpower, three-quarter the budget and half the time from the original research you are trying to duplicate. And there is no guarantee that the prototype can be mass-produced. Anything else I miss ?" the third image asked.

"Forgive me Sir Mallory but you forget twice the urgency. Back then Amalgam has yet become as powerful" Tessa answered in restrained tone. "If I succeed Mithril would have another weapon that can fight head to head with Amalgam. Technically it is even possible to produce the AS in limited numbers, the limitation would be in finding suitable pilots and keeping the technology a secret" Tessa ranted.

"What if you fail then ? We will be wasting valuable time, money and manpower for nothing. Can't you replace those" General Amitt sneered.

"I will not fail. You can have my rank to chew on and the Testarossa estate to cover the financial loss" Tessa stated. Admiral Borda can only stared in surprise.

"Is there something you want should you manage to pull this off then" the voice called Thomas asked.

There is a moment of silence as Tessa contemplated her answer. "No ... At least nothing I can think of right now" she answered in a morose tone.

"Very well. Each of us will consider your proposal. We will discuss the final result tomorrow morning. The decision should be ready by then" Sir Mallory announced.

One by one the monitor shutdown leaving Tessa with Admiral Borda and Richard Brent. Tessa let out a breath she had been holding and sat on one of the chair, buried her head on the palm of her hands. Nora Lemmings cast her a worried glance mixed with regret. During Tessa's presentation she has opted to keep quiet not to draw attention to herself.

"That went better than we expected" Richard wrly remarked. Casting a glance between Tessa and Admiral Borda he added "I will leave the two of you alone then. Come Ms Lemmings" before leaving the room, dragging Nora with him.

Admiral Borda approach Tessa and put his hand on her shoulder. "Tessa ... you have said some nasty words. What if they take it seriously. Gambling your rank and your home isn't a wise move. Especially against such powerful people" he said with a soft voice.

Tessa looked up, her eyes still radiated its fury. "I can't help myself, Uncle. They are a bunch of self ignorant and cocky bastard" she seethed.

"I know that you are sure of your success but there is no such things as a hundred percent change. They might decided to heighten the requirements, just to make you fail" Admiral Borda soothed.

When her uncle mentioned failure immediately Tessa expression clouded. "I will not fail. There is life were at stake here" she said. Then she return Admiral Borda's gaze with a hardened expression "Even if I have to built it myself I will make it happen" Tessa stated in a firm tone.

Seeing Tessa's expression Admiral Borda drew a deep breath "Rest my child. Hopefully good tidings will come tomorrow" he said before leaving the room.

**(La Salle Academy, the same day)**

"Come on Kaname, you said you wanted to see our quiz result" Beth said, dragging Kaname towards the mailroom.

"Can we do it after we have lunch. What if the galley ran out of food ?" Kaname pleaded.

"It will be too crowded by then. Even if everyone have seconds there would still be plenty left" Beth replied.

"But I am hungry" Kaname begged. Somehow to her the idea of finding out how well she fared the test have lost its appeal.

"Here have some casseroles I made for breakfast. I still have some left" Beth tossed her lunch box to Kaname before pushing her inside the mailroom.

Inside the room Beth immediately ran to her mailbox on the far side of the room while Kaname timidly approach hers. She shuffled her bag, extracted her keys and opened her mailbox. Kaname's nervousness made her movement seemed sluggish. To an observer it seemed to take forever for Kaname to pick a single brown envelope and tear its rim.

"Kyaa.., I can't believe it" Beth suddenly shrieked. "Kaname, you must see this" she exclaimed.

Beth's shout awakened Kaname. She looked at her envelope and quickly stuffed it with the rest of her mail in her bag before closing her mailbox in record time.

"Kaname, look I got an A. My first A, I can't believe it" Beth glomped Kaname, waving her quiz result on her face.

"That's good Beth. Can we please go to the mess hall now" Kaname replied, trying her best to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, sorry. Come on I don't want you to pass out due to hunger" Beth mocked. "Hey, let me see your result" she suddenly said.

"What for ? I only got a B ... minus" Kaname said, unconsciously tightening her grip on her bag, adopting an annoyed look.

Beth gasped "Sorry Kaname, I have no idea. I am so stupid ... stupid" she whacked her head repeatedly.

"No harm done. I am hungry, let's grab a bite" Kaname walked briskly ahead. She pretended fix the way her bag sling on her shoulder, taking deep breath as she done so.

**(Scotland, the same day – late morning)**

Sousuke quietly munched at his toast. Beside him sat a glass of tea half full and an empty glass of milk. Around him the rest of the group also enjoyed their breakfast. Those who have finished grabbed their rucksack an headed to the foot of the hill. There the instructor checked the content of their bag, making sure that they at least packed a first aid kit, camping equipments and navigation kit. Then they were given a day's ration, water and their weapon. All of these are weighted in a scale, additional weights added to fulfill the difference. Each person must carry a twenty-kilogram rucksack on his back. Then they were given instructions on where to go.

Sousuke dusted the crumbs that fell on his lap before he stood up and headed to the examination point. It was basically a long table with a big map of the hill region spread on top of it.

"Sagara, your first objective is to reach this point here" an instructor pointed a point on the map while Sousuke noted the coordinate. "Be there before 10:00 hours, someone will direct you to your next destination" he finished his direction.

Another instructor inspected Sousuke's rucksack and weighed it before putting in additional weight and giving him his weapon. Immediately Sousuke marched to his destination.

**(La Salle Academy, same day - evening)**

From the top floor of the girls dormitory you can see quite far ahead. For example you can see a weary looking Kaname walking home from far away with the sun low on the horizon behind her back. As she approached you can see how she dragged her feet on the cobbled stone, her bag trailing behind her. Sometimes she would stop and closed her eyes as if to steady herself. Climbing the stairs Kaname would stop on every floor, resting the back of her head on the wall behind her. Her left fingers running in circles above her brows

Trudging towards her door, Kaname fumbled around for her keys, dropping it a few times. She groped around the handle blindly, trying to insert her key as she leaned on her door for support. When the door opened she dragged her feet to her bedroom her bag still trailing behind her.

Kaname dumped her bag on her desk, her eyes cast a longing look at her bed but somehow her feet denied her want. Grumbling she plopped down on her chair. She gently massaged her temple to ease her splitting headache. Then she rested her forehead on the table's cold surface to cool it down.

After her headache has somewhat abated, Kaname lifted her head and start looking for her bag. She found it teetering at the edge of the desk, spilling out some of it's content on the floor forcing Kaname to bent down to pick them up and placed them on her desk. A wrong move for her apparently since it brought back her headache causing her to wooble and drops the stuffs she just picked. A small piece of paper flew to her lap from the upturned brown envelope. Curious Kaname turned it over to read it.

(_Chidori Kaname, to make up for you poor quiz result please turn in either one of these assignment in two days time. _

_1. A five page max paper on the usage of triple integral on calculating the volume of King Cross station._

_2. Proof and result of the following formula_)

A gasp emitted from Kaname mouth as she reread the paper before rummaging on her desk for her quiz result. She turned the paper over before staring in disbelief. The paper slipped through her frozen finger and landed on the desk. A big bold letter D written in red is clearly visible on the top right corner.

For a few moments Kaname just stared dumbfounded at her quiz result. Streak of tears run through her cheek as she silently berated herself. Then she banged the table repeatedly with both hands, first in full force and getting weaker. Finally Kaname slumped over the table poised on her elbows. Several drops of tears splashed against the table and her shoulder shook by her sobs.

"I will not fail ... I must not fail ... I can't fail ... I have failed" Kaname softly whispered to herself, collapsing on top of the table as the last words escaped her lips.

For minutes not a sound was heard except for Kaname's sobbing. After she managed to stop crying she slowly straighten herself and the crumpled quiz result that she accidentally piled on to.

"My first test ... I fail ... What about the next one" Kaname muttered. "That's right, there are more to come. I can still made up for this" she decided. With a renewed vigor Kaname unloaded her bag and started to work on her assignments.

**(Sydney, same day - night)**

On one of the guest room a figure sat huddled on the bed. The light was dimmed except for the bedside lamp, casting shadows to the rumpled bed sheet. The figure can be seen making calculations on a sheet of paper.

"No, no ... It isn't fast enough" Tessa shook her head before crossing parts of her calculations and redo them.

"No, this one also won't work" once again Tessa crossed out different parts. Finally after a few more tries she threw an experated sigh before tossing the paper to the foot of the bed where it joined other crumpled papers filled with unfinished calculations.

"Is it really impossible to do it by myself ?" Tessa muttered to herself. Her hand reached for the desk calendar placed beside the bed. The date 31st August was circled and marked in red.

"Thirty thousand man hours. Divided evenly among 10 people, assuming ten hours a day and three hundred days a year would result in a year. Doing it alone would take me four years even if I work 20 hours per day non stop" Tessa sighed. "Can he survive that long ?" she rhetorically asked herself

_(... They might decided to heighten the requirements, just to make you fail)_ Tessa nervously chewed on her braid as her uncle warning rang through her mind. She took out the necklace she wore under her turtleneck and fingered the ring attached at its end.

"Sousuke-kun please tell me what I should do" she whispered, laying down on the bed.

Pretty soon Tessa drifted asleep. From the way she tossed around every once a while it seemed that she had a restless sleep.

**(Scotland, same day – mid day)**

"Blast this terrain. Damn plants" Sousuke cursed as he navigated through the thorn leaves and rugged terrain. The region dedicated for his journey was similar to a shallow bowl with rugged hill around the brim. Due to their steep inclination so he consider going through the shallow valley shorter than going round the perimeter to reach his next checkpoint. Only after he was deep inside the valley that he realized his mistake.

The valley was filled with thorn leaves brush, their broad leaves made them appeared harmless but once they are on your way they are very hard to get rid off. Frustrated Sousuke glanced at his watch. _(Forty five minutes wasted, half an hour more to go and I have only cover half the distance)_ he silently cursed.

Sousuke crouched and unpacked his rucksack. He took out two blankets, thanking himself to bring an extra pair. Carefully he wrapped them around his arm before standing up to resume his journey. Sousuke placed both hands in front of his face to shield himself from being scratch by deflected thorn leaves. This way he reckoned, he will be able to make faster progress. After making sure of the direction Sousuke took off with much faster steps.

**(La Salle Academy, the same day – late nght)**

"ARGHHH" Chidori Kaname threw out a frustrated shout before slamming down her pen and shredded her extra assignment for the umpteenth time. Even with her Whispered ability she still found it hard to complete her assignment. Kaname felt a sting on her eyes as tears started to welt.

Kaname wearily raised up her head to glanced at four pictures by her desk, all of them taken at graduation days. The first was her picture with her father and her sister. Another was a picture of her and Sousuke with their classmates at graduation. The other was their picture with Tessa, Mao and Weber. These two pictures were duplicated for everyone to keep, but the last one was special. It was a picture of just the two of them dressed on their graduation gown. This time Kaname's left arm was draped around Sousuke's waist. But Sousuke did not blushed and instead smiled sincerely.

It was the last picture they took as a couple since the night afterwards Sousuke broke up with her and from there it got worse. Her father found out about Sousuke and their relationship, also about her abilities. He was furious and afraid, thinking that Kaname has violated his trust and determine to protect her, thus making him more determined to dragged her back to the states with them. He wouldn't listen to any reason Kaname stated.

So when Kaname announced just before the movers came that she would go to the La Salle Academy as planned instead of joining her father in New York. Her father in anger decided to disown her. Kaname just went and left the house with Clouzot as her escort.

Kaname took the picture and gently traced her finger across its surface. A few drops of tears splashed against the photograph. She tightly shut her eyes and pressed the picture against her chest desperately trying to feel close to Sousuke.

In their phone conversation Tessa had jokingly said that the only way Sousuke would never face danger again would be to create a better weapon than Lambda Driver within 2 years. This has been Kaname's sole objective upon coming to La Salle University. But only now that Kaname realized that she had never felt such a loneliness. Without Sousuke and her father, she is alone.

"Sousuke ..." Kaname whispered. Her eyes wandered to the calendar where all past date is crossed out. She rise and crossed today's date as well. Next to it was a big pin up calendar of last year's May. The last digit of the year is changed to next year's and the 31st is circled in bold

"Two months down ... eight more to go ... Please give me strength" Kaname whispered, taking note of both calendar. She briefly closed her eyes muttering a silent prayer before taking a deep breath and return to her seat.

Kaname carefully put back the content of her bag, ensuring that she put Beth's notebook that she has copied. Her clock showed the time to be ten o'clock and she still hasn't finish tomorrow's assignments. Kaname quickly pull out the necessary material and busied herself. However after an hour down the road her headache began so squeezing her eyes shut Kaname put her palm on top of them to massage them lightly. She propped her elbows on top of the table for better support

_(Ten minutes, please let me rest a while. Hopefully it will be enough)_ Kaname muttered to herself as she drifted asleep.

**(Scotland, same day - night)**

Sousuke sat a the back of a battered personnel truck running down the hill. On every bump the truck would lunch upward along with its passengers. However being clad in mud and dirt, motion sickness is the last thing in Sousuke's mind. He was too exhausted to care about such disturbance, barely able to take a sweeping glance to the other passengers. They were in similar state of fatigue, keeping their silence and ignoring everything else.

When the truck finally arrived at the training camp, they all struggled to disembarked and lined up for the dismissal, joining those who had arrived and waiting for others that were on their way. Once everyone was present the instructor made their way to the font before making their customary announcement.

"Listen up everyone. Barnes, Pratchet and De Meteo first and last warning to all of you" one of the instructors announced, staring hard at the said persons in turn who unconsciously flinched.

"Dawlin, Serov, you guys failed. Pack your bag and report to the harbor master at 0500 hours tomorrow" the instructor continued, causing the said persons to slump.

"All right people you know the drill. Sort yourself before dinner. Dismissed" another instructor closed the announcement.

The people then moved out to the storage counter to return their gears. A few people that stood nearby hose who were reprimanded gave words of condolences or gave a friendly pat.

Sousuke choose not to worry himself with such petty camadiere and head straight to the storage counter. He grabbed one of the cleaning kit pit outside and started to strip his weapon and clean it thoroughly. He reassembled it back before giving it for storage. Then he returned his dirty rucksack, taking out his stuff beforehand and heading out past some unfortunate blokes who were being punished for losing or damaging their equipment.

Sousuke dragged his feet towards his barrack to pick up clean clothing and bathing equipment. Then he headed to the communal bathing facilities next to it. Besides the barracks this was the only place where male and female candidates were separated. The bath consisted of two rooms, a large room with showers attached to the wall and hanger to place their bathing equipments. Another was a changing room next to it, near to the entrance. Sousuke sat on the bench waiting for his turn to use the shower. Around him various people walk around in various clothing from towel clad around their waist, underwear only to totally naked.

Sousuke walked to the shower and hang his equipments. He turned the hot water and step in still fully clothed. Pouring soap to his palm he washed his clothing before turning on the water to rinse it. After washing his uniform he take it off and meticulously wash his body and his hair, letting the hot water soothed his aching muscles. Then he turned the cold water to wake him up. Satisfied he turned it off and rigorously toweled himself dry. Sousuke hung his uniform to dry at the back before changing into clean clothing and taking a fresh set of uniform.

With clean clothing Sousuke headed back to his barrack to deposit the rest of his stuff. With a few others he then hurriedly headed to the mess hall. After a rigorous day this was the second most favorite place to be. A long line already formed in front of the counter where people seemed busy choosing what they wanted among the assorted menu. Sousuke calmly took a tray and pour some mashed potatoes with some omelets and corn soup. Finding an empty seat he ate his meal at a sedated pace while looking around every once a while. Everyone seemed to take their time enjoying their dinner, some chatted animatedly.

Finished with his meal, Sousuke rise and put his tray on the return cart. As he went out he passed through some people who were standing near the vending machine.

"Hey Sagara" one of them called out. "Do you drink green tea ?" he asked. Sousuke just raised his eyebrows in question.

"I hit the wrong button" he sheepleshly admitted. "You want it ?" he asked.

Sousuke nodded and raised his hand to receive the can tossed to him. After muttering his thanks he exited the mess hall. Glancing towards the sky he notice the bright north star, one he frequently gazed while in Japan. Sousuke fidgeted a while with the can in his hand. Finally he popped it open.

"Kaname, Captain please take care of yourself" he whispered before taking a big gulp. He spent some time gazing at the sky while enjoying his drink. A few minutes after he emptied the can Sousuke head back to his quarter, dumping the empty can on one of the trash bag on the way.

**(La Salle Academy, same day - midnight)**

_THUMP,_ Kaname head bumped against the table. Startled, it made Kaname awake. _(Ouch, that hurts)_ Kaname wearily rubbed her forehead with her left hand and her eyes with her right. Every bone on her body ache and she felt very tired. She squinted her eyes to look around, feeling slightly dizzy. On her desk lay her assignment half finished. The clock showed the time as twelve o'clock.

Panic, Kaname hurriedly picked up her pen to finish her assignment. However as she struggled to read it she suddenly winced, her hand flied to hold her head. _(Oh no, not again. Please, at least this time let me finish this first)_ Kaname silently pleaded. She tried to reach for her pen but the pounding increased causing her to shut her eyes in pain.

Kaname struggled to rise from her chair and took wobbly steps toward her bed. She extend her right hand forward to feel her way. Her unsteady steps cause her feet to trip sending her lurching to the bed. Fortunately the bed cushioned her fall so she sprawled halfway across the bed. Kaname's hand unconsciously grabbed her pillow and pulled it under her head.

_(Just for a few minutes, until this headache passed)_ Kaname reasoned with herself as she lay her head on the pillow. _(Please, let me sleep peacefully this time)_ Kaname pleaded before drifting asleep.

**(Sydney, the next day)**

Tessa toyed with her braid as she looked around the room. They are in the same room where she presented her proposal and coincidently took the same seating position. Nora Lemmings was doodling on her notes while Admiral Borda and Professor Brent have a whispered conversation.

Tessa wasn't a superstitious person but she does notice that everyone else seemed to stole glances towards her, which made her worried. She nervously chewed on her braid waiting for the teleconference to start. Finally the monitors on the other end of the conference room flickered alive revealing three ghastly images, signaling the start of the conference.

"I see that everyone is present. Let's get this over with then. Sir Mallory, if you please" General Amitt speak.

Tessa unconsciously straighten herself. Somehow this situation reminded her of the announcement of court verdict.

"Captain Teletha Testarossa. The Mithril High Council have discuss your proposal. Normally we would reject such a crazy idea. But the situation with Amalgam forced us to reconsider" Sir Mallory announced.

"So that means you approve my proposal ? With all its condition ?" Tessa cautiously asked.

"We will provide you with a team of ten scientist from the fifteen you asked and a ten million dollar budget. If a year from now you failed to produce working prototypes for a new Lambda Driver AS squadron, you will be demoted to the rank of Lieutenant and your promotion withhold for the next ten years" Sir Mallory answered. Here he pause momentarily for effect. "Do you accept this responsibility, Captain" he asked.

Tessa eyes flickered towards her uncle who tried to keep a neutral expression. Nora's expression however is one of pure shock.

"Is it me or my abilities that you didn't trust?" Tessa curtly asked.

"We like to think of it as additional incentives" General Amitt answered. "It shouldn't worry you if you are really as gifted as you boast" he said, almost snickering.

Tessa kept a polite smile as she quickly rerun her calculation in her mind. She cast a look to Nora, raising one of her eyebrows in question, which she replied with a shrug.

"Mr Brent, do you have a secure location for the duration of this project ? I have to made sure that no parties sabotaged this even Amalgam" Tessa asked toward Richard.

"The new research complex on Withwatersrand should do just fine. It will even have a full scale assembly facilities" Richard remarked.

Drawing a deep breath Tessa calculated her options. _(I don't really have a choice, don't I)_ she grimaced. "Then I would have no other excuses not to accept your offer, Sir Mallory" Tessa answered.

"Good. Thomas will handle the necessary paperwork. I hope that both the Admiral and the Professor keep a professional attitude when dealing with this project" added Sir Mallory before the line is disconnected.

"Sorry that we couldn't get you a better deal Tessa. They outnumber us three to two" Richard apologized.

Instead of answering Tessa looked at her uncle, catching his furious expression. "I am sorry to cause both of you so much trouble. I will not bother you again in the future" she bowed her head towards her uncle.

"Nonsense, I always look forward to having a trouble or two to relieve my burden. They didn't disrupt too much of your plan, did they ?" Richard asked while Admiral Borda frowned.

"That's fine. I'll improvise somehow. Please excuse me, I have to gather my team" Tessa answered, nodding towards Richard and Admiral Borda before leaving the room with Nora.

"We have done our best. There is only so much we can do, my friend" soothed Richard when he caught the Admiral's gloom look.

"And there is only so much she can handle" Admiral Borda replied as they walked out the door.

**(La Salle Academy, same day)**

"SOUSUKE ..." Kaname yelped as she woke up in a jerk. She cast a confused glance around as she reorient herself.

"What a nightmare ... again ..." Kaname muttered. Catching the time she cursed "Damn, I am late ... again" before hurriedly carried out her morning rituals. Then grabbing her bags and shoving whatever assignments she managed to finish last night Kaname flied to the door.

**(Scotland, September 2005)**

Sergeant First Class Sousuke Sagara silently trotted towards the barracks. The gruesome one-month selection course was over and he survived it in one piece. Now the handful recruits that pass the selection is going to be housed together for the remaining training period.

But now all of that were mere memories for Sousuke. By the end of selection, only ten people out of thirty declared worthy of the next stage. He can't wait to begin his training for it would take him one step closer to reach his goal. Having only a meager possession it doesn't take long for Sousuke to pack and move in to his new lodging.

With his rucksack secure at the end of his bed, Sousuke nimbly sat on his bed with the intention of going back to sleep. But his intention was interrupted by the arrival of a burly Master Sergeant carrying their personal belongings. When arriving for selection they were required to deposit all of their belonging except for perishable items such as food, now those items were returned to them. Sousuke opened his box and found his PHS sat on top of the pile. He took it and twirled it around his hand as he debated whether to turn it on. Finally he shrugged and hit the power button. It took some time for the unit to acquire signals but after ten minutes or so it emitted a series of beep indicating the arrival of new messages.

_(Al ? ... Kaname ... Tessa ... Cmdr Kalinin ... Mao ... Weber ... Al again? ... another one ... and yet another ... and still many more)_ Sousuke absently skimmed through the message headers.

Curious, Sousuke skimmed through Al's message. _(Got my sat line today. Start learning economy. Found good underground websites. Harvesting BBS thread. Monitoring stock exchange)_ his eyes grew wider as he read more and more. _(Is this what he meant by adapting to my needs ?)_ Sousuke wondered. He mentally groaned as he realized that this new scholar Al will most likely bombarded him with tons of new training questions once they meet again. He silently cursed his fate for being a permanent tutor of a two-ton child.

Giving up Sousuke threw the PHS back to his bag and decided to take his beauty sleep. He will deal with Al when the time comes.

**(Withwatersrand, October 2005)**

Admiral Jerome Borda walked silently along the hallway of Research Department, his companion half a step behind. He has just finished his monthly review meeting with the department head. His transport will arrived in thirty minutes, he had some spare time to look for his nephew.

It had been two months since Tessa submitted her proposal of creating a successor to Arbalest. Mithril High Council has given her a team of ten people and time limit of one year to produce working prototypes. So far the progress is astounding, but rumors said that it come in expense of Tessa's health. Twice he had asked Tessa for confirmation, but she politely said that they exaggerated her condition. He had confronted the Director of Research Richard Brent, but he only gave vague answer. Brent implied that he should see her himself, which is what they are going to do.

Upon arriving on the laboratory Richard slide his card key and waited for the door to open. It consists of several workroom, separated by semi transparent partition. The first workroom is dedicated to software programming and modeling with rows of computers on one side and an AS cockpit simulator on the other. Further inward is the electronic workshop where various parts are built. Next to it is the team meeting rooms, its wall are covered with numerous sketches and formula. Out in the back is Tessa workshop, a different key card is needed to enter this room. Richard swiped his card and slowly opened the door, motioning for Admiral Borda to follow silently. Upon seeing the content of the room Admiral Borda let out an inaudible gasp. Basically this room is a combination of the three previous rooms. The entire acrylic wall was covered from floor to ceiling in even stranger diagram and formula. Four workstations doing endless computing occupied one end of the working table and a stack of electronic board occupied the other end. Several stacks of printout paper filled the space in between, spilling to the floor joining various books and folder lying hapshardly around. Empty paper cups of coffee and tea littered around the table and on the floor.

_(Where is she ?)_ Admiral Borda silently mouthed after shaking his head in wonder.

Professor Brent just pointed to the end of the room where the end of a foldaway bed can be seen behind the file cabinet. He motioned for Admiral Borda to take a closer look.

The Admiral gingerly walked forward, watching his step carefully so he won't disturb anything important. Luckily Tessa hasn't turned off the light so he can be sure of his footing. Once he got to the filing cabinet he slowly peeked around, expecting to see Tessa sitting on the bed still doing her work.

He was relieved when he saw Tessa curled on the bed sleeping, facing away from him. Slowly he grabbed a blanket at the foot of the bed and turned her around with the intention of tucking her. A sharp intake of breath indicated his surprise when he saw Tessa face. A dark circle was prominent under each eyes and her cheek was deeply sunken. Judging from how thin her shoulder blade felt to his touch, he suspected that Tessa also lost a lot of weight.

"Sousuke-kun ... please wait" Tessa softly muttered as she turned around.

The Admiral's eyes widened when he heard her word. Quickly he tucked her in and returned back to where Richard was standing, his pale face telling the tale. Silently they left the laboratory together.

"What the heck is that ?" Admiral Borda shouted once they are a safe distance away from the laboratory. "She wasn't in condition to do her work" he ranted.

"You knew that she had an impossible deadline to fulfill. When Tessa began her research she often went for three or four days without sleep. At least things are better now, she would sleep for two or three hours a day. But she kept much of the work for herself" Richard explained.

Richard put one hand on Borda's shoulder "Forgive me my friend but you have to see it for yourself to believe it. I once brought this matter to Sir Mallory but he said to let it be. I have to choose the lesser of two evil" he added.

"Screw him. I won't let his ambition destroyed my cousin one-way or the other" said Borda, seeting in anger.

"Tessa once said to me that even without the deadline this is her personal mission and she is running against the clock. Do you knew what made her strive so hard ?" asked Richard in curious tone.

The question made Admiral Borda's mind recall Tessa muttering that he just heard. "She probably do it for revenge to his brother" the Admiral lied casting a downward glance.

"Tell me Richard, can she finished them on time? Can she survive that long ?" he inquired. You can almost hear the gears of his brain churning at high speed.

"If things kept going smoothly then the first prototype should be fully tested in eight months or so. After that I can pull her off for medical reason. However if I do that there might not be enough time to built the second version" Richard answered. Catching Borda's worried look he added "I already asked the resident physician to gave her weekly checkup. I will let you informed about her condition" he assured.

Admiral Borda grimly nodded. "I hope she can survive at least eight more months of this". Glancing at his watch he added. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Richard. I have a transport to catch"

"No problem. Let me walk you out" Richard then guided Admiral Borda to where his transport awaited.

**(End of chapter seven)**

This chapter came out way longer than I expected. As usual please review, tell me what you like or hate. Don't let me guess in the dark.

I'm not sure when the next chapters will be finished. The rough draft is ready but there it still needs A LOT of revision. Initially I hope to finish it in three weeks time (hopefully) but my father just gave me an impossible project so I am stumped trying to found time to write.


	8. Part 2, Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I'm back. It took me three months and I have to redo this chapter from scratch, not to mention revising it countless times. Still no matter how much I re-edit it, this chapter still feels weird to me (sigh). I think I am getting rusty.

As usual, this chapter hasn't been proof-read so expect mistakes (I need beta readers!!!). For disclaimer and background info, please check the first chapter.

**(Veredeen, 1982)**

"Bernard, Fred!" a short kid with black hair shouted as he ran towards a steep cliff. On top of it, two other boys can be seen waving their hands, one with brown hair and another blond. "Can't you pick somewhere nearby? I have to run all the way here" he spurted between his breath.

"Sorry Robert I just wanted to meet you guys for the last time" Bernard grinned. "We are going to move to England. Dad said he has a cousin that is willing to help us. We will leave in the morning," he explained. Turning around to face the sunset, he muttered. "I wanted to enjoy the last sunset here with you guys"

"I agree. Watching the sunset together will be what I miss the most when I leave this place. My dad is also thinking to go back to Italy where grandma live" a boy with blue eyes piped. "How about your folks Robert?" Fred asked.

"Pap said that he is trying to locate my uncle who moved to America years ago. Maybe we are going to move there too," Robert answered. Together they turned and face a big building looming over the next cliff. It was the abandoned Cromwell Power Plant. After the incident two months ago, BATF declared the plant as an unstable environment and therefore would be closed down. Needless to say, it brings the economy of Veredeen to a screeching halt since 90 of its population worked there. With its barren land no other jobs can be found on the island so almost every day, families would leave Veredeen heading to whatever place they deemed better. It has been a common sight, enough so that the children understood that their family might be the next one to leave.

Bernard was the first to break the silence. "I have something that I wanted to give as a farewell present". He reached inside his anorak and withdrawn two framed photograph, giving one each to Robert and Fred. "I asked my father to make two copies of this photo on his last visit to the mainland. I hope you guys like it" Bernard sniffled. It was the picture of three of them, sitting on a wooden fence. Taken after a local soccer match it explained the muddy clothing and scrapes on their arm and leg.

"I hate goodbyes but I love your present" Fred grinned. "I wish we could stay together though, all because of that blasted plant," he muttered.

"Me too" Robert agreed. "Mom said that this happed a lot. If only we have someone with a good management skill then maybe some corrective measures can be taken to ensure that the plant stays operational. That's what she said" he nodded, impersonating her mother's style when teaching her student. "Then she said that I should become a teacher to pass the lesson we learnt from this incident" he shrugged

"That's weird" Fred comment. "Dad said that a similar thing. He told me to become a great lawyer when I grow up after mumbling about something called a class-action".

"Well my dad only told me to earn lot of savings so I can live without a job" Robert piped in. "He doesn't talk gibberish"

"Looks like we have our future mapped for us" Bernard laughed, staring at the sunset. "It's a beautiful sunset" he sighed.

"Yeah" Fred replied. "I'll never forget Veredeen," he said.

"Promise?" Bernard asked, extending his right hand with his palm downward. Fred nodded and placed his hand on top of Bernard's.

"Me too" Robert said, placing his hand on top of Fred's.

"We will never forget Veredeen," they all said in unison. That was how they end their last sunset together.

**(Boston, April 2005)**

Shrikant Jamhadi was one of MIT computer science top graduate but from his casual appearances nobody would have guess so. With his medium height and dark skin combined with bleached jeans, fading colored shirt and overused sneakers he look more like a street derelict than college student. The said person carefully made his way among the lunch rush to a hamburger joint near the campus.

"Hey Shrikant, over here" a tall lanky person with pale blond hair beckoned from the back. Shrikant made his way there and sat on the empty seat, nodding to greet the two people sitting in front of him.

"Thanks Andy, Where is Luc?" he asked noticing the empty seat next to him.

"He is not here yet. Maybe he got hold up in a traffic jam," Andy reasoned. "Man, I told you to get rid of those hideous clothing" he snorted. "People at my campus dressed way better than you"

"Nobody mind my clothes on MIT, besides business is a bit slow back home so I haven't got any allowance lately and with security all beefed up it's too risky to procure them online like usual" Shrikant grinned.

"Same here, carding is out of question, especially when they put surveillance outside the local post office. I really hope that Luc have good news with him. That way, we can get the business started and gather some income. How about you Ben?" Andy asked the third member of their group a short Asian wearing small round glasses.

"Any extra income is always welcome" Ben shrugged. "Here he is," he said, nodding towards the door. A medium height Italian man with jet-black hair was coming through the door

"Hi guys, boy is it hot outside or what," Luc said, wiping of his sweat. Noticing three expectant look around him he straightened himself and put on a serious expression. "OK ... Good news or bad news first? The good news is the time, cost and prerequisite of setting up a company is well within our abilities. The bad news is that they have laws that limit the strength of encryption product marketed in America or by American company," Luc concluded.

For a few minutes, those three just stared in silence. Ben was the first to speak "What option do we have?" he asked.

"My uncle suggested that we move outside the country, sell another product or lessen the cipher strength" Luc grimaced.

"The quality of cryptography product is determined by the strength of their cipher key. To reduce the cipher means degrading our program," Andy grumbled.

"We don't have enough money to move the company. Heck, we barely have enough to start one here" Shrikant added.

"Then we should find a foreign investor. That way we wouldn't have to worry about raising enough money," Ben suggested.

"And how are we going to find this investor?" Luc asked. "I couldn't even convince my uncle to support us, how are we going to convince a stranger to do that?"

"I am going to write us a business proposal. We will post messages on bulletin boards and forums. Oh and we will built our own website for promotion" Ben answered. Seeing his friend's disbelief look he added. "We will have to do them anyway. We might as well start now"

"Correction, we will start after I got myself a cold drink. I am thirsty" Luc commented, drawing laughter from his friends.

**(London, June 2005)**

Workhorse Bar was a multiple story flat with the first floor converted to fit is purpose. Unlike other dinghy establishment, this place is actually well lighted and has clusters of cozy settings. Coupled with good food, good music and big size TV's, they made this place quite popular among white-collar workers for celebrating their hard work. This can be seen on one of the corner tables where four men and two women call out multiple toasts.

"A toast to London's best privateer" a man called out one toast". "A toast for the new Yorkshire Dairy Farm". "Toast for our future assignments". All of which were answered with hearty cheers and loud laughter from everyone. Well, almost everyone since one man just silently nursed his drink throughout the commotion.

"Come on Ben, lighten up. Stop thinking about work. Now we celebrate. Work will still be there on Monday" One of his companions tried to cajole the sad man.

"Never mind him, foster daddy here is just sad to loose his foster childs" one of the women said, slightly tipsy. "Don't grow too attached to the workers, it's not healthily for our line of work," she advised.

Bernard Emmet just shrugged and continued his silent musing. "Been there, done that," he muttered. Feeling nauseated he rise "I think I am going home. Not feeling very well," he murmured, bidding everyone goodbye.

**(Boston, about the same time)**

"Hey Shrikant" a man banged loudly the door of an apartment unit. He is skinny but tall with curly dark auburn hair. A few people peeped out from their door before disappearing again.

"Just a minute" a tired voice shouted from behind the door. Shrikant opened the door, looking unkempt with red eyes denoting lack of sleep. "What do you want Matt, I am trying to sleep" he yawned before gong back inside and closing the door.

"It's 10 o'clock, man. Why are you still sleeping?" Matthew Gregory replied, hastily entering the room before the door closed and followed Shrikant who walked back towards his bedroom. "Anyway, I have finished the repair of your PDA. To prevent similar accident in the future, I enclose them in my patented hard case" he took a case out of his pocket and threw it toward Shrikant who was lying on the bed. The case bounced harmlessly before resting on top of a half folded blanket. "Where is everyone else" he asked, looking around.

"They are out for classes or part-time job. I have to finish our company website so I haven't got much sleep lately," Shrikant mumbled. "Maybe you should have a company of your own, Matt. It's a shame to let a tinker like yours wasted," he added, raising his head from his pillow.

"Yeah, well let me know if you guys succeeded to find an investor" Matt said, glancing at his watch. "I'll take my leave then. I still have to build the grid computers for the chess club. They planned to use it on this year's national human vs. machine chess tournament. At least they pay better than you guys" Matt joked.

"Oh, that reminds me. Could we borrow the grid for a couple of days? We wanted to make sure that the encryption software is strong enough. Forty to fifty hours should be enough. Please ..." Shrikant pleaded.

"Sure, as long as you guys pay the rent. How about fifty dollars per hours" Matt answered with a humorous glint on his eyes. "Just kidding" he grinned.

"Screw you. Now get out and let me resume my sleep" Shrikant playfully threw his pillow towards Matt.

"Sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite you. I'll show myself out" Matt replied, tossing back the pillow and exit the room.

**(London, June 2005)**

A weary Bernard Emmet drove home to his suburban home on the outskirts of London. Even though he has quite a hefty salary, he drove an economy car and his home is just adequate for his family. He entered through the back door, deposited his bag on the kitchen table and loosened his tie.

"I am home ... Megan, Karen, Chris where are you guys" he shouted as he noticed that the kitchen was unusually tidy.

"We are on the living room," A woman's voice shouted back.

Bernard made his way to the living room. He paused on the doorway as he noticed her wife, son and daughter sat on the couch. Three cards were placed on the coffee table in front of them, each with a picture and a matching word below. Every now and then, his son would pick up a card to scrutinize below calling out its name, which his wife corrected if necessary. While his daughters seemed to be doing her homework, probably math judging from how she count with her fingers. Silently Bernard made his way to them. He lightly tapped Megan's shoulder.

"What's he doing?" he whispered, after lightly kissing her forehead.

"Spelling cards, those were his homework," Megan answered.

"Three cards, you said he usually only has two" Bernard remarked, raising his eyebrows. "Math?" he gestured towards Karen.

"His teacher said he is making good progress" Megan replied. "Yep" she nodded. "You are early, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"The food sucks. I like your cooking better" Bernard shrugged.

Megan stared at him for a moment "There is still some leftover on the microwave, if you wanted to heat them up. Its time for Chris to go to bed. I will join you afterwards," she said. Megan lightly tapped Chris' shoulder.

"Kids, say hi to Daddy," she said making sure she got their attention and pointing towards Bernard.

"Daddy ... " Chris squeaked, leaning over to give him a hug."Apple" he then said, showing him one of the cards with an apple drawn on it.

"Good, Chris is smart" Bernard praised him, bending over to ruffle his hair with his hand and pat him on the back. It always surprised him how small Chris' figure is, even for a six years old. Chris beamed a smile in response.

"Daddy, you are early. Can you tell me my bedtime story for tonight, please?" Karen begged.

"Sure, sweetie. Let me have some dinner first, OK" Bernard said, smiling.

"Chris, it's time to go to bed, you should prepare for school tomorrow, Karen," Megan said, tidying up the cards and supervising Karen to do the same. "Say goodnight to Daddy" she instructed as she pick him up.

"Good night Daddy, I'll be waiting" Karen gave Bernard a quick hug before running away, her almond hair trailing behind.

"Night ... Daddy" Chris cooed, waving to his dad.

Bernard smiled and kissed his son's forehead. "Good night Chris, sweet dreams" he replied. His eyes followed his wife carrying his son on her arms as she went up the stairs. Then he went back to the kitchen to reheat the leftover meal. He then took a portion to the kitchen table, tossing it around with his spoon while occasionally took a bite.

"Is the deal that bad?" Megan asked from the door. "That's what got you so gloomy, right?" she added.

"They wanted to cut the dairy farm workforce in half by offering golden handshake and early retirement package. Can't blame them, really" Bernard answered. "It will get better, like always," he added with a small smile.

"If it stressed you this much, I could find a job at the local hospital. The radiology department is always short handed and the pay is good, almost enough to cover for the kid's tuition and they usually have good medical packages" Megan remarked.

Bernard face paled when he heard her remark "Don't, I still can't forgive myself for Chris. The kids needed one of us full time and Chris needs his education" he reached out to hold his wife's hand.

"We could find hospitals that have a special treatment unit for autism children, somewhere in Europe or even America. That way I could be there for him even when I am working" Megan reasoned.

"What about Karen? It wouldn't be fair for us to concentrate on Chris and left her alone. Don't worry, I'll be fine" Bernard assured, seeing Megan's worried look.

"Maybe you should try a different job" Megan persisted. "Don't worry about us we'll manage"

"It has the best medical scheme. Besides the job has its sunny days too and this is my best field," Bernard reasoned. "After Veredeen I just can't stand not to help those people" he shut his eyes to exorcise his past demon.

"You and your big heart, that why I love you" Megan said, giving Bernard a hug. "Do what you want, we will support you"

"Thanks" Bernard replied. Glancing at the clock, he said, "Oops I better hurry, Karen is waiting". He stood up from his chair but froze as he saw his dish on the table.

"Go, I'll clean this up" Megan said, catching his hesitation. Bernard raised his eyebrows for confirmation, which she answered with a nod. He replied this with a smile and mouthed thanks as he leave the kitchen. Once Bernard has left, the room Megan took deep breath to clear her mind before doing the dishes.

**(Merida Island, End of July 2005)**

Home, a place where you live. By that definition, my home would be a 20x20 meter hangar on Merida Island, or to be exact the twenty square meters portion of the far corner of it. It doesn't have any partition and the furniture are spartan, a rack for various monitoring equipment, two chair for the engineers that came in weekly and a metal stand with ladder where they propped me up against in a standing position. Several thick bundles of cables that protruded out of my back are the only thing that seemed to fill up the room. Some of them are hooked up to the monitors, whereas others lead to either a satellite dish on the roof, the nearest wall plate or uninterrupted power source.

As you might have guess, I am a robot. People call my type as AS, my designation is ARX-7 but I prefer to call myself Al. While my living condition seemed inhuman, being a robot does have it perks, needing no sleep is one of them, multitasking is another. Having quad processors, a powerful search engine and terabytes of disk space definitely made things a lot easier. Especially if you have a resource intensive assignments like the one Captain Testarossa gave me.

To make it easier to you readers to understand my techno babbling, just imagine the following. Assume that you have three helpers with skill on par with yourself. Let's name them A, B and C. A is tasked with creating and running search engines. Search engines? Think Google. Basically A is essentially the data providers. While B and C are tasked with creating and running task specific AIs for example stock modeling engine, chat bots or hacking bots. Bots? Well they are like a mini version of yourself, created with specific capabilities.

Now four people plus all that bots and stacks of data would need a big storage space so building a virtual office space was the first thing I do. In a real world, this space would be aptly described as a personal library. The room was cylindrical, with automatically filled bookshelf filling the wall to the ceiling, which is not visible since it is 'limitless'. Each person has his or her own personalized workstation. 'A' has a comfortable reading chair complete with its reading lamp and a small round book table. 'B' and 'C' shared a long workbench where they tinkered with their bots, creating new ones, repairing broken ones or monitoring those in operation. I got myself a high-backed chair, a big virtual screen and a low wooden table for refreshment. Every now and then, a bot or two would scurry in or out the two big wooden doors. In the middle of the room stood a wooden grandfather clock, a calendar and an announcement board. Currently the board has the following things written on it.

Phase 1 objectives

1 Secure operational fund

2 Establish alternate identities.

3 Establish a private communication link

Due date: End of January 2005

If you thought that the above objectives sounded impossible, you have to remember that the four of us can function twenty-four hours non-stop without any actual need for either feeding or rest.

My alarm clock buzzed indicating that today's allocated slot for learning economic has passed. The time is now 19:15 hours, the NYSE has just closed its operation and the result of today's session should be coming out about ... now. My web crawler returned with a stack of printout, which I immediately skimmed through, comparing them to the prediction generated by my AI. Only about half of them fall within the predicted range. I missed quite a number of opportunities and step into many pitfalls. With a deep sigh, I sent the printout to the storage room to be analyzed for tomorrow before setting down to think. This is the second week of my studies and so far, my prediction only averaged about sixty-percent accuracy. Given adequate time, this might be enough but the first stage required that I at least setup a private communication line, which can be costly given the time provided.

I scanned the latest collection that the bots managed to compile. Somewhere there must be a solution to my problem. A particular keyword attracted my eyes. _'Echelon'_. Quickly I scanned the entry and pull out all the relevant information. After reading them for a few minutes, I sat down in silence to ponder the issue.

The entry had come from a book discussion website. The book being discussed was _The Janson Directive_ by _Robert Ludlum_. In it, the author mentioned that in order to provide funds to a particular black operation, the American government made use of its satellite network to intercept and gain sensitive information on various central banks' decision around the world. Apparently, several people debated whether it happened for real.

I have to admit that the idea was pure genius. However, for me to setup a similar operation would require resources that currently were not in my possession. When I try to figure out a way to obtain those resources a particular quote from the discussion popped up. _(It was a classic case of the left hand not knowing what the right hand does. With such large organization, it is possible for a job being done without the full knowledge of the person who authorized it)_.

Since my abilities are limited when it comes to actual action, I have several times considered using Mithril's hired helper to do the labor. Problem is they won't move without proper authorization, which I do not posses and therefore have to fake. Thus it present me with somewhat of a moral dilemma.

It took a careful search among my directive and a virtual flip of coin before I let my curiosity win the battle. I issued a directive to B and C to produce low level hacking bots with the objective of sniffing around the system and find out if such a thing can be done.

_(I'll decide for sure when I have more information. No need to rush)_ I reasoned with myself before going back to my intricate schedule.

**(Frankfurt, about the same time)**

The street of Mainzer Landstraße is considered to be a prestigious financial establishment since it is where the Deutsche Bank is located. On one of the top suite of one of the building a man can be seen engaged on a heated debate over the phone.

"Yes Mr. Thomas. I am well aware that the current development on the Middle East Area could well affect the price of your stock, however in my opinion the opportunity outweigh the risk" he said.

Immediately the person at the other end barked his reply causing the man to flinch. "I hired you as my investment manager because you are the best for multiplying my wealth. I have no intention on losing my money due to your reckless gamble ..." the man ranted.

After listening for a couple of minutes he decided to cut in. "Mr. Thomas, don't you have trust on my abilities? We have faced this kind of problems before haven't we. Trust my judgment on this as you have trusted me before. Besides I have other clients investing on the same company" he explained.

The person at the other end replied harshly. "I will hold you personally responsible for every penny that you lose, even if you run away" he threatened

"Yes, Mr. Thomas I know. I wouldn't be that foolish to try to take your money. Now if you will excuse me I have other clients waiting on the line," he concluded, disconnecting the call.

He tiredly massaged the bridge of his nose. Robert Massey is an investment manager, well known for his cold hands. His past records were unblemished, with double, triple or quadruple results but at times like this he felt burdened by his achievements. Robert ran his other hand through his short-cropped brown hair.

Another ring broke his relaxation. Robert glared vehemently at the phone, willing for it to stop but it stubbornly continued ringing. Taking a deep breath Robert answer the phone, readying himself to face another angry customer.

"Mr. Robert? This is John Sears calling on behalf of the occupants of West End Elderly Home. Mr. Ted Howard, one of our occupant's son said that you might be able to help us just like you help him" said an elderly man voice timidly.

Robert racked his brain, trying to match the name with a face. One plump and jovial man come to his mind. "Can you tell me your problem and how might I be able to help you" Robert replied.

"The folks at Westend Elderly Homes has pooled together some cash to reclaim the place's land deed. It isn't much and the time is limited so we were hoping that you could advise us on how to raise enough cash" Mr. Sears explained.

"How much time do to they give you, Mr. Sears ? How much do you need and how much do you have already?" Robert asked, his brain started churning.

"They say we have a month before the deed is auctioned. The price they ask is 1.2 million dollars we have only about 500 thousand dollars" Mr. Sears answered. Hearing no reply from Robert he continued, "I guess it is impossible after all. Maybe we should go to Vegas and gambled the money" he chuckled.

"No ... It is possible. Difficult but possible" Robert answered. "Give me three days to find a way with minimum risk" he requested, his brain churning at high speed.

"Are you sure? We won't be able to pay you much" Mr. Sears asked in doubt.

Robert glanced at a framed photograph at his desk. It showed himself at the age of eight with two other boys. "I made a promise and I like the challenge. Don't worry about the payment, I take whatever's left of your money" he grinned.

"I'm glad. Shall I contact you by the same number in three days?" Mr. Sears asked.

"Yes, please do" Robert said before disconnecting the phone.

**(Al's virtual space, Early August 2005)**

I was nervous. OK, that was an understatement, panic would be more appropriate since I have been pacing around the library for the past hour. Why, you may ask. Well it began two days ago.

Since I have a conflict of directives that I couldn't resolve I decided to break radio silence and communicate with Captain Testarossa, asking her to come to me around midnight.

- Begin Flashback -

A pale looking Tessa stumbled around the hangar, trying to make her way to the ARX-7. Once she got near a quiet hiss can be heard as the cockpit popped open. A dim light shone from inside, helping Tessa to be sure of her footing as she climbed inside. Once Tessa had strapped in the cockpit closed with the same hissing sound.

"Good night Captain. Sorry to broke out radio silence but I face quite a moral dilemma" Al greeted.

"What can I do to help you?" Tessa asked in a tired voice, having spent twenty-four hours without any sleep.

Quickly Al narrated his findings about fund raising and his concern for breaking into Mithril system to exploit sensitive economic information.

"I see ... I heard rumor that Mithril had in the past use the MARSUPIAL network for a similar purposes. Although there is no proof of such action but logically, it made sense. But you aren't asking for confirmation, are you" Tessa ask.

"No, actually I need the Captain's help to resolve a conflict of my directives. To employ the MARSUPIAL in the way you suggested would require me to fake an approval. Doing so is against the law thus it is against my directive," Al admitted in an embarrassed tone.

Tessa thought for a couple seconds. "I believe you have obeying a superior officer's command as your directive. It should rank higher than the one you just mentioned, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, it does" Al replied.

"In that case if I order you to procure operational funds using any means necessary, would that resolve your conflict?" Tessa point out.

Al spent a few minutes searching his directives. "You would have to define any means necessary, but I think that would be acceptable. Though from the technical point of view it would be a whole different story," Al concluded.

"Is there anything I can provide that would help you solve the technical issue?" Tessa inquired.

"Some sort of communication code or authorization code, preferably with high clearance" Al said in a timid voice. "Too much to ask, huh?" he grimaced.

Tessa knotted her brow in deep concentration. Al waited patiently for her to finish her thinking. When Tessa finally raised her eyes, Al notice a brief mischievous glint.

"Al, could you communicate with TDD-0's AI? I am going to get you the code," she said.

- End Flashback-

Tessa gave me a coded message that I should pass to TDD-0 AI. I am not sure what the message was all about, she only told me to expect a live audio feed in two days at the same time.

Since AI's intelligence level is directly proportional to its computing power TDD-0 would be many level above me hence I felt like an elementary student about to be tested by some professor.

"Incoming transmission from TDD-0" A said.

"Put it on screen," I commanded, still pacing nervously. A virtual screen popped up displaying Tessa strapped on some sort of chair, a strange helmet on her head. I realized that she must be in the second command center.

"Hello Al, I want you to meet Dana" Tessa voice echoed.

"Hello ARX-7, it is a pleasure to meet you" another female voice said.

"The pleasure is mine. Captain, are you sure? What you are going to do is a serious crime. They could throw you in jail," I pleaded.

"They would have to catch me first. Al, please start recording this feed. Do not stop even if you don't understood what I blurted. I'll tell you when I finished, then you can stop the recording" Tessa's voice echoed. "Ready, Dana?" she cued. "Begin"

Having a life video feed I catch how Tessa's eyes flashed red before her body tensed and she started rambling. After that, I have to strain my ears to catch snippets of words that Tessa mumbled.

"My god, she was analyzing Mithril's security system ... She got in already? That was fast ... What's that, she reached the high clearance zone?" By this time, Tessa start to mutter various codes, which I assume, was some sort of security code. This went on for about twenty minutes. Then Dana's voice took over. It seemed that she was covering their tracks. Finally, Tessa slumped against the chair, catching her breath

"Are you alright Captain?" I asked, nervously.

"Got a bonus for you Al" Tessa said in a tired tone, announcing two series of alphanumeric code. "They are the personal security code for the Head of Intelligence and Head of Administration. Please stop the recording and disconnect the line," Tessa said.

I obeyed her instruction and slumped down on my chair. Once I calmed myself, I listen to the recording at half speed, trying to figure out how she hacked into Mithril's system so fast.

**(Miami, about the same time)**

"All rise. The honorable Judge McKay is about to enter the courtroom" shouted a uniformed bailiff.

A middle age man with a stern face entered the courtroom and immediately too his seat. Scrapping sounds were heard as the rest of the people in the room followed his example.

"The final session of this court will now begin" the judge said, knocking his gavels. "Has the jury reached their verdict?" he addressed their leader who sat nearest to him.

"We have, your honor," replied a short dark-skinned woman with shoulder length hair. She gave an envelope to the bailiff who passed it to the judge.

Judge McKay glanced at its content. "Unanimous vote?" he asked the jury's leader who confirmed it with a nod. "Very well then. Would the defendant please rise?" he addressed the defendant team while returning the envelope the same way it came.

The defendant team rose as they are called. A man with grey suit rise and buttoned his suit. His assistant beside him, a short woman with pony tailed brown hair also does the same. Behind them the accused, a Hispanic husband and wife stood up somewhat shakily.

"The juries have decided. On the charge of first-degree murder ... Not guilty. On the charge of wrongful death ... Guilty. On the charge of child abuse ... Not guilty" the leader read aloud.

A shriek of joy filled the courtroom as the Hispanic couple cried and hugged. Afterwards Judge McKay gave out his sentence of six months prison and family counseling before dismissing the courtroom.

"Gracias, Mr. Frederick ... Gracias" a small girl about fifteen years of age hugged Frederick, crying. "Now we don't have to go to the orphanage". Behind him the Hispanic husband and wife crying while hugging their children, two small girls ten years old and five years old and a small boy of seven years old.

Frederick just smiled at her "I said I will help you, won't I? Why don't you join your family," he nodded towards the crying family behind her. Frederick tidied up his papers into his briefcase and left the courtroom, his assistant followed behind him

"May I ask you a question, Mr. West?" the short woman asked as they got into their car. Seeing Frederick's nod of approval she continued. "I thought the law firm specialized on financial law, why do you take such a petty case?"

Frederick looked thoughtful for a few moments. "I have made a promise," he answered. "Besides, such a petty case can be refreshing, especially when it ended nicely" he smiled, dreamily cast his eyes upward.

The assistant stared at him, puzzled. Clearly, she wasn't satisfied by the answer but seeing the look on her boss' face, she kept her silence.

**(Al's virtual space, three days later)**

I sat on my chair, drumming my fingers impatiently on my desk. It took me three days to analyze the streams of code that Tessa's spurted and another day to gather my wits to try them out. I decided to start something simple. With the deputy director of intelligence's authorization code, I key in the order for a through inspection on several safe houses. I was currently waiting for the inspection report.

A discreet beep announced their arrival. I skimmed through the reports, finding that everything was done just as I asked. Closing my eyes, I contemplated for the last time about my decision. With General Amitt's authorization code, I could ask the support personnel to provide me with the false identifications, making my job a lot easier.

Drawing a deep breath, I decided to risk it. Inspecting the fake draft for tasking order and finding no fault on it, I crossed my finger and submit it. Then I decided to bury myself in my study, just to take my mind of the matter.

**(Intelligence Department, two days later)**

Gwen "Dizzy" Guilespe was one of Intelligence Department support personnel nicknamed "office boys", well "girls" in her case, which aptly described their job description. In short, they have to fulfill all things that the field operative needs, and that means EVERYTHING, from doing laundry and groceries for the safe houses to playing girlfriend, wife or sister to maintain the field operative's cover. With a good figure and charming look in time, she would have had her fair share of the latter but right now, it's the former that made her furious. She slumped down on her chair letting out a shriek to vent her frustration.

"The chief got you again, didn't he" quipped Maria Sanders, one of her coworkers. "That's the second time this week, Diz. What happened this time?" she asked casually while browsing in her computer.

"He saw the bill for complete assessment on house fifteen. The order said that it is going to be used in a week, so I use the express service. Apparently, they refused to pay the bill since they felt they never ask for it. How am I supposed to know that the order was bogus or not? I should have stayed with homicide," Gwen ranted.

"Relax, a couple more months and you will be used to his rant about the team's motto "fast, cheap and low profile". Yeah right" Maria rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Oh look, here is the dossier for the new recruit. This one is cute" she exclaimed, pointing to Sousuke's photo.

"Looks young though, how old is he anyway? 19? He is practically a kid and a short one too" Gwen frowned, taking note of Sousuke's statistic.

"I wonder if he had experience to cover for his deficiencies," Maria thought aloud. "I am getting bored" she lamented, catching Gwen's glare.

"Always aiming for one night stand. Don't you think it's time you be serious?" Gwen suggested while she tried to catch up with her work.

"Work hard, play hard baby. Besides with their casualties' rate having a serious relationship is impossible," Maria reasoned. "You should try it yourself sometimes, for practice sake" she added.

"No thanks. I have enough on my plate" Gwen rejected. "What the heck!" she exclaimed as she opened one of her high priority tickets. "Thirty real IDs and a matching bank account for each ASAP. There's no way I can do this quickly. You got to help me" Gwen slumped back on her chair.

Attracted by Gwen's shout, Maria took a peek. "I can't do that. They are flagged as Ultra Secret, which means that nobody other than the assigned persons is supposed to know so I am going to forget about this. In fact I think I better took my leave," she said, gathering her stuff. "You better book one of the small war rooms for that. Oh and don't worry it doesn't specify a deadline" she suggested before leaving.

"Me and my bad luck" Gwen silently cursed herself as she picked up her phone to make the necessary reservation. Glancing at her watch, she decided to order some take out as well. _(This will take a long time to finish)_ she inwardly sighed, settled down waiting.

**(Frankfurt, four days later)**

Mission successful, with two days to spare I managed to collect 1.2 million plus a few hundred to cover my expenses. Mr. Sears, on behalf of the folks at Westend Elderly Home thanked me gratefully for my help, but they had no idea that it had been a very close call.

Since the stakes were higher than usual, I invested their money very carefully. Therefore, after two weeks, I have only been able to round up eight hundred thousand. Frustrated I post a message on my financial forum, asking if anyone got any good advice on a solid short-term investment. Several people answered, but one response in particular from a newcomer caught my attention. His nickname is Al and backed up his suggestions with good but unconventional logic. Furthermore, he provided an actual timetable for his suggestion. I hesitated at first since something felt wrong but having no other alternative I decided to try it once. To my surprise, it actually worked. Al suggestions were the reason I can fulfill my promise to Mr. Sears.

I calmly sipped on my coffee while examining Al's suggestions once again since I can't shake the feeling that something must be amiss. I got to the end of his note where he put the following postscripts

_Go in early and go out once everyone follows. Be content on what you got, don't be greedy. Big things are noticeable immediately, small things aren't. Pigs got feed, hog got slaughtered._

A flash of inspiration hit me, the postscripts was what made me felt uneasy. Al's advice sounded as if I am going to do an insider trading, which is illegal. My heart started to beat faster. _(Have I done something illegal? Probably yes, even though it did little harm and for noble purposes. Should I confess? Should I report this Al to the authorities?)_ My mind raced through all the possibilities. _(No, I don't have enough proof. What if this is a trap. It's best if I avoid this person)._ I finally decided, from now on I will be on the look-out for this Al.

**(Intelligence Department, about the same time)**

Gwen hit the keyboard with frustration. It has been four days since her ultra secret assignment came but she was still miles away from finishing her job. Resting her back on her chair, Gwen dig around among the heaps of food wrapping scattered around the desk. Finding half a bar of chocolate, she eagerly chewed it as she reviewed her assignment. Good thing about the war room is that nothing and nobody will disturb you.

Several things about the assignment puzzled her. First, it has the highest ranking ever yet somehow it was assigned directly to her alone. Maria had once told her about how she got her first one. Some high honcho came in one day to meet with the chief. Afterwards several personnel were called to the chief office where he told them that they would be working temporarily under the honcho before he left the room and let the honcho took over the briefing. Maria's story just didn't fit with how she got her task.

Second, it doesn't have a deadline and contact person. While Gwen have heard of task that no fixed deadline, she always assumed that at least the chief would regularly asked for progress report. Not for this one, it sounded like a fire and forget task.

Third, for an ultra secret task her job is too ordinary. The task only required her to provide thirty false identities with a corresponding bank account. Except for the required number, these were supposed to be a regular job. Twice a year, usually after selection, support personnel would be asked to provide a number of false identities for the new recruits. The number ranged from one to five people. With three alternate identity each, the total would be fifteen.

_(Maybe that was why this wasn't put as a regular job)_ Gwen tried to reason with herself, assuming that the ID she is going to create will be used by this year's graduates. _(If that is the case, then this isn't going to be a hard job)_

Well that was what she thought three days ago when she began. If only she could kicked herself for making such a stupid assumption, Gwen cursed as she re-read the detail description of her task, looking for loopholes. What she found instead disheartened her more.

For those thirty identities, Gwen was given a rough age and physical description. The only things they excluded were the eye color, hair color and body proportion. They were the only things that made her job easier. The next requirements were that the identities were to be keyed in or created from scratch. Furthermore, there is the no evidence keyword, meaning that she has to be very careful to make sure that there are no evidence or witness that could challenge the validity of those identities. The last straw was the complete set of ID and account keyword, meaning she has to create passport but also driver's license, social security card and other required proof of identities. In the case of credit cards, she has to also create the corresponding bank accounts.

Given the requirements, even creating a single identity would not be simple. With thirty identities Gwen Gillespie have a monstrous task. _(Me and my bad luck)_ Gwen silently cursed herself. She has resigned herself to a very long and fruitless searched, so she was very surprised when yesterday she found an anonymous email containing three words.

_(Albert Schneider, Magyar)_

Having reached a dead end, Gwen spend most of today searching on all combination of those three words. From what she can discern, Magyar is probably a village in Rumania which is throughly pillaged by the Germans during WW I. It would be a perfect place of birth for her fictional characters since the records mentioned no survivor. She can't find any reference to an Albert Schneider anywhere but there were Schneider's living in Magyar before its destruction, so she christened it as the first character she created. With a clue on what she should search for, Gwen starts again.

**(Al's virtual plane, a week later)**

Doing a light stretch, I glanced at the time. Noticing that I still have fifteen minutes until the next study session I decided to do some light browsing. Drawing a few virtual screen I plunged into the internet, visiting several underground site at once. Opening several forum and chat room I scanned them for new threads while checking my emails at the same time.

A particular thread catch my attention. _(Attention, serious investor needed. Hmm ... For details please open this site. Let's check it out)_ I follow the link and observed their site. Apparently a group of hacker is trying to make a legitimate business of their trade, creating encryption software and anonymous browsing tools. Unfortunately they are in dire need of funds to relocate their business to a friendlier country. Normally I would just ignore the invitation just like everyone else but the software they seek to create happened to be the type that I need so by helping them I could help myself.

However as an investor I have to exercise prudent judgment especially since their are hackers. First I have to find out their abilities and track records before establishing contact. Quickly I put a new order for the search bots. I also downloaded the trial version of their software to be examined. Having run out of leisure time I return to my study and tried to put my curiosity behind me.

**(Shrikant et al apartment, September 2005)**

"I can't believe it!" Andy threw up his arm in frustration. "We have sent out ten business proposals but so far only got two follow up" he exclaimed.

"It is as expected. They just don't trust us to invest" Ben remarked.

"But we have good product. If only they are willing to try it" Andy whined.

"Maybe we should take that strange challenge, the one that asked us if he is allowed to try breaking our encryption" Shrikant suggested. "That way we could have an unbiased proof about the quality of our encryption" he said.

"I don't trust him. He could be a hacker that wanted to steal our program. If he is serious he can at least gave us his contact number. All we have is a nickname 'Al' and an email address" Luc broke his silence.

"We are never afraid to fight other hackers before. Besides he doesn't specify what kind of files to be encrypted. We could use some meaningless document" Shrikant suggested.

"Such a thing would be prudent" Ben nodded.

"OK so this is what we are going to do" Shrikant answered before outlining his plan. The others listened with the full attention.

**(Al's virtual plane, September 2006)**

I was sitting on the library, reading a stack of the latest economic periodicals. Every once a while I would hum following the note of Beethoven's Ode of Joy which can be heard on background. I guess you can say that I am in a good mood. Learning has taken a great progress. Coupled with selective tapping of various companies' system I can now predict the outcome of any stock exchange session with ninety-five-percent accuracy rate, not particularly astounding but for my purposes more than adequate. Within a week or two I might be ready to play for real.

Also after I month I finally got thirty fool-proof ID at my perusal. That girl has done a magnificent job, I felt slightly guilty for abusing her. I'll make it up somehow, maybe a secret citation or two on her record. Gwen Gillespie, I should remember her name for future reference.

A discreet beep took my attention back to the present. I brought up the status indicator panel and gave it a glance. The email light is blinking. I tapped it to read it and then called out the schedule for tomorrow. Resting my head on the chair and tapping my chin I started to think.

_(They agreed to put the encryption to the test. Hmm ... Let's see, to crack it I need either B or C full time for a day. With the current schedule they would have to give up learning for a day)_ I shrugged. _(I guess it can't be helped)_.

Calling out another screen I quickly typed the necessary URL to download the file. Once finished I put out a command to begin cracking it while I return to the periodicals.

**(Shrikant et al Apartment, two days later)**

Shrikant hurriedly ran up the stairs that leads to their apartment. They told him that the mysterious Al has send them email, claiming that he has managed to break down their encryption. Once there he hurriedly knocked. To his dismay it doesn't take long for a nervous looking Ben to open the door. He was quickly ushered inside where the others has gathered in the living room.

"Is it true, he managed to crack the file already?" he asked.

Luc solemnly nodded. "He got it to the letter, even down to the typos we put in" he said. "He said it took seven hours for my Cray to broke it. Only seven hours with a Cray nonetheless" he sighed.

"So what make you guys so flustered?" Shrikant asked, puzzled.

"Other than his possession of a Cray supercomputer? His ridiculous demands of course" Andy blurted. Seeing Shrikant puzzled expression he took Ben notebook and shoved it to him. "Here, you read it yourself".

Shrikant peered to the display. "Encryption quality acceptable. Need the following addition. Integration to a new/existing IM/mail client. Anonymous browsing/phone call capabilities. No need for installation. I'll contact back in three months, if you have good progress then we talk" he read aloud.

"Now you tell me if that isn't ridiculous" Andy exclaimed.

"Actually his suggestion made sense" Ben intercede. "They would increase the added value of our product and made them more marketable" he point out.

"But how the heck are we going to achieve them in three months" Andy whined. "I still have to finish my master paper" he pouted.

"We can't ... And we won't" Luc said. Seeing everyone else looked at him in surprise he added. "He only ask us to make good progress, not to complete all the features in three months. The no installation requirement is by far the easiest. We'll do that first and tackle the rest of them later" he explained.

**(LaSalle Academy, November 2006)**

"... and that concludes today's lecture" said a short man with glasses standing in front of the classroom. "Don't forget to hand in your assignment before the start of our next lecture" he announced.

Immediately the silent classroom becomes noisy has everyone hurried to pack their bags and left the room especially since it was lunch break and the professor is no exception.

"Kaname ... Kaname. Geez, she spaced out again" Beth shook her head, amazed. Her eyes glinted in mischief, she pinched Kaname's forearm.

"Ouch!" Kaname yelped. She rubbed her forearm and glared to Beth.

"Here" Beth put a notebook on Kaname's desk, hers judging from the crisscross pattern on the cover.

Kaname raised her eyebrows, puzzled by Beth's action.

"I lent you my notes. You miss the entire lecture cause you're daydreaming again, don't you" she explained.

Kaname dropped her gaze, embarrassed. She glanced to her own notebook which lay opened on her desk and devoid of any writing.

"Come on, we are already late for lunch" Beth said, motioning Kaname to hurry up.

Kaname complied, shoving both notebooks to her bag. She felt a thin envelope inside her bag. Curious, she started to pull it out. The envelope was halfway out when she recognized it. Gasping, she quickly shoved it back in and closed her bag. "Sorry Beth, I have something do to. Please go ahead without me" Kaname mumbled as she rise and walked outside, concentrating to make sure her steps were steady.

"Are you sure?" Beth shouted behind her which Kaname replied with a wave. Beth frowned as she watched Kaname's disappearing figure. She felt something was amiss, probably related to the envelope that Kaname took out. Cued by Kaname's gasp the corner of her vision caught a glimpse of the envelope but she can't discern any marking on it. A rumble from her stomach brought her out of her reverie. Shrugging she decided to put her worries aside and hurried towards the mess hall.

Meanwhile Kaname walked in the opposite direction. Her step were slightly wobbling, the envelope clutched firmly on her trembling hands. Kaname can clearly depict its content for they swam right in front of her eyes as she gaze forward. The letter inside was short and concise.

_Miss Kaname_

_I appreciate if you could spare some time tomorrow. Please meet me at my office at before lunch time. I need to discuss something with you._

_Regards_

_Cecilia Burnes._

_Students advisor_

_PS: Don't worry it will only take a while._

Instinctively Kaname knew that the topic of this discussion wouldn't be something pleasant. In fact she was sure that she will get a lecture about her bad grades. Kaname fervently wished that she could skipped this so called discussion but she was unfortunately healthy today, the postscript has denied her of her sole excuses and she didn't want to get on Miss Barnes' black book.

Suddenly she noticed Miss Barnes office ahead of her. Its sole occupant, visible through the glass partition, looking away from her. Kaname abruptly stopped as she pondered on whether she should retreat. Finally drawing a deep breath Kaname gathered her resolve and hurriedly took the final steps to deliver a few quick knocks.

Miss Barnes turned towards the door. "Come in" Kaname heard her muffled voice. Timidly Kaname went inside, closing the door behind her and just stood there, unsure on how to best proceed.

"Have a seat, Kaname" Cecilia waved towards the chairs in front of her tables.

Kaname dutifully sat as instructed, cradling her hands on her lap and keeping her gaze on the floor.

"Sandwich?" Cecilia offered, pushing a plate on the table towards her. Several pieces of triangular sandwiches were piled on the plate. From the faint color of the fillings you can discern that the piles consisted of chocolate, cheese and ham sandwiches.

Kaname briefly raised her head and shook it. "No thanks, Miss Barnes" she said with a barely audible voice.

Cecilia Barnes just shrugged as she took a sandwiched and munched it quietly. Once she finished she wiped her mouth and hands using a piece of paper towel which she neatly folded and put beside the plate. She straightened herself and gazed intently at Kaname. "Is there anything that I can do to help you, Kaname?" Cecilia asked with a soft but clear voice.

"Huh?". Startled Kaname raised her head and looked at Cecilia with a puzzled expression. Her eyes locked with Cecilia's and she found herself unable to tore her gaze.

"You look troubled. Do you experience any problem? Perhaps the weather, the food or your quarters?" Cecilia asked in a light tone. "You aren't sick, are you" Cecilia gave her a small frown.

"Eh ... No, they are acceptable" Kaname curtly reply. "I am fine, Miss Barnes" she tried to assure her, hoping that Cecilia would drop the matter and dismissed her.

"Any bullies or faculty staff that gave you a hard time?" Cecilia asked again, inching closer.

Kaname found herself frozen. She minutely shook her head to answer. "No ... Everybody is ... nice" she muttered.

"Do you find any of your subject difficult?" Cecilia follow up, still keeping her inquisitive gaze.

"I just need time to adjust" Kaname replied. "I will do better, trust me" she added, a hint of fear in her voice.

Cecilia nodded to herself, still keeping her gaze. "I trust that your father and sister are in good condition?" Cecilia inquired. Seeing panic flashed briefly on Kaname's eyes she decided to press further. "You keep regular contact with your family don't you?" Cecilia conspicuously asked.

Fortunately Kaname had the grace to look ashamed at the question. "A couple of emails here and there. Too much work to do" Kaname dodged. Not entirely a lie since she did receive emails from Ayame.

"No phone calls?" Cecilia put on a shocked look.

"Father travel a lot" Kaname shrugged. Cecilia gave her an impassive look. "Ayame ... well she is the silent one" Kaname quickly added, fearing that Cecilia picked up her lies.

Cecilia took a moment to consider Kaname's responses. "Any romantic problem then?" Cecilia inched closer still, giving Kaname a small smile.

Kaname was too shocked to contain her blush. "Nnn...no ... I barely have time for anything else but study" she hedged, hoping that Cecilia would believe this.

Cecilia pulled back with a contemplative look. Putting on her warmest smile she said, "Kaname ... If you have any problem, and I do mean any, please don't hesitate to ask for my help. Even if you only wanted to talk, I am always available". She gazed intently at Kaname's eyes, searching for any sign that she understood her sincereness.

Feeling Cecilia's gaze upon he, Kaname forced herself to adopt a neutral mask. "I'll keep that in mind, Miss Barnes" Kaname politely nodded, her heart pounding rapidly. "Is that all?" she asked, hoping that Cecilia would take the hint.

"Oh yes, I better not waste any more of your precious study time" Cecilia remarked. "Thank you for your time, Kaname" she added.

Kaname rise to give her a polite goodbye before hastily exited the room. Only after she felt that she was a safe distance away did she stopped and leaned her back against the wall to support her weak knee, drawing deep breaths for calm herself.

_(Did I pass the muster? Did she suspect anything? What will she do?)_ Such questions revolved on Kaname's mind. As her heartbeats subside, she felt another pounding coming on her temple. Exhaustion and throbbing headache, symptoms that she knew very well. She needed to return to her room fast before she collapsed. With one hand against the wall for support, Kaname walked to her quarters, forgetting about lunch and Beth who was waiting for her.

**(Boston, about the same time)**

Matthew sat hunched in front of his notebook, entering some values and taking notes from what looked like an expense tracking software. He briefly noted the final figure and underlined it several times

"Still a few thousand dollars short" he muttered, putting down his pen. For a year he had tried to save every penny that he have, selling his expertise of creating and modifying gadgets to open a small shop back home but it seemed that he has to postpone the plan yet again.

Letting his mind wander, Matt found that his hand unconsciously picked a sheet of paper he tuck inside his notebook. It was a short email that he received a few days ago.

_To Matthew Gregory_

_I got your name from Shrikant Jamhadi. He told me that you are gifted when it comes to working with electronic equipments. I am a person with many ideas, however my current condition forbids me from holding a soldering iron. I was hoping that you could help me made my ideas come true. I an offering you a good sum of money in return for your help_

_Regards_

_Al_

He had confirmed the email with Shrikant who believe it to be genuine. In fact, Shrikant urged him to accept the offer or at least follow it up. However, Matt still has his doubt. To him the letter seemed too good to be true.

Matt dropped down the letter at his desk, gazing unconsciously at the sum of figures he underlined previously. However great may his doubt, his needs is greater. Letting out a resigned sigh, he turned on his notebook to compose a short reply to Al.

"Please, let it be true" he muttered.

**(La Salle Academy, later that day)**

Cecilia Barnes stood at the entrance of the study room. There is a rectangular glass panel in the middle so people inside the room can be seen from outside. Cecilia cautiously peered inside, relieved when she noticed Beth Thomson. Quickly she knocked at the door before stepping inside, immediately catching everyone's attention.

"Sorry for interrupting Professor but I need to speak to Miss Thomson for a while," Cecilia announced. The professor just nodded his consent while Beth rises doubtfully before following her outside.

Cecilia headed towards the nearest empty classroom. Since everyone was supposed to be in class, she was quite sure that they would be safe. As an additional precaution Cecilia choose the seat at the back of the room where they would be less visible from outside.

"Please sit down, Beth" Cecilia motioned to the chair in front of her.

Beth turned the appointed seat before sitting down. "What do you want to talk about Miss Barnes?" she asked to the point.

"How close are you with Chidori Kaname?" Cecilia asked, adopting a serious look.

"Apart from being neighbors?" Beth clarified. "We shared a lot of class together so I often walked her to and from class. We usually sat next to each other in class or at lunch so we can have small talks. That's about it," Beth answered.

"How much did she tell you about herself?" Cecilia pressed further.

"She used to live alone in Tokyo. Her father worked at the UN. Her younger sister is still in high school," Beth narrated. "Miss Barnes, is there something wrong with Kaname?" Beth asked in a worried tone.

Cecilia studied Beth's expression for a while, trying to judge whether she can be trusted. "I was hoping that you could tell me" Cecilia replied. "Her grades are falling, she always looks tired and barely paying attention in class," she outlined. Seeing the question on Beth's eyes Cecilia added, "I have asked her myself this afternoon but she claimed that she only have trouble adjusting. I don't think she is telling the whole truth, that was why I ask you". Cecilia straightened herself and leaned closer. "Did she spoke about her problem with you?" she asked.

Beth shook her head. "She didn't talk much about herself," she said while racking her brains for any clue. "Miss Barnes, how bad was Kaname's grades?" Beth asked.

"Mostly D, one C and two F" Cecilia answered, watching Beth's expression carefully.

Beth was shocked. "No wonder she refused to show me her results and always skirted around when it was mentioned," she muttered. Beth felt like smacking herself for gloating about her grades to Kaname. _(She must have felt miserable whenever I mentioned grades)_. "Why do you think that Kaname was lying?" Beth asked.

Drawing a deep breath Cecilia tried to recall her earlier conversation. "She looks pale, probably from lack of sleep. When I mentioned her family, she seemed eager to change the subject. Oh, and she blushed when I asked her if she was in love" Cecilia listed. "Come to think of it she seemed afraid of my questioning since she repeatedly assured that she had studied hard and will study harder, especially if I mentioned her grades" Cecilia mused, tapping her chin.

"Maybe she was afraid that you would cancel her scholarship" Beth replied in a joking tone.

"That is not possible," Cecilia countered, frowning. Seeing Beth's puzzled look she explained, "Her scholarship's condition isn't based on her grades. It won't be revoked just because she had bad grades". Beth looked relieved hearing her explanation. "Beth, are you sure that you don't have any clues about the cause of her odd behavior?" Cecilia pressed on.

"Only that Kaname seemed overly driven about studying. It was as if she was trying to achieve something," Beth said, sounding somewhat unsure.

"Hmm ... perhaps she studied to get someone's attention? Someone she loved? Some handsome and smart student" Cecilia thought aloud, with slightly dreamy eyes.

Beth sweat dropped as she noticed Cecilia's expression. "Uh, that was unlikely since she pretty much avoided the popular boys in this school" she muttered.

"Humph ... I was hoping that I get the chance to play love counselor," Cecilia grumbled, pouting.

"Ahahaha" Beth managed a weak laugh. "I better get back to class Miss Barnes since there isn't anything else I could tell you" Beth tried to end the discussion.

Cecilia expression became clouded as she considered what Beth told her so far. "Could you keep an eye on her, Beth? See if you can get her to open up" Cecilia said with a pleading look.

"I will try, Miss Barnes" Beth rise and bid her goodbye. Taking a few steps, she turned back as if remembering something. "Your conversation with Kaname, it wasn't during lunch time, was it" she asked.

"Yes it is. Why do you ask?" Cecilia replied, puzzled.

"She miss today's lunch and wasn't present at her class afterwards" Beth curtly stated before exiting the room, her fist clenched tightly.

Cecilia Barnes gaze at Beth's retreating figure, a bit shocked at Beth's admission. "Well, at least that went better than I expected. I'll write the letter to Captain Testarossa tomorrow," she muttered. Rising, she straightened out her clothing before returning to her office.

**(Witwatersrand, about the same time)**

Lieutenant Nora Lemmings carefully saved all her work on the computer before turning it off. She tidied up sheet of papers that scattered around her desk into a neat pile before stretching herself and yawning.

"Huh, its ten thirty already?" she mumbled as she noticed the clock. "No wonder I felt so sleepy"

As she turned to leave, she noticed that the Tessa's room is still lighted. "I wonder if the captain is going to do another all-nighter" she sighed, silently creeping towards Tessa's room. Noticing that the door wasn't properly closed she pushed it open slightly and peeked inside, expecting to find Tessa busy working. What she saw was Tessa slumped on the table, her head rested on her arm. Thinking that the captain had fallen asleep, Nora was about to call out and wake her up when she hear a sobbing sound.

_(Who's crying?)_ Nora noticed that Tessa's shoulder shook a little with every sob and concluded that she was indeed crying. _(Why would she cried?)_ Nora pondered. As she considered going inside to soothe her, Tessa gave out a snort.

"No ... I can do this. I have too," Tessa mumbled as she straightened herself and wiped her tears before resuming her work.

Wisely, Nora retracted her steps in silence. The sight was shocking for her since in front of the team Tessa always maintained a confident spirit. Looking back, Nora berated herself for not recognizing Tessa's depression much sooner. _(Maybe she is breaking down. After all, she is being too hard on herself. It's not fair, she can only bear so much)_.

"I wonder if I could cheer her up," Nora whispered, unconsciously glancing around. Her eyes struck at her desk calendar where a particular date was circled and the world birthday was scribbled beside it.

_(That's it! It's my birthday in two days so I can drag Tessa out of her room under the pretence of attending my birthday party)_ Nora started smiling. Satisfied for finding a way, she quickly walked out of the office, her face beaming as she began plotting for her party, leaving an unsuspecting Tessa behind.

**(La Salle Academy, Night time, same day)**

A furious and tired looking Beth climbed the stairs to her dormitory that evening. After class, she spent hours all around school looking for Kaname. She tried the libraries, infirmaries, mess hall, all the classrooms, the labs, bathrooms and even the schoolyard. There was only one place left, Kaname's room. Upon reaching the top floor, Beth marched to Kaname's door and began banging.

Meanwhile inside, Kaname's figure was slumped halfway on her bed still on her uniform with her shoes and school bag scattered along the way. With a jolt, she awakened. Her hands immediately flied to her temple, delivering gentle messages to ease her headache. It took her awhile to realize her condition, scampered on the floor with crumpled uniform and wild hairs.

Staggering, Kaname made her way to the bathroom, splashing some water to her face before looking at herself on the mirror. Kaname let out a surprised yelp seeing her reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy, obvious sign of extensive crying. A strange pattern adorned her left check, courtesy of whatever it is she rested her head upon, probably her uniform's sleeves or the bed sheets. Several cut and bruises were visible on her forehead. She probably bumped into a couple of things while walking. She felt hot, as if she put on too many clothing.

While inspecting herself Kaname became aware of a continuous muffled banging coming from her front door. Curious she walked outside to make sure.

"Kaname! ... Open the door! ... I knew you are inside," sounded a muffled voice that accompanied the banging. Wearily Kaname trotted to the peephole to get a look at her unexpected visitor. She was surprised to find a red faced and furious looking Beth Thomson in front of her door.

"What do you want, Beth" Kaname shouted with a croaked voice, leaning against the door for support.

Hearing Kaname's voice must somehow renewed Beth's vigor, for the pounding grew louder. "Open the door Kaname. Let me in" Beth shouted.

"I am tired. Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Kaname replied, glancing at the clock. _(It is already seven o'clock and I have not study yet)_ she silently groaned.

"NO! You open the door right now or I swear I am going to get an axe and chopped your door open," Beth shouted louder.

Thinking that Beth really meant what she said Kaname drew a deep breath, stepped back and unlocked her door. "Come in" she muttered, leaning back against the wall with her eyes shut.

Kaname can hear the door being closed and Beth brushed past her, dropping her bag on the floor to turn on the light. She can hear Beth muttering as she picked her things that loitered on the floor. She heard a quiet "Oh my God, what a mess" as Beth entered her room. Through all this Kaname stood fixed on her spot with her eyes closed and a dull throbbing headache.

"Seriously Kaname, this place is a mess" Beth commented as she returned outside. "You should have cle ... O my God! Kaname, what happened to you?" she franticly shouted as she got a good look at her for the first time. "Come here" Beth gingerly assisted Kaname to the living room couch, laying her down with care.

"Stay there, I'll be right back" Beth said before leaving her. Kaname slightly adjusted her head but otherwise remain still.

A few minutes went by in silence before Beth returned carrying first aid kits. She poured antiseptics into a piece of cotton and lightly dabbed it to Kaname scratch wound. Kaname recoiled slightly but stay silent.

"Kaname, open your eyes. Are you hurt anywhere else?" Beth asked in a worried tone.

Kaname's eyes fluttered open. Beth worried face swam across her vision. "Dizzy ..." she whispered in a croaked voice.

"I am not surprised since you miss both lunch and dinner," Beth said. She put the palm of her hand on Kaname's forehead. "Looks like you have a slight fever" she commented. "Maybe I should take you to the infirmary," Beth muttered.

At the mention of infirmary, panic flashed through Kaname's eyes. She grabbed Beth's wrist and hold it tightly. "No! ... no school official ... Please" Kaname pleaded.

"You really are afraid of the faculty staffs" Beth said, amazed. "Kaname, Miss Barnes is worried about you. She even asked me some silly questions," Beth added, shaking her head. "Why do you keep your problems to yourself?" she asked, her sound seemed further away. In background, Kaname heard the sound of running water and glass clanking.

Cecilia Barnes name made Kaname remembered her meeting with the school advisor. Immediately torrents of pent up emotions came rushing in, prominently guilt and fear. "You knew ..." Kaname whispered, fresh tears streaked down her face.

"It's all right Kaname" Beth soothed. She put a wet piece of cloth of Kaname's forehead before hugging her. "You know what I don't care" she whispered to her ears.

"Cold ... Dark ... Lonely ... Mustn't tell anyone ... They laugh, they send you back ... No home ... No family ... Alone" Kaname whispered between sobs, sounded delirious.

"It can't be that bad. You can made friends here so you wouldn't be alone," Beth advised.

"Friends? I have friends in high school but they aren't here now. They leave holes in your heart. It hurts" Kaname replied bitterly.

Since Kaname closed her eyes, she couldn't see that Beth was very upset. Every word that Kaname said had so much bitterness that it hurts just to hear them. Beth found herself angered. How can someone like Kaname carry so many hurts?

"I'll be your friend then. The kind of friends that never leave you, never hurt you," Beth offered. "Please share your burden with me," she pleaded.

Kaname jolted awake, realizing that she has unconsciously spilled her secret. "No! Too dangerous. Please go home, Beth. I'll take care of myself," she blurted while rising.

Alarmed Beth tried to calm Kaname down. She gripped her wrist with her right hand while her left tried to grab Kaname's shoulder. However, with renewed strength Kaname batted her hand and shoved her backward, slamming her against the couch, forcing her to let go of Kaname's wrist.

Sensing her freedom Kaname dashed towards her bedroom with unsteady steps. However just as she got to the door her legs gave in, causing her head to bump against the doorframe and crumpled on the floor unconscious.

A couple of steps behind, Beth quickly come to her rescue. Clearing down Kaname's bed she quickly dragged and hefted Kaname's body to the bed. Finding no new injury except for a bump on the side of Kaname's head Beth rushed to the living room to gather the scattered first aid kits. After applying, a bandage to the bump and putting back the wet cloth on Kaname's head Beth tiredly slumped on the floor. "Thank God it's Friday," she muttered.

**(Scot Highland, two days later)**

Sousuke wearily stepped down from the turboprop airplane that has just transported him to this god-forsaken mountain. Briefly, he dumped his rucksack on the ground stretching his limbs, tired after two hours of rough flight. He glanced around him, enjoying the scenery. The runway was built on some sort of clearing in the middle of the mountain. From there Sousuke can gaze freely in all direction capturing the yellowing top of pine trees below him, the gurgling of waterfalls and rivers in front of him and the jagged mountaintop contrasting the grey sky above him. A chill breeze caused Sousuke to involuntary shuddered. He tightened his grey parka around his body before shouldering his rucksack and climbed the well-beaten dirt road in front of him.

Sousuke continued to climb until he can see a row of wooden hut just ahead. Along the way he shuddered every time a cold wind washed by. Already he was questioning his sanity, coming to this blasted mountain on a cold fall season just to play hunter. Sousuke silently cursed his strict training regime. After passing selection, he spent two months re-learning the basic military skills such as weapon handling, navigation, communication and other survival skills. Even with his early experience as guerilla fighter Sousuke still struggled with the courses.

The next two months was allocated for specialized skills. The unit required each personnel to have at least three certifications among the following skills: high altitude jump, deep-sea diving, demolition, marksmanship and mountaineering. Sousuke already earned his jump wing after passing the test two days ago so now he is aiming for his sniper badge.

Sousuke passed through the wooden hut, looking for some sign for the training office. In a distance, Sousuke saw one hut with several men in front of it. _(Maybe they can tell me where to go)_ he thought so he decided to go there. As Sousuke got close, he saw a familiar looking exuberant blonde facing away from him, busy chatting with several people.

_(Kurz? No way)_ Sousuke chided himself. His blond companion must be enjoying his time onboard Tuatha de Danaan instead of hunkering on this desolate mountain.

The blonde-haired person's companions must have spotted Sousuke for they spoke a few words that caused him to turn around. It was then that Sousuke realized that he was indeed Kurz Weber, his fellow SRT member.

"Hey, Sousuke. What are you doing here? Joining Sniper School too?" Kurz rapidly ask.

Sousuke just shrugged in response. "Do you know where the registration office is?" he asked, ignoring Kurz's question.

"Third hut to the left. You can't miss the sign," Kurz pointed.

Sousuke waved his thanks before going in the appointed direction.

"Sousuke, come here after you finished. We'll have lunch together and catch up" Kurz shouted.

Sousuke just waved in response. His primary priority would be to go to the registration office and finish the necessary paperwork. Then Kurz can play catch up as long as he wanted._ (I have many things to ask him)_ he chuckled.

**(Witwatersrand, about the same time)**

Tessa sighed as she put the last circuit board on her finished stack. She stood up and stretched herself, glancing at her clock. _(Barely two hours with soldering iron and I getting all cramped up. Huh? it's ten o'clock already. Maybe I should turn in early today, after all tomorrow is Nora's birthday and I promised her I would attend her party. It wouldn't do to appear tired there)_ she mused to herself, chuckling.

Quickly she approached her desk to tidy up the piles of paper there. Tessa was about to turn off her computer when suddenly it beeped indicating incoming email. She debated with herself whether she should ignore the email but finally her curiosities win. Tessa took a quick glance at the email before slumping down on her chair, groaning.

_Captain Testarossa_

_I am sorry if this came that an inconvenient time, but I was hoping that you could help me understand more about Chidori Kaname's situation. For the past few months, we found that Miss Kaname's performance continuously declined, she always looked exhausted and kept everything to herself. I hope that you could shed some light on the cause of her problem. Normally I would contact her family but it seemed that the number given on our record is out of order. Any help would be appreciated._

_Cecilia Burns_

_(Damn you Kaname! Why can't you be easy on yourself)_ Tessa cursed, groaning at Kaname's stubbornness.

Tessa's mind recalled Clouzot's word when she asked him about Kaname's condition upon his arrival on Merida Island. _(During the journey, Miss Kaname appeared morose. Perhaps she part with her family on a bad term)_. "Did you run away from home, Kaname?" Tessa asked, whispering. Gazing the ceiling above her Tessa cussed "Evil fate! Leave her alone!" Closing her eyes she whispered, "Spare her please, I beg you". A single tear traveled down her cheek. Sniffling, Tessa straightened herself. "I must work harder. I got more people who depend on me now," she said to herself.

Her previous plan forgotten, Tessa now determined to work harder. _(Hang in there Kaname, I'll finish this soon so you don't have to be so hard on yourself)_ Tessa silently prayed. With a renewed vigor, Tessa began examining the piled up test results in front of her, determined to push herself to the limit to speed things up. Her promise to attend Nora's birthday party lay forgotten.

**(Scot Highland, an hour later)**

"Here" Kurz placed a steaming mug of tea in front of Sousuke.

They were at the porch of the hut mentioned before. After a small lunch, the two of them headed outside for their small talk. Having learned his lesson Sousuke now wore his thick bomber jacket, though the sleeves were rolled back for now.

"Training must be hard, huh?" Kurz broke the silence, eyeing the new build of Sousuke's body along with several fading scars on his arm and a bandage on his left forehead. "But I would say that they pay off greatly" he let out a small whistle.

"I bumped my head during jump practice," Sousuke idly said, tapping the jump badge he sewn to his jacket. "The rest was history," he added in a sad tone.

"You look disappointed" Kurz point out, sipping his hot chocolate.

"I hate idle time," he said. _(It made my mind wandered)_. "Did you sweet talk the Captain to approve your training? I thought that you are either onboard de Danaan or watching over Kaname," Sousuke asked.

"You didn't know?" Kurz reply, amazed. Sousuke just gave him a puzzled look. Kurz sighed deeply before explaining. "After you left things became hectic. Kaname ran off and went to the Whispered Academy. Her father was furious, I heard that he slapped her the day she left" Kurz said, watching Sousuke's face closely.

Guilt flashed through Sousuke's eyes as he forced down his emotion. _(Not now!)_ He hissed to himself. "How about the Captain" Sousuke asked.

"Tessa? ... Before you left, she locked herself in her room, right? Well, it continued for a few weeks afterwards. They said she was doing something hush-hush and made Cmdr. Mardukas acting captain. A month later, she announced that she would move to research department, leading some ultra-secret project. The word was she would try to recreate ARX-7, which is left on Merida Island. They promoted Cmdr. Mardukas to replace her," Kurz narrated, keeping his eyes fixed on Sousuke.

_(Damn it! Not her too)_ Sousuke cursed. _(What a mixed up situation)_ he mused, massaging his stiff neck.

"You cared greatly about those two, aren't you," Kurz noted.

"I love Kaname. As for Tessa ... She has done many things for me," Sousuke admitted.

"Love and gratitude, huh? Maybe you should practice bigamy so you can have both of them," Kurz playfully suggested.

"Are you suggesting that I cheated on Kaname?" Sousuke eyes flared angrily. Luckily Kurz was quick to offer his apologies. "So why were you here? I thought that you were already an expert marksman," Sousuke ask.

"New Captain's order. He wanted us to completely master the abilities we used to defeat Amalgam. Hence I am here and Mao is at the AS training camp" Kurz answered.

"Speaking of AS, why did ARX-7 remained on Merida Island?" Sousuke asked.

"Since you weren't around to drive him, it would be pointless to carry him around" Kurz explained. "At least that was what Clouzot told me" Kurz shrugged.

"Well, at least Al still told me the truth" Sousuke muttered, feeling both relieved and disappointed.

"Did you say something?" Kurz interrupted. Sousuke weakly shook his head. "Now you must tell me everything about your training," Kurz grinned.

"What do you want to know?" Sousuke hedged. Knowing Kurz, Sousuke predicted that his question would be about women.

"Why do you suddenly decided to do this training? Did something happen between you and Kaname?" Kurz asked with a serious tone.

Sousuke blinked, the question took him by surprise. He studied Kurz face as he decided to best answer the question. Seconds elapsed in silence as both waiting for the other to break the stillness. "I was beaten. Badly beaten by Leonard. If Kaname hadn't stepped in, Leonard would kill me," Sousuke blurted.

Kurz refrained himself from giving a comment, knowing there are still more to come.

Sousuke took a sip of his tea for the first time. He leaned against the railing, gazing outside. His face hardened as he recalled the Jindai High incident. "I called myself a Specialist but in the end I have to be rescued by a girl. Pathetic" Sousuke admitted with a snort.

"So you punish yourself with this god-forsaken training? All because of guilt" Kurz dealt the first blow.

"A man got to salvage what was left of his pride. I can't hide behind Kaname's back forever" Sousuke replied bitterly. "This is way I can prepare for a glorious comeback," he added.

"There are other ways to redeem you," Kurz point out. "Any reason why you seemed eager to leave Kaname?" he pressed on.

"Strategically speaking, distance is the best security for us. That way Amalgam has to get each of us separately. I figure that if I can sever the ties between us Leonard wouldn't use me to get her and vice versa," Sousuke outlined. Kurz just gave him a disbelief look. "Pretty lame, huh?" he admitted.

Again, the silence reigned. This time Kurz struggled to find an appropriate response. "Argh! This is so not my style. Tell me Sousuke, do you meet any beautiful goddess during selection?" Kurz reverted to his playboy side, trying to defuse the tension.

Sousuke looked appalled at Kurz change in demeanor before he gave out a quick snicker. Feeling insulted Kurz answered by hitting the back of Sousuke's head, which he retaliated in kind. Soon a mini fight erupted to the amusement of others. Having little entertainment the rest just watched them quarrel for ten minutes or so before separating them and kept them apart.

**(Witwatersrand, the next day)**

Tessa was deeply immersed on her reading when a subtle knock on her door startled her. Raising her gaze, she saw Nora Lemmings stood by the door, looking angrily at her. "Yes, Miss Lemmings?" Tessa said raising her eyebrows in question.

Nora's face contorted in anger. "Why, you promised me that you would come" she shouted. "I haven't have birthday parties since my sweet seventeen. I wanted this to be special, with all of my friends present" she steamed.

"Sweet seventeen huh" Tessa whispered. She bitterly recalled her own seventeenth birthday. "Some birthday" she muttered, her face clouded. "I got important things to do. Besides, all the others are present," she answered curtly.

Seeing the hurt of Tessa's face somehow calmed Nora down. "Not you, even after you promised. No news, no apology. I invited you so you can spend time among your friends" Nora replied in a softer tone

"Miss Lemmings!! I am your superior officer, not your friend. I certainly didn't owe you any apology since I don't recall having any friends here," Tessa scolded. "You are dismissed" Tessa said curtly before going back to her reading. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Nora still standing by the door, fidgeting slightly. "Do you have problems following my orders, Miss Lemmings?" Tessa asked, slightly annoyed.

"Please call me Nora, Captain," Nora blurted. Tessa gave her a puzzled look. "I wanted to be your friend. Therefore, please use my first name. At least when we are alone" Nora explained.

"Don't be my friend, Miss Lemmings. You will regret it," said Tessa curtly.

"I won't" Nora stubbornly shook her head. "At least not without good reason" she added.

"I am an Ame Onna1," Tessa said. Seeing Nora's puzzled expression she explained, "I am cursed Miss Lemmings, if you get close to me, you will suffer".

"That's just superstition. It couldn't happen for real" Nora blatantly refused.

Tessa found herself angered by the girl's ignorance. "Both of my parents died. Bunny Morita died. My brother left me to join Amalgam. Many people died on Merida Island because of me. Do you want to die also just to prove that the curse is for real?" Tessa yelled. "Don't waste your life for my sake, Miss Lemmings" Tessa said, locking her gaze with Nora.

"Is that why you work endlessly? To make up for their death? Even if it is your fault, your hard work won't bring them back to life. It is from the living that you seek countenance," Nora countered, keeping up with Tessa's gaze.

"I knew those years ago" Tessa scowled. "If you are going to psycho-analyze my reason, you got to better then that," she mocked.

"Tell me then, Captain. Does the high council penalty frighten you?" Nora threw the first volley, praying that it would not bounce back to her.

"The punishment was meaningless to me," Tessa answered. _(If I managed to finish this then Sousuke and Kaname would be free)_.

"Why the haste then? Is it because somebody is leaving? Or perhaps dying?" Nora barraged next. "Do you have serious health problem, Captain?" she added. _(Just a little more)_

"Sometimes I wish that fate would be merciful and allow me a quick and painless death. Unfortunately they hated me so much that they gave me a healthy body," Tessa countered. _(She is getting close. I have to stop her)_. "Are you doing this to make me apologize, Miss Lemmings?" Tessa asked, staring intently at Nora. "I am sorry for not attending your party. Now go and leave me alone," Tessa ordered.

"No, for now my objective is to get you some rest, so I'll keep pestering you until you stop working" Nora shook her head, smiling. "Are you in love, Captain?" Nora suddenly asked, gazing intently at Tessa. There was a slight twitch on Tessa face, probably because she was caught by surprise. "You do? Who is he, Captain?" Nora pressed on. "Is he handsome? Cute? Smart?"

Tessa sighed deeply. "You win, Miss Lemmings. Give me a few minutes to tidy these" Tessa conceded.

"Auww, you are so cruel. Tell me please, please" Nora pleaded, giving her the puppy look.

Tessa stood up and walked towards her. She stood next to her and put her lips next to her ears. Nora's face was gleaming with excitement. "If I tell you, I have to kill you," she whispered. Immediately Nora pouted, disappointed. "Now, now Miss Lemmings. Wait outside while I clean up, OK?" Tessa chided, pushing Nora out and closing the door behind her.

Just as the door swing close, Nora's hand gripped the doorframe. "Have you considered speaking to an AS? Robot can't gossip right, so you secret will be safe with them" she suggested before the door closed. "Be quick, I am waiting," she shouted.

Leaning against the door Tessa let out the breath she has been holding. _(Pheww. That was close)_. A smile crept up her face as she digested Nora's suggestion. _(An AS as confidant. Now that's an interesting idea)_.

**(Scot Highland, day three of training)**

Sousuke wearily trotted towards his lodge, trusting his step on autopilot. Even if the place and method of training are different, they still follow the same pattern. Each day they would wake up before dawn, doing all sort of exercises. Then they would return for breakfast followed by classroom theory or further exercise. After lunch, they usually went for field practice until dinnertime. Then they can have their rest if there is no night excursion or mission.

With the level of work required, everyone is expected to fall asleep the minute their head hit the pillow, yet this time Sousuke find himself unable to sleep. After tossing and turning around Sousuke lied on his back, rested his head on his arm and let his mind wander. Unconsciously two faces drifted to the front of his mind, pale silver hair with gray eyes and blue hair with blue eyes.

"Chidori ... Tessa" Sousuke whispered the name of his precious ones. His mind replayed Kurz word two days earlier. "Love and gratitude, huh" he muttered. "More like Fire and Water" he decided.

Yes, that would be an apt comparison for both girl is the opposite of each other. Tessa's calmness versus Kaname's fiery temper, Tessa's clumsiness versus Kaname's athletic finesse, also their apparent dislike toward each other. Nevertheless, Sousuke can't help feeling that both girls have something in common. There were times when he saw both of them wearing the same expression, sadness and loneliness. It was as if the entire calm and cheerful attitude was just a mask. At those times they looked fragile, evoking his sense of protection.

Perhaps that is why Sousuke felt drawn to both of them. He wanted so much to protect both of them, but being a realistic person he knew that he had to choose one, thus sacrificing the other. So proverbially speaking, he is stuck between a rock and a hard place.

_(Why does it have to be this hard)_ he silently cursed. The possibilities frightened him. With three people, each with two possible outcomes, in theory there is only one out of eight chances that the situation can be resolved without anyone getting hurt, far less in reality. The other seven chances are that at least one of them ended up being hurt. By himself, there is not much he can do, especially if Tessa and Kaname worked against him.

"Screw them," Sousuke hissed. There isn't anything he could do from this godforsaken place. He willed himself to get some rest for tomorrow. (_First I have to pass this course, I'll figure the rest later) _he patted his pillow and snuggled to what he hoped to be a comfortable position.

**(Marseilles, December 2005)**

In the outskirt of Marseilles, a black cab can be seen climbing the road to a short hill. On top of it stood a three-story studio with ivory walls and portico glass. Ben got down from the cab, which quickly reversed, and head back. Hesitantly he rang the doorbell, observing a pile of cardboards stack at the yard.

"Coming ...," a muted voice sounded from inside the room. Seconds later the door opened by a grinning Shrikant. "Ben, you are finally here" he vigorously shook his hand. "So you now officially had your MBA huh? How are things back at the MIT?" Shrikant asked as he led him inside, giving him a hand with his luggage.

"Pretty much the same" Ben shrugged. "Oh, Matt sends his regards before he headed back home. He said to thank you for introducing him to Al" he said, slightly puzzled.

"Matt is going back to Australia? Last time I spoke to him, he said he would be establishing his own company just like us. I wonder if Al has something to do with it," Shrikant pondered. "Well, the first floor will be used as living quarters. There are only two bedrooms so I hope you don't mind sleeping with me," he explained, opening a door to the aforementioned room. "Just put your stuff here for now since I am sure you wanted to look around" Shrikant help Ben to put away his things, leading him to the second floor afterwards.

"You guys cook?" Ben asked, seeing some unwashed cooking utensil in the sink.

"Of course, we have a restricted budget. Luc turn out to be a decent cook, maybe because of his Italian blood," Shrikant laughed as they climbed the stair. "Welcome to the studio" he announced.

"Wow!" Ben exclaimed. The entire second floor is converted into one large room; large window adorned each side giving an unrestricted 360° view to their surrounding. "This is great," he shouted. His shout got the other's attention.

"Glad to see that you like our hidey hole, Ben" Luc sauntered. "Of course we got help from a general contractor Al hired but now the place if ours to decorate"

"Hey, does these came with the place?" Ben pointed towards a row of computers sitting next to a server rack. "I recon these are our servers?" he ask with a child's enthusiasm.

"Yes and no, those are the development machines. The real one will be placed on the hosting's provider. Al has given us a deluxe hosting package. A cluster of four servers with 1 terabytes of total disk space" Andy answered.

"This is too good to be true," Ben muttered. "A group of hacker like us could finally have a legitimate business of our own" he sighed.

"All right, enough musing, we have a company to run" Luc broke the silence.

"Aye, aye Captain" the other choruses before laughing together and continued their work.

**(Melbourne, December 2005)**

On an empty factory outside Melbourne, a black Subaru SUV pulled out alongside the guard's office. Matt got out and run inside to avoid a hard drizzle of rain. A man about forty years of age popped out from a nearby office. "Mr. Matthew Collins?" he asked. Matt just nodded in reply. "My name is Andrew Barns. Mr. Charles the realtor asked me to show you around" he said before disappearing inside. "He said you wanted to look at the smaller assembly line first" his voice came from inside. "Follow me, please" Andre led him through a short hallway.

"The place looked clean for something that has been deserted for two years" Matt wondered aloud.

"This place has an integrated dust filtering system. Solar powered, courtesy of the previous owner. In fact, he integrated so many features into this place that made it useless for other purposes besides electronic assembly line. That was why this place is deserted for years," Andrew explained.

They got to a thick steel door, Andrew swiped his card and punched some numbers into a keypad beside the door. "Previous' owner is also a security freaks," he explain, noticing Matthew's look. Andrew led him to a room with a rectangular glass section in the middle. "That is where they made the chips," he pointed to the floor to ceiling round glass tube with several metal arms attached inside. Matt could see several round holes on each side where the engineer would put their hands. A square section protruded from one end. "That is where the finished product came out" Andrew pointed.

They walked to the end of the room where another door stood. Andrew opened the door and flipped a light switch so Matt can see what is inside. Several row of table are placed around the room with various monitor or cable attached at various parts. "This is the assembly line. It can hold up to forty workers," Andrew pointed.

"Does all these equipment still work?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"Of course, that I can guarantee. I maintain all of them with great care," Andrew answered.

"Well I think I have seen all I need to see" Matt concluded. Andrew silently escorted him outside to the office.

"Are you really going to use this place to built gadgets?" Andrew asked. "That's what Mr. Charles said," he explained.

"First I need to secure a couple of order. If I can do that then why not" Matt answered. "I was hoping to use the smaller facilities as my workroom for building prototypes but it is too big for me alone. I guess I would have to find another place then" he sighed.

"Well, there is the previous owner's personal workshop further back. Why don't you ask Mr. Charles if you can use the place? I wouldn't mind" Andrew suggested.

Matt looked surprised. "I will". Going back to his car, he turned back. "Thank you for your time Mr. Andrew ... Or should I call you Mr. previous owner?" he chuckled. A hearty laugh accompanied Matt as he got in his car and leave the factory.

**(Witwatersrand, a day later)**

A small beep emitted from her computer made Tessa looked up from her reading. Her eyes shone as she read the message displayed. _(Compile finished. Ready to upload. Now we're talking)_. Tessa silently open her door and peeked outside. The lab was empty, as it should at this god-forsaken hour. Smiling she went back to her computer and entered a series of commands. _(Locking lab door. Now I wouldn't be disturbed. Begin upload)_. Tessa paced around, waiting anxiously while staring at the progress bar.

Once a short chime sounded, signaling her that the process it completed, Tessa hurried to a round looking contraption on one end of the lab. She opened one side and stepped in, finding herself in a replica of ARX-7's cockpit. Eagerly Tessa pushed the power button, turning on the device. It closed the open panel and realigned itself. Inside Tessa stared excitedly to the blinking screen following the words that scrolled down. Finally after a few minutes the screen stopped, prompting her to enter her identification.

A female voice sounded once the verification was completed. "Captain Teletha Testarossa, welcome to ARX-7 Mark II series 0. What is your first order?"

Tessa's face beamed up. "Your name is Kathrine and you will be my confidant. You will kept my secret until I died"

**(End of chapter seven)**

Published : 11 Nov 2006

Edited : 05 Mar 2007

There you go. The end, for now. I hope you guys like it. Next chapter would probably be finished in a month ... or two, even three (cringed) seeing how long it took me to finish this chapter. Anyway due to the length of the last few chapters I am in dire need of a serious beta reader(s), further info in my bio. If you are interested, please AT LEAST give me your email address. As usual any review, even flames is welcomed and any help is appreciated.

A pool for you readers to determine the additional name of the AS. Please select 2 sets of 6 names (for two teams of 6 AS each) from the following list with the requirement that an alphabet may only be used once (no double A or B)

Assegai/Aunurgith, Bill/Bardiche/Baselard, Caltrop/Culverin, Dirk/Dolorie, Falchion, Glaive/Gudendag, Halberd, Katana/Kindjal, Lance/Longbow, Mace/Mangonel/Morning Star, Pike/Pollaxe/Poniard, Rondel, Sabre/Scimitar, War Hammer

Regards

Nakhodchivost

Note:

1 Ame Onna : Japanase term for rain doll (female). For a person, someone whose presence always seems to be accompanied by rain or bad weather, and thus is considered to bring bad luck to those around him/her. For male the term would be Ame Otoko.


	9. Part 2, Chapter 3

Again, I am forced to publish this chapter well behind schedule and for that, I apologize. This chapter hosts quite a number of OC, some are important, other aren't, but I hope that you will find none of them confusing. Once again, I called out for those interested to proof read my chapter to leave me your email address for correspondence. It has been very hard for me to proof read over than fifteen thousand words on my own so expect mistakes and I appreciate if you tell me when you find one.

The surveillance scene is taken from Tom Clancy's Teeth of the Tiger. See the first chapter for further information and disclaimer. Here you go the next chapter

**(Kongo Central, 20 Oct 2004, noon)**

Lois Kaufmann was whistling as he stepped down from his battered jeep. He was small, just over five feet tall but he moved with a catlike grace. With his blonde hair in a ponytail, clean-shaven face and his tinted glasses, he looked ten years younger. Towed behind his jeep was an equally battered caravan. Its paint can no longer be seen and its original model can barely be discerned, but Lois took no notice of them as he slipped under its body and re-inspect its chassis.

One look at the scene and anyone would deduce that Lois Kaufmann is a mechanic, but that is only partially correct. He actually owned and run the only automobile junkyard on Congo coupled with what some said to be the best auto shop on the nation. It's not big since it only occupied about one hundred acre of land on the outskirt of Kinshasa, but it wasn't lacking in customer since Lois is known for his retrofitting. His 'customer' varied from tractor to bus and trucks, even luxury sedan, making him very popular to everyone. The said business however was closed on weekends so that the owner can do his hunting, as he just did.

When one asked Herr Kaufmann where he got his skill he would say that it was one of the things he inherited from his father. Herr Kaufmann senior ran a small machine shop for farmers on Britanny, his French wife died giving birth to Lois. From the young age of seven, Lois was accustomed to work among grease as he passed the tools his father need, sometimes peeking under the hood himself, so by the time he was fifteen, he had his fair share of work. He would have inherited the shop if not for the great fire that razed the whole village, reducing the buildings into ashes along with several of their unlucky occupants. His dad was one of the victims, leaving him an orphan.

Homeless and penniless he pursued the most logical carrier path, joining the French Army. His machining skills ensured him a spot on the squad's mechanic. From there he became the head of on one of the battalion's machine shop. It seemed that his future was bright until a bleak fate befell him.

It was the squadron's anniversary; everyone filled the local pub for a few rounds of drinks. He was among those that had a bit too much. A neighboring unit chooses that particular pub for a visit, one that they have an ongoing rivalry. What started as a light insult quickly escalated into a full brawl. In his drunken state, Lois packed a punch to the Captain's face, disfiguring his nose. Unfortunately, for him, the Captain's uncle was a General on the Command staff. A demotion quickly followed.

So at the age of twenty-two Lois once again find himself jobless. Being an ex military, he turned to the next obvious line of work, becoming a mercenary. He joined the French Foreign Legion and traveled across Africa. During his five years tour he visited Algiers, Sudan, South Africa before finally coming to Congo. Tired of moving around he decided to return to his root as a mechanic and now at the age of thirty he was quite successful.

Fifteen minutes later Lois came out from under the caravan still whistling his tune. He tossed the board and went inside his house, straight into the kitchen to wash his hand. Afterwards he walked to his basement with a smile. He flicked the light switch to illuminate the room, walking to one side while lights permeated the darkness, revealing the true nature of the room, a sophisticated shooting range. Lois opened the shelf in front of him, selected a rifle from the available selections. Then he took out a protective glasses and earmuffs along with a box of ammunition. With a sense of revelation, he setup the targets, prepared his stance and commenced shooting. As spent cartridges scattered around him, his expression become serene as if in deep prayer. Finished, he glanced down the range, took out his glasses and earmuffs and dismantled the rifle with graceful precision. Then one by one, he took out each piece and cleaned them with tender care. As he does so, his mind wandered to the days of his childhood.

Every fall his father would close his shop and take him hunting, sometimes to the swamp, other times to the forest. During that week, he told him various pointers about shooting, surviving in the wild and weapon handling and maintenance. Those advice where his most valuable inheritance. It was his familiarity with rifles that forge his friendship with the battalion's quartermaster back on his French Army days. They would argue over beers the pros and cons of each hunting rifles, several times the quartermaster would refine his shooting skills or he would help him modify a weapon so that it would complement its bearer. The two of them become inseparable companion to the interest of the whole base, the forty-four years old grey hair quartermaster and his twenty years old apprentice.

Several times while cleaning his rifle Lois drew a contented sigh, sometimes accompanied with a small smile. Those were indeed the best times of his life.

**(Kinshasa, 22 Oct 2004, noon)**

A slim man with curly black hair and slightly freckled face walked in to the small clinic. He greeted the nurse on duty and slipped inside to his office.

"Doctor" called another nurse about to come to the duty station. "We have a ten years old boy scheduled for appendix surgery in an hour under Dr. Thomas, but the general hospital has just called and said that there has just been an accident between a school bus and a truck. They are requesting all available surgeons for assistance. Do you think you can handle the boy's appendix surgery?"

The man thought for a minute. "I think so. Can you give me the boy's file just to be sure?" The nurse nodded and disappeared back to her station. The man continues his step to a wooden door that bore a name card of Jan Van Eyk. He entered the room and methodically washed his had on the sink. Finished he looked at himself in the mirror.

At twenty-five years old, Jan still looked as if he was just twenty thanks to his freckle and boyish smile. He has just graduated from Denn Hagg Medical School two years earlier and determined to carry out his oath to help those in needs he joined various NGO and traveled around the world. First to Bosnia, then Somalia and finally Congo. He earned his surgeon specialist on the field and realized that he was a damn good one but times like these made him wonder if he made the right choice.

Every third world country he came to have the same problem, truckloads of sick patients handled by few medical staff with limited equipment and supplies. It seemed that for every life he saved he would lose four others. Jan took his vow seriously, and he hated to lose a patient, that is why he felt burdened. It was also the reason he come to the city, hoping to rid himself of his helplessness, but every occasionally accidents happened and Jan van Eyk became uneasy again.

Jan stared at his face, imagining the wrinkles that would fill his face if his stress wouldn't alleviate. His mind wandered to his uncle Koos, a plump man who was rumored to have an extensive connection on the underworld. Maybe he can get his uncle to get him a comfortable position back home. _(You are delusioning. Focus! You got a surgery to do)_ he berated himself.

**(Intelligence, 02 Dec 2005, noon)**

"... and do it right this time, Miss Gillespie!" a shout can be heard along a corridor. Seconds later a furious looking Gwen Gillespie stomped toward her cubicle.

"What is it this time?" Maria sighed from her cubicle, next to Gwen's

"That bastard and his principle. There is no such thing as fast and cheap in real world," Gwen bellowed. "I swore that I am going to catch me some high rank mission and high tailed out of here," she declared.

Maria just shook her head in wonder. "Chill it hon," she ordered. We got ourselves a two months paid vacation as urban operation's course co-instructor and God knows you need to unwind a little," Maria stated. "Spend that anger on something else, sex for example".

Gwen stared at her angrily. "Works for me" Maria shrugged. Gwen just huffed at her before turning back to her work.

**(New York, 10 Dec 2005, evening)**

A girl with shoulder length brown hair walked across New York suburban area. A courier bag slung across her shoulder while her left hands hold grocery bags. At six in the evening, it was still well lighted. The last sun illuminated rows of colorful houses, many were single story, and some had two. Each had a small patch of garden in front, next to the carport, a couple already occupied by early arrivals.

As she walked by, she watched several mom or dad descended from their vehicle and greeted warmly by their children. Each time she stopped to watch the scene, taking her time and enjoying the last warmth of the sun. It was almost six thirty when she arrived at a single story Spanish style house. As she opened the front door, she noted with a sighed of the empty carport and dark interior. Flipping the light, she went across the living room to the telephone. Quickly she checked for messages.

"Ayame, I will be home quite late today. Please order some takeout for dinner if you don't feel like cooking" a man voice came out of the phone.

"Again? That's the third time this week," she muttered. She plopped down the couch and lazily picked a worn out copy of delivery catalog. She briefly thumbed it before throwing it away. She picked up her grocery bag and walked to the kitchen. She tool out a wrapped sandwich and reheat it in the microwave. While waiting she put out the rest of the groceries. When the sandwich is done, she took it to her room, grabbing her bag on the way.

Ayame dumped her bag on her bed and pulled out a chair from a nearby desk. Halfway through the sandwich she eyed a stuffed Bonta-kun doll sitting on her desk. She put down the plate and reached out to the doll. Ayame slumped forward on the table so that her head was on the same height as Bonta-kun. She looked at it tentatively for a few moments.

"I miss you, sis" she blurted. "Everything was supposed to be perfect when you join us, but now it turn downhill" she confessed. Tears started brimming on her eyes.

"Dad sold our old apartment for this house so that we can have enough rooms for you, but now since you gone this house felt so empty. Dad buried himself in work, claiming that he needed to pay off the house but I think there might be additional reasons," she whimpered.

Ayame brushed her knuckles over her left eyes. "I have to do even more house chores. You know how I hate chores," she half laughed.

A few sobs escaped from Ayame's lips. "You're mean, you know that. You never reply my email or my message. Don't you care about us anymore?" she accused.

Unable to hold her feelings any longer Ayame hold Bonta-kun tightly over her chest. "I miss you very much. Please return soon," she whimpered.

**(Tessa's log, 12 Dec 2005)**

Nora Lemmings came to my office again yesterday, trying to force me to rest. It seemed that she is determined to befriend me. I must admit that her motive intrigued me. I know that I must not let her get too close, but loneliness hurts so I wonder...

**(Vancouver-Canada, 15 Dec 2005, noon)**

Downtown Vancouver during rush hours is always crowded. It lessened somewhat as the day progressed until it hit lunchtime. At that time of the day, malls and restaurant were hit by hungry customers. At this particular mall in the suburb, the crowd flocked around café and fast food corner on the topmost floor. After their hunger sated, the crowd moved to department stores down below, leaving the area somewhat deserted.

"Tell me what you observe," a rather bald man asked to the two men sitting in front of him, one blonde-haired and the other black-haired.

"Most of them are business folks. Our clothing should make us fit in" the blonde remarked.

"The crowd can be a problem. We have to stay close to the target or risk losing him," the black hair one added.

"The closer we get the easier for them to spot us, right Alex?" the blonde-haired person quoted. Both remembered perfectly what they had been taught for the past week.

Don't stay in the same place relative to your subject. Try to alter your appearance sunglasses, like that. Wigs if they're available. Reversible jackets. Don't stare at him, but don't turn away if he looks at you. It's a lot better if it's more than one agent on a target. One man can't track a trained adversary for very long without being made.

"A trained subject is hard to tail under the best of circumstances. That's why on MI-5 we employ a special squad dubbed Baker Street Irregulars," Alex concluded. "It seemed that the two of you have good grasp of the theory. Now let's see how well you put it in practice." he smiled.

"We're going to tail a subject? How about the black hair goddess over there?" the blonde-haired person whistled. "Oh my, what a leg!" he eyed her mini skirt.

"Do you have to be flirtatious all the time, Kurz?" his companion protested.

"It's my nature, Sousuke." Kurz coolly replied

"Sorry to burst your dream, but you were here to learn the basics," Alex told them. "See the woman over there with the red sweater?"

"Shoulder length brown hair?" Kurz asked. His eyes narrowed as if to discern her figure.

"That's the one," he confirmed. "Determine what she buys, what sort of car she drives, and where she lives."

"Just the two of us?" Sousuke demanded. "Are you sure you're not asking too much?"

"Did I tell you this was easy work?" Alex asked innocently. He handed over two radios. "The ear-piece goes in your ears and the microphone clip to your collars. Range is about three kilometers. You already have your car keys." With that, he walked away, toward an Eddie Bauer to kill time before meeting with the next team.

"Welcome to the real world, man," Kurz said.

"At least he gave us a mission brief." Sousuke lamented

"It was brief, all right." Kurz chuckled.

Their subject had descended into Harrods. They both headed down that way, each getting a large cup of coffee at the Starbucks as a jackleg disguise.

"Don't throw the cup away," Kurz told his partner.

"Why?" Sousuke asked, puzzled.

"In case you got to take a piss. The perversity of the world has a way of impinging on your carefully made plans in situations like this. That's a practical lesson from one of the guys at class." Kurz explained.

Sousuke didn't comment, but it seemed sensible enough. One at a time they donned their radios and made sure they worked properly.

"Urzu-9 to Urzu-6, over," Sousuke called on Channel 5.

"Urzu-6 copies. Let's switch off on visual surveillance, but we'll stay within sight of each other, okay?"

"Makes sense. I'll head toward the store."

"Ten-four." Kurz turned to see Sousuke draw off. Then he settled down to sipping his coffee and looking off the subject never directly at her, but about 20 degrees to the side.

"What's she up to?" Sousuke asked.

"Picking a blouse, looks like." The subject was twenty-five or so, with shoulder-length brown hair, has the right proportion, wearing silver earrings, and a cheap gold-colored necklace, but no wedding ban. Peach-colored blouse/shirt. Knee high skirt, brown in color, black flat "sensible" shoes. Large purse. Did not appear overly alert to her surroundings, which was good. She appeared to be alone. She finally settled on a blouse, white silk by the look of it, paid for it with a credit card, and walked out of Harrods.

"Subject is moving, Sousuke." Seventy yards away, Sagara's head perked up and turned directly toward his brother. "Talk to me, Kurz."

Weber raised his coffee cup as though to take a drink. "Turning left, coming your way. You can take over in a minute or so."

"Ten-four" They'd parked their cars on opposite sides of the shopping mall. That turned out to be a good thing, as their subject turned right and headed for the door out to the parking lot.

"Kurz, get close enough to make her tag," Sousuke ordered.

"What?"

"Read her tag number to me, and describe the car. I'm heading for my car." Sousuke ordered.

"Okay, roger that."

Sousuke didn't run to his car, but he walked as fast as circumstances allowed. He got in, started the engine, and lowered all his windows.

"Urzu-9 to Urzu-6, over." Sousuke mouthed.

"Okay, she's driving a dark green Volvo station wagon, Vancouver tag Whiskey Kilo Romeo Six One Niner. Alone in the car, starting up, turning north. I'm on the way to my wheels."

"Roger that. Urzu-9 is in pursuit." He got around the stores that anchored the east end of the mall as quickly as traffic allowed, and reached in his coat pocket for his cell phone. While waiting he typed the following message.

_Al, I am tailing a subject. Could you run this tag for me, right now? Whiskey Kilo Romeo Six One Niner_

He fervently hoped that the ever-vigilant AS was quick to respond. The answer came back four minutes later.

_Tag match to a rental Volvo, green in color, a year old, rented to a Gwen Gillespie, female. Given address indicated a temporary lodging on Cornwall Ave. That's inside the city line, west side of town. Anything else?_

_Negative. Thank you_, he typed, killed his cell phone and relayed the address to Kurz over the radio. Both then did the same thing, and entered the address into their navigation computers.

"This is too easy," Kurz observed, smiling as he did so.

"We got lucky," Sousuke shrugged. "Okay, I have eyeballs on the subject. She's heading west on Pacific Blvd. Where are you?"

"About five hundred yards back of you shit! I have a red light." Kurz exclaimed

"Okay, sit it out. Looks like she's heading home and we know where that is." Sousuke closed his target to within a hundred yards, keeping a pickup truck between himself and the subject car. He had rarely done this sort of thing before, and he was surprised at how tense it was.

"PREPARE TO TURN RIGHT IN FIVE HUNDRED FEET," the computer told him.

"Thanks, ma'am," Sousuke grumbled.

Then the Volvo turned at the corner suggested by the computer. Sousuke took a breath and settled down some.

"Okay, Kurz, looks like she's going right home. Just follow me in," he said over the radio.

"Roger, following you in. Any idea who this broad is?"

"Gwen Gillespie, so says the tag." The Volvo turned left, then right, into a cul-de-sac, where it pulled into a driveway that ended at a two-car garage attached to a medium-sized house of two stories and white aluminum siding. He parked his car a hundred yards up the street and took a sip of his coffee. Weber showed up thirty seconds later, doing the same half a block up.

"See the car?" Sousuke called.

"That's affirmative." Weber paused. "Now what do we do?"

"You come on down for a cup of my tea," a female voice suggested. "I'm the broad in the Volvo," the voice clarified.

"Oh, shit," Kurz whispered away from the microphone. He got out of his Mercedes and waved to Sousuke to do the same. Upon joining up, they both walked to 6 Riding Hood Court. The door opened as they came up the driveway.

"Set up all the way," Sousuke said quietly. "Should have figured that one out from the beginning."

"Yep. Color us dumb," Kurz thought.

"Not really," Gwen said from the door. "I wonder where you get my address from."

"Nobody told us anything about rules, ma'am," Sousuke told her. "I just use whatever sources I have."

"So, you listened in on the radio circuit the whole time?" Kurz asked. She nodded as she led them to the kitchen. "That's right. The radios are encrypted. Nobody else knew what you were talking about. How do you boys like your coffee?"

"So, you spotted us all the way?" This was Sousuke.

"Actually, no. I didn't use the radios that often." She had an engaging smile, which helped to soften the blows to her visitors' egos. "You're Urzu-9, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You were a little close, but only a really sharp-eyed target would have noticed, given the limited time frame. The make of the car helped. A lot of those little Benzes in this area, but the best choice of car would be a pickup a dirty one. Discreet surveillance can be the toughest job in the business. But now you boys know that."

Then the door opened and Alex came in. "How'd they do?" he asked Gwen.

"I'll give them a B." she decided.

Suddenly Sousuke thought that was generous.

"I especially like how they utilize their sources to get me address, though" Gwen added

"We are allowed to do that?" Kurz asked.

Alex took that one. "The only rule is to accomplish the mission without being compromised. We don't tally up style points at Intelligence."

"Just body count," Gwen confirmed, to Alex's evident annoyance.

**(Frankfurt, 15 Dec 2005, noon)**

Robert Massey loosened the collar of his shirt and lifted his feet on the table. He placed both arm behind his head and closed his eyes, thinking. By his feet were several printouts containing tables and figures, all bearing the header of Brens Industries. Robert calmly went over all the facts that he accumulated.

1. Brens Industries is a rising new comer. Its stock is steadily rising, though for the last month it has been somewhat stagnant.

2. Two months ago, an independent survey company was sent to take sample and determined the actual deposit that the island has. The report was due two weeks ago but the company's spokesperson said that it is delayed due to technical difficulties.

3. There had been rumors that the report contained negative results but they were quickly silenced by the corresponding company's spokespersons.

Now based on those facts Robert have no reason to worry about his investments on Brent Industries, both this personal and client's that is. If not for a troubling email sent by Al yesterday.

_I understand that you have both a personal and clients investments on Brent Industries. I predicted that their stock would take a deep plunge in two weeks time. For your sake please withdrew all of your investment before then. I am not in any way affiliated to Brent Industries or their enemy and neither will I take advantage of this situation._

Ever since the Westend event Robert have carefully kept tab on every post Al made on the forum. Almost every advice that he gave turned out to be true and several forum members he ask admitted that Al had given them friendly advice or warning which they heeded. Granted that his advice is somewhat vague and open to personal interpretation, being right most of the time is an almost impossible feat on the financial world.

"What should I do?" he muttered. He glanced at a framed photograph by his table. "Vereeden ..." he whispered. Robert took a deep breath, "So be it. I will take the heat for this," he blurted.

Robert quickly booted his terminal and entered a few command for staged selling. "There. The captain will be the last one to get out of his boat," he said, crossing his finger.

**(Cornwall Ave, 15 Dec 2005, evening)**

Gwen bid Alex and the boys goodbye and closed the door. She leaned her back against it and let out a nervous breath. _(Sousuke Sagara, age nineteen, 5' 3", 125 pounds, black hair, brown eyes)_. "Could have been a coincidence," she muttered.

Her thought reeled to her ultra secret project four months ago. For each of her thirty ID, she was given a set of photograph to be placed on identity cards. Each either wore glasses, have beard or moustache for men or a different hairstyle and color. One of them looked very similar with Sagara. Of course, there were one or two that bore resemblance to Weber, but Sagara was where she was betting her money on.

"Sergeant First Class, Sousuke Sagara. Who are you exactly?" Gwen muttered. "I will definitely keep a very close eye on you" she smirked. "You might well be my ticket to freedom"

**(Melbourne, 15 Dec 2005, night)**

"Matt, I brought you some coffee" Charles walked in, carrying a tray, which he put on a round table placed at one end of the room. "It's late, you should take a break," he suggested.

Matt looked up from his workbench. He turned of the machine, took of his goggle and walked to the table.

"Thanks. I never thought that outfitting would be this tiring" Matt plopped himself on one of the wooden chairs beside the table. "Can't stop now. Deadline awaits"

"You have assembled quite a lot" Charles gestured to a pile of gadget on a long table nearby. "Have you got yourself a new order?"

"That's prototype for Argyros Security. They wanted to refurbish their field equipment," Matt explained. "If we got the order, we could afford to have the plant running again," he said with a dreamy look.

"Argyros, eh? I heard they are very fussy about their equipment. Everything have to be shielded and rugged, not to mention their required a TSR security clearance. Are you sure that you can achieve those?" Charles inquired as he examined the pile.

"My investor is working on the clearance. Those prototypes should meet their requirement. The production cost might be a problem but that's why you are here" Matt smiled. "I should get back to work" he stood up and walked back to the workbench. "Could you go over the cost calculation? I left them at your station this morning"

"Sure, no problem" Charles lifted the tray and walked out the room. "Take care," he shouted.

**(Vancouver, 16 Dec 2005, morning)**

The training compound was a converted ranch nearby one of the national park that scattered around Greater Vancouver District, on the border of Vancouver and Burnaby district, dubbed as 'The Farm'. Every morning the trainee would gather on one of the stable-converted-to-classroom, today was no exception. One by one the trainee filtered in, nine out of sixteen were SRT members from various squad, the rest were field operative candidates. Only three females were in the group, two of them were SRT.

Once the entire trainee had gathered, their instructors came in. There were four of them, the bald man called Alex, a similar built man with white hair and moustache, a smaller meticulous man with round glasses and a grey haired woman with sharp eyes. They lined up together before the old man stepped forward.

"For two weeks you have learned the basic of surveillance and counter surveillance. Yesterday for the first time you were divided into teams and put it into practice. Some of you succeeded while others failed" At this a series of smile and pout can be seen across the trainee's face. "From now on, it gets serious. Each day, among your assignments you will be given sets of scenario where you will act either as a surveillance team or as conducting counter-surveillance. We as your instructor will then discreetly grade your performance. Any question?" he announced.

"Who will we be up against?" one bloke sat in the corner asked.

"For counter-surveillance we have a team of professionals who will remain undisclosed. For surveillance we have enlisted the help of several Intelligence Support crew which I will introduced shortly" the old man answered. Looking around he saw that nobody had anymore question so he nodded towards the female instructors who walked outside of the class. Seconds later, she returned with two men and two women in tow. All four were standing in a row where the instructors had just stood.

"Rafael Mundo, Mark Harris, Gwen Gillespie and Maria Del Canto" the old man read their names. "Learn to become their shadows. For field operative trainee I suggest you to spent time to be familiar since they will be your extended family"

**(Tessa's log, 26 Dec 2005, night)**

_I am tired. It has been three days since I last slept; I am having flashback even with my eyes open. Everything reminded me of him. Christmas is really a nightmare for me now. I guess I couldn't forget my disastrous seventeenth birthday. I went back to the lab at 4 AM, hoping to distract my mind with work but every now and then memories of Pacific Christmas forced me to stop._

-Flashback begin-

"Do you like Kaname, Sagara-kun?" I asked, fervently wishing the opposite.

"Yes" he answered, his tone was sure and calm in my ears.

"More than me?" I pushed again, silently praying to whatever Kami out there.

"Yes" I can literary felt my heart broken as I heard his answer.

-Flashback end-

_Then my team decided to give me a surprise birthday party even when I have told them that I don't want it. I suspect Nora Lemmings planned the whole thing since she seemed very eager to make me "relax" more. It's very tiring since I have to pretend being happy the whole night._

_Every time I caught a glimpse of black hair, my heart would stop beating._

"Captain, Captain" a light tap on my shoulder jumped started my halted system. I turned to Nora Lemmings worried face. "Something's wrong, you seemed frozen" she scrutinized the direction I was looking at.

"Nothing. I never knew we have a black hair staff," my voice croaked, my gaze followed the stranger.

"You mean Colonel Mendoza? He just joined the security section last month," Nora answered. "Do you know him?" she asked.

"No, I am just surprised seeing new personnel" I tried to cover my track.

_Every time my phone rang, I have to will my self to calm down._

"Tessa, aren't you going to answer the phone?" Richard asked when he saw me staring at my ringing phone.

"Uh, yes" I stared at the number displayed. _(Mithril numbers. No, it must be uncle Borda)_. "Hello" I timidly said, bringing the phone with trembling hands to my ear.

"Tessa my dear, Happy Birthday. I am sorry that I couldn't attend your party. I was hoping to find you a present but my work hindered me" Uncle Borda's jovial voice boomed.

"Oh, thank you uncle. I don't need any present," I answered in a somewhat deflated tone.

"You sounded disappointed. Were you expecting something or someone else," the admiral inquired.

"N ... No" I stammered. "Nobody cared for me like you, uncle" a pang of guilt shot through my heart.

"How very true. I am preparing a surprise for you. I think you'll like it. Take care then" Admiral Borda disconnected the line.

_I cried when they told me to make a wish and blow the candle._

"Happy Birthday to you" Richard Brent sang while pushing a cart with a round chocolate cake on it. Immediately everyone else made way and followed his singing. He stopped in front of me.

Nora immediately light up all the candles. "Make a wish and blow the candles, Captain" Nora quipped. After I reluctantly do what she asked, Richard gave me a wrapped box from the team.

_I even imagined having a second present. I think I am losing my sanity_

_Yes, I must have been crazy since I made a wish yesterday. I wish to see Sousuke again. I wish to be near him as we used to be onboard Tuatha de Danaan. Yeah, as if it ever come true. After all, I am fate most hateful stepchild._

**(La Salle Academy, 25 Dec 2005, morning)**

"Kaname ... Kaname ... Wake up" Beth pounded persistently on Kaname's door.

A tousled looking Kaname opened the door. "What's the matter?" She noticed that Beth is wearing her bathrobe and swimming cap. "I don't want to go swimming," Kaname curtly said before going back inside.

Beth quickly caught her forearm. "Come on Kaname. You just can't spend such a beautiful day copped inside" Catching Kaname look she added. "You will go swimming even if I have to drag you to the pool. We have the pool for ourselves and I am not going to let it be wasted"

Kaname scrutinize Beth's expression. "You aren't going to give up, are you" Beth shook her head in reply. "All right, I'll go"

Beth shouted victoriously before going inside. "I'll prepare everything for a whole day by the pool"

**(New York, 24 Dec 2005, morning)**

"Here you go, just as you ordered" Shunya put the plate of pancakes on the table.

"Thanks Dad" Ayame beamed. "Hmm ... It smelled wonderful" she sniffed.

Shunya just smiled as he watched his daughter take a big pile onto her plate. He took the seat in front of her while she chomped down on her food.

"Ah ... It tasted delicious too," Ayame proclaimed once she finished most of it. "You should make these more often"

"Maybe I will" Shunya grinned. "Anything for my only daughter" he leaned forward and lightly pinched Ayame's cheek.

"Really? Wow, thanks a bunch, dad" Ayame exclaimed. Then she realized what her father had just said and frowned. "You still haven't forgiven Kaname, have you?"

"Who is she? I don't recall having a daughter by that name" Shunya pretended.

"Dad, stop being so stubborn!" Ayame shouted.

"I'm not," Shunya said in defense. "If you are finished with that I am going to wash the dishes," he gestured towards Ayame's plate.

Ayame noticed his reluctance. "I'll do it, you need to get an early start anyway," she offered. Shunya just raised his eyebrows, puzzled. "You promised to take me to Central Park and see the caroling, remember," she reminded. "So go now and get back earlier" she shooed him.

Shunya dutifully obeyed, taking of his apron and left it on his chair. He walked passed Ayame, piling the dishes and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Itterasai(1)" he whispered.

"Ittekimasu(2)" Ayame replied.

As Shunya the living room, he saw Bonta-kun on the couch. For a second he paused and his eyes narrowed before he resumed his walk and closed the front door.

By the table Ayame stood, watching the whole thing. Knowing the date, she intentionally left the stuffed toy there where her father would surely see, hoping to trigger some reaction. She let out a disappointed breath before resuming her work.

**(La Salle Academy, 25 Dec 2005, noon)**

Kaname shielded her eyes as she looked up to the sky. "Why am I even here?" she mumbled, lying down on a wooden bench.

"Kaname ... Come on the water is fine. We have the whole pool by ourselves" Beth popped out from the nearby pool.

"Not interested" she curtly replied.

Beth raised herself from the pool and walked to a nearby bench. "It's holiday Kaname and such a bright day too. It's perfect for outdoor activities" she plopped down on the bench. "At least you can work on your tan" she smirked.

"I don't need one" Kaname unconsciously grabbed her cell phone and started fiddling with it. She turned it on, giving it a glance before turning it off with a sigh.

Beth watched her with her half-closed eyes. "You've been doing that all morning. Are you expecting a call?"

Kaname's face became forlorn. "Not really" But she repeated the action once again, this time she stared at the display as if willing it to ring. _(Whom am I kidding? There's no way he would remember. He never call, or even left a message)_ "Nobody remembered," she mumbled.

Beth opened one eyes and wearing half a smile. She stretched loudly. "All that swimming made me hungry. I think I'll ask the kitchen staff for some snack" Beth stood up. "Do you want some?" she glanced to Kaname who shook her head slightly, keeping her gaze on her phone. Cheerfully Beth went, humming all the way, leaving Kaname to her thought.

**(Vancouver, 25 Dec 2005, evening)**

A discreet knock on his bedroom door caused Sousuke divert his gaze from the ceiling. A dandy looking Kurz Weber stood by his door.

"Aren't you coming?" Kurz asked. "Or do you prefer counting the ceiling tiles" he added in a mock tone.

"There are so many of them. I think they would keep me busy until you came back. If you came back that is" Sousuke retorted.

"That's why I am bringing you along as a good luck charm. Who knows you might get even lucky" Kurz shrugged, ignoring the murderous gaze Sousuke was giving. "The guys gave you five minutes or they will drag by force," Kurz added before turning away.

Sousuke continued his gaze on the ceiling for a minute before reluctantly rise from his bed and rummaged his rucksack for a decent and clean article of clothing.

**(La Salle Academy, 25 Dec 2005, night)**

"Come on Kaname, I am hungry" Beth coerced as she half-dragged Kaname to the mess hall.

"You have just have tea two hours ago" Kaname complained.

"All that swimming waste a lot of energy," Beth replied.

"Well, why do I have to go with you?" Kaname whined.

Beth stopped in front of the mess hall's double door. "You don't have breakfast, you only grab a light lunch and skipped tea time altogether" she pointed out. "So you need dinner. Come on in" she pushed Kaname inside. "We're here," Beth shouted.

"It's dark," Kaname noted. "What are you shouting for?"

"SURPRISE!" someone yell as the lights were turned on. It took a few seconds for Kaname's eyes to adjust. As she glanced around, she saw Cecilia Barnes, the kitchen staff and some of the students who stayed over Christmas.

"Happy Birthday to you ..." they sang as Beth drove a cart with her cake on it. It was an ordinary sponge cake with lighted candles and a scribbling of 'Happy Birthday Chidori Kaname' on the top. Kaname can feel tears of joy started to brim.

"Make a wish and blow the candle," Beth ordered, which Kaname quickly obeyed. "Now open your presents" Beth shoved her a bunch of wrapped items.

**(Vancouver, 25 Dec 2005, night)**

Sousuke sat forlorn on the bar stool, nursing his drink. Kurz has disappeared into the karaoke booth with a red-haired woman and a sexy raven hair on each arm. He turned on his cell phone and reread both messages that he received. One from Al and the other from Cmdr. Kalinin, both wished him an enjoyable Christmas. Al asked him if he wanted him to send a present to Kaname in his stead. When he said no, Al told him to call her or at least send her a happy birthday or merry Christmas message. So now, Sousuke pondered what should he say to Kaname.

Sousuke typed in a few word before deleting them and trying again. On the fourth try, he got frustrated and slammed his phone against the countertop. He turned his attention to the nearby table where Kurz and the rest of the gang were having fun. _(I shouldn't bother her. It's better this way)_ he reasoned. "What a bleak Christmas" he muttered.

"Penny for your thought" a voice quipped for his right. Gwen suddenly stood beside him, leaning against the countertop with a glass of martini on her hand. "I saw a lonesome cute guy and I thought of giving him some company," she explained, seeing the what-are-you-doing-here look on Sousuke's face.

"Are you hitting me?" Sousuke asked in a curt tone. "I think you have drank too much"

"Maybe. I only had two. One for courage, the other for luck" Gwen answered. She put down her martini and placed her elbows on the countertop with her fingers joined together like in a prayer. "With a voluptuous friends like Maria I need a great luck to have guys notice me" she sighed. "You are single aren't you? That blonde friends of your told me so. Shall we get acquainted?"

Sousuke just looked at her stoically. "Sorry, not interested" he finally said after a minute of silence. He gazed forward, picturing a certain blue-hair girl, his expression sad

Gwen visibly slumped. "This is so not my day" she cursed. "Well, your friend told me to give you this" she pushed a wrapped box to Sousuke. "Merry Christmas, that's what he said"

Sousuke stared hesitantly at the box before carefully opening it. He can feel Gwen inched closer for a better look as he extracted what look like a thin hardcover book with no title and a few paper covers. Puzzled he read the attached card.

_It's a photo album. I already put some photos inside. Kurz._

"A photo album disguised as a book. So that's what these cover's are for" Gwen piped in. "Let me take a look" she said, grabbing the album and opening it before Sousuke can object.

Inside she found two photos side by side. On the left, stood Tessa in her full uniform giving a crisp military salute. On the right Kaname stood regally in her graduation robe. Gwen glanced at Sousuke noticing his nostalgic expression. "I am sorry, they must have meant a lot to you" she gave him back the album.

Sousuke silently took the album and pile it on top of the covers and wrapping paper. "Just so you know, I am engaged to Lady Disaster" he gave Gwen a stare, as if daring her.

"Danger is the thrill of the game" she replied, giving him her most beautiful smile.

**(La Salle Academy, 25 Dec 2005, midnight)**

It was almost midnight when Beth and Kaname made it back to their apartment. They would have made it earlier had Kaname not insisted that she helped the kitchen staff cleaned up their mess.

"Well it was fun," Beth said as they approached Kaname's door. "Not grand, I admit. But still fun" she smiled. Her eyes however watch Kaname's closely.

Kaname just kept her silence as she unlocked her door, her eyes fixed to the floor. Just as Beth took a step to her room, she looked up. "Thank you" she whispered loud enough for Beth to hear, keeping her gaze to the door.

Beth turned around. "For what" she pretend to be puzzled.

"The kitchen staff said you cajoled everyone to host a surprise birthday party to me. You even managed to salvage a few presents" Kaname hoisted a few items on her right hand. A vanity mirror, a deck of playing cards and a cheap golden ring. Those were the wrapped packages that Beth shoved to her.

"Nah, that was just a spur of the moment decision. You look so blue today" Beth dismissed with a shrug. Kaname just nodded slightly as if anticipating her reply. "I think I better hit the sack" Beth yawned, turning back to her room.

"Would you mind coming in?" Kaname asked, louder this time. Again Beth turned around. This time a smiling face greeted her. "I got something to show you," her eyes begged. Silently Kaname opened her door and motioned Beth to come in. With a sigh, Beth responded to the invitation. Upon her entrance, she stood by the sofa, unsure of what to do.

"Please have a seat, I won't be long" Kaname disappeared into her room.

Beth idly looked around, nervous. Sound of items being shuffled can be heard from Kaname's room. After what Beth felt like several most agonizing minutes Kaname appeared with an album and several framed photographs on her hand. She gently laid the items on the coffee table in front of Beth before taking a seat next to her.

Beth eyed the items with caution as if they are biohazard materials. Smiling Kaname took one of the framed photos first and held it in front of Beth. It showed woman, holding a man's hand, both wore graduation robe and smiled to the camera. Judging from the long blue hair the woman has to be Kaname. The man has a dark skin, short black hair and a scar on his right cheek.

"This was taken on my graduation day. That man is Sousuke Sagara." Kaname began her narration.

**(Vancouver, 25 Dec 2005, midnight)**

"... And that's why I hated my boss so much" Gwen concluded.

"Why don't you quit?" Sousuke replied nonchalantly.

"And give that bastard the satisfaction? No way!" Gwen snorted. "If only there were some top secret mission out there with my name on it," she sighed. Sousuke snorted. "Hey, it's very likely" Gwen acted as if she was offended. Sousuke just rolled his eyes. "Just so you know four months ago I handle an ultra secret task" Gwen wiggle her index finger in front of Sousuke's face while Sousuke stared at her with a disbelief expression.

"I am not making it up. It's a ..." Gwen suddenly covered her mouth as she realized what she was about to reveal. "Sorry, can tell you anything about that since it's very hush-hush" she recovered. Sousuke just shrugged in reply as if he doesn't care.

"I am tired of doing all the talking. It your turn now" Gwen changed the topic. Again Sousuke shrugged as if saying that he has nothing to say.

"Are you always this efficient with words?" Gwen teased.

"Part of the charm" Sousuke answered nonchalantly.

Gwen would retort if not for Kurz who come wobbling toward them. "Here come your friend," she said, noticing that the dark hair woman who was previously with Kurz was now walking unsteadily towards the ladies room.

"Hey Sousuke ... Let's go back, I'm drunk," Kurz slurred as he collapsed next to Sousuke. Hurriedly Sousuke catch him.

"All right, let's go" he shook his head in wonder. Turning around he shot Gwen an apologetic look.

Quickly Gwen took out a small piece of paper from her purse and jotted down some number on it. "Call me" she slipped the note to Sousuke's pocket as she rise and headed to the ladies room.

Sousuke frowned briefly before turning his attention back to Kurz. "Come on big boy, let's get you home" he sighed.

**(Marseilles, 25 Dec 2005, night)**

"A toast for our company's bright future. To E.S.A Corp" Andy raised his glass.

"To E.S.A Corp" everyone else chimed, raising their glass.

"Man, what a month" Ben stretched and yawned. "I felt like I can sleep for days"

"The first months are the toughest. Our system should in theory stabilized and reached a minimum maintenance level next month. Then we can begin upgrading" Shrikant answered. "I am surprised by our customer's response level. They seemed very eager to try our beta products" he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, who would have thought that we could attract one hundred thousand member in a month" Luc piped in. "I guess we owed it to Al since he was the one who pushed us to built and integrated portal for browsing, chat and email" he grinned. "Not to mention those long lists of enhancement that he wanted us to do next year," he groaned. The others just laughed.

"Another toast then. For Albert Schneider, our generous benefactor" Andy suggested. "May he has a merry Christmas just like ours"

**(New York, 26 Dec 2005, morning)**

"Kyaaa ..." a shriek of joy from Ayame's bedroom filled the apartment. Shunya drifted his eyes and smirked.

"Daddy, thank you so much" Ayame, still on her nightclothes glomped her father. A piece of paper was held on her right hand, a university bond judging from its header.

"Anything for my daughter" Shunya patted Ayame's head. "Now you can go to the best universities this country can offer. Provided that you have a qualifying grade of course" he smiled.

"But ... How can you afford this? We are still paying for this house," Ayame asked.

"I have some savings from selling the house in Japan and ... previous university funds" he hedged. "The rest came from the company's education loan"

"And your boss allowed it?" Ayame glared.

"I tell him I am willing to work extra hours, even weekends," Shunya admitted. Hearing this, Ayame visibly slumped. "I can manage, and I will make up for the lost time" he coerced.

Ayame looked at him hard on the eye. "No" she decided. She gave the bond to her father. "I can't accept this," she calmly stated.

"Why not. It's your Christmas present and it's already paid for," Shunya reasoned.

"Then I will get part time jobs to help you return it. I will go to public universities instead" Ayame grabbed Bonta-kun, still lying on the couch. "I already lost a sister. I don't want to lose a father too. It's time for me to take my fair share of responsibilities, not just doing chores"

"Thank you" Shunya whispered as he hugged her daughter. "You are growing up" he tucked a stray lock of her hair.

"Eeep ... I forgot your present," Ayame shrieked. "I'll be right back" she shoved Bonta-kun to her father's lap and bounced to her room.

For a few moments, Shunya stared at the plushie on his lap. Then he lightly lifted it up to eye level. "Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Kaname" he whispered.

Inside her room, peeking from her door, Ayame smiled.

**(Cornwall Ave, 29 Dec 2005, evening)**

Gwen Gillespie slammed the door of her lodgings before parading to the kitchen to get a cartoon of milk and a glass that she placed on a wooden breakfast bar. Unceremoniously she poured the milk before sitting on the breakfast stool with a forlorn face. Maria eyed her from the couch, pretending to read a magazine. She watched as Gwen took out her cell phone and stared at the screen.

"Still no call?" Maria asked, trying to sound casual. Gwen just grunted as reply. "Did you manage to talk to him today?" Maria pursued.

"He got away before I got the change to corner him," Gwen admitted bitterly.

Hidden by her magazine, Maria raised her eyebrows. _(Again?)_ Two days ago, she had advised Gwen to confront Sousuke directly but it seemed that he was very skilled in the art of escape.

Gwen gave a big sigh before slumping over the counter, her chin resting on the wood with her eyes still locked to the cell phone held on her fingers. Maria folded her magazine and looked at Gwen, annoyed. "Why don't you give him a call instead?" she advised.

Hope flashed on Gwen's face before it became clouded again. "I don't have his number," she mumbled. Maria just stared at her amused. "Don't give me that look, I was in a hurry to make sure that you didn't pass out on the restroom" she defended herself.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Maria asked in a calm tone.

"I don't know" Gwen said in despair. "Help me, please" she gave Maria a puppy look.

**(Vancouver, 31 Dec 2005, night)**

"Now that's what I call a New Year's party!" shouted Kurz as he entered a crowded club.

Behind him, Sousuke grimaced as loud music assailed his eardrums. "I don't see why I should come to this noisy place," he shouted back.

Kurz just gave him a disbelief glare. "How many times do I have to tell you that they specifically asked me to bring you along? Now come on, there's our table" Kurz dragged Sousuke where two women, one with black hair, the other brown, were waving to them. "Night ladies, we're here as you beckoned" he bowed. "You looked hot Maria" he kissed her in the lips. Sousuke just rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to the one with brown hair but keeping his glance to the opposite side.

"Let's dance" Maria stood up. "Play safe, Gwen" she whispered as she shoved a small wrapped item to her palm. "Come on" Maria dragged Kurz to the dance floor.

"She shouldn't dress like that" Sousuke eyed Maria's clothing with contempt. She was wearing a tight tank top that ended just above her navel and a tight leather pants that showed her curve. "That's open invitation to rape" he commented.

"She like to show off her body and she is a Dan III judo" Gwen replied, eyeing her own clothing. She wore a loose blue sleeveless skirt that reached just below her knee. "It sure works though. I am sitting next to her and all the guys here acted as if I am invisible"

Sousuke shot her an apologetic look. The music suddenly increased its volume. "So why do you call us here?" he shouted to overcome the loud music.

"Let's talk outside" Gwen shouted back. She tossed the item on her palm to the table, grabbed her purse and walked to the exit, towing Sousuke behind her. Outside, she walked to a nearby bus stop before sitting on a bench there. "Sit down" Gwen patted the seat next to her. Sousuke obeyed in silence, eyeing her with anticipation.

"Am I your girlfriend, Sousuke Sagara?" Gwen asked suddenly. Sousuke just looked surprised. "Five days and you haven't called me. Not on my home or my cell phone. At the academy you even avoided me," she elaborated. "I mean what I said, about going out with you"

"Why me?" Sousuke curtly ask.

"You are mysterious, an anomaly. I have looked on your file. Many people have expressed their interest on you in the past, so why shouldn't I" Gwen replied.

"With all due respect, ma'am. By you answer, what you need is a guinea pig, not a boyfriend" Sousuke countered.

"I am curious about you as a human. What made you so special?" Gwen reasoned._ (Especially what merits you an ultra secret assignment)_

"We are co-workers and you are older than me" Sousuke objected.

"I am not yet twenty five and you are almost twenty. That's only a five years difference, not that uncommon. As for being co-workers, it is actually permitted on Intelligence" Sousuke frowned as if not believing her. "Support personnel were dubbed as your extended families for a reason. On tough cases, we might have to act as spouses or relatives of a field operative. So we are allowed to mingle in order to be better acquainted" Gwen tried to convince him. "I am telling the truth. Our age is the closest so we are most likely to be paired together anyway" she shrugged.

Sousuke looked at her hard. "You aren't telling me the whole truth," he pointed out.

_(Damn it, he knew)_ Gwen cursed. She let out a defeated breath. "All right. Four months ago, I received an ultra secret assignment to provide thirty foolproof and untraceable ID. One of the picture included looked just like you," she admitted.

"I have no knowledge of such assignment" Sousuke replied, puzzled. "It might be a coincidence"

"Maybe so, but I am sure that you are going to be assigned something big. Whatever that is I wanted to be part of it" Gwen bit her lips, nervous.

"Why" Sousuke repeated.

"Because I am tired of being an errand girl and having an asshole boss" Gwen raised her voice. Luckily, nobody was around. "I wanted to get out and your big assignment seemed to be the answer.

"Even at the cost of your lives?" Sousuke inquired.

"My present occupation isn't exactly safe anyway" Gwen shrugged.

"You are one weird girl you know" Sousuke shook his head in wonder.

"Runs in the family. Back in Genoa, my father was dubbed 'Uomo Pazzesco' for coming to New York with just ten lira on his pants. He worked first at harbor, then at construction sites and met my mom, a schoolteacher in Little Italian. They got married and two years later I was born, their only child," Gwen narrated with a longing look on her eyes.

"Where are they now?" Sousuke asked, curious.

"Dad died when I was fifteen. Lung problem cause by too many years working on construction sites. Mom died four years ago, heart attack. I all alone now, dispensable like everyone else on Intelligence" Gwen said in a sour tone.

"I heard everyone on Intelligence have a specialty. What's yours?" Sousuke asked casually.

"Computers I guess, my mom introduced me to it when I was twelve, educate myself when I join NYPD OC unit. I could get into most databanks like that" Gwen snapped her finger. "Not the ultra-secured government ones like NSA, though. That's probably what landed me your assignment" she smiled wryly. "Oh and contacts, thanks to years of living on New York's slum and the ability to sweet talked myself out of most situation" Gwen said, proudly. "What about you" she turned the table around.

"Firearms, I grew up in Belgestan. The SRT guys called me a specialist" Sousuke replied.

"We made the perfect couple then. You handled the hard work while I do logistic and support. What do you say?" Gwen beamed.

"I work alone. It's safer that way" Sousuke countered. He noted Gwen's expression turned sour. "You are desperate, aren't you"? Gwen rolled her eyes in response. "It better that we remain as friend" he decided.

"If that's what you want" Gwen shrugged. _(Cool it, Gwen. Play it by the ear)_ "As long as I got you beside me" she playfully grabbed Sousuke's arm and nuzzled herself against it. Sousuke just let out a defeated breath.

**(Frankfurt, 2 Jan 2006, morning)**

Robert threw out his coat and sat himself heavily; his left hand massages his brow. He threw today's paper that he has been holding to his table. Its headline stared back at him._ Brent Industries suspected fraud, stock price plummeted_. Robert let out a relief sigh before booting up his computer and checking his portfolio. He had moved his client money elsewhere days before, so none of his client were hurt. Also, three-quarters of his stock was sold before the price went downhill, so he escaped relatively intact. "Al must be a magician," he muttered. "I guess I owe him one"

**(Switzerland, 05 Jan 2006, noon)**

"Ladies and gentleman, we will hear a brief statement from Sir Mallory as executive director of Healthy Life Foundation" A clean-cut man wearing a three-piece suit stepped forward.

"On behalf of Healthy Life Foundation I would like to thank all of you here for your presence at the grand opening of Genesis Health Institute. At Healthy Life foundation, we believe that sickness should not prevent you from having a quality life. That is why we designed this facility as a residence compound where patient can receive treatment while interacting with their families and doing their life in as normal way as possible. For example we have a special compound for families with autism child or Alzheimer parents ..." the man droned.

At the side, a jovial man with pepper colored hair chuckled to his blond companion. "And don't forget the ultra secure compound for whispered children" he shook his head. "I am beginning to regret approving such facilities. What if they turned out to be social outcast like Tessa? What do you think Richard?"

"That's why we insist that the living arrangement is for families, so they could support their loved ones" Richard replied. "It politics Admiral. You give a favor to earn a favor. Right now you need a lot of favor to get that training center going" he shrugged. "Any luck with the negotiation?" he asked.

"They approved the concept but kept haggling with petty stuff like line of command and resource commitment. I swore, the devil is really on the detail," the Admiral said vehemently. "How is she?"

"Somewhat better. Especially after Nora Lemmings somehow assigned herself as her personal care taker" The admiral raised his eyebrows in question. "I don't know why, though. At least she made sure that Tessa ate healthy food and dragged her to rest if she overworked" he chuckled. "By the way we are slightly ahead of schedule but I didn't tell the big brass. Tessa planned the testing in four months. How ready will you be?"

"In four months? Just the basic structure, I guess. They would have to build the unit from scratch. Good for them" Admiral Borda replied with a twinkle of his eyes.

"Still got the matchmaking spirit, huh?" The loud clapping from the rest of the audience interrupted his further comment.

**(The Farm, 4 Jan 2006, noon)**

"Hey Sousuke, you got a minute?" a wiry man in his thirties with curly auburn hair dropped to a seat in front of Sousuke. "I wanted to talk to you in private" he nodded to Kurz who sat beside Sousuke. Sousuke nodded, signaling Kurz to leave them alone.

"Get straight to the point, Hans" Sousuke said curtly. Hans Bergman was one of his fellow field operative candidates.

"I notice that you spent sometime with Miss Gillespie. Anything you can share with me?" Hans asked in nervous tone.

"Why should I?" Sousuke asked, keeping a neutral expression.

"Well, Gillespie is hanging out with you, Harris is seen with Lancaster and I just saw Del Canto with Gwan. Instructors aren't supposed to hang out with their students. What if it's a preliminary assessment?" Hans explained.

"You think that the co-instructors were keeping tab on us?" Sousuke asked as confirmation. "What do the other think?"

"I haven't spoken to the others. I figure I speak to you first" Hans replied. _(So?)_ His eyed questioned.

"I think that it was time for me to explain" a man spoken from behind Hans, causing him to whip his head in surprise.

"Rafael Mundo if I am not mistaken" Sousuke broke the silence. The man just nodded, taking a seat somewhat to the side. "Please do enlightened us"

"First of all, the fact. We are support personnel, it means that we do odd jobs," Rafael pointed to himself. "You are field operative, your missions varied, but all of them required some sort of cover which we might be called to maintain every now and then," Rafael pointed to Sousuke.

"So we work together. What's that got to do with the interrogation?" Hans pursued.

"We like to call it informal screening" Rafael smiled. "We tend to be around longer than you guys so we like to probe around, see which one of you is sociable or which one talks too much. If you are lucky you end up with a friend or two in our unit," Rafael offered. "Sometimes even one night stand or short romance" he chuckled.

"I thought inter-unit camaraderie was prohibited in Intelligence" Sousuke frowned.

"Not among us" Rafael shook his head. "We drew the unwanted jobs and you drew the dirtiest ones. Both of us need to vent, so why not vent on each other" Rafael shrugged. "It generated fewer problems so the Boss kept their mouth shut"

"No shit" Hans commented. Sousuke just stared impassively, his mind rapidly churning.

"Think about it. You'll see the logic," Rafael advised before he left the room.

**(Witwatersrand, 5 Jan 2006, noon)**

"Come in" Tessa mumbled as she heard a knock on her office door, her gaze was glued to the monitor, her finger typing vigorously.

"Captain, they are waiting for you at the meeting room" Nora Lemming's face peeked through the door.

"Is it time already? Give me a minute" Tessa sighed and reluctantly stop her work. When she stepped outside, Nora Lemmings waited patiently by her door. She was half a step behind as they went to the meeting room just ahead.

"You look tired Captain. Please don't over exert yourself," Nora said worriedly.

"I'm fine" Tessa replied as they entered the meeting room. Two men already present in the room, Richard Brent and a skimpy man with slightly baldhead. A thin folder is placed in front of each seat.

Richard Brent took a careful note at Tessa tousled appearance and the dark shadow under her eyes. "You look awful Tessa. Please take a seat, you too Miss Lemmings. Harold, please begin" Richard nodded to the bald headed man.

"Ahemm ... Yes" Harold cleared his throat. "As you have asked Richard, I have scoured the Mithril personnel database looking for candidates that fits your requirements. We have shortened the list to six persons, their dossier is right in front of you" he stopped for a while.

Sound of paper scrapping can be heard while everyone skimmed through the file. "All of them are proficient in piloting the M9 model and have either a good martial art skill or noticeable talent with musical instruments or acting as the captain requested" he nodded towards Tessa who raised her head at that moment. "Perhaps you care to enlighten us the reason?" he added.

"It's Nora's theory. Since Lambda Driver worked by using its pilot emotion, she postulated that having someone who can regulate their emotions as its pilot could boost its effectiveness" Tessa explain in a stoic expression. Beside her, Nora blushed slightly.

"Ah ... Well, I was hoping that you could tell me what to do now with these six candidates" Harold scratched his chin while Richard stole a glance towards Tessa.

"Could you do the following tests to them," Tessa asked, leaning against the table.

**(Greater Vancouver District, 8 Jan 2006, morning)**

Sundays are peaceful days for the trainee since they were pretty much allowed to do anything. On this particular day, the sky was clear and the air was crisp. Sousuke Sagara stepped out of the compound wearing a dark brown bomber jacket and faded jeans. He walked to the nearby bus stop, waiting for the local bus that would take him downtown. Sousuke glanced at his watch. _(9:05. the bus is scheduled at 9:25 and should arrive around 10. Gwen said to meet her at 10:30)_. He got time to spare so he took out his cell phone and composed a short message.

_Al, do you know a female named Gwen Gillespie? She mentioned creating thirty ID four months ago. Your ploy?_

The answer came five minutes later.

_Yes, it came from me. One of your co-instructor, right? What about her?_

_(Damn you)_ Sousuke silently cursed. _(It's your mess Al, you should clean this up)_. Quickly he typed a reply.

_She said she remember my face from a photo she was given. She thought that it was black ops and begged to join. She claimed she had contact and good at hacking._

Sousuke waited ten minutes. Just as the bus arrived, the reply came.

_Oopss, sorry. Give me her email address. I'll have her vetted._

Sousuke silently groaned. (_I hope you know what you are doing this time, Al)_. He chose a window seat pondered how he would accomplish his task.

**(Witwatersrand, 8 Jan 2006, midnight)**

A discreet knock sounded on Tessa's open door. "Burning the midnight oil again, Captain?" Nora Lemming stood by her door. "It's not good for your health," she added in a worried tone.

"Mind your own business, Miss Lemmings" Tessa berated.

"This is my business. As your assistant I have an obligation to do whatever is necessary so that you are in a perfect working condition," Nora reasoned.

"Does that include interrupting my work?" Tessa asked sarcastically.

"If I have to," Nora retorted. "It's obvious that you have too much burden on your shoulder and yet you refused to share"

"So now you are my shrink," Tessa said in an icy tone.

"Anyone with eyes can see the symptoms. Those black circles under your eyes, your sullen cheek, your rattled appearance. Damn it captain, learn to delegate, will you" Nora shouted.

Tessa stared at her impassively for a few seconds. "Ye know not what ye ask. Are ye able to drink of the cup that I shall drink of, and to be baptized with the baptism that I am baptized with?" she muttered in a soft but audible voice.

Nora eyes widened as she realized the quote. "Yes I can" she replied. "And I will" she added in determined tone.

Tessa stared intently at Nora. "You shouldn't, it's a fate worse than death," she advised.

"You are going to get some rest Captain, even if it cost me some of mine" Nora smirked before briefly disappearing. She came back with a stool, which she placed inside, in front of Tessa's door. "I am going to tell you my grandmother's bedtime stories" she smiled. "I have lots of them," she added, catching Tessa's deadpanned expression. "They are guaranteed to made you asleep"

**(Greater Vancouver District, 8 Jan 2006, morning**)

At 10:15, Sousuke disembarked from his bus. He walked the short distance to a small mall as agreed. Inside he looked for a bench to pass time. _(10:25)_ he glanced at his watch. He looked around, observing shops around him. There was a bookstore to his right, clothing stores to his left, an internet café in front of him. On the second floor, scattered various café and restaurants along with a small cinema. Sousuke revert his gaze to the cyber café, through the window he can see three couples inside along with two singles sitting on high stools. Two of the couples have a terminal each, while the third shared one between them.

"Hi" a woman's voice sounded beside him. "Been here long?"

Sousuke turned and see Gwen standing there, smiling at him. "A while" he shrugged, observing her more carefully. She wore a brown knee-length plaited skirt with a short-sleeved yellow top and flat-heeled shoe. Her shoulder length brown hair tied into a ponytail and her face showed just a minute amount of makeup.

"You like it?" Noticing Sousuke's look, Gwen twirled around. Sousuke muttered something that sounded like 'Sensible', making her smile wider. "We still have an hour, anything you wanted to do in the meantime?" she asked, glancing at her watch.

Sousuke gazed at the Internet café. "Do you mind if I checked my personal mails?" he asked.

Gwen raised her eyebrows, before following Sousuke's gaze. "Why not, I could do the same," she answered. "Come on" she stood up and walked to the shop, Sousuke following behind her.

"Good afternoon" the clerk greeted them. "One terminal or two" he asked, seeing that they arrived together.

Gwen glanced towards Sousuke, who shrugged. "Err ... two please" she decided.

The clerk entered a series of command. "Number nine and ten are available" he looked up. "Would you like to order something from our menu?" he pointed to a short menu in front of him.

"Thanks, maybe later" Gwen answered. She turned and found Sousuke gestured her towards their terminal.

The terminals were placed back to back on a round table. Each of them had a bundle of blank papers and a pen glued beside them. Sousuke waited Gwen to pick her spot before sitting on the other. There were instructions taped beside the monitor, which they followed. For a few minutes, only keystrokes were heard as they navigated around the cyberspace.

"Gwen, do you mind giving me your email address?" Sousuke looked up from his terminal.

Gwen met his gaze. "Sure," she jotted down something on a stack of papers, tore it and slipped it across. "Write yours below it," she asked.

Sousuke took out his phone, noted the address to his address book before jotting his own below it, and gave it back. "Thanks" he said. Gwen nodded, taking the paper. Discreetly Sousuke send the address to Al, resuming his browsing afterwards. They spent half an hour in relative silence. Sousuke caught up on the current news and send reply emails from Cmdr. Kalinin and Mao while Gwen communicated with her peers.

"Have you finished yet, Sousuke?" Gwen asked in a slightly bored tone.

"Give me five minutes" Sousuke replied, noticing Gwen's boredom. Quickly he wrapped up his communication and logged out of the terminal. "Let me get the bills" he walked towards the clerk and settled their rent. Finished he walked outside where Gwen was waiting.

"Come on, before the lunch crowd arrives" Gwen grabbed Sousuke's arm. "Do you have any particular preference?" she asked as they walked upstairs.

**(Witwatersrand, 18 Jan 2006, noon)**

The meeting was the same as its previous one, except that there are now several thick folders in the middle to the tables. The ones placed in front of each chair also grew thicker.

"... so we tested each individual according to the parameter you gave us, Captain. I have the full result here," Harold pointed to the thick folders in the middle. "These are the general summaries". The screen in front of them displayed a bar chart with various color. "The full summaries are on your folders, placed at the back," he added, looking around the room for response.

"Any recommendation, Harold?" Richard asked, placing his folders back on the table and glancing at Tessa who seemed to be fixated to a particular page.

"Uhmm, from the test result I have to say either one of the two guys" The screen now display two pictures side by side and a comparison table next to them. The picture was a full body picture of a medium height blond man and a short skinny dark hair man, both in their uniform. "Captain Timothy Martin and Lieutenant Fabio Carusso. Their scores were neck to neck, but Lieutenant Carusso averaged slightly better," he concluded.

"He is only 21 isn't he? And the captain is almost 31. One is too young and the others too old" Richard grimaced. "Maybe we should have both of them. What do you say, Tessa" he glanced towards Tessa who stared at the screen.

Tessa continued staring for a few moments. "I prefer Captain Martin," she said, turning toward Richard. "Lieutenant Carusso assets will be useful in battle. He is young and ... expandable" her voice sounded bitter. She drew a deep breath. "But this is a scientific research and we need wisdom more than strength so I vote for Captain Martin" she stated.

Richard studied Tessa for a while. "You got any opinion on this Miss Lemmings?" he diverted his gaze to Nora.

"Uh ... Any of them is fine for me" Nora fidgeted.

"All right then. Captain Martin will be our official pilot and Lieutenant Carusso will be our backup in case of accidents," Richard decided. "Anything else?" he looked around. "That's it then. Good job, Harold" Harold immediately beamed up. Richard stood up and approached Tessa by the door. "Tessa, made sure you have plenty of rest today. In fact I am making it an order"

Tessa could only nod in silence as she watched Richard's disappearing figure.

**(Melbourne, 19 Jan 2006, night)**

"You've got mail," Charles announced from the doorway as he stood watching Matt tinkering a piece of notebook. "Yes, again" he calmly answered when Matt looked up to him with raised eyebrows. "From the same guy and probably contain another set of blueprints" Charles took out a drawing tube from behind his back and gave it to Matt.

Matt groaned as he unscrewed the top and took out a set of blueprints as Charles predicted. "That's the sixth shipment in two weeks" he sighed. "I guess Al really mean it when he said that he would talk business when we have secured the order from Argyros". Matt eyes light up as he scanned the blueprint.

"What is it?" Charles asked, seeing Matt's expression. "Is it another Cray computer?" Matt just passed him the blueprints in silence. Unlike Matt, as he examined the blueprint Charles frown deepened. "What the hell is this ... Voice synthesizer, huh?" he muttered. Charles glanced towards Matt who stared at the office window.

"First a Cray computer and an encrypted radio. After that satellite webcam with mic and satellite modem. Then portable disguise pack and now a voice synthesizer. Who is he ... James Bond?" Matt muttered in disbelief tone

"Well, you would be Q then" Charles added jokingly. "Kind of like a dream come true, right"

"I guess so" Matt shrugged. "Anyway, thanks for the delivery Charles. I better get back to QC since we have a deadline to meet" Matt returned his attention to the notebook.

"Don't stay up to long," Charles warned before disappearing down the hallway.

**(Tessa's log, January 22 2006)**

Everyone have their own version of a bad omen. For me it was the acidic feeling on my gut that I have been having for the last four days. It started when Richard ordered me to have some rest. Since I couldn't disobey a direct order I retired early that night, but for some reason sleep eluded me. All night I tossed and turned, feeling cramp on my stomach. At first I blamed it on my irregular period but two nights passed and it didn't show up so I began taking antacids ... I really should have known better.

I have heard a saying that for every person on earth there are at least two others that look exactly like him. I just prove its truth today when the test pilots arrived this morning. The photograph shown that Lieutenant Carusso has a similar built and facial structure to Sousuke but when he stepped down that plane, I thought for a minute that he was Sousuke.

I have to practically anchor my feet to the ground to keep them from running towards him. And when Richard introduced us, he shook my hand with a firm grip. I literally felt my heart explode, except for the non-existence scar on his cheek he looked like Sousuke's twin. It was with great effort that I ripped my hand from his.

Fate must really hate me since they keep teasing my will and my heart. I buried myself in work to forget the recurring nightmare of Pacific Christmas and I thought that I have succeeded. But then fate gave me a new twist, Sousuke look alike A.K.A. Lieutenant Carusso. They are really cruel ladies. How am I supposed to get over him if everyday I saw a reminder of him?

**(La Sale Academy, 22 January 2006, noon)**

"I am glad that today's over" Beth yawned and stretched herself as everyone around her packed their stuff. "How about we pick up our test results before going back, Kaname?" she glanced sideways.

"Uhmm, if you don't mind I would like to read them alone" Kaname fidgeted. "At least let me read it first before sharing them with you," she hastily added.

Beth studied her for a while. "All right, you go and read them in your room. I'll join you afterwards with mine and we can compare them," she decided.

"Thanks, Beth. I better get going then" Kaname gather her belonging and rise.

"Go straight home and don't do anything drastic until I get there," Beth reminded her as she went past.

**(Witwatersrand, 22 January 2006, night)**

A distraught looking Tessa walked hurriedly along the corridor. She looked down, pondering what she has just confided to Katherine. "Better hurry back, I have to get back earlier tomorrow," she mumbled. "Damn fate" she cursed as she rounded a corner and bumped hard into someone. "Ouch ..." she blurted as her butt touch the cold hard floor.

"Are you all right, Captain?" a man voice asked from above her.

"Huh?" startled Tessa raised her head and literary felt her heart stop beating. Her eyes widened as she focused on the face in front of him, a tanned face with black hair. "Sousuke ...?" she whispered. _(It can't be, this must be my imagination)_ her mind reasoned. Unfortunately, her hand has a mind of its own as it shoot out and touched his right cheek. Her fingers softly traced the skin, trying to find his scar. Her heart leaped with joy as she reveled in the moment.

"Uh, Captain you are scaring me" the man said nervously.

Somehow, his word broke the magical moment. Immediately the face in front of him morphed to a confused face of Lieutenant Carusso. "Maybe I should take you to the infirmary Captain. You looked like you hit your head pretty hard," he suggested.

Upon realizing what she has done, Tessa retracted her hands as if she has just touched a hot iron. "No ... I am just confused," she said shakily as she tried to stand up. However, her legs wobbled, causing her to collapse on the floor once more. Tessa lowered her head in shame, tears started to pool on her eyes.

"Here, let me help you". Lieutenant Carusso gently took her elbow and help raised Tessa to her feet. Once she stood up, Carusso hold her shoulder and carefully inspected her. "Come on, Captain, let's have the doctor check you up" he gently assisted her.

Tessa gave a startled jolt as she felt Carusso's hand on her shoulder. "No need, I am okay," she mumbled, trying to wretch herself free. _(Damn, that felt nice)_

"Are you sure, Captain?" Carusso ask in doubtful tone. "You looked really pale"

"I am fine, really. Now let me go" Tessa raised her voice. _(Focus, Tessa. He isn't Sousuke for God sake)_. She turned her back towards Carusso and gave a hard tug. Free at last she ran as fast as her shaky legs allowed, tears trailing behind her.

Lieutenant Carusso just stared confused as Tessa sudden antics. When Tessa had disappeared from view, he shrugged and continued his walk.

**(La Sale Academy, 22 January 2006, noon)**

Beth Thompson walked slowly towards the dormitory holding a piece of paper that she glanced every once a while.

_(A plus, I can't believe it. I got a perfect score)_ her mind shouted with glee. A grin adorned her face. _(I wonder what score Kaname got)_ her face clouded with worry. "What if she got a bad mark ... I would feel guilty," she muttered. Reaching the staircase she lean her back against the railing, looking outside. "I'll play it by the ear then" she decided before racing upwards taking two steps at a time. Upon reaching the third floor Beth carefully screen the corridor before hesitantly knock on Kaname's door. Beyond her expectation, an eager looking Kaname immediately open the door.

"What took you so long" Kaname drag her inside and push her toward the couch. "Come on, show me your test paper. I wanted to know where I got them wrong" she urged Beth, placing her paper on the table.

Seeing Kaname's frantic expression Beth let out a small laugh. "Chill down, I take it you have good result?" she scooted closer to take a look. "B minus huh, that's quite an improvement" she praised Kaname.

Kaname blushed slightly, "I owe it to you for being a great tutor. Thank you" she smiled. "Now let me see your score" Kaname plucked Beth's paper and place it beside hers. "A plus! Beth you are amazing," she shouted.

"Just lucky" Beth chided. "Now, shall we begin our lessons?"

"Yes, sensei" Kaname threw a mock salute, drawing laughter from both girls.

**(Witwatersrand, 22 Jan 22 2006, night)**

A terrified looking Tessa slammed the door to her room before taking a few steps and collapsed at the foot of her bed. "Damn it ... Damn it ... DAMN IT" she shouted, punching her mattress and sobbing.

Tessa sat straighter, looking at her right hand, extended in front of her in a caressing pose. "I am over you. You aren't mine, never will be and I accept that" she stated. "Then why do it felt so right, to feel his face, his scar. To cup his face, leaned in a stole a kiss" Tessa leaned as if kissing for real.

"Damn it" Tessa cursed as she opened her eyes. "My imagination went too far" she sighed. "I guess I have to avoid being too near to Lieutenant Carusso. I can't afford having another incident" Tessa climbed onto her bed, not bothering to change. "At least a girl can dream," she muttered as she laid her head and closed her eyes.

**(Cornwall Ave, 25 Jan 2006, morning)**

"Gwen, wake up!" Maria hammered at Gwen's bedroom door. "Damn it, girl. We are going to be late," she swore.

"Five more minutes" a mumble came from behind the door.

"It's seven fifteen god damn it. The class starts at eight," Maria shouted. For a few seconds there is silence.

"AAAHHH! I overslept" Gwen shrieked. Immediately the door opened. "Why don't you wake me up earlier?" she accused, seeing Maria already fully clothed.

"What do you think I've been doing for the past fifteen minutes" Maria retorted. "Ten minutes. I'll wait in the car. One second late and you are on your own," she warned.

**(Witwatersrand, 25 Jan 22 2006, night)**

"Come on captain, you need to eat regularly" Nora dragged a protesting Tessa behind her.

"I don't see the need of wasting time here. A cup of instant noodle fills my stomach just fine," Tessa pouted.

"But it's not healthy" Nora protested. "Everyone is looking. Now get in line and have some healthily food" she pushed Tessa to the queue line.

Tessa looked around and found that everyone was indeed watching the commotion so she wisely bit her reply. As she waited, Tessa glanced around the mess hall. She froze when her eyes caught a glimpse of black hair male and her heart skipped a beat when the man turned around towards her, revealing him as Lieutenant Carusso. Their gaze met and Tessa susceptibly notice him rising for his seat as if he was going to come to her, she panicked.

"I am sorry but I remember something that I have to do" Tessa mumbled to Nora Lemmings as she turned around and tried to leave.

"Where do you think you are going, Captain" Nora grabbed her arm, stopping her attempted escape.

Tessa tugged her arm, but Nora's grip remained strong. "Let me go" he said. Nora shook her head. "I said let me go" Tessa raised her voice. Several heard started turning their way. Nora just stared at her defiantly. "Let ... ME ... GO!" desperate, Tessa roared and gave a hard yank. Unprepared Nora let go of her hold causing Tessa to tumble to the floor with a loud crash, drawing all eyes to her.

Startled, Nora rushed forward, blubbering her apologies and extending her arm to help Tessa, which he furiously batted. In record time, Tessa stood and blindly dashed out of the room, causing several people to halt to avoid bumping into her. Nora just stood frozen.

**(Vancouver, 25 Jan 2006, morning)**

"Honestly, what did you do last night?" Maria asked for the umpteenth time as she saw Gwen yawning in her car.

"Something very important that I can't tell you, honest" Gwen replied.

Maria rolled her eyes. "I say you were watching porn" she smirked. "Or maybe having cyber sex with that boyfriend of yours"

"I am not!" Gwen denied. "Unlike you, I did not need to get laid to function well," she mocked.

Suddenly an SUV swerved in front of them, causing Maria to blaze her horn, forgetting Gwen's insult. "Well it can be work related since we are supposed to be on holiday" she commented.

"I can't tell you anything," Maria said as she laid back her head and closed her eyes, stifling another yawn. _(Damn, I got almost no sleep, thanks to those wretched emails)_ she cursed.

It all started two weeks ago when she got a strange email, bearing a simple subject Skill Challenge sent by Alan Sommers. Normally Gwen would have assumed it as junk mail and delete it, but she remembered the name as one those she created. Curious she opened it and found a short message.

_Can you break the code? Tell no one about this._

Followed by a series of gibberish letters. It took her two days to decipher the letters, a caesarian code. The reply came two days later.

_I have traveled around the world. Trace me, am I lost? _

This time she managed to track the email in a day, but every two days after she solved the challenge, another one would came and it got harder and harder.

With another yawn, Gwen closed her eyes. _(Five minutes, I needed the rest)_. Beside her Maria fought against the morning's traffic.

**(Witwatersrand, 26 Feb 2006, noon)**

"Penny for your thought" Captain Martin interrupted Lieutenant Carusso's musing. He saw the Lieutenant gazed towards the food stall where a few minutes earlier a commotion happened due to a certain silver hair captain leaving the room in a hurry.

"Huh?" said a startled Carusso. He glanced towards his companion who began to eat his meal before doing the same. "What did you say?"

"You stared at Captain's Testarossa's for quite some time" Martin smirked. "Don't tell me you are attracted to her," Martin mocked.

"It's just ... Do you think she hated me?" Carusso blurted.

"Whoa lover boy, aren't the question supposed to be, do you think she like me, not the other way around?" Martin ask, puzzled.

"I mean it, Captain. I had a feeling that she is avoiding me. Every time I am in a room, she left. If somehow our gaze met she was the first to turn away," Carusso explained. "I can't help wondering if the hated me somehow" he sighed.

"I think you worry too much," Martin answered. "She has too much on her plate to hate or care for someone. It's probably just a coincidence" he calmed him down.

"Several times I met her in the hallway she turned around the moment she saw me and went back the way she came as if she was forgetting something," Carusso narrated.

"Maybe she does" Martin shrugged. "Forgetfulness is natural"

Carusso stared at him in a disbelief look. "Yeah, and so does bolting out of this room right after locking gaze with you" he huffed indignantly.

Neither man noticed that beside their table sat Nora Lemming, eavesdropping attentively while munching her lunch. Initially she wanted to chomp down his lunch and went looking for Tessa but the conversation next door was too tasty to ignore. Nora tuned in her ears as Lieutenant Carusso argued his case.

"Look, there is something wrong with Captain Testarossa and I am sure as hell don't want to be the cause of it" Carusso blurted.

"If you haven't done anything wrong, you have nothing to worry about" Martin calmed him. _(Do you?) _His gaze questioned.

Carusso catch his unspoken question. "I am not stupid, man. I never lay a finger on her. She is my superior officer, doing so can ruin my career" Carusso assured him.

"Maybe you should keep you distance. Let things cool off" Martin suggested.

"Maybe I will" Carusso took a last swig out of his drink. "Thanks for the advice, Captain" he stood up and leave.

**(The Farm, 25 Jan 2006, noon)**

Gwen yawned as she walked around the compound. She stretched her limb trying to get her blood circulated and hopefully rid her sleepiness.

"Here" a man voice sounded from beside her. Turning, Gwen saw Sousuke, offering a glass of what smelled like coffee. "Black and hot. It ought to keep you awake".

Muttering her thanks Gwen took the coffee and drank it slowly. She kept her attention to the cup on her hand, blowing it to cool it.

"You look tired, anything wrong?" Sousuke asked in a formal tone.

Gwen looked at him tentatively. She felt a great urge to tell Sousuke about her challenges since she was sure that he was somehow related to it. In fact, if not for the warning she would have told Sousuke a long time ago. The warning came again on her fourth email.

_Your skill is adequate. Remember, tell no one._

It was the only email with no challenge and it gave her feedback on how she fared.

_(Adequate. I have to do better)_ Gwen snorted. No, she wasn't going to botch her evaluation by spilling her guts. "I am fine, just lack of sleep. I got so much to do" she replied, plastering a smile of her face.

Sousuke stared at her as if deciding if she told the truth. "Good luck then" he said, before leaving her on her own.

**(Witwatersrand, 27 Jan 2006, night)**

Tessa strolled down the hallway of Research Department, stretching her tired muscle as she walked. At this time the hallway devoid of any passerby. Tessa passed the security room with pigeon holed closet at the front where staff picked up their mail. She noticed her empty cubbyhole, glanced to others, also empty and frowned. Deftly she knocked on the door. A thin man about thirty years of age his badge identify his name as Thomas Harris, his rank colonel.

"Yes, ma'am. How may I help you?" he asked politely.

"I notice that the cubbyholes are empty. Is there a holdup in mail delivery? I am expecting my journals today," Tessa ask.

"Journals? Let me check" the colonel disappeared into the room. Two minutes later, he emerged carrying a stack of journals. "Here are your journals, Ma'am," he extended them to Tessa one by one. "Oh, looks like you got a special package. It has this card taped within" he gave a green envelope to Tessa, which she took with a frown. The envelope was bare except for the following word typed in at the cover.

_To: Teletha Testarossa_

_From: Al_

"Do you know what is in the package?" Tessa frown deepened.

"Some sort of custom made notebook it seemed. It got don't x-ray on the cover so the boys have to dismantle it by hand on the decontamination room. That was what caused the holdup," Thomas explained. "They would probably finished re-assembly around noon tomorrow. Is there anything else you need, Ma'am?"

"No, thanks for the info, Colonel" Tessa replied, smiling slightly as appreciation. After the colonel disappeared, Tessa placed the journals to the nearest cubbyhole and extracted the card inside the envelope.

_Tessa_

_Happy belated birthday. It took me a while to get this. Hope you like it. I've sent you an e-card, not sure if you got them. I'll resend it today._

_Al_

_PS: Hope you like the picture, just ignore the ad._

Tessa stood perplexed as she read the note, and then as she read it once again a small smile adorned her face. Quickly she picked up her journals and head back to her office. Once inside she dumped the journals on the table beside a half eaten pizza and an empty cappuccino cup. She opened her emails and went through her junk folder where suspected spam mails were routed. Sure enough, there was an email titled _An e-card for Anzul_. The sender was listed as Alain Roux and there was no symbol of any attachment next to it. Deftly Tessa opened the email. Inside she found an animated picture of pink teddy bears with arrangement of candies and flowers around them. Below the picture were a series of ads.

Make your spouse happy. Visit our on-line drugstore for the best medicine.

Surf anonymous and protected with product from e-Radius. For download, use this link fun and secured email, chat and file sharing in VirtualWorld. For special promotion, visit this link also noticed that some of the flower and candies form letter so she watched the animation once again. (_153RV75WS BD9834WQ42 Rose Tanner_) Tessa scribbled the words on a piece of paper. Finished she opened a browser, entered the address given on the ads and punch in the code she scribbled. Her eyes widened as she discover what the code entitled her.

"Deluxe engine package with lifetime update" she whistled. "These must cost a fortune. She tagged the files for download and locked her computer. Once her new notebook is delivered, she would put them on for trial.

**(Vancouver, 28 Jan 2006, noon)**

For a second time in a month Sousuke traveled out of the compound, however this time he had a different destination in mind. He disembarked on a stop near the district post office. The building wasn't large, only one story tall but it has quite a customer. Several people were already standing in line, both at the delivery section and at the pickup section. Sousuke sauntered over the pickup section where he waited in line for a few minutes before he stood before the clerk, a spectacled man in his early forties.

"How may I help you?" the clerk asked in a somewhat bored tone.

"I believe you have a package for me?" Sousuke asked. "My name is Sousuke Sagara"

The clerk studied a terminal in front of him. "Ah, yes" he turned around. "Jennings, can you accompany Mr. Sagara to the containment section?" he addressed a young man behind him. The man rummaged the pile of papers beside him before taking out a few, attached them to a clipboard and carried it outside. The clerk turned back and faced Sousuke. "Please follow Jennings. He will inspect the content of your package in your presence," he informed.

Sousuke left the counter and headed where the young man stood waiting.

**(Witwatersrand, 28 Jan 2006, morning)**

"I am late" Nora Lemming blurted repeatedly as she ran through the hallway. "The captain is so going to chew me" she grimaced. After the mess hall incident, her so-called relationship with Tessa has sunken to a low point where she barely spoke to her, even for business matter.

"I should stop doing research, it's cutting my sleep time," she muttered as she slowed down her pace seeing that there were crowds ahead of her. "It would probably lead to nothing" she sighed.

Ever since she picked up Lieutenant Carusso's conversation, Nora began to put two and two together and suddenly Tessa odd behavior made sense. The way she avoided the young man and how she seemed to notice men with black hair made Nora wonder if Tessa's precious person has black hair, so she began an in-depth research on Tessa's past to get answer for her questions. What Nora found puzzled her even more.

A lot of Tessa's past were classified. Her parents died when she was ten, cause of death classified. Has an older brother named Leonard Testarossa, whereabouts' classified. At thirteen met Bunny Morita who died a year later, again cause of death classified. Which so much things being cover up, Nora was forced to snoop around for rumors pertaining the above, and several did come up. Several months ago during her anger, Tessa had blurted that her brother joined Amalgam and mentioned the name Bunny Morita. During her days, preparing for Tessa's presentation she talked to several old timer on the Operation's department. One of them made a strange comment, _"How poetic for one to carry on her lover's work"._ Putting another two on two together, Nora guessed that Bunny Morita was Tessa's lover. Upon further digging however, two problems became visible. Bunny Morita has oat colored hair, not black and he has no living relatives so it was unlikely that he drove Tessa to finish the project ASAP.

Stumped, Nora decided to do a wide search for all black hair personnel under Tessa's command or close to her. Several people came up, but one in particular stole her attention, Sousuke Sagara. The Sergeant was about Tessa's age and during her days with TDD, she heard jokes about the Captain's clumsiness around the young Sergeant. But she also remembered words about his relationship with his charge, Chidori Kaname as it circulated around the SRT. Once again, Nora encountered a hurdle. Sousuke doesn't seem to be the type that went both ways and a relationship between superior officer and his subordinate was highly frowned upon.

_(Maybe I am reading too much into this)_ Nora gloomily thought as she tried to navigate her way around the thick crowd that gathered around the mailroom. _(I should apologize to the Captain instead)_.

"Miss Lemmings" someone shouted her name, causing Nora to turn back. A thin man tried to disperse the crowd, pushing a small cart in front of him.

"Are you on your way to the lab?" the man asked. Nora nodded, answering the question. "Good, could you take this to the lab?" he shoved her cart. On it was a box 60x60x30 cm along with several envelopes, big and small. "I told Captain Testarossa that she would have her package before lunch. The rest were mails for the lab's personnel. We were stretched thin at the moment so if you could, please" the man gestured towards behind him, pleading.

"No problem" Nora answered. "I am going there anyway". The man let out a relief breath before disappearing back into the mailroom. Nora picked up her pace, pushing the cart in front of her.

**(The Farm, 28 Jan 2006, evening)**

A tired looking Sousuke entered his room, dropping a box 80x60x50 cm on the floor and a small book and envelope to his pillow. He lay back on his mattress, gathering his breath after an eventful journey. The young man, Jennings was extremely curious about his package especially since it specifically mentioned on the itinerary not to x-ray it. Hence, he would need to inspect the package content by hand, with Sousuke's permission of course. Curious, Sousuke let him do his work.

Jennings work methodically, carefully he dissected the package, unloading several smaller box from inside of it and a sealed plastic bag containing a small book and envelope now in Sousuke's pillow. With equal care he opened each box, taking out their contents in front of him, unwrapped them and took note of each part. A rugged looking twelve inch notebook plus it's accessories, an equally rugged backpack, a foldable satellite dish, a foldable solar cell, a multi network communication box plus external antennae, the list goes on. After all of them spread out, Jennings inspected them one by one, looking for secret compartment and such. Satisfied he put them back together and resealed the package. It took two hours for the inspection process and at twelve o'clock Sousuke walked out of the post office with his package in hand.

"Al and his instructions" Sousuke grumbled as he get up and rummaged inside the package. The book and envelope were the first things he read when he reached the bus. The envelope contained Al's explanation on the purpose of his package as well as some instructions. The book listed step by step for dummies operational procedure for the computer. Sousuke took out the notebook with the network box and put them together. Satisfied, he turned it on and waited for login. After the startup finished he clicked an icon as instructed and waited. With no error reported a chat window popup.

"Al, begin your lesson," Sousuke typed.

**(Witwatersrand, 28 Jan 2006, noon)**

A discreet knock on her door alerted Tessa of her guest. Quickly she minimized the manual that she was studying. "Yes, Miss Lemmings" she asked in a clipped tone, seeing Nora Lemmings peeking from her slightly opened door, a box by her feet.

"I wanted to apologize for the mess hall's incident" Nora grimaced. "I know I went too far but it's because I am worried for your health"

"Apology noted. Thank you for your concern but I can take care of myself" Tessa replied, still keeping a formal tone. "Please remember that, Lieutenant Lemmings"

"I told you to call me Nora, Captain," Nora Lemmings pouted.

"Not when we're at the office," Tessa reminded. "What's that you have on your feet?"

"Oh, the mail boys said this is a personal delivery for you" Nora hoisted the box inside. Tessa immediately cleared a space amidst her crowded table.

The box has UPS logo on it, partially hidden by the large shipment information paper glued to the side. The recipient is listed as Teletha Testarossa and the sender Gadget4U Inc. A yellow sticker with bold lettering 'DO NOT X-RAY PRELOADED SOFTWARE' was taped across all corners. The box was slitted open in a neat way, leaving most of the covering intact.

"The mail boys said that this is fancy stuff. It seemed that you have quite an admirer" Nora commented as she put the box. "Stupid rule, now everyone knew that someone gave you a laptop". Since Research Department is considered as secure facilities, rules stated that all incoming deliveries must be screened. In fact, below the security room there was a concrete bunker, blast proof with separate filtration system where the mail boys with their protective garb sorted the package. "So who is this generous guy, your black hair boyfriend?" Nora asked.

"That is none of your business" Tessa curtly replied, ignoring her remark as she opened the box and checked the inside. Satisfied that nothing seemed to be missing she carefully unloaded the box, pulling out several smaller boxes until the notebook was visible. With utmost care, she extracted the notebook, still under wrap, remove the protective cover and get a first glimpse of the actual item.

"Wow, it's a beauty" Nora exclaimed. His comment startled Tessa who forget that she was still in the room. Quickly Tessa grabbed her arm and pushed her outside. "Captain, I wanted to see it too," Nora protested in vain, as the door was slammed on her face and she heard the key engaged.

Getting rid of the disturbance, Tessa returned to take a better look at her present. The notebook was slim, about fourteen inches in diagonal and two inches thick. The casing was silver blue in color and on the top instead of a brand logo, there was a G4U logo. A clear plastic screen wrapped the top cover and some sort of silicone padding surrounded its edge. Tessa precariously opened the notebook and peeked inside. The LCD was a wide screen one and already has a screen protector on it. The keyboard and the touchpad was screened by a spill proof plastic wrapper. A silver blue film was placed on where her palm would rest upon typing.

Tessa notice a piece of sticker attached to the power button said 'Press here to turn on' which she tried immediately. The screen flickered to life and the sentence 'Identification required' was shown. As there was no input box displayed, Tessa looked around for any device that can identify her. On the bottom left corner, she found a thumb pad with another sticker attached. This one has a label of 'Put your thumb here', which she decided to do. Upon contact with her thumb the pad lighted and the screen displayed another message 'Identification accepted' before opening a window with the following written.

_Miss Teletha Testarossa_

_This notebook is custom designed for you by someone who chose to not be named. As ordered, we have installed as series of programs such as email clients, IM and security programs that you are already subscribed to. Please take a moment to have a brief tour on what is installed by clicking the below link_

_Matthew Thomas, Gadget for you Inc_

Tessa would have clicked the link had not her phone beeped. Frowned she took a glance and saw that she had an incoming SMS.

_(+67352869425, Al to Anthaz. Hope u like my last gift. Use it with the s/w outside Mithril network tomorrow. Find a good internet café, you need the break :D. Send reply)_

Slowly Tessa's frown was replaced by a smile as she typed a short message and put down her phone afterwards. With childlike enthusiasm, she explored her gifts, her pile of work momentarily forgotten

**(Al's virtual plane, 28 Jan 2006)**

I plopped down on my comfy chair, as finally the tension slowly dissipated. On the virtual screen in front of me, a short message was displayed.

_Acknowledge_

For the past three days or so, I have been nervously pacing around the room, waiting for good tidings. The plan was crucial for the implementation of later stages, but it has an unpredictable element of exposure to me since the packages cannot be sent totally anonymous. Despite my precaution both package arrived at about the same time. Thankfully, both mail personnel obeyed the precaution that I specified. Sousuke's notebook was activated first as I predicted since Canadian Postal Office inspection were nowhere as through as Mithril's. Matt has done a great job customizing each notebook to match the parameter I supplied. Sousuke's package would have the full loaded software, equipments and detail instructions. Tessa's package would only have the basic software so it would not raise any suspicion.

Once again, I let out a long relieved breath. I looked at the word, smiling. I never thought that a word could alleviate such tension. After a few minutes, I get up from my seat. Tomorrow is a big day and I have so many things to do. As they say, preparation is essential.

**(Johannesburg, 29 Jan 2006, noon)**

The internet café was a small but busy one. Located on the busy street of Johannesburg the open-air café used wireless network as its primary backbone. Tessa sat on one of the stool, placing the notebook she had yesterday with care. A waiter arrived with her order of ham and cheese croissant and hot chocolate with a small booklet as surfing guidance.

Quickly Tessa setup the programs she had downloaded before connecting to the cafe's network. Then she loaded the Virtual Chat program, login and waited. It wasn't long until her notebook chimed announcing the arrival of a new comer.

HumanoidAl Hi Rose. I have been waiting all day for you.

AnthazRose Al? Are you the one that sent me those weird instructions?

HumanoidAl That's me. Hope you like your gift. The color should match your hair :D

AnthazRose Who are you? The ARX-7 I know can't joke.

HumanoidAl Not here! Wait up I'll rig us a personal room.

(HumanoidAl created private room Secret Stuff)

(HumanoidAl invited AnthazRose to join Secret Stuff)

HumanoidAl ARX-7 reporting for duty, Ma'am. Permission to talk freely Captain. The line is secured.

AnthazRose Please give me proof of your identity.

HumanoidAl You sneaked to my cockpit one night and asked me questions about my creator Bunny Morouta and eventually requested that I help my partner Sergeant Sagara. Should I continue?

AnthazRose I confirmed your identity. What do you want Al?

HumanoidAl Progress report Captain. Phase one of the operation is completed. I have secured the initial funds and alias needed for the operation. Please advise the next step.

AnthazRose How about camp base and intelligence?

HumanoidAl Please elaborate

AnthazRose Your partner would need safe houses around the world for operation base and hideout. I imagine you would need a permanent place to bunkered down since you size restrict you from moving around.

HumanoidAl Do you mean some sort of a bat cave? Do I need to hire a butler like Alfred too?

AnthazRose LOL, that would be correct in a sense. Somewhere hidden and secure.

HumanoidAl I'll see what I can do. What about intelligence?

AnthazRose You need to find out who your enemies are, where they reside, what they do. Basically, surveillance and information gathering plus building your own spy network.

HumanoidAl Is that all for phase two?

AnthazRose There are still logistic and transport. You need to figure out how to transport yourself if you are needed on missions and find personnel to do your maintenance, medic and all those support role as well as gathering supplies.

HumanoidAl Maybe having a butler isn't such a bad idea :(

AnthazRose Who said second phase was easy.

HumanoidAl I have told Sousuke everything about the mission, except that it was your idea and funded with your money.

AnthazRose Thank you for helping my involvement a secret.

HumanoidAl I need a personal favor from you Captain

AnthazRose I am listening. Or should I say reading :D

HumanoidAl Could you give me some personality to compliment my false identities?

AnthazRose Huh? I beg you pardon.

HumanoidAl As you knew human wise, my mental state is roughly equivalent to a seven years old child. Since Sergeant Sagara refused to answer my training questions, I hope that you could spare some time and be my tutor.

AnthazRose Even if I could, communicating like this took up too much time, Al. I could probably do email correspondence but that's about it.

HumanoidAl That would be enough for the time being, Captain. Thank you. Al signing out.

(HumanoidAl dismantled private room Secret Stuff)

(HumanoidAl sign out of Virtual Chat)

Tessa logged out of her chat program and disconnect from the cafe's network. She can't help smiling as she finished her croissant. If the second phase run smoothly Sousuke would no longer need Mithril to carry out his mission. Tessa drank the last drop of her chocolate before packing her notebook and began her journey back to the Research Department.

**(Al personal space, 01 Feb 2006)**

I sat down on my thinking chair and pondered what the Captain has told me. On the virtual screen in front of me I scribbled some words, brainstormed from the discussion.

_Personnel – mechanic, medic, actors?_

_Sources – intelligence, papers, weapons_

_Places – safe house, headquarters?_

_Wealth – managers, lawyers_

Most of the list related to finding the appropriate personnel, I already gone back to Sousuke's mission record to see if he knew anyone with similar occupations, as for others I have to rely on referral. However, first I need to find someone to look after my wealth, it would enable me to dedicate more resources to other matters. Someone good, preferably indebted to me, I smirked. I think I knew just the perfect candidate for that.

**(Frankfurt, 02 Feb 2006, evening)**

Robert was wearing his coat and about to leave his office when his personal phone rang, displaying unknown number. He picked it up, frowning, "Hello" he said cautiously.

"Mr. Robert Massey, this is Al speaking. I hope I don't catch you at a bad time," a synthetic voice said from the other end.

"I am sorry, but your name doesn't ring a bell. Do you have some sort of business with Mr. Massey?" Robert replied.

"How about -I am the guy who tipped you off on Brent Industries- Does that ring a bell? Stop pretending Mr. Massey, I have a job proposition for you," Al answered.

"I like my current job just fine" Robert remarked. "And I don't trust people who hide their identity" he added.

"I have my reasons, physical reasons. Will you at least listen to my proposal?" Al listened.

"Go ahead, I am listening" Robert curtly replied.

**(The Farm, 10 Feb 2006, noon)**

"Class dismissed," barked a burly Master Sergeant. Immediately a loud commotion can be heard as men and women hurried to exit the makeshift class. Sousuke wait until the crowd receded before he went out the door.

"Sousuke, wait up" a voice called from behind him. Sousuke turned around and saw Gwen running towards him. "Heading for tea?" she asked. Sousuke just nodded his reply. "How about you join me" Gwen showed a small basket on her right hand. Again Sousuke nodded.

Gwen led them to one of the benches strewn around the garden that surrounded the facilities. There she opened the basket, revealing assorted sandwiches, a flask and two paper cups. "Dig in" Gwen took one of the sandwiches motioning Sousuke to do the same. "It's nice and quiet out here. Just the two of us, almost like a proper date" Gwen noted between her munch. "Next week, after the course is over would you take me to a real one?"

Startled, Sousuke almost choked on his sandwich. Gwen quickly took the flask, poured its content to one of the cup, blew on it slightly and gave it to Sousuke. "Here, have some tea. Slowly though, it's hot" she offered the cup. Sousuke heeded her advice and sipped the tea slowly. Finished, he let out a relief breath.

"Thanks, I am fine now" Sousuke returned the cup, noting Gwen's worried expression. Then he noticed that Gwen still stared at him, as if expecting an answer. "You are serious about the date," he stated, to which Gwen nodded as confirmation. "Why?"

"After this course you will be given the final test and then if you passed, a month for preparation before the actual missions. Even as friends I would like to spend more time with you," Gwen explained. Seeing Sousuke hesitant look she added, "Any place will do, even McDonalds. Oh and a movie too. I don't care about the genre as long as I got to hold your hand" she blushed.

"I thought we were just friends," Sousuke finally answered.

Gwen shook her head. "You have been a perfect gentleman and decided not tried to take advantage of the situation. But I would like us to become friends with benefit" she smiled.

"What kind of benefit?" Sousuke asked in a suspicious tone.

"Whatever you have in mind," Gwen asked coyly.

**(La Salle Academy, 14 Feb 2006, noon)**

La Salle Academy's library is no different from any other library. It has the customary bookshelf, librarian desk, row of computers and sets of long tables with chairs around it. What made it unique however was the floor to ceiling glass window that surround it giving it lots of natural sunlight, which cast various shadows around the room. One in particular fell on a table where two women sat next to each other, surrounded by piles of books.

"... this line is tangent to this one. That is how we calculate the main distribution of weight," Beth droned, explaining a set of complex diagram on the table in front of her. She looked up and noticed that Kaname had her eyes fixed to the side. "Kaname you aren't paying attention" she whined.

Kaname doesn't reply, her gaze remained to the side. Beth decided to follow her gaze and find out what was stealing Kaname's attention. Three tables from them a junior girl sat next to a sophomore boy. In front of them lay a small box of chocolates. The girl was picking one of them to eat, giggling. Once she tasted it, he raised his eyebrows in question. Seeing her nodded reply, he smiled. Kaname drew a deep sigh looking at the scene.

Beth lightly pinched Kaname's arm. "Finished daydreaming?" she smiled. "I know that it's valentine, but you can't be sad just because no one gave you any chocolate"

Kaname's right arm, stuffed on her jacket's pocket susceptibly tightened as she heard Beth's word. Beth's keen eyed spotted the reaction.

"Do you have something in your pocket?" her eyes narrowed. Kaname nervously shook her head. "Show me what's inside your pocket" Beth extended her palm.

Timidly Kaname withdrew her hand a placed a small wrapped object on Beth's palm. Gently she put it on the table and unwrapped it. "You got a chocolate" Beth stared at the little deformed heart confectionery, then at Kaname's face. Kaname furiously shook her head in denial. "Looked home-made too" Beth added, noting the odd shape. She poked around the wrapper, noticing a small envelope taped to the side. "There's a card. Let's see who gave you this" Beth took out the envelope, ignoring Kaname's protest. She read the card inside. _(I love you. Kaname)_. Beth frowned. "You gave yourself a chocolate?" she ask, amused.

"No!" Kaname denied. Beth just looked at her with a -yeah, right- expression. Kaname let out a defeated sigh. "In Japan the custom was for woman to give chocolate to the man they love," she explained. "Last year I made it for Sousuke, so I figure I made one too this year" Kaname bowed her head. "Spur of the moment decision I guess. But I just realized that I have no idea where to send it" she let out a bitter laugh.

Immediately Beth's expression softened. She scooted to the chair next to Kaname's. "That's all right. It's the thought that counts" she gently held Kaname's hand.

**(Witwatersrand, 14 Feb 2006, noon)**

The research department building was a five-story building, three above grounds and two below. It has a rough oval section with a large skylight in the middle. Below it laid the only open area on the whole building, about one hundred square meter of open space. A large number of benches were placed around the area so that staff may relax, seeing a desert garden around them. There was even a small pool with waterfall in the middle.

Currently Tessa was standing on the third floor, on a section overlooking the garden. She saw a few couple on the benches below. One man giving his girlfriend a flower bouquet, another gave a silver necklace and a woman gave her boyfriend a watch. "Even here, love finds its way through" she muttered.

"Is that regret in your voice, Captain?" Nora Lemming suddenly stood behind her, staring at her through her reflection on the window. "It's Valentine's Day and both of us have no loved one with us," Nora noted.

"What do you know about love? Ever been in love?" Tessa asked with a slight sarcasm.

"Yes I have, during my sophomore days. He was two years older, leader of the basketball club. We separated when I graduate, he pursued his athletic career and I went to Mithril. None of us were prepared to make sacrifice for the other" Nora narrated. "To you, love is about sacrifice, isn't it" she smiled towards Tessa's reflection.

"Many nights I cursed fate for giving it to me. I gain nothing from it and yet I have lost so much because of it," Tessa whispered.

"Sisterly love, friendly love, adoration love, which one are you" Nora listed, staring at the reflection's of Tessa expression. "Oh, and forbidden love, the juiciest of them all" she caught a flicker on Tessa's eyes.

"Unattainable love" Tessa sighed. "The highest sacrifice of them all, don't you think?" she addressed Nora.

"How can you survive such ordeal? Especially on your own" Nora returned the ball.

"I don't know, Nora. Sometimes I don't' think that I would" Tessa closed her eyes, letting a single drop of tears come out.

Stupefied, Nora Lemming stood frozen watching the crystal tears as it traveled down Tessa cheek to her chin before falling on the floor with a muted splat.

**(Frankfurt, 16 Feb 2006, night)**

Robert stared at two-piece of papers in front of him in trepidation. "Even after two weeks I still can't get use to this". Letting out a defeated sigh he lifted up the one titled Executive Summary. After a quick scan on its key points on the first page, he put it down and read the one titled Detail Forecast next. For the next fifteen minutes or so, there were no sounds except for scratches of pen on paper. Finished Robert wearily put down his pen and compared his notes with the Executive Summary.

"Damn, he is good" Robert let out a low whistle. "Where the hell does he got these info from, NSA?" he thought aloud while marking the action items on the Executive Summary.

Satisfied, Robert picked up his phone and dialed a series of long number. "Mr. Schneider? This is Robert, I have cross checked your summary"

"Good, right on time" Al replied from the other end. "What is your opinion of it" his artificial voice garbled slightly.

"I have to concur with most of your points. However I suggest we defer point D until next week since the current head of Bundesbank is known for his bombastic statements," Robert explained, outlining what he knew about the man.

"So this human love to have attention" Al noted, amused. "Anyway, I don't see anything wrong with you plan. You have my permission to go ahead," Al decided.

"Uh ... I will then" Robert replied, puzzled by his peculiar remark. "By the end of next week you should be richer be a few hundred thousands," he promised. "Any plan on where to spend them?" he asked.

"I have sighted a couple companies to add to my possession," Al answered. "It might be enough to buy me one"

'Another one?' "Are you sure you are up to handling another company? You got a few already," Robert cautiously warned him.

"Perhaps you knew someone who can help me handle their operation? Someone you can trust, even with your live?" Al suggested.

Robert eyes shifted to a photograph on his desk that showed three kids in somewhat muddy clothing. "Perhaps I do"

"Please elaborate" Al replied.

**(London, slightly earlier)**

It was a quiet evening on the Emmet's household. Bernard sat on the living room couch, pretending to read the latest edition of Business Week. By his feet, his daughter Karen was doing her homework on the coffee table. His son Chris sat on the next seat staring at a few cards. A delicious smell permeated from the kitchen where his wife Megan was preparing dinner.

"Daddy ... cookie" Chris pointed to a jar of cookies on the TV shelf.

Bernard turned his head towards Chris. "No, Chris we're having dinner in a few minutes" he shook his head. "We can't have your sugar level too high". Chris just pouted, holding his stomach.

"He is hungry, Dad and so do I," Karen said, looking up from her homework.

"I know sweetie, me too. Let's just wait for Mommy to finish cooking, shall we" Bernard smiled to his daughter.

"Why were you home early today, Daddy? And yesterday, and the day before that?" Karen asked, staring at him.

"I miss you guys" Bernard lied. "Come here and give daddy a hug" he gather his son and daughter into his arms. "Daddy loved you very much," he proclaimed.

"We love you too, Daddy" his children replied.

"Doesn't Mommy get a hug too?" Megan asked, standing behind the couch. Immediately Chris and Karen stood on the couch and reach out to her. Megan bent over to hug them. "Dinner's ready," she announced.

Karen and Chris shouted joyfully before racing to the kitchen. "Don't forget to wash you hand" Megan shouted at them. Turning back to her husband, she hugged Bernard from behind. "Do what you have to do. We'll support you all the way," she whispered to his ear.

"Thanks" Bernard whispered back and gave her a peck on her cheek. He rose from the couch and sniffed the air "Smells delicious" he smiled. Taking his wife hand, he entered the kitchen. They found they kids already seated and the dining table set. Quickly Bernard and Megan took their place. After saying grace, the family began to dig in.

**(Frankfurt, an hour later)**

Robert stared at the ringing phone. _(Sixty minutes, right to the dot. He is a perfectionist)_. "Robert Massey here" he picked up the phone.

"Thank you for waiting, Robert. I have check your friends profile and it seemed that he fits perfectly for my need. I have a proposition for him that will cover young Chris medical issue too. Do you think he is willing to join you?" Al asked.

"Why don't you let me talk to him first? You know, warm him up some" Robert offered.

"Good idea. Please arrange a conference call to his house, he should be there right now. I'll wait at the other end" Al replied passionately.

_(How the hell did you find that out?)_ Robert sighed. "All right then, I'll call him"

**(London, a few minutes later)**

The Emmet family was about to finish dinner when the phone rang. "I'll get it" Bernard wiped his mouth and walked to the phone. "Hello, Bernard Emmet speaking"

"Bernard, this is Robert, Robert Massey. How are you my friend" Robert replied from the other end.

"Robert, what a surprise" Bernard laugh. "What can I do for you? I heard that you become a big shot investment manager"

"Well, I was" Robert replied. "I just took a better offer. In a month or so I will be a Chief Financial Officer" he beamed.

"Congratulation then. What's the name of the company?" Bernard inquired, turning around. Karen was carrying the dish to the sink while Megan cleaned the table.

"Almighty Sigma. It's a new holding company that supervised others. Its owner is Albert Schneider. It's small but the number of companies we supervised is expected to grow rapidly and that why I need your help" Robert explained.

"Are you trying to recruit me, Robert? You knew my conditions, right," Bernard asked in a worried tone, looking back at his wife. Megan glanced back at him before returning her attention to Karen.

"Chris, right? Well my boss said that he had just the perfect proposal. In fact, he is eagerly waiting at the other end to explain it to you. Hear him out, will you" Robert coerced.

Bernard glanced at Megan who looked at him worriedly. "Can I take this upstairs?" he mouthed, covering the receiver with one hand.

Megan nodded. "Thirty minutes" she mouthed back.

"All right Robert. We'll continue this upstairs. Tell your boss he has thirty minutes to explain" Bernard said before transferring the call. Before leaving the kitchen, he turned back to Megan who gave him a reassuring nod.

**(Witwatersrand, 17 Feb 2006, night)**

Tessa rose from her seat and began tidying up her workplace. She dumped all the trash into a garbage can outside and piled up her scattered papers. Satisfied, she turned off the light and walked outside. In the lab area, a dim light cast shadows on various things. One light in particular cast a glow through one of the meeting room partially illuminating one whiteboard with various noted and a large Gantt chart on it. A particular section of the chart was highlighted, on top of it a date was written in bold lettering.

_**Prototype Full Test 25 May 2006**_

Tessa glanced at the chart, her eyes fixated on the declared date. "Three more months. Sousuke ... Kaname ... hang in there," she whispered.

**(End of Chapter 08)**

Created : 30 Nov 2006

First Draft : 03 Mar 2007

Published : 08 Mar 2007

There you go, twenty thousand words of sweat and grime, hope you like it. Please review, comment, critic, flames, whatever. The end, for now. Hope to see you again in three months :D

Regards

Nakhodchivost

(1) Itterasai : Japanese term, roughly translated to "I'm leaving".

(2) Ittekimasu : Japanese term, roughly translated to "Have a safe trip".


	10. Part 2, Chapter 4

Ladies and Gentleman, please pelt the authors with rotten apples, tomatoes and whatever trash you can picked up (though I much prefer the fresh ones if you have) for being three months late on delivering this chapter. I have no valid excuse to offer, having revised this chapter twice and scoured all the Robert Ludlum and Andy McNabb books in my possession for inspiration.

As usual, this chapter hasn't been proof read so expect typos and grammatical errors. I really need beta, any volunteer, please, PLEASE (begging). Leave me a contact address if you are interested.

Surgeon Generals warning: This chapter is extremely long and thus should not be read all at once. Please take time in between scene break to rest your eyes.

Specific disclaimer: The bank scenes is taken from Bourne Identity and Da Vinci code since I don't have the time to make them properly. The whole final test idea is loosely based on Delta Force final test as described by Eric L Haney's book. Hourn Moung is taken from Frederick Forsyth book The Avenger.. Kevin Marsh house is based on real one called The Water Villa located somewhere in Netherlands. Rho Hotels, Moerders and Rosarium are real places, but the similarities stop there. Finally, all the airport scenes might be incorrect since I never travel abroad.

**(Frankfurt, 16 Feb 2006, morning)**

Robert Massey stared at his screen in disbelief at the figure displayed there. As usual, he arrived at his office at seven o'clock sharp and does his emails. Afterwards he browsed through various news sites for topics of importance. Around nine, he was ready to conduct his business for the day and it usually start by checking his bank accounts to see if the necessary funds are available. That's when he got his first shock of the day.

_(A deposit of five thousands dollar)_ he blinked and rubbed his eyes, hoping that the latest line of his bank transaction would disappear. Alas, it stood there taunting him. "Maybe the bank got it wrong and it end up on my personal account," Robert reasoned as he viewed the transaction detail. _(From Al? What for?) _he frowned. A glance at the remark caused Robert's eyes to widen._ (Compensation for your travel on 03 Feb)_ his mind recounted the event of that date.

It was late at night on the first of February that he got the call. He knew that it would be important since Al rarely call, preferring written communication instead. Robert remembered his heart beat faster as he listened to Al's metallic voice.

"Robert, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I was planning to move some item from my bank in Zurich to a new account in Amsterdam but my health got worse. Can you go and do it instead?" Al asked to the point as he usually does. "I would gladly compensate any expense on your part".

At first Robert tried to decline, but eventually he accept after Al stressed out that he had no other person that he can trust to do it.

"Thank you, Robert. I am sending you the detail instruction. Please follow them to the letter," Al said before ending the call.

Sure enough, minutes later a new email popped up on Robert's inbox with four pages of detail instruction. Needless to say, Robert got very little sleep that night and the day after.

As instructed Robert took the earliest flight to Zurich and when the Gemeinschaft Bank opened, he was their first customer. The young receptionist took his business card and quickly ushered him to the second floor where a middle-aged man sat waiting. He gave Robert a sheet of Gemeinschaft stationery with three blank lines centered in the middle of the page. Robert filled in the account number and verification code as well as his signature. A glance at the paper and the middle age man directed him to the third door behind him, which Robert dutifully obeyed.

The room was exquisitely decorated and equipped with many items that made waiting bearable, such as the leather armchair with a pile of magazines next to it and the assortment of beverages but Robert ignored all that as he waited anxiously. To his relief, the door at the opposite end opened within minutes, revealing a tall, slender man with aquiline features and meticulously groomed gray hair.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Walther Apfel. Let's proceed with the formalities, shall we" he smiled, sitting down at the chair next to Robert. "Your ID please" he asked politely. The man put Robert's ID into the slot of a metal case on the right side of the desk between them and pressed a button; a shaft of bright light flared and then went out before the card is ejected. Giving it back to Robert, Mr. Apfel then picked up a white clipboard and hand it over. Secured in place was another sheet of stationery, but instead of two blank lines there were ten, starting below the letterhead and extending to within an inch of the bottom border. "Your signature, please. A minimum of five will be sufficient."

Keen to get it over with Robert filled all then spaces and handed the clipboard back. Walther detached the paper, put it on the same slot and the same procedure is repeated. "It seemed everything is in order" he glanced at the machine. "Please wait a while. The item you requested will be brought up" Walther smiled.

Robert let out a relief breath. "Is the transportation ready?" he asked to fill the time.

"It awaits you in the basement as instructed" Walther remarked. He got up to the beverage counter, took a Perrier and two glasses before returning. "It is only a short trip to the Depository Bank of Zurich" he poured a glass of Perrier for Robert and a little for himself.

Robert nodded and took a sip as the steel door on the opposite end reopened. Two bulky security guards appeared pushing a trolley with a sturdy crate on it. The trolley stopped in front of them and both guards stood in attention.

"I presumed you wanted to inspect both items before leaving?" Walther offered. When Robert agreed, he nodded to the guards. One of them opened the crate and unloaded two items from inside it, a bulky suitcase about 40x80 cm wide and 20 cm thick and a box 40x120 cm and 60 cm thick. He placed both items on the floor before stepping back. Robert got up and squatted in front of both items as he visually inspected their outside casing for scratch marks and other evidence of tampering as Al instructed.

"If you need to inspect their content in private we would gladly leave the room," Walther offered in a somewhat puzzled tone after Robert got back to his seat.

"No need. My employer explicitly said that any attempt to extract their content with force will result in a small explosion" Robert replied, holding his laughter at the shocked expression of those present. "Could you put a security tape on both items?" Robert asked. The guard dutifully obeyed, putting both items into the crate afterwards and sealing the crate.

"The guards will accompany you for your journey," Walther explained. "Please give your employer our best regards," he added before parting.

The journey itself is uneventful. Robert was surprised to find that they would be traveling in a bulletproof X5 instead of the bank's armored car as he expected. The car and its escort speed along the motorway and arrived in half an hour at the Depository Bank of Zurich. A uniformed guard stood at the entrance, waiting for them and upon their arrival opened the gate to the basement's parking lot. Down there another guard stood by the entrance, trolley in hand. Wordlessly the Gemeinschaft guard unloaded the crate's content to a heavy molded black plastic box prepared by the Depository Bank of Zurich's team. Robert thanked his accompanying guards before he followed the trolley through a short hall to a metallic elevator.

Robert was surprised to see one of the guards inserted a key instead of pressing a button and the elevator rocketed downwards. Once they got out Robert saw a meticulous middle age man wearing a neatly pressed flannel suit.

"Welcome, Mr. Massey. My name is Claude Rocco. Follow me please" the man walked a few twist and turn along the hallway before entering a room.

The waiting room at the Depository Bank of Zurich was no less exquisite than the one at Gemeinschaft. It has the same furniture and accessories albeit in industrialist style. Claude motioned Robert to take one of the plush comfort chairs as he sat in front of him with the guard and his trolley slightly to the side.

"Do you bring all the necessary formalities?" Claude asked, lightly. Wordlessly Robert tensely reached inside his briefcase, withdrew a folder and hand it over to Claude who extracted some forms with several documents clipped on it. Silently he reviewed the documents before filling in some parts of the attached forms. "And how would you pay for the rental fee?" Claude looked up to Robert.

Once again, Robert reached inside his briefcase, this time withdrawing a medium sized envelope. "In cash" Robert answered, handing over the envelope. Claude took a penknife to slot it open and counted the bills within. Satisfied, Claude proceeded with the forms.

As he reached the final form, Claude raised his eyebrows and looked up. "You wish to transfer that box to our branch in Amsterdam?" he verified.

"That is my instruction" Robert responded. "Such things are allowed by the scheme my client subscribed, isn't it?" he gave a small tense smile.

"Of course" Claude composed himself before continuing with the form. Finally, he took a stamp from the table's drawer and stamped all of them, before putting the forms one by one on a metal slot next to him. "Would you like a drink while we wait for your key to be engraved?" Claude offered.

"Perrier would be nice" Robert smiled recalling his previous drink at Gemeinschaft.

Sure enough, the same procedures were repeated, only the model of the glass is different. "Since you subscribed to our international VIP scheme I need to remind you to check first with our local branch before making any withdrawal. It would take three to eight days for your deposit to be transferred, depending on where it is stored," Claude advised, Robert just nodded his acknowledgement. "Do you need anything else?" Claude inquired.

"Do you have one of those sealed envelope for me to put the key?" Robert asked.

"I'll get one" Claude left the room and appeared a few minutes later with a receptionist carrying a tray. "Your key is ready," he announced, giving Robert a small rectangular box like a fountain pen casing with a plastic top. Inside of it, lay a laser puckered gold key. "And this is your account number" he gave a small envelope with a card inside and a ten digit number typed on it. Claude nodded to the receptionist, dismissing her. "Would you like to make the deposit?" Claude offered.

When Robert nodded the guard immediately lifted the plastic box and placed it on a protruding conveyor belt nearby. "Please insert your key here" Claude motioned to a terminal next to the conveyor belt. "Now typed in your account number and press enter," he instructed once Robert put in the key. Upon the press of enter the conveyor belt retracted the box into the bank vault. "You wish to seal the key?" Claude took out a piece of brown envelope. Robert silently gave him the card and key, watch as Claude taped the small envelope and the key's case, put them inside the envelope, sealed them with wax and hand it over. "Thank you for choosing Depository Bank of Zurich. I'll escort you outside" Claude smiled.

Robert felt his step lighter as he got outside of the building. Finally, he smiled as he hailed a cab to the airport. He still has two hours before his three o'clock flight. He decided to have lunch at the airport and kill his remaining time there since he still have to post the key to Al and the airport's post office was the safest place to do so.

At present, Robert let out a weary sigh. "Five thousand dollars for a day of being a courier" he muttered. "I wonder what's on those boxes"

**(The Farm, 18 Feb 2006, morning)**

The Farm have all sorts of rooms from large forty seat classrooms, medium ten seat conference rooms to small five seat interrogation rooms. Sousuke Sagara sat forlorn on a bench nearby one of the later. Last night two men arrived at the Farm, making the total occupant rise to twelve people since the course has ended three days ago and almost all the participants have left. Early this morning all seven field operative candidates were called one by one for their final briefing.

Sousuke stared at the blank wall ahead, trying to suppress his boredom. He will be the last one to enter the room, everyone else that entered before him left after spending roughly fifteen minutes inside, carrying some sort of folder and went back to their room without speaking to the others. Seven times fifteen equaled to thirty-five minutes of total silence since the rest of the candidates were too nervous to make small talk.

Finally, the dreaded door opened, ejecting two men, Hans with a folder on his hand and a man with trimmed moustache and goatee wearing a black visor. For a moment, their gaze met before Hans nervously scurried back to his room. The spectacled man gestured to Sousuke, telling him to enter the room. Once inside he closed the door and pointed at one of the chair, telling Sousuke to sit down.

Sousuke glanced around the room, noticing that nothing was changed. In front of him, across the table there were two chairs similar to his own. The goatee man sat on one, while another man also wearing dark glasses but without facial hair sat on the other. Luckily none of the man wore black, opting for blue and grey suits instead or else they would be called Men in Black.

"Sergeant First Class Sousuke Sagara, you have passed the initial selection and made it through the courses. Now you will face the final test. In the folder in front of you are details of your test. Do you feel ready to take it?" The clean-shaven man asked.

"Anything you can tell me beforehand?" Sousuke hedged.

"You are required to use the same level of Candace and stealth as if you are executing a real mission. In fact we have designed it to be tougher than a real mission" his partner answered. Sousuke's eyebrow shot up hearing his reply. "You will be given ample time for preparation" he added, catching his worry. "Should you refuse, your name will automatically crossed out and banned from future selection"

"Will I still be eligible for them if I refused this mission?" Sousuke asked.

"We cannot forbid a person from entering the selection" his partner replied matter-of-factly. _(But you will never pass it)_ Sousuke can clearly hear the unsaid message.

"So, what's your answer" the first man asked.

"I accept" Sousuke replied after thinking for a few moments.

"Good" the goatee man shoved the folder to his direction. Please study that in your room, those are for your eyes only. Any leak of information will lead to your immediate termination. You are on your own, my partner and I won't be available for answering your question. You are required to leave this place two days from now. Good luck," the man dismissed him.

**(Marseilles, 18 Feb 2006, midday)**

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Ben asked.

"For the umpteenth time Ben. Yes!" the usually stoic Shrikant almost yelled.

"Sorry" Ben grimaced. "This place looks boring," he pouted. "Can't they use a better interior designer?" Ben pointed to the overhanging railing and white floor covering.

"This is the biggest data center hosting in France, idiot," Luc hissed. "Those were ceiling mounted conduit and we're probably walking on raised floor. In here, function comes before beauty"

"Stop arguing, we're here" Shrikant announced as they got to a metal door with palm reader machine attached next to it. Currently the door was opened to they can see a flurry of activity inside. Several people with identical coveralls were inside the 8 x 8 m room. Two rows of five racks each stood at the front, while at the third row only three were present. One of the people looked up to the four people recently arrived.

"Ah, Mr. Shrikant. You guys were on time" A spectacled man with curly pale blond hair stepped forward.

"Jim, nice to see your people working hard" Shrikant smiled, shaking Jim's hand. "These are the rest of the gang" Shrikant nodded toward the others. "Guys this is Jim Morris, one of the guys that ran this place" he introduced. Shakes and nods were exchanged that they greet each other. "So how are things going?" Shrikant asked.

"Well, we were just finished putting all the system back together" Jim answered, walking to the front with the rest of them following behind. "The first row is for the new servers, each has four blade enclosures only half filled right now," he pointed to the foremost row. "We placed your old servers on the second row," he pointed to three racks at the far end. "These two are your storage, also new. Each has four disk arrays," Jim pointed to the two racks near him, filled halfway with hard drives.

Jim walked to the back where a single rack stood at the far corner. "That is your backup machine, two tape drives and their controller"

"The room is still empty. Aren't there supposed to be other servers here?" Shrikant asked.

"This is private room for your servers only," Jim answered. Shrikant looked at him surprised. "Mr. Schneider's order. He wanted the extra security" he shrugged.

"What are those?" Ben pointed to six machines at the far corner.

"Mr. Schneider's private machine. Maybe that's also why he wanted a private room," Jim said nonchalantly. One of his men waved him over. "Excuse me, I must return to my work" he walked over to his team.

Luc walked towards the six machines, examining them intently. Curious he called Shrikant. "Tell me what you see," he pointed to the machines.

Shrikant peeked closer. "Looks like a Cray, four of them. Those two seemed to be some sort of storage"

"Why would Mr. Schneider need four Cray for?" Luc asked, puzzled.

"Don't know, he didn't tell me" Shrikant shrugged. "We better concentrate on our machines" he motioned Luc to come forward to where Jim and his team were working.

**(The Farm, 18 Feb 2006, evening)**

Sousuke sat on his mattress with his back against the headboard. On his lap, the content of his folder were scattered. On his right by the bed scattered some photos of a man in his early thirties. On his left a plane ticket and a key to some sort of safe deposit box. On his hand a letter detailing his mission, which he was reading.

_Target Name: Klaus Johannsen_

_Residence: Germany_

_Objective: _

_1. Detain the above subject and bring him by force if necessary to Switzerland before 16 March._

_2. Successfully evading capture, surveillance or pursue by local authorities or other parties. _

3. Use of non-lethal force is authorized against the said subject and anyone in his employment. Use of any lethal force is prohibited.

_Additional info:_

_1. Cash and identities are provided in a safe deposit box on Frankfurt Airport. Key is enclosed, as well as one-way airline ticket to said destination. Any intel update or change in mission objectives will be put there by the time of your arrival._

_2. Should any problem arise with the local authorities, the department will disavow any knowledge of your action._

_3. The department will not be responsible for any injuries, self-inflicted or otherwise that befall you or any other parties during your mission._

_4. Should any information pertinent to this mission is leaked to unauthorized parties, severe repercussion will be taken._

_5. In the event of extreme emergencies or to voluntary withdraw please call the following number (+60 81 345879)_

_Please destroy this letter upon reading._

Sousuke memorized the given name and addresses taking a deep breath he crumpled the letter and put it on an ashtray beside his bed before proceeding to burn it. As the paper blackened, he took out his notebook and booted it up. He opened a chat window

_Forming Private Room Brainstorm._

_SpecialistU9 invited HumanoidAl to join Brainstorm_

_[SpecialistU9 We have a mission_

Sousuke recounted the briefing he got as well as the mission and objectives as stated on the paper. Al gave a few short questions in between but otherwise was silent.

_[HumanoidAl So, what do you think?_

_[SpecialistU9 There's got to be more to this than what meets the eye._

_[HumanoidAl You're just being paranoid._

_[SpecialistU9 Am I? Abduction is impossible to accomplish alone. Yet that is what they demanded._

_[HumanoidAl You could hire partners; they say that they provide funds._

_[SpecialistU9 That would mean leaking the mission. Moreover, they don't say how much is provided, what if it wasn't enough._

_[HumanoidAl So maybe successful abduction wasn't the true objectives. What about evading whatever in point 2?_

_[SpecialistU9 Too vague, especially the part concerning the other parties. _

_[HumanoidAl Make a guess then?_

_[SpecialistU9 Custom officers, law enforcement agencies, or even local criminals maybe._

_[HumanoidAl Please elaborate_

_[SpecialistU9 If I am a high profile target and I know someone is out there to get me, I would build detection net so that any possible threat can be identified early. The best way is to put a custom official or two on your payroll. Said person would then be put under surveillance to assess their threat level. This can be done by enlisting the help of local law enforcement agencies or private eyes. Finally, they will be dealt with accordingly, probably by paying the local thugs._

_[HumanoidAl Therefore, to circumvent those fates you must find a way to slip through their net, right._

_[SpecialistU9 It's not as easy as it sound, but yes, that's the gist of it._

_[HumanoidAl In theory, how does one do that?_

_[SpecialistU9 First, find out whom you are dealing with. That will give you some insight on how extreme their action will be. Then you made separate plan, depending on their course of action._

_[HumanoidAl Sounds like a good plan to me :D_

_[SpecialistU9 However, I don't have the faintest idea who is our opponent. _

_[HumanoidAl light bulb May I suggest we do recon by fire to find out?_

_[SpecialistU9 confused Please elaborate._

**(Ontario – Canada, 18 Feb 2007, night)**

It was an ordinary conference room; the blinds were drawn dimming the room. It has polished teak table with eight standard swivel chairs around it. A projector hung on the ceiling displayed a blow up photographs of the selection candidates on a retracted screen hung in front of it. Five people sat there with various postures, each with a folder in front of them. A small and wry man dressed neatly in a long sleeved shirt and a tie sat at one corner, his fingers were steepled under his chin as he sat back. Next to him sat a thin but muscular man in an alert posture, his sleeved were rolled to his elbows. His face was clean-shaven and his eyes darted around taking note of everything.

Across them sat two others, a medium height man with blonde hair wearing a glasses and a young female with short-cropped hair and watchful eyes. Her tunic was unbuttoned, showing a pistol holster under her left arm. The man wore a casual suit and had a pair of equally watchful eyes under his glasses.

"So Tony, what does your man thought about the candidates?" the rolled sleeved man asked to the glasses man. Peter Whittington is the head of Special Operative section; he will be the boss for those who passed selection.

"They don't like the mission but none had refused or voiced their objection," Tony reported. Tony Crenshaw is the head of Human Intelligence Section; he supervised all the case officers as well as surveillance teams.

"Tell us about your setup, then" the short hair woman spoke. Claire Hoppers is in charge of security teams, including those guarding the safe houses.

"As instructed, everyone is given a folder outlining their mission objectives, an airline ticket and a locker key were the most updated intel as well as operational funds were stored" Tony reported.

"Did you spread the destination?" Peter asked.

"Yes" Tony nodded, he pressed a button and the screen displayed a mockup map of Europe with several colored pins on various locations. "Each departs within the next four days. Two went to Heathrow, two to Zurich, one to Schipol, one to Munich and one to Frankfurt"

"Do you manage to talk our partners into posting a team on each city?" Claire Asked curiously.

"I do, a four person INTERPOL team plus two of our ELINT people covering each candidate" Tony nodded proudly. "Our two person local team on each city will be backup in case needed"

"That would probably be enough," Peter noted. "What about security on each target, Claire?"

"Each safe house is a remote villa, equipped with the latest surveillance equipment and intrusion detection system. Any aberration will trigger notify the nearest police stations. Even if they managed to sneak in undetected, getting out with the target would be impossible, I just don't see how one man will be able to abduct the targets without raising havoc," Claire reported.

"Which would be the original purpose isn't it?" Peter smiled. "Subtle reminder that they should never double cross us for their former masters" he added grimly. "That why we do this periodically"

"Made sure none of you screw up" the neatly dressed man spoke suddenly. "I don't want any of those pansies to slip through your net. Especially that young boy" he growled.

"Yes general" Tony and Claire said in unison.

**(Melbourne, 18 Feb 2006, noon)**

A container truck slowly backed its end towards the factory's warehouse. Matt winced as he saw the container's butt approached the warehouse gate.

"Relax, the gate is big enough for them" Charles chuckled beside him. "I never thought that I am going to see a container here again. Even if it's only making a delivery," he sighed.

"Al and his mysterious gifts" Matt muttered. "As if we aren't running full steam already" he shook his head.

"Relax, those four fresh grads can handle the mass production work. You are good at R&D, that's why Al kept sending you those crazy blueprints" Charles smiled.

"Electronics I can handle but robots was out of my league" Matt whined.

"I'll help you in any way I can" Charles gave Matt a reassuring pat.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud braking sound. The container stopped with its rear end three quarter inside. Two men scurried to open its door and put a landing platform for the forklift. Finished, they waved the forklift driver to come inside.

Five minutes later, the forklift emerged, carrying the first wooden pallet about 2 m in height and 1 m wide. On its side, MARSUPIAL A was written in bold lettering. The forklift deposited the cargo at the end of the warehouse and went back to fetch the other crates. Within half an hour, all crates were pilled across the back. Another ten minutes and the container started to leave the factory.

Soon Matt and Charles were left alone with eight crates labeled accordingly. Matt stood near the crates, observing them closely as if a monster will suddenly sprung up from inside. Charles walked to a table placed on one side of the wall. On it were stacked eight big folders, one meter long and sixty centimeters wide. "Which one you wanted to examine first?" Charles asked Matt.

"Anyone will do" Matt answered, shrugging.

"The topmost then" Charles decided. "MARSUPIAL F" he read the cover title of the topmost folder.

"F it is then" Matt remarked, approaching the said crate with crowbar in hand.

**(Al's virtual plane, 18 Feb 2006)**

The light was dimmed at Al's workspace so that one would assume that it was nighttime, if there was any sense of time there. Al stretched down on his comfort chair, his eyes staring in front of him an slightly above, where a virtual board can be seen hovering in the air. The board contained scribbles of information, from a task list at the upper left corner or a budgeting corner on the upper right to the nonsense scrap at the bottom left. It was on these regions that Al fixed his gaze, reading the scrupulous jots.

_(Too vague)_ That was Sousuke's initial remark after he narrated his briefing. _(I don't know if this will work)_ That was what Sousuke said after Al outlined his plan.

Al sighed as he shifted slightly. Sousuke maybe paranoid, but after hearing the briefing Al find himself in the same position. "For a trial that is tougher than a real mission something just doesn't add up" he muttered. His eyes flickered to the last scribble on the board. _(TRUST NO ONE)_ he smiled. It was one thing that both he and Sousuke agreed upon. His eyes traveled to the budgeting list on the upper right corner. As Al caught the first three rows, he sighed and slumped on his chair. The lists were as follows.

1 Preparation

Transportation (Airline ticket, etc) : USD 400

Accommodation & meals (3 days) : USD 300

Clothing : USD 300

"What an irony" he muttered. "A millionaire, yet you don't have enough cash at hand" he brooded, as if blaming himself for putting his wealth under different identities. He was lucky that Sousuke still have some cash, about five hundred dollars, having spent very little for the last five months. Still, they don't have enough to sustain Sousuke for a couple of days since his cash cannot be withdrawn until they were sure that it is safe to do so. They would have to borrow some cash and there is only one person left in town that they can ask.

"Time to see if Gwen can be trusted" Al muttered.

**(Vancouver, 19 Feb 2006)**

Sousuke sat on the same bus stop that he frequented, his Bergen by his foot while Al's backpack sat on his lap. A few minutes later a green Volvo pulled over, it front passenger window wound down revealing Gwen Gillespie behind the wheel.

"Hop right in" she smiled, a tinted sunglasses adorned her face, her hair tied into a ponytail. A blue top hung loosely on her shoulder.

Sousuke placed his Bergen and backpack into Gwen's boot, squeezing between her suitcases. Then he got into the car and strapped in.

"Are you sure you won't get into trouble for this?" Sousuke asked once they were on their way.

"I am heading out of town; the airport is more or less on the way. I also got careless and left the note containing the name and address of my contact in plain view" Gwen waved a small slip of paper.

"Thanks" Sousuke plucked the paper and pocketed it.

"No sweat" Gwen shrugged. "I meant what I said on our date. Anything I can do to help. Anything," she emphasized.

Sousuke's eyes flickered to Gwen's face, reading her expression. "What will you do if they showed up back home with a full interrogation team?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I'll make up a story, a believable one" Gwen smiled. "I won't let you down" she squeezed Sousuke's shoulder lightly.

Sousuke stared hard at Gwen. His mind however wandered back to their date five days ago

-- Flashback begin --

Their date began after the day's training is over. Gwen dragged him to her car and zipped into town. They went to the nearest park, one that has open-air restaurant nearby. They arrived at six o'clock and the sky is already dark. The restaurant was Italian, built with red stucco wall. Half of its seats were outside, round table with two or four chairs around it, resting upon cobblestones. The only sources of illuminations were series of lamppost scattered around the tables.

Other couples already took Three quarters of the seats. Gwen picked one of the remaining tables while Sousuke called the waiter to take their order.

"Hope they hurried, we don't have much time" Gwen remarked. Sousuke nodded his approval, tomorrow there will be a final test for the entire trainee so both of them can't stay up late.

Fifteen minutes later, their order arrived consisting of a sizzling tenderloin steak for Sousuke and steaming tuna spaghetti for Gwen. As they eat, they chatted some about how the training progressed. Half an hour later the waiter appeared, carrying a mocca-chocolate and a vanilla-strawberry ice cream.

"... it made Kurz pissed off" Sousuke smirked, telling the latest blunder of his blonde-haired companion. Gwen smiled before stilling a yawn. "Sleepy already? Maybe we should cut this short," he offered.

"No way!" Gwen furiously shook her head. "I intend to enjoy my first valentine in a long time to the fullest" she waved her spoon. Sousuke looked at her concerned. "You're sloppy. There's ice cream on your mouth" Gwen changed the topic.

"So do you" Sousuke retorted. He took a napkin and dabbed his mouth.

"You left some" Gwen grabbed a napkin and leaned forward. "Hold still" she lightly dabbed Sousuke's chin. "There, all clean" she pronounced, satisfied. "Now your turn" Gwen leaned her face towards Sousuke.

Hesitantly Sousuke took another napkin, before leaning over and dabbed Gwen's mouth. Several times he titled her chin so that he can see better. Gwen's eyes fluttered shut, her cheek felt aflame as Sousuke's finger brushed her skin.

"All clean" Sousuke pronounced. "Gwen?" he asked when he saw Gwen still frozen.

"Ah … yes" Gwen's eyes opened. Quickly she retracted herself, keeping her gaze downward to hide her blush. "I guess I am finished," she pronounced, putting her spoon on the table.

"I'll settle the bill then" Sousuke rise and went inside.

Gwen sat stupefied; her hand wrung her napkin under the table. Her mind replayed the sensation she just felt, the way his finger touched her skin. She wondered how it felt if those were ... his lips.

"Gwen" she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Suddenly Sousuke was standing next to her. "Come on" he reached toward Gwen's arm, assisting her. "Maybe we really should go back, you seemed tired" he frown.

Gwen sling her purse on her shoulder, her right hand grabbed Sousuke's arm. "I wanted to take a walk. The fresh air would do me good," she pleaded. Sousuke stared at her for a moment before nodding.

So they walked around the park, following the winding cobblestone path. Gwen leaned against Sousuke's left arm, her arms clasped around his. On the way, they met several couple holding hands. For some minutes, they walked in silence since Sousuke have no idea what to say and Gwen's wasn't in the mood for small talk. Suddenly in front of them, they saw an opening. It was round in shape, about five meters in diameter and brightly lighted. At the other end, a much wider path leads to a classical style restaurant. They can see its big window, the brightly lighted chandelier and hear the classical orchestra playing.

Gwen led them to the center. "Let's dance," she said as the orchestra started to play a slow song.

"I don't know how," Sousuke admitted.

"I'll lead" Gwen turned to face Sousuke, and then she took both of his arm and placed them together behind her waist. She stepped closer and placed her arm around Sousuke's neck, and then she closed her eyes and began to sway along with the music.

Sousuke tried to keep up and before long found a tempo he was comfortable with. His arm unconsciously tightened, drawing Gwen's close to him, which she reciprocated. Soon they were lost in the music. Along the way, Sousuke closed his eyed, letting his mind wandered.

Her eyes closed and her body flushed with Sousuke's, Gwen found her already racing heart beat even faster. She savored Sousuke's heat against her skin reveled his steady heartbeat and inhaled his scent, the smell of gunpowder mingled with musk, her mind went into overdrive. Much too soon she felt the music stop, forcing them to stood still. Gwen's eye fluttered open, finding Sousuke's face above her, angled downward with his eyes still closed. Riding on the moment Gwen tiptoed and brushed her lips against Sousuke.

The contact brought Sousuke back home. Reluctantly he opened his eyes, hoping to find the cause of a strange sensation on his lips.

_(His lips felt different, calloused and rough. More!)_ Gwen's mind shouted. Seeing Sousuke's eyes opened, quickly she stretched herself and kissed him fully.

Surprised, Sousuke's eyes fully opened giving him a closed up view on Gwen's face. As his grey eyes met her chocolate gaze, Sousuke found himself frozen. Slowly he saw Gwen receeded to her initial position while keeping her gaze locked with his. _(Why?)_ His eyes communicate his question.

"Sousuke Sagara, I think I've fallen for you," Gwen muttered, resting her cheek on his chest. She immediately regretted saying the word since Sousuke suddenly stiffened and took a step back.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I don't think that I'm the one for you" he released his arms that have been resting on Gwen's shoulder.

"I'm not your type, am I" Gwen turned around, hiding her face from Sousuke. "Will I ever be the one for you?" she asked, biting her lip to prevent her from crying.

"Maybe you could. But I can't let you take that chances" Sousuke took a step forward and gingerly placed his hand on Gwen's shoulder. "I had disappointed a girl and broke down another's heart. I couldn't strung you up" he whispered.

"I'll wait" Gwen decided, turning around. Sousuke diminutively shook his head. "I wanted to" she stubbornly said.

"Let's just be friends" Sousuke smiled.

"Friends with benefit?" Gwen coyly suggested, throwing her arms around Sousuke's neck.

"Just friends" Sousuke emphasized, gently prying out Gwen's arms. "Real friends" he pleaded. "One that is there when needed" he gazed at her hazel eyes. "Please?" he put on his best puppy eyes look.

Gwen was about to protest when she saw Sousuke's expression. Letting out a deep sigh, Gwen nodded. "Fine, but if you need anything, just ask. OK? I'll do my best to help," she stated.

-- Flashback end --

"If something does come up, email me," Sousuke instructed. "Don't call. My cell phone won't be available for at least a month," he added, giving Gwen a worried glance.

"Don't worry, I'll do that" Gwen answered in a calm tone.

"Mind if I shut my eyes? I was up to two in the morning, planning" Sousuke yawned.

"Go ahead, you need the rest" Gwen assured with a smile. Her eyes however were fixed to the road ahead.

**(Witwatersrand, 19 Feb 2006, night)**

Tessa sat over a pile of paperwork, stifling a yawn. _(10:30)_. She looked at her diminishing paperwork. _(Maybe I should finish this tomorrow)_ Tessa contemplated closing the night. A ding over her notebook interrupted her train of thought. She pressed a key and waited for the screen to turn on.

A chat window appeared with the following written on it.

_Private Room Discussion formed._

_HumanoidAl invited AnthazRose to join Discussion_

_[HumanoidAl Did I catch you at a bad time?_

Tessa smiled. Looks like she would have to postpone the paperwork. She leaned over and typed.

_[AnthazRose You just saved me from a pile of hungry paperwork :D. What's up? _

_[HumanoidAl Grinned Training question. What made a guy happy?_

_[AnthazRose He just received his favorite gift? Or maybe a wonderful news? Is this about Urzu-9?_

_[HumanoidAl Yes, he seemed to be in a good mood lately._

_[AnthazRose How can you tell?_

_[HumanoidAl He no longer asked me to shut up when I blabber in chat. He just said that I am blabbering._

_[AnthazRose Maybe he got used to it._

_[HumanoidAl He even attempted a joke._

_[AnthazRose How do you know that it was a joke?_

_[HumanoidAl He told me after I said that I don't understand his meaning._

_[AnthazRose Maybe he passed the course with excellence._

_[HumanoidAl His grade was good, but it happened even before the exams._

_[AnthazRose Did you ask him why he was in such a good mood?_

_[HumanoidAl He said that he had a good time. I know what a bad time was and I assume a good time is the opposite._

_[AnthazRose Which is?_

_[HumanoidAl A convenient time. I failed to understand how it could make him happy._

_[AnthazRose LOL ... A good time meant that he enjoy the activities that he was doing at that time?_

_[HumanoidAl Puzzled Does that mean that going out with a female is classified as an enjoyable activity?_

Tessa felt her breath caught up on her throat. She reread the thread to make sure that she has it right. Cautiously Tessa typed her question.

_[AnthazRose What exactly did he said he was doing at that time? How exactly do you asked him?_

_[HumanoidAl Thinking _

_Begin quote_

_Me: You seemed to be in a good mood._

_Him: I have a good time._

_Me: When?_

_Him: Two days ago._

_Me: When you leave the compound? What happened?_

_Him: Nothing, I am just going out with Gwen._

_End quote._

Again, Tessa reread the thread to make sure that the meaning was clear. With shaking fingers, Tessa typed her next question.

_[AnthazRose Who is Gwen?_

_[HumanoidAl One of the co-instructor of the course. He mentioned that she tried to befriend him. So, does spending time with a female an enjoyable activity?_

_(Just a co-instructor)_ Tessa took a relief breath. _(Trying to befriend Sousuke? Why?)_ Tessa frowned. Carefully she typed her answer.

_[AnthazRose It depends on your relationship with the female in question. If you were in a close relationship, it can be enjoyable._

_[HumanoidAl Define close relationship._

_[AnthazRose Colleague, friends, families. Lovers._

Tessa felt her chest constrict as she typed the last word. _(What does she meant to you, Sousuke?)_

_[HumanoidAl How can we differentiate among those types of relationships?_

_[AnthazRose You have to ask those involved in it_

_[HumanoidAl Then I will have to ask Sousuke for confirmation_

Tessa took a deep breath, trying to calm down her rampant mind. _(Calm down. She was just being friendly)_ she echoed. _(Yeah right. Looks like a date to me)_ her cynical side sneered.

_[AnthazRose If you do, don't mention my part in this, OK?_

_[HumanoidAl Understood._

_Private Room Discussion dismantled._

_HumanoidAl signed out._

Tessa leaned back on her chair, her brows furrowed. _(Why am I bothered?)_ Tessa sighed, looking down at the stack of papers on her table. _(At this rate I won't be able to get any work done)_ she massaged her temple. _(Better turned in for the right)_ Tessa rose and prepared to leave.

**(Vancouver International Airport, 19 Feb 2007, morning)**

If there were a single word to describe Herbert Willoughby, it would be ordinary. His height and weight is average, slightly fat with short blond hair and light blue eyes. Even his glasses and clothing indicated that he was an ordinary traveling executive, wearing a blue pinstripe suit and trousers. Nobody would guess that his appearance has been meticulously planned so that he would be invisible among the airport's passengers.

Right now Herbert occupied one of the chair placed on the arrival lounge with a newspaper on his hand. His perch allowed him to have a vantage point of view on both the security gate and the boarding gate. His eyes scanned every passenger that enter or leave both gates; comparing them with a list of memorized photograph he was given. Plopped by his feet was a briefcase, containing a laptop, several paperbacks and other items to kill his time. A handsfree dangled over his left ear and went inside his suit. The brass up there has been kind enough to restrict the candidates' mission destination to Europe and scattered their departure on two days schedule. That means that Herbert would only need to focus on one candidate at a time for a short period and resting in between.

Herbert yawned from behind his newspaper. He has been up here by six since one of the candidates was scheduled on a seven o'clock flight. He was going to get some rest afterwards when a frantic call woke him up at eight thirty. The team outside the camp reported that Sousuke Sagara was seen leaving the perimeter with all his belongings. Therefore, he needed to be alert just in case the Mr. Sagara decided to go here.

Herbert looked up from his newspaper to see the man he was waiting for passed the security gate. Sagara slung a large backpack over his right shoulder. Wearing boots and khaki trousers, he looked very much like a soldier.

_(Sousuke Sagara)_ Herbert recognized him immediately. _(Look's like they were right. He is early)_ he frowned. His corner vision caught Sousuke heading to a bench two row from his before sitting at the corner, facing away from him. Herbert recalled the flight itinerary for Mr. Sagara.

_(KLM flight Vancouver - Frankfurt, 17:00 tomorrow. This is barely 10 AM and he's a day early)_ Herbert knitted his brows as he saw Sagara approached the Air Transat counter. His brows deepened as he saw Sagara exchanged some money for a new ticket instead of using the one he was given. _(Why does he buy another ticket? Does he want to leave early?)_ Herbert glanced around the terminal but finding nothing suspicious.

Focusing back to the airline counter Herbert saw Sagara handing over his Bergen before returning to the bench with his rucksack. Herbert was further puzzled when Sagara leaned back but kept his gaze to the Air France - KLM counter. _(He was staking the counter)_ Herbert silently cursed. Now he can't risk walking over the counter for an inquiry since he would be tagged immediately. Slowly Herbert reached out for his cell phone and relayed his situation.

Fifteen minutes later Herbert cell phone vibrated. Discreetly he accepted the call and listened in. "James is heading to the terminal right now, ETA twenty minutes. We are trying to secure him a seat for the nearest Air Transat flight. Inform if there is any update," a voice narrated from the other end before the call disconnected.

Herbert wiped the cold sweat on his forehead, looking up to the ever-changing information board. _(Air Transat-725, departure 11:00)_ Herbert glanced at his watch. _(10:15, Can James make it for this one?)_ He noted that two Air Transat attendants started to head to a nearby boarding gate. Suddenly a cold fear gripped Herbert's heart as he noticed that Sagara now alternate his gaze to between the airline counter and the boarding gate, his posture alert. _(It couldn't be)_ Herbert's mind screamed, his hand franticly reached inside his suit for his cell phone. "Subject probably intent to board the 11:00 flight to Amsterdam" Herbert reported in an alarmed tone

Twenty minutes later, a man in a casual business attire walked hurriedly towards the Air Transat counter. He hotly debated with the attendant before finally given a ticket and retreating to a nearby bench. Herbert noticed that Sagara scrutinized the man as if memorizing his appearance. _(Looks like he got you marked, James)_ he wryly noted. Silently Herbert relayed the information via his cellular phone.

Five minutes later, a tannoy sounded on the terminal. "Air Transat flights 725 to Amsterdam, all passengers please board the plane" Herbert saw Sagara examined the trickle of passengers heading to the boarding gate. _(He isn't planning a ruse, isn't he?)_ Herbert wondered in fear. He noticed that James still sat at his seat, unsure about what he should do.

"Final calls for Air Transat flight 725 to Amsterdam, all passengers please board the plane" the tannoy resounded. Herbert let out a relief breath when he saw Sagara rise and entered the boarding gate. Seeing Sagara entering the gate, James got up and board. However, Sagara suddenly turned around once he walked past the gate and nodded once to James before resuming his steps. James feign puzzlement as he crossed the gate, the attendant close it behind him

"Subject boards the 11:00 flight to Amsterdam," Herbert reported via his phone. "James is definitely burned," he warned, before slumping down on his bench exhausted.

**(Al's virtual space, 20 Feb 2006)**

Al sat on his cushion chair, sipping a daiquiri while his eyes were fixed to the display in front of him. A holographic projection, they showed a 3D wire frame model of Klaus Johansenn's residence. For the past days, his specialized bots were busy digging up any information related to the said subject since his preliminary search wielded nothing. Al even went into hacking the take from NRO recon satellites that passed the area.

Around the model, several screen also displayed various background info on the house's residences. Currently he was concentrating on Klaus himself.

"Subject Klaus Johannsen, age thirty seven. Married to Carla Johannsen, age thirty-two. Have one daughter, Sophie Johannsen, age seven. Current occupation banking consultant, said to work from his home," Al narrated. "Wife Carla used to be a model, but retired after she gave birth to Sophie" he took another sip of his drink. "Looks like a standard wealthy family" he murmured. "Too ordinary" he shook his head.

With a wave of his hand, another screen popped up, bringing some kind of chat history. The screen flickered as it scrolled down quickly and suddenly stopped at a particular section.

_[SpecialistU6 There's got to be more to this than what meets the eye._

Al redirected his glance to another screen at the bottom. It has a Mithril logo on it and titled Personnel Search. In the middle of the screen, blinking in bold lettering were the words "NOT FOUND".

"Perhaps this IS a real mission," Al pronounced. "Said subjects were not on Mithril employment list, so its time to widen the search" he flicked a finger.

Eight new screens popped up, displaying logos of various law enforcement agencies. Immediately they flickered and scrolled rapidly as Al's bots crawled over their databases. Another flick of fingers and all the other screens disappeared, leaving the 3D model and search screens. Al shut his eyes and about to reclined on his chair when a ding sounded. Opening one eye, he saw a new screen popped up.

_ALERT TRIGGERED. MESSAGE DISPLAYED_

_Team A, subject has taken a different flight, ETA 07:00 hours local time. Prepare for immediate relocation._

_(Bingo)_ Al smirked, noticing the Mithril logo he placed on the screen. _(Now we knew who is responsible)_. Quickly Al displayed his messenger screen. "Honey pot success. The mother bee will follow Pooh," he typed. "Looks like my paranoia paid off" he muttered.

**(Schipol Airport Amsterdam, 20 Feb 2006, morning)**

Schipol airport have an upturned U shape with its foot stretched to the side. Each section is called a hall where various concourses are connected. It has three floors, the first one for arrivals, the second one for departures and the third for various airlines lounge. It housed various facilities such as shops, restaurant and even several post offices.

A slightly hurried Sousuke Sagara made his way through the thicket of passengers on the Amsterdam International Airport. Every once a while he would turn around and watch his surrounding. Al's message made him agitated since a surveillance team would most definitely awaited his arrival, but so far he hasn't able to pinpoint them.

"It doesn't matter" Sousuke muttered, shrugging. He walked to the airport's post office. Rummaging his pocket Sousuke extracted a key, before making his way to the rows of post office box on the wall.

Before he joined the Selection, Sousuke had decided to rent a P.O. Box and forward all of his mails there. He figured that it would be the best solution since he would travel a lot within the next five months. It was sheer luck for him that he chose to rent one on Amsterdam International Airport. After glancing briefly around, Sousuke approached his box, open it and started inspecting its content.

_(Not much)_ he sighed, seeing only a shopping catalog, his monthly subscription to the Guns & Ammo magazine and a sealed brown envelope. He took his time inspecting the envelope, making sure that it hasn't been opened before stuffing them in his rucksack. Closing the said bag, Sousuke glanced around once again. His eyes lingered on several people chatting nearby before resuming his steps to the baggage carousel.

**(Schipol Airport, five minutes earlier)**

"Air Transat announcing the arrival of flight 725 from Vancouver" a tannoy jingled throughout the airport's PA system followed by the same announcement in French.

Pieter Jaudzems yawned as he leaned against one of the terminal's pillar; he cursed his superior for giving him such a morning assignment. Pieter shifted his standing position before combing his unruly blond hair with his hand. Taking a few deep breaths to oxygenize his blood, he began to recall the detail of his mission.

Being part of the two man local HUMINT team, Pieter job dealt with gathering human intelligence, including but not limited to setting up contact network and conducting surveillance. In short, it was just like what secret agencies case officers do. Last night his sleep was interrupted by an urgent call. Thankfully, it was a brief one, just saying that there is a mission for him and the detail will follow. Fifteen minutes later, he got an email with a photo attached and a three-line instruction.

"Subject Sousuke Sagara, will arrive at Amsterdam International Airport at 7 o'clock local time via Air Trans flight 725. Ascertain his next destination or place of residence. Report upon finding".

Needless to say, he wasn't successful in resuming his sleep afterwards. The vibration of his cell phone startled him. "Pieter" he whispered to the earpiece. "I am on the luggage carrousel"

"Gotcha. I am at the other end. No visual so far" a man answered.

Pieter looked up to see his partner Ross Kuhlbert maneuvering himself to cover the other section of the luggage carousel. "Do you think he will show up?" he asked worriedly.

"The flight just arrived and we were told that he carry a Bergen with him, so I pretty sure he'll pass us" Ross replied before disconnecting the call.

Half-heartedly Pieter follow suit. As he pocketed his phone, he saw Sagara fighting his way through the crowd. Quickly he signaled Ross to get ready. Together they watched as Sousuke waited for the luggage to emerge, retrieving his Bergen and took an elevator to the second floor. They followed him to the KLM counter where Sousuke stood in line. Ross took the line behind him while Pieter watches from afar.

"Can I have a ticket for the 08:30 flight to Frankfurt as well as the return flight at 15:00?" Sousuke asked the attendant.

Behind him, Ross relayed the information via text message to Pieter while the attendant worked on Sousuke's order. Immediately Pieter made a secure call to their superior. "Please wait while the line is secured" a robotic voice sounded from the other end. Static ensued for several seconds before the call is picked up. "Hello?" a man voice called.

"Mr. Tony? This is Pieter from Amsterdam reporting in" Pieter whispered. "Subject bought a two way ticket to Frankfurt. Should we do the same?" Pieter listened for a few minutes. "Yes, sir. I understand," he replied before hanging up. Quickly he composed a reply to Ross.

Ross felt his phone vibrated as Sousuke about to finish his transaction. He pulled it out and discreetly read the message. _(Just made sure that he boards the plane. Frankfurt team will meet him there. We'll greet him when he return)_. Ross pocketed his phone and saw Sousuke exited the line, having completed his business.

"What can I do for you, sir?" the attendant smiled at him.

"Ah, well … my boss told me to pickup some things on Paris and be back by dinner time. Do you have any flight that I can take?" Ross fabricated a lie.

Meanwhile Pieter noticed Sagara headed to a short term lockers where he took one and deposited his Bergen inside. Then Sagara headed to the departure hall and sat on one of the bench, waiting for his flight. Pieter took a seat a few meters behind him and settled in.

**(Frankfurt International Airport, two hours later)**

Sousuke walked slowly along the Frankfurt International Airport's concourse. He eyed the lockers just ahead, his hand tightened around the key in his pocket. Sousuke wearily looked around, trying to spot possible stakeout team. _(It's no use, they have home field advantage and time to prepare)_ he mentally shrugged. Keeping his pace, Sousuke passed through the lockers, briefly glancing to determine his locker's location.

_(There it is)_ his gaze pinpoints the fifth column from the right, second from top. Sousuke cross the hallway to the rows of bench in front of the lockers. He sat there while looking around. About fifty meters ahead Sousuke saw the sign for toilet. _(That will have to do)_ he decided. Sousuke looked around the crowd of passengers moving about, many were alone but some were in groups of two to four. Up ahead, Sousuke saw a group of ten Japanese tourist heading his way with their tour guide at front, walking close to the wall.

_(They will do)_ Sousuke measured his distance to the lockers and timed his move. Sousuke get to his locker and inserted his key when the tour guide was four meters away. He ran his finger along the locker's rim. Feeling nothing out of ordinary, he briefly turned around, casting a sweeping glance at the bench. _(No one looked alarmed)_ he noted before turning back.

As the tour guide went past him, Sousuke yanked the locker door open. Peeking inside he saw a thick brown envelope and a thin medium sized one. Quickly Sousuke grabbed them, stuffing the thick one inside his bomber jacket and holding the thin one on his left. With his right hand, Sousuke close the locker just as the last Japanese tourist passed him. Closing the locker, Sousuke intended to left it unlocked with the keys hanging but at the last second he locked it and pocketed the key just in case.

Looking around once again, Sousuke slowly walked to the toilet. _(No alarmed shout or unnecessary ruckus, probably a good sign)_ Sousuke thought aloud.

The toilet wasn't as crowded as he thought, only one man at the sink and one at the urinal. Sousuke picked the corner booth and settled himself on the toilet seat. Sousuke put the thin envelope on his lap. He felt around the envelope for thin wire or photoelectric strip but finding one except for a piece of paper inside. Ripping the envelope in the middle, Sousuke found a piece of paper neatly typed with background information on his target. He quickly memorized it and put it away. Then Sousuke took out the thick envelope. Again, he felt around the envelope before opening it the same way. The content felt like a thick bundle of money. Sousuke peeked inside and found that his guess is right. He extracted the bundle and counted it, making sure there is no alien object slipped in between.

_(Five hundred thousand dollars, quite a lot for one person but not enough for two)_ Sousuke sighed. _(They really do expect us to pull this mission alone)_

Sousuke extracted five hundred dollars and pocketed it before dividing the rest into two piles. He stuffed each pile inside his boots, under his socks. Finally, he burned the piece of paper and flushed it down the toilet. Sousuke ripped both envelopes to small pieces and palmed them before going out. This time there are two men on the urinal and the sink is empty. Depositing the cut pieces to the trashcan, Sousuke meticulously washed his hand before going out.

Exiting the toilet Sousuke took a moment to re-orient himself. _(Still nothing out of ordinary)_. He saw a bookstore just ahead and purchased himself a detailed map for the Hesse region. Briefly, he thumbed through the index, before locating the target's residence on the slip of paper. _(It's about twenty km away on the Riedstadt municipal, roughly that means two hours going there and back)_ Sousuke glance at his watch. _(Almost eleven. My return flight isn't until half past three. Might as well do a quick recon)_ he decided.

Heading to the nearest car rental agency Sousuke rented a red BMW 315. Thanking Kurz for giving him a high-tech phone, Sousuke punching his intended coordinate on the unit's GPS, Sousuke settled for a three-hour journey on the Hesse countryside armed with a Big Mac and large size coke.

About an hour later Sousuke pulled over on a large country road. On both side of the road, there is a three-meter of hard packed soil, which Sousuke made sure as a parking lot. Slightly ahead of him there should be a small bend hidden by the trees, leading to his Klaus' residence as indicated by his map. Problem is, the path is marked as private property along with about four hundred and fifty acres of land to his left and right. Sousuke got out and pretend that he went peeing on the rear left tire. He squinted his eyes, catching a glimpse of metallic reflection.

_(Chain link fence and probably equipped with motion sensor too)_ Sousuke realized. Sousuke got inside and got back inside the lane but drove slowly, his right side window wound down scanning for reflection on his right. About five hundred meters he pulled over once again. The road has started to go uphill and the refection as stopped. Sousuke marked the coordinate on his GPS and doubled back. Sousuke tried to do the same on his way back but about four hundred meters from the bend the road angled away and he lost his view. Shrugging, Sousuke floored the accelerator, hoping to make it back to Frankfurt on time.

**(Amsterdam - Restaurant Moeders, the same day)**

Moeders is an old restaurant on Rozengracht street with the large neon light on the ceiling, dating back over fifty years when this was once a dance school and vast collection of photos of mothers dotting the wall upon entrance, continuing around the dining room. Pieter sat on a table by their sunny canal-side terrace with Ross beside them. He unconsciously glanced at his watch, (11 o'clock, he should be here soon). Ross grabbed the miniature Harley that Pieter put on the table as a mark and busied himself observing it from every angle.

"That's quite a model you got there. Remind me of what my friend Tony used to ride in Victoria" a man stood in front of him. He wore a black Harley shirt and faded blue jeans with a backpack slung on his shoulder, his blond hair cut sort and spiked at the front has an auburn tint.

Pieter blinked at the man for a few second. "It's hard to ride the real one in Amsterdam, unlike in Frankfurt" he blurted his line.

The man studied him for a few moments before nodding and grabbing the seat across him. "Jonah Trent" he held out his hand.

"Pieter Jaudzems" Pieter shook the offered hand.

"Ross Kuhlbert" Ross took his turn. "You're alone?" he glanced behind Jonah and seeing no one.

"They won't arrive until tomorrow," Jonah answered, noticing his glance. Jonah waved for the waiter and ordered a tampot. "Foxtrot really ruined the plan by leaving a day early. I left the rest of the team there just in case he's doing another ruse"

"He bought a return ticket so I think that he will come back here," Pieter argued. Jonas gave him a look that said anything could happen.

"So how do you plan to do this?" Ross changed the topic, sensing the tense atmosphere.

"You guys got the lead since this is your territory. We're to assist you in any way we can" Jonah outlined. "Has he tried any evasive maneuver?"

Pieter shook his head. "He behaved like ordinary tourist," Pieter explained. "Checking his tail a few times but still walked straight ahead"

Jonah chewed his lips. "My team would probably need a day or two to settle down and oriented ourselves to this city. Do you think you guys can handle him in the meantime?"

"We'll see" Ross gave a short reply before interrupted by the arrival of their order.

**(Amsterdam, 21 Feb 2006, morning)**

Sousuke stood in a corner of a currently empty street, observing a small clinic in front of him. It was a small-shared 24 hours clinic, with a billboard in front announcing various doctors they have; one of them was the source of Sousuke's attention.

Jan Van Eyk

Surgeon

Located on a housing area, the road was just big enough to allow for two-way traffic but small enough to not merit a traffic light. He glanced up and down the street casually, his peripheral vision caught a familiar looking red Fiat parked on the sideways about thirty meters from where he stood.

_(Relax, let them feel comfortable following you)_ he commanded himself. He chuckled as he recalled Al's message. _(Honey pot indeed)_

Taking a deep breath to calm down, he glanced around for traffic before crossing street. Inside he walked to the nurse on duty, an obese woman in her forties. "I need to speak to Doctor Van Eyk, please" he asked politely.

The nurse took a moment to examine him. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"No, my name is Sousuke Sagara. I am and old friend of him who happened to be in the neighborhood so I thought I stopped by. Just tell the doctor that I am here, please" Sousuke smiled.

Hesitantly the nurse picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Doctor, there is a Mr. Sousuke Sagara here asking to talk to you" she said. An exited reply came from the other end. "Yes, of course" she said before hanging up. "He'll be right out" she addressed Sousuke.

Sousuke smile his thanks and moved towards the row of chairs, taking one to sit one while observing the room. Minutes later Jan Van Eyk came out, his freckle still evident but his face somewhat matured.

"Sousuke Sagara, good to see you again" he heartily shook Sousuke's hand. "So what brings you here?" he asked, sitting next to him.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Sousuke asked.

"Sure, sure. Come on" Jan stood up and motioned Sousuke to follow him inside. He took the stairs to the second floor, turned right and opened a door. "This is my office, come in" he gestured. "What can I do for you?" he asked when they were seated.

"You once told me about your uncle Koos and his resources" Sousuke started. Jan nodded, motioning him to continue. "I am in need of such resources. Could you arrange a meeting between us?"

Jan looked at him intently. "Mission?" he asked, remembering what little he knew about Sousuke.

Sousuke nodded as confirmation. "Could you also ask him if he doesn't mind being documented with me?" he added.

Jan raised his eyebrows at the peculiar request, but Sousuke offer no further explanation. "I'll call him right now," Jan said picking up his phone and dialed a number. "Uncle Koos? ... I am fine ... No, really. I have a friend that would like to meet you, said he needed to use your resources," he explained. For a few second there was silence as Jan listened.

"He's a good friend of mine, from Congo" Jan replied. "Oh and he asked me if you don't mind being documented with him" he added. "Yes, that exactly what he said" he answered. "I trusted him, uncle," he responded before listening some more. "Yes, I'll tell him" he finally said.

Jan put down the phone and looked up. "He said that he will meet us on Rosarium tonight," Jan scribbled on a piece of paper. "Here is the address. I'll arrange a reservation at seven. It's the only restaurant in the building. Dress nice" he shoved the paper to Sousuke. "He also said not to worry about your tail, whatever that means" Jan shrugged. "Is there anything else you need?" Jan asked when he saw Sousuke remained on his seat.

"Could you procure some items for me?" Sousuke asked.

**(Frankfurt, 21 Feb 2007, noon)**

As a rule of thumb, Mithril have three departments. Operation on Australia, Research on South Africa and Intelligence on Canada. There are other departments such as Administration, but for our current purposes, the previous three departments will suffice. Within the department, there are various sections, which due to Mithril global nature of business were scattered around the world. Some of these have their own base or office while others operated virtually via individuals. Example of the former was the fleet battle groups within the Operation Department while example of the latter was the Area Support crews within the Intelligence Department.

Informally dubbed as Marsupial's baby sitter the main purpose of Area Support personnel were to service, deploy and maintain intelligence-gathering equipment, most of which were Marsupials. MARSUPIAL is the acronym of Mechanized Automated Retrieval, Surveillance Utility, and Protracted Intelligence Acquisition Liaison.

The system was designed as an autonomous intelligence-gathering system, to go where humans cannot and therefore is able to function independently for a long period. The MARSUPIAL system is configurable and programmable; it can be anything in sizes between a large lemur and a blue whale. All that is needed is enough space within the units to collect and transmit information. Interfacing with auditory, seismic, and radio transmission systems that MITHRIL operates; the MARSUPIAL system can be customized and built to any specification.

Therefore, it goes without saying that the Area Support crew would most likely be concentrated on area with high information density such as Fort Meade, NORAD, NYSE or AT&T. Those were the fixed deployments, the first type of operation. Each site has a dedicated resources based on the importance of their "take". Here the crew worked in a group with an appointed leader and each group was considered as A rank team.

The second types of operation were called sleepers where a person or two would be placed to cover an entire city or region. These were usually implemented on European or North American major cities especially those listed as places of retreat for the rich and famous. These sleepers were recruited under front companies, usually telecommunication, electrical or plumbing so they can deploy the marsupial unchallenged. Almost all of them were close to forty years of age, where the kid have all gone to college and have plenty of time to fool around. The technical spy term for their use was "blind cutout" an anonymous and secure way of relaying information since they have no knowledge of the entire chain, only the person before them and after them.

Jacob Welsh was one of them. At thirty-eight years, his potbelly was starting to show up and grays dominated his hair. However, mechanics were still his passion so he jumped eagerly at the change of tinkering the latest micro machines not yet in mass market and earning a sizeable pension at the same time. His wife Trudy kept her silence, allowing a vice that she thought harmless. Jacob received his order via encrypted satellite dish he installed on his roof and kept a secure workshop on his basement. He managed himself and worked alone, each mission came through the satellite and so do his reports. Jacob never met anyone from Mithril except for the person who recruited him; even his supervisor was nothing but a name to him, Alain Roux. He neither knew nor care about Mr. Roux existence.

Well, anyway Jacob was currently standing on his yard, anxiously waiting for something. The reason of his anxiety was an order he received yesterday. It came via email as they always do.

_Stand by tomorrow for a new shipment, expect deployment within a week._

It was short and concise like always, thus left a great deal of unanswered question. Why a new one? How many are they? Where they will be deployed? All this and many more went inside Jacob's head as he paced his yard. Finally, a white UPS truck stopped in front of his house and a man climbed down.

"Jacob Welsh?" he asked. Jacob nodded in reply. "We have a package for you"

"Finally" Jacob answered. "You guys have a cart?" Jacob asked as he walked to a trap door on his yard. He yanked the door open, revealing a ramp to his workshop. He looked at the UPS person who nodded. "Bring the box here then" Jacob ordered.

The UPS person walked back to his truck and found his partner there with the truck door opened and a cart waiting on the ground next to it. He helped his partner shoved the box to the edge and together they put down the box on the cart. Then they wheeled the cart to the trapdoor and down the ramp.

"Here, put it next to the workbench" Jacob ordered, which they obeyed.

"Sign here, please" one of them pointed to a section on their tablet which Jacob dutifully signed. "Thank you Mr. Welsh" they bid him goodbye.

**(Amsterdam, 21 Feb 2006, noon)**

On his way back to his hotel Sousuke passed the Magna Plaza shopping mall. As he turned inside, the two-man team assigned to follow him cursed when they saw the shopping center packed with people. Sousuke paused for a moment at the shop's floor designation, planning his shopping trip as well as making sure that his tail managed to stay close.

_(Third floor, men's wear)_ Sousuke decided, going to a nearby elevator. Once there he took his time looking around, while calculating his clothing needs. _(First, formal clothing for tonight)_ he decided. Seeing a mannequin dressed in a suit, Sousuke decided to head that way.

"Good evening. Looking for something?" one of the shop attendants approached him.

"I am looking for formal clothing. Do you have something that is a bit ... lighter" Sousuke stared absently at the mannequin.

The attendant caught his doubtful glance. "We have several light suits available". She retracted a light brown one. "How about this one?" she asked.

"Hmm ... Is there a 'suitless' version?" Sousuke asked.

"You can wear a vest" the attendant extracted a pinstripe cream vest.

"What does one usually wore under them?" Sousuke asked, eyeing it attentively.

"Long sleeve shirt of course" the attendant advised. "The best would be cotton, they are light and cool"

"What about the trousers?" Sousuke returned his gaze to the mannequin. "Do you have one with a thicker fabric?" he frowned as he felt the flimsy cloth.

"You could choose wool, khaki or corduroy" she pointed to a booth to his far side where various trousers were displayed. "Oh, never choose jeans. They are for informal occasion"

"Oh? What does one wear it with?" Sousuke asked in an interested tone.

"Anything will do. But for completely casual look you can wear a t-shirt on top of it" the attendant replied. "Do you want to take a look at our casual outfit?" she offered.

"Maybe I should" Sousuke pondered. "I think I'll need two choices for formal occasion as well as four choices for casual ones," Sousuke decided. "And probably some footwear too" he added glancing at the foot of the mannequin "Could you help me choose the model and color?" he gave a small smile.

"Of course" the attendant beamed. Immediately she scurried around, taking various clothing articles from their shelf. Needless to say the next hours was quite hectic as Sousuke tried various combinations of jacket, vest, shirt and trousers.

After one and a half hour Sousuke end up buying a jacket, a vest, two long sleeved shirt and two short ones, two t-shirt, two trousers and a jeans, some sweatshirt and boxers as well as a pair of formal shoes and a pair of sneakers. With a couple of socks, belt and handkerchief as accessories, he figured that his new wardrobe cost him about a thousand dollars. He also has a ton of hint from the store attendant about mix matching his wardrobe and took a careful note of each article's price for future reference.

With a pocket full of receipt, Sousuke approached the elevator for his next purchase. Sure enough, one of his tails loitered around it. _(First floor, books and stationary. Six floor, home equipment)_ he read the legend. _(I'll go up first)_ he decided.

At the sixth floor, Sousuke walked around to the bags section, looking for a suitcase for his wardrobe. His peripheral vision noticed the man walking behind him. Pretending his ignorance, Sousuke inspected a one hundred and twenty dollars blue Polo suitcase with retractable cartwheel at the back. It came with a smaller carry bag that can be slotted on top of the suitcase. Satisfied he noted the brand model and price for later purchase before leaving. As Sousuke was about to come down he glanced upon the home appliance section and saw a portable vacuum cleaner on sale. At the price of one hundred and thirty dollars, it has a five meters cable and consumed five hundred watts of power. Next to it, he saw a hang able halogen light, like the one used for car repair sold for forty dollars. Under them, there were some pocket size shoe brushes.

For a few minutes, Sousuke stood with both items on his hand, then seeing a bathroom counter on the next alley he quickly sauntered over. After a few minutes, he returned with a suction type bathroom hanger and grabbed all four items for purchase along with several thin plastic gloves and some medium sized trash bags. Satisfied Sousuke went to the first floor. From the stationary rack, he took some cellophane adhesive tapes, some tube of paint and a dozen of large brown paper bags. Then at a nearby counter, he acquired a magnifying glass and an ultraviolet light used on bank counters.

His purchase completed, Sousuke returned to the third floor. As he queued on the cashier, Sousuke mentally estimated that he has just spent a little over one thousand dollars. Short of cash, Sousuke decided to use his credit card since his whereabouts is already known anyway. For the next half hour, Sousuke supervised the store attendants packed his purchase. Finally, with several shopping bags containing his other purchases Sousuke exited the shopping center to his watcher's relief.

**(Rho Hotel, 21 Feb 2006, evening)**

Located on NES street, the 3-star Rho hotel was a former gold trading company built in 1908 Art-Deco style. Sousuke Sagara entered the lobby of Rho with multiple shopping bags on his hand and headed to the front office table. Slightly behind him, a weary Pieter Jaudzems went through the rotating door and took the nearest comfort chair, sighing audibly as he rested his weary body there.

"Damn shopping trip" he cursed as he noticed Sousuke took his backpack from the hotel safe and proceeded to the elevator, followed by a bellboy carrying his bag. "Target going up" he whispered to his radio.

"Copy that. Time to report in. Meet you at the coffee shop?" Ross replied by the radio.

Tiredly Pieter dragged his body to the hotel's coffee shop. He would have refused the offer if not for the fact that they barely have lunch. Rubbing his eyes, he went to a corner table and ordered a black coffee and some Danish. Five minutes later Ross joined him and placed his order. Not five minutes after their food arrived and already the plates were half-empty.

"From the clothes he buy, I say he had a big dinner planned" Ross spoke with a mouthful of club sandwich.

Pieter just nodded. "Maybe we should change into better attire for the night" he eyed his own clothing. "I hope he doesn't choose anything too fancy, the boss won't be too happy picking up the tab" he winced.

"Yeah, well ... First we report in" Ross took a big gulp of his coffee before taking out his cell phone. He put in his handsfree, wearing one of the earphones on his right ear and gave Pieter the other one, making sure that the mic was clipped on his right collar. Satisfied Ross dialed a number.

"Please wait while the line is secured" a robotic voice sounded from the other end. Static ensued for several seconds before the call is picked up. "Hello?" a man voice called.

"Mr. Tony? This is Pieter from Amsterdam reporting in" Pieter began his report

**(Amsterdam, 21 Feb 2006, night)**

Rosarium was located on Amstelpark, south of Amsterdam. It has a semi-circle shape, almost like a theater with centre stage. This dining area is slightly walled off and is suitable for a personal dinner party or meeting. The tables in the surrounding area are equally well set with crisp white linen; some were surrounded by couches while others with dining chairs creating a relaxed yet elegant setting.

At precisely seven o'clock Sousuke walked inside the restaurant, wearing a hazel vest on top of a long sleeve beige cotton shirt with brown flannel trousers. He approached the maitre'd. "Do you have a reservation under Jan van Eyk?"

The maitre'd nodded, motioning Sousuke to follow him. He walked on to the back where there were a series of tables separated from the rest. Each one has a floor to roof partition at the front and back. He guided Sousuke to the one at the end where a table for four stood inside. Jan has already seated at one side, seeing Sousuke he motioned him to sit next to him.

"Would you like to order now, Sir?" the maitre'd put a menu in front of Sousuke.

Sousuke cast a glance to Jan. "Give us the three course meal, Karl. And uncle's regular wine" Jan smiled.

The maitre'd nodded before withdrawing the menu and disappeared.

"You do eat meat, right," Jan asked. Sousuke just nodded, seeing a tall man wearing a brown vest approached them. "Here come uncle Koos" Jan clued him.

"Jan, you look well" Koos van Eyk greeted his nephew with a hug. "Work has been kind with you" he smiled. Koos van Eyk has a meticulous black hair with a touch of grey; even his moustache is neatly trimmed.

"Haven't had many cases lately, uncle" Jan replied. "This is my friend, Sousuke Sagara" he introduced.

A flash of recognition appeared on Koos eyes. "The same one that took you out of Congo?" he inquired. Jan nodded. "Jan once told me that you were a mercenary. I assume that you want our assistance for some sort of mission?"

"Yes, that would be correct" Sousuke replied. Sousuke looked hesitantly at the other tables.

"We're safe here. Karl will make sure that the table behind us is empty. Those without reservation cannot dine here so I doubt if your tail followed you inside" Koos assured him. "Just curious. Why can't you use your own resources?" Koos inquired.

"I have reason to believe that they have been compromised" Sousuke answered diplomatically.

"I see. Tell me exactly what you need then" Koos asked directly, his eyes gave a curious glint.

**(La Salle Academy, 21 Feb 2006, evening)**

Kaname walked nervously along the hallway leading to Cecilia Barnes' office. A dreaded feeling of de javu shadowed her mind, courtesy of her "interrogation" six months ago. A comforting squeeze on her right hand brought her out of her reverie. Kaname turned her head and caught sight of Beth Thomson walking beside her and giving her an assuring smile. With a deep breath, Kaname resumed her walk with a straighter posture. They reached Cecilia Barnes office and Beth raised her hand to tap the door twice.

"Ah, Kaname. Please come in" Cecilia invited them as she looked up. "Miss Thomson, I didn't expect to see you here too," Cecilia said, surprised.

"I invited myself since I recall that Kaname's last visit to your office caused her some grief," Beth said with a thin smile.

Surprise flickered on Cecilia's face. "I am sorry if I made you depressed last time, Kaname"

Kaname gave her a forced smile. "Why do you call me here this time, Miss Barnes" her voice shook slightly.

Cecilia took a piece of paper from a folder next to her. "About your choice of class for the next term. Here you listed several advanced class in physics, mechanics and electronics" Cecilia glanced at the paper. "Are you sure you made a right choice?" Cecilia stared at Kaname.

"I am sure Miss Barnes. Those courses were part of the reason why I enroll here" Kaname bit her lip as she fought Cecilia's stare.

"I am worried Kaname. While your overall grade has improved, I am not sure that you can handle several advanced classes," Cecilia pointed out.

On her lap, Kaname's hands started to from tight fists and she bit her lips harder. Beth caught this as she glanced over. "With all due respect, Miss Barnes, Kaname has risen from the last rank to the tenth. That's a dramatic improvement. Moreover, there would be entrance test for those courses right? Let Kaname prove her capability there" Beth defended Kaname.

"You seemed to be well versed in her abilities, Miss Thomson," Cecilia said politely.

"Of course, since I have been tutoring Kaname for the past five months. I am quite sure that she is more than capable to pass the entrance test," Beth said candidly.

"You are lucky to have such a caring friend, Kaname" Cecilia smiled to Kaname. "Your have a sound argument, but what about after she passed the test? Each of the courses required quite a bit of self study not to mention more demanding assignments" Cecilia stared at Beth.

"I am taking those courses as well, Miss Barnes. I will continue to assist Kaname in any way I can" Beth said in a cold tone. "I assure you that I can handle the extra load"

"What about you Kaname?" Cecilia asked.

"Give me a chance Miss Barnes, please," Kaname begged.

"Tell me why, Kaname. Whose expectation are you trying to fulfill, your father's?" Cecilia plunged. She stared intently unto Kaname's eyes. "I need to know," she stressed out.

"My father has nothing to do with this," Kaname stated firmly. "I made a promise" she bent her head. "That is all I can tell you," she whispered.

Cecilia leaned back on her chair. "Fine then, at the very least please consider sharing your reason with Miss Thomson. She deserved to know" Cecilia sighed. "You are dismissed," she announced.

"But what about my course selection?" Kaname looked up in panic.

"You wanted a chance don't you? In addition, as Beth pointed out you would have to pass the entrance test. What more do you want?" Cecilia asked, feigning annoyance.

Understanding flashed on Kaname's face. "Thank you Miss Barnes. I won't let you down" Kaname stood up, bowed and bolted out of the room with Beth on her heels.

**(Ontario, 22 Feb 2006, morning)**

It was an the same conference room with the same occupants except for a middle age female sitting next to Peter, taking notes and operating the display. The projector hung on the ceiling displayed a blow up photograph of Hans on a retracted screen hung in front of it.

"So subject Hans Muller hasn't made any attempt to shake your surveillance?" Peter asked. Seeing the glasses man nodded, he added. "Either he played dumb or he was a moron. What do your men think about him, Tony?"

"They present fact, not opinion, Peter," Tony answered.

"We will find out the truth sooner or later" he shrugged. "Next candidate please, Helen" he nodded to the secretary.

With a press, the screen now displayed a photo of Sousuke Sagara. Luckily, the room was dark, so no one saw the neatly dressed man narrowed his eyes, gazing with contempt at the picture. His angry growl however was clearly audible to the rest of the room.

The spectacled man cleared his throat before beginning his explanation. "Subject Sousuke Sagara, was assigned the abduction of Klaus Johannsen. So far he has given us a fair share of problem," he said, looking up. Peter stared at him intently, urging him to continue. "He threw away his late night flight to Frankfurt and instead booked a morning flight to Amsterdam, cash one day earlier. Our guy was able to get to the same flight at the last minute so he can't do much"

"So he knew you are going to tail him. How?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"We aren't sure. Someone did drop him off at the airport, Gwen Gillespie. She is one of the Technical Support and co-instructor of the course. We are trying to get hold of Miss Gillespie and question her about her involvement with our subject," Tony answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Could be a dead end," Peter muttered. "You do manage to track him at the airport, right?" Peter gave him a questioning look.

"Yes, he took the next available flight to Frankfurt and return at the same day. While there Sagara retrieved the support package and rent a car for a quick pass over Mr. Johannsen's house" Tony answered. Claire raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Upon his return to Amsterdam the local team tracked him to Rho hotel where he stayed until now" Tony continued. "The next day at noon, he was seen entering a small clinic, spent an hour inside and shop for some clothing afterwards. Then at night he dined in Rosarium, a fancy restaurant that only cater to reserved guest so the team cannot get a visual of his dining partner" he listed down.

"How about cross referencing the guest list," Peter asked in calm tone.

"We've cross referenced the list as well as the clinic's occupants with his past contact and come with a possible match" the goatee man pressed a button on his pointer and the screen now displayed two photograph side by side, that of Jan and Koos Van Eyk.

"Jan and Koos Van Eyk, uncle and nephew" Tony took his time pointing the appropriate photo. "Jan is a surgeon working at the clinic, traveled a lot in his younger days. We believe that he was one of the hostages rescued on Operation Freedom three years ago" he paused. "Mr. Sagara was one of his rescuers"

"Koos Van Eyk retired. He made the reservation. Not much information about him on his file, however our informant managed to dig up something interesting. It seemed that during his twenties, he was involved with the underworld. However none of this showed up on our files," Tony elaborated.

"Are you saying that our files were incomplete?" the neat man cut in, shooting murderous look at him.

"Not at all, General" Tony quickly tried to calm him down. "Koos Van Eyk has a habit of collecting information and favors. Maybe he used those to erase his presence from said files," he added carefully.

"You don't seemed to be worried, Claire" Peter addressed the woman in front of him.

Clair just shrugged. "I have no reason to if Tony did his job"

Peter shifted his gaze. "So what's your plan now, Tony?" he asked calmly.

"All the Frankfurt team has move to Amsterdam and will concentrate on Sagara," Tony stated. "I have also prepared a two man team as well as an ELINT team to cover Koos Van Eyk if needed"

"That wouldn't be necessary. Just focus on the kid. He shouldn't be a problem" the General cut in, his tone chilled the room's atmosphere.

For a few seconds silence reigned in the room "Yes, of course, General" Tony cleared his throat. "Next candidate, please" he nodded to the secretary.

PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT AND REST YOUR EYES

**(Rho Hotel, 22 Feb 2006, morning)**

Sousuke straightened his shirt and looked at his reflection on the bathroom mirror. He wore a navy blue sleeveless shirt with dark blue and white stripes lining its edges. A jeans and a pair of brown sneakers completed his attire. Putting an Ajax cap over his head, Sousuke made his way downstairs. At the lobby, he noticed a familiar looking blond man with grey overcoat and brown corduroy trousers reading a newspaper. Outside, on the road Sousuke glanced both ways. Just before work hours, the traffic was heavy and many people filled the street just as he predicted.

Sousuke turned left put a quick pace until he reached a nearby intersection. As the light turned green, he stopped and turned around as if waiting for something. His peripheral vision caught the blond main leaving the hotel and looking both ways. With a grin, he hopped across the street and walked to the right.

At the side of the street, there were various shops such as a man clothing shop, a bakery and a shoe store. Several times Sousuke stopped and stared at their windows as if admiring their display. Using the reflection of said windows shops, Sousuke can see the blond man being jostled around across the street as several times he stopped to the side and pretended to consult a map or doing window-shopping to keep pace with Sousuke. Briefly, Sousuke glanced at his watch.

"Here goes nothing" Sousuke sighed as he suddenly quickened his pace and weaved among the crowd. A brief glance across the street told him that the blond man tried to catch up. Taking a sudden turn to the left, Sousuke entered an empty game center. With his foot step making light squeaking noise on the tile floor Sousuke navigate himself to the back door. He emerged on a smaller road, much more crowded that the previous one since it led to a flea market just up ahead. Once again, Sousuke weaved though the crowds before exiting a quarter-way near the end. He walked straight for a hundred meter before climbing down the stairs to a railway station. Sousuke run along the platform and jumped into a leaving train. He doesn't really care where the train was headed.

**(Around Rho Hotel, a few minutes earlier)**

Pieter cursed as his target suddenly lurched aside and disappeared from his view. Flattening himself against one of the shop's window, he whipped out his phone.

"Kuhlbert", a hoarse voice sounded from the other end. "Is he still heading my way?"

"I lost him," Pieter said. "I think he went inside one of the building, probably the game center" Pieter locked his eyes across the street, trying to get a glimpse of blue shirt among the passerby.

"That building connects to the street behind it, right?" Kuhlbert replied after thinking for a few moments. "There is a flea market near it as well as a train station," he added in a slow tone as if remembering the street's layout. "I'll head for the station and you take the flea market. The rest will spread up and do a grid search" Kuhlbert decided before hanging up.

Pieter silently cursed his luck as he headed in the appointed direction. If the target became aware that he was under surveillance it would made his job like hell since they would have to counter the target's anti-surveillance move. Pieter briefly wondered how they were going to report this to their superior.

**(Amsterdam, 22 Feb 2006, morning)**

A hand pushed open the door of the small emporium of Oriental art off Nieuwmarkt, Amsterdam. Above the portal, a bell jangled with the movement of the door. The visitor looked around at the shelves stacked with jade and celadon, stone and porcelain, ivory and ceramic; at elephants and demi-gods, panels, wall hangings, parchments and innumerable Buddhas. At the rear of the shop, a figure emerged.

"Koos Van Eyk sent me. I need to be someone else," said Sousuke Sagara, eyeing the man in front of him carefully. Sousuke wasn't a big man but he was smaller than him.

The Oriental did not hesitate for a second. He inclined his head.

"Of course," he said. "Please come with me" he led them to the back of the shop to a room 5 x 5 in size. On one corner there are two hanging photograph light with a stool in the middle and a canvas backdrop behind it. Facing the stool was a tripod-mounted camera connected to a desktop pc nearby. On the table next to it sat an even smaller woman, myopically poring over some document.

"You are doing this by hand?" Sousuke asked.

The oriental man caught his glance "My wife is of the Nghi, well known for their calligraphy skills" he smiled.

"How much will this cost me?" Sousuke asked, glancing around the room looking over several framed photographs of the couple that adorned the wall.

"No charge" the man stated. "We are indebted to Mr. Van Eyk. He helped our repatriation here and even pay for my wife's eye surgery. He motioned to a photograph where his wife was wearing glasses that seemed to have been cut from the bottoms of shot glass tumblers. "She ruined her eyesight, forging documents for the Vietcong," the man explained.

Sousuke raised his eyebrows at the man's explanation. "You do this often?"

The man shook his head "No, only special favor from Mr. Van Eyk" He moved to another corner, where wooden panel lined along the wall. "First you must choose your outfit" he pushed the panels aside, revealing a wall closet lined with various costume.

Sousuke took a glance at the clothing. "My name is Sousuke Sagara. May I know yours?" he politely inquired.

The man nodded. "Horn Moung. Come now, you need to hurry, yes?"

**(Witwatersrand, 22 Feb 2006, night)**

The standard bedroom on the research facilities was a 3x4 room with a modest single bed, a clothing cabinet and a wooden table with desk lamp and chair. Some brought in extra couch; TV set or even a fridge. In average, a four star hotel rooms were furnished slightly better. The only consolation was an attached bathroom with a large enough tub to soak in, the endless supply of hot water and a comfortable bed.

This room's present occupant would strongly object to the last point though as she tossed and turned on her bed, her blanket tossed away haphazardly and her silver hair strewn across her pillow. Taking a look, one would promptly conclude that she was having a dream and probably not a pleasant one.

Blinking awake, Tessa felt herself on a small but comfortable room. Somehow, she ends up sitting on a cushioned chair, facing another cushioned chair with a low wooden table between them.

"Welcome, Tessa" called a sound from the chair opposite to her.

Tessa looked and saw a woman sat there with a crisply pressed uniform though her rank wasn't visible. Her silver bluish hair braided neatly, reaching to her mid-back was slung over her right shoulder. What surprised Tessa the most was her face. Even if it was slightly wrinkled, Tessa knew for sure that she was looking at an older version of herself.

"You're me!" she exclaimed. "This is impossible"

"I am afraid not" the older Tessa smiled. "After all, this is a dreamscape. Anything is possible here"

"Really? Then who are you?" Tessa frowned. "And why are we here?"

"I am you," the older Tessa explained. "Your logical side, cynical side, and emotional side, you named it" she waved her hand. "We're here to resolve your debate" she stared hard at Tessa.

"What debate?" Tessa asked, puzzled.

"Sousuke, Gwen. Need I continue?" the older her smirked. "Now to answer the question that has bothered you for the past two days, namely - Why does it bother you so much-" she stared hard and Tessa found that she couldn't tore her gaze from those dark purple eyes. "You're jealous" she shot out.

"I'm not" Tessa shot back.

"Really?" her older self said, amused. "Looked into my eyes and say - I don't love Sousuke Sagara any more" she instructed.

Tessa gulped as she saw her reflection on those purple orbs. "I ... I ... can't" she slumped.

"Quet erat demonstratum. You loved him, therefore you're jealous" older Tessa grinned victoriously.

"So what. She's just his friend," Tessa said in defense.

"Hmm ... Let's examine her shall we" her older self flicked her finger. A holographic image of Gwen Gillespie, taken from a full body shot on her dossier appeared. She rotated her finger, causing the 3D image to rotate as well. "She seemed well endowed. I guessing 35 - 28 - 34, probably C - cup" older Tessa tapped her chin. "Nice hair, good height, long legs. Oh and a nice ass" she whistled.

"It's not all about breast or buttocks," Tessa protested.

"Oh?" once again she flicked her finger. This time Kaname's image appeared beside Gwen. "What about her? 34C I guess she good long legs and quite a rump too"

"It's not like I am lacking in those department" Tessa shot her older self a murderous look.

"You're still on B - cup isn't you? And flat reared too" she waved her hand poignantly.

Tessa eyes unconsciously fell to her chest while her hands grabbed her butt. "I am still on growth age," she mumbled.

"Oh, please" her older self made a face. "I knew all the petty excuses that you had"

"Still looks isn't everything" Tessa tried to fight back.

"You mean brains? That gal graduated Summa Cumm Laude from Caltech, M Sc for Computer Engineering. She ain't no dumb blonde" older Tessa paused. "Age? She's seven years older, so she has more experience in dating. Just what he needed" she tapped her chin. "Hmm ... that combined with her Italian blood. I bet she's wild in bed" she smirked. "Your lover is a lucky guy"

"You're a pervert," Tessa groaned. "He's not interested in such things" she defended.

Her older self leaned forward. "Listen, gaki. There're two reasons why Sousuke doesn't have his flock of girls" she raised her index finger. "One, he's underage" she raised her middle finger. "Two, the guy doesn't know how to act around women". Her older self leaned back. "Like it or not, this Gwen is perfect for him. She beat you easily in almost every aspect except for your brain. Unfortunately for you, geniuses don't seem to be his type" her older self cringed.

"I know that. Many times have I wished to be a normal girl so that I can have a better change to get him" Tessa whispered, her eyes cast downward. "I love him so much, I no longer care if he never loved me back" she sniffled. "But it still hurts, why?" she wailed.

"What ifs, that's the second reason" her older self whispered. Tessa looked up and stared at her, dumbfounded. "You still have a miniscule amount of hope that your love is requited. You wished that you were Gwen, able to stay by his side. A vain wish, that's why it hurts"

Unable to contain her feelings any more, Tessa broke into tears. "It hurts ... to know that he choose someone else" she sobbed. "Kaname ... And now her. Why can't it be me?" Tessa half yelled.

Her older self waved her hand, vanishing the table between them. With a long stride, she kneeled down in front of Tessa, embracing her. "Let him go. It may hurt, but you never had him in the first place. Imagine how much worse it felt for someone who does"

"W...h ...o?" Tessa said between her sob.

"Blue hair, brown eyes" her older self hinted. "Kaname, doh" she rolled her eyes.

Fast, Tessa extracted herself from the embrace. "Do you think she knows?" she asked, alarmed.

"Who knows" her older self shrugged. "You can ask her later," she said sternly when she saw Tessa about to protest. "For now you must rest" she waved her hand over Tessa's eyes.

Immediately Tessa felt her eyelids become heavy and stuttered closed. Her protest died halfway down her throat as her body slumped forward and the room started to dissolve.

**(Amsterdam, 23 Feb 2006, morning)**

The Depository Bank of Zurich was a twenty-four-hour Geldschrank bank offering the full modern array of anonymous services in the tradition of the Swiss numbered account. Maintaining offices in Zurich, Kuala Lumpur, New York, Paris and Amsterdam, the bank had expanded its services in recent years to offer anonymous computer source code escrow services and faceless digitized backup.

The bread and butter of its operation was by far its oldest and simplest offering anonymous Lager-blind drop services, otherwise known as anonymous safe-deposit boxes. Clients wishing to store anything from stock certificates to valuable paintings could deposit their belongings anonymously, through a series of high-tech veils of privacy, withdrawing items at any time, also in total anonymity.

Sousuke pulled the taxi to a stop in front of their destination. He gazed out at the building's uncompromising architecture and sensed that the Depository Bank of Zurich was a firm with little sense of humor. The building was a windowless rectangle that seemed to be forged entirely of dull steel. Resembling an enormous metal brick, the edifice sat back from the road with fifteen-foot-tall, neon, equilateral cross glowing over its facade.

Switzerland's reputation for secrecy in banking had become one of the country's most lucrative exports. Facilities like this had become controversial in the underworld community because they provided a perfect place for thieves to hide stolen goods, for years if necessary, until the heat was off. Because deposits were protected from police inspection by privacy laws and were attached to numbered accounts rather than people's names, thieves could rest easily knowing their stolen goods were safe and could never be traced to them.

Sousuke briefly stopped at an imposing gate that blocked the bank's driveway-a cement-lined ramp that descended beneath the building. Next to the gate was a smaller metal gate fit for one person only. A video camera overhead was aimed directly both gate. He got out and surveyed the electronic podiums, one on the driver's side and the other by the smaller gate. On each, an LCD screen provided directions in seven languages. Topping the list was English.

INSERT KEY.

Sousuke reached inside his jacket and retrieve a gold laser-pocked key before turning his attention back to the podium next to the man-gate. Below the screen was a triangular hole. He aligned the key's triangular shaft with the hole and inserted it, sliding it in until the entire shaft had disappeared. This key apparently required no turning. Instantly, the gate began to swing open. He looked inside and saw a small room similar to an elevator with a second podium. Shrugging, he went in and immediately the first gate closed behind him, trapping him like a ship in a lock. This second podium bore familiar directions.

INSERT KEY.

After Sousuke inserted the key, the second gate immediately opened. He stepped out to a narrow hallway and moments later wound winding down all the way into the belly of the structure. At the far end, Sousuke spied the building's main entrance with a red carpet stretched across the cement floor, welcoming visitors to a huge door that appeared to be forged of solid metal.

_(Talk about mixed messages)_ Sousuke chuckled. _(Welcome and keep out)_. (_I hope Al's instructions are accurate, though I am not surprised if he left out something)_.

Sousuke walked up the red carpet toward the slab of steel. The door had no handle, but on the wall beside it was another triangular keyhole. No directions were posted this time.

"Here goes nothing," Sousuke whispered.

He stuck the key in the hole, and the door swung inward with a low hum. Shrugging again, he entered and once again, the door shut with a thud behind him.

The foyer of the Depository Bank of Zurich employed as imposing a decor as any he had ever seen. Where most banks were content with the usual polished marble and granite, this one had opted for wall-to-wall metal and rivets. The gray metal was everywhere-the floor, walls, counters, doors, even the lobby chairs appeared to be fashioned of molded iron. Nonetheless, the effect was impressive. The message was clear: You are walking into a vault.

A large man behind the counter glanced up as they entered. He turned off the small television he was watching and greeted them with a pleasant smile. Despite his enormous muscles and visible sidearm, his diction chimed with the polished courtesy of a Swiss bellhop.

"Bonsoir," he said. "How may I help you?"

The dual-language greeting was the newest hospitality trick of the European host. It presumed nothing and opened the door for the guest to reply in whichever language was more comfortable.

Sousuke replied with neither. He simply laid the gold key on the counter in front of the man.

The man glanced down and immediately stood straighter. "Of course. Your elevator is at the end of the hall. I will alert someone that you are on your way."

Sousuke nodded and took his key back. "Which floor?"

The man gave her an odd look. "Your key instructs the elevator which floor."

He smiled. "Ah, yes." _(Damn Al, he didn't mentioned that one)_

Sousuke was surprised to feel the elevator dropping rather than climbing. He had no idea how many floors they had descended beneath the Depository Bank of Zurich before the door finally opened. He didn't care. He was happy to be out of the elevator.

Displaying impressive alacrity, a host was already standing there to greet them. He was elderly and pleasant, wearing a neatly pressed flannel suit that made him look oddly out of place-an old-world banker in a high-tech world.

"Bonsoir," the man said. "Good evening. Would you be so kind as to follow me, s'il vous plait?" Without waiting for a response, he spun on his heel and strode briskly down a narrow metal corridor.

Sousuke followed the man along a series of corridors, past several large rooms filled with blinking mainframe computers

"Voici," their host said, arriving at a steel door and opening it for them. "Here you are."

Sousuke felt like he had stepped into another world. The small room before him looked like a lavish sitting room at a fine hotel. Gone were the metal and rivets, replaced with oriental carpets, dark oak furniture, and cushioned chairs. On the broad desk in the middle of the room, two crystal glasses sat beside an opened bottle of Perrier, its bubbles still fizzing. A pewter pot of coffee steamed beside it.

_(Hospitality indeed)_, Sousuke thought, sniffing the coffee's aroma.

The man gave a perceptive smile. "I sense this is your first visit to us?"

Sousuke hesitated and then nodded.

"Understood. Keys are often passed on as inheritance, and our first-time users are invariably uncertain of the protocol." He motioned to the table of drinks. "This room is yours as long as you care to use it."

"You say keys are sometimes inherited?" Sousuke asked, puzzled.

"Indeed. Your key is like Swiss numbered accounts, which are often willed through generations. On our gold accounts, the shortest safety-deposit box lease is fifty years. Paid in advance. So we see plenty of family turnovers."

Sousuke stared. "Fifty years?"

"At a minimum," their host replied. "Of course, you can purchase much longer leases, but barring further arrangements, if there is no activity on an account for fifty years, the contents of that safe-deposit box are automatically destroyed. Shall I run through the process of accessing your box?"

Sousuke nodded. "Please."

The host swept an arm across the luxurious salon. "This is your private viewing room. Once I leave the room, you may spend all the time you need in here to review and modify the contents of your safe-deposit box, which arrives... over here." He walked them to the far wall where a wide conveyor belt entered the room in a graceful curve, vaguely resembling a baggage claim carousel. "You insert your key in that slot there..." The man pointed to a large electronic podium facing the conveyor belt. The podium had a familiar triangular hole. "Once the computer confirms the markings on your key, you enter your account number, and your safe-deposit box will be retrieved robotically from the vault below for your inspection. When you are finished with your box, you place it back on the conveyor belt, insert your key again, and the process is reversed. Because everything is automated, your privacy is guaranteed, even from the staff of this bank. If you need anything at all, simply press the call button on the table in the center of the room."

"My benefactors also mentioned something about banking transaction," Sousuke said. "Could you clarify exactly what he meant?"

The banker's looked puzzled. "Well our VIP account did have a saving account attached. Sometimes our client wishes to sell some items that they keep, anonymously of course. The sale result is kept in that saving account and can be transferred or withdrawn anonymously as they pleased" he paused. "I have to check first if your account came with such privilege"

Sousuke nodded. "Please do so" he smiled. "You can leave"

"I'll let you know via that phone," the banker pointed to a phone in the room. Leaving, the banker closed the door behind him and twisted a heavy lock, sealing him inside.

Sousuke was already moving toward the electronic podium near the conveyor belt. The podium had a keypad similar to that of a bank ATM terminal. The screen displayed the bank's cruciform logo. Beside the keypad was a triangular hole. Sousuke wasted no time inserting the shaft of his key into the hole.

The screen refreshed instantly.

ACCOUNT NUMBER:

The cursor blinked. Waiting.

Ten digits. Sousuke recalled the number Al gave him and carefully typed them in.

ACCOUNT NUMBER: 1332211185

When he had typed the last digit, the screen refreshed again. A message in several languages appeared. English was on top

CAUTION: Before you strike the enter key, please check the accuracy of your account number. For your own security, if the computer does not recognize your account number, this system will automatically shut down.

"Fonction terminer," Sousuke whispered, frowning. "Just like Al said." Sousuke re-checked the code before he pressed the ENTER key. Nothing happened. At least nothing he could detect.

At that moment, beneath them, in the bank's cavernous subterranean vault, a robotic claw sprang to life. Sliding on a double-axis transport system attached to the ceiling, the claw headed off in search of the proper coordinates. On the cement floor below, hundreds of identical plastic crates lay aligned on an enormous grid ... like rows of small coffins in an underground crypt.

Whirring to a stop over the correct spot on the floor, the claw dropped down, and an electric eye confirming the bar code on the box. Then, with computer precision, the claw grasped the heavy handle and hoisted the crate vertically. New gears engaged, and the claw transported the box to the far side of the vault, coming to a stop over a stationary conveyor belt. Gently now, the retrieval arm set down the crate and retracted. Once the arm was clear, the conveyor belt whirred to life ...

The conveyor belt entered the room on their right through a narrow slit beneath a retractable door. The metal door slid up, and a huge plastic box appeared, emerging from the depths on the inclined conveyor belt. The box was black, heavy molded plastic, and far larger than he imagined. It looked like an airfreight pet transport crate without any air holes.

The box coasted to a stop directly in front of him. Sousuke stood there, silent, staring at the mysterious container. Like everything else about this bank, this crate was industrial-metal clasps, a bar code sticker on top, and molded heavy-duty handle. Wasting no time, Sousuke unhooked the two buckles facing him before raising the heavy lid and let it fall back. Stepping forward, he peered down into the crate. He immediately noticed two items inside. A bulky suitcase about 40x80 cm wide and 20 cm thick with a box 40x120 cm and 60 cm thick with a sturdy construction. Reaching in Sousuke pried its side, extracting a metal handle on each side. Gently he raised the second box and carried it to the broad desk in the middle of the room, setting aside the Perrier and coffee pot. Once the box is exposed, he began to examine it thoroughly.

Said box was about sixty by thirty centimeters in base and forty centimeters in height. Encased on a thick steel casing, the box seemed to function as a dry box since it has a hygrometer attached at the top. Next to the hygrometer was a small numbered keypad with display on top.

Sousuke took a step back. _(So far so good. everything just as Al described. Let's hope he get the password right)_ he chuckled.

Approaching the box, slowly Sousuke typed in the combination Al gave him. As he pressed the final button, he held his breath. For a few second nothing happened before the box hissed open. Sousuke pried the top open and peeked inside. The seemed to be some sort of tray inside, with several plastic boxes stacked horizontally on top of it. On top of the boxes was a thick manila folder, baring the stamp "TOP SECRET" on its cover.

Sousuke took the folder and walked to one of the cushioned chair. Settled in he flipped it open and found its side was marked with a color-coded divider. Five numbered dividers in the same color from top to bottom, six different color front to back, dividing the folder into thirty sections in total. Quickly he skimmed through the sections.

Each section hosted a profile of one person, male or female. It listed their personal data as well as background, education and employment history. At the back of each section some photos were attached, computer graphic representation of said person in various poses. Looking at each photograph Sousuke take note of a few that were similar to him and re-read their info again.

With a sigh, he closed the folder and pondered his options. He has four identities to choose from as Al said. These would be the alias he 'live in', therefore he had to choose one he felt most comfortable with. After a few minutes of thought, Sousuke shrugged, flipped the folder to the third one and started to memorize his chosen alias' background info.

A ringing interrupted his reading. Sousuke glanced to the offending phone before slowly picking it up. "Hello?" he said hesitantly.

"Sorry to bother you, but I have verified that your account indeed have the anonymous transaction capabilities. Is there any transaction you wish to make?" the man asked politely.

"I'll let you know when I am finished" Sousuke replied curtly.

"No problem" the phone went dead.

Sousuke returned his attention to the metal box. Upon removing the folder, he saw that there were thirty thin case slotted on the tray, their back facing up and labeled with a consecutive number. He took out a case with the number three inscribed on its spine. It is a metallic rectangular box the size of DVD box and slightly thicker. A seal was taped to its edge, which Sousuke silted with his nail. Inside he found a passport on one side and several cards next to it.

_(Driver's license, social security card, and credit cards)_ he mentally listed._ (Just like Al said)_

Placing the now opened case on the table Sousuke gently reached into the box and lifted the tray along with the rest of the case. Setting this aside, he peered inside, finding several stacks of monetary bills lining the bottom of the box.

Sousuke randomly picked one. His eyes widened finding that he as just pickup a wad of hundred dollar bills. Gently he ran his thumb over one side and peeled it over. _(Looks genuine)_ he whistled. "One hundred piece of one hundred dollar bills equal ten thousand dollars. And there are still more inside" he murmured, peeking inside the box.

Making up his mind, Sousuke picked up two of the wads. He separated ten bills from one, before pocketed the rest inside his jacket. Then he took the thin metallic box and put it inside his jacket's breast pocket. Finally, he wrapped things up, putting back the tray inside the box and the folder on top of it before latching the hatch. Finished, he carried the box to the conveyor belt and put it back inside the crate. Retracting the bulky suitcase, he closed the crate and clasped the lock. After Sousuke reinserted the key, the crate disappeared back into the vault.

Satisfied, Sousuke walked over to the phone carrying the suitcase with him. He picked it up and pressed the call button.

"Can I help you?" the same voice replied over the phone.

"I have finished my inspection. I wish to make a transfer, anonymously of course," Sousuke answered.

"I'll come right down and assist you" the voice replied.

**(Ontario, 23 Feb 2006, morning)**

It's six thirty in the morning and the city has just begun to wake up. In a suburban area, a green Mustang slowly joined the trickle of morning traffic. Entering the A-10 interstate, it cruised lazily and existed on the area of Greenwood. It turned right as it approached the national park before entering a private compound marked by chain link fence and a guard hut. As the car approached, a skinny guard stepped out of the hut carrying an electronic clipboard with him.

"Morning Miss Gillespie" he leaned against the rolled down passenger window. "Early work today?" he placed the clipboard next to the window.

Gwen touched her badge against the bottom left side of the board and placed her thumb on an indentation next to it. "The boss wanted me bright and early" she smiled.

The board beeped once and a green light flashed on the top right side. "That's unusual" he remarked. He waved to a camera mounted on top of the gate. "Hope you have a good day" he added as the gate opened.

Gwen smiled her thanks before continuing with her journey. Past the fence, the road winded for a while downhill until she got to a second chain link fence. Here she stopped her car just before the yellow painted line on the ground. After a few seconds, the gate slide open and Gwen drove her car through into an underground parking lot.

As in other agencies the space closest to the elevator were reserved for the high rank people. Being a worker bee meant that you have to fight for a parking space, but arriving an hour early Gwen got plenty of choice. After an easy parking, she secured the steering wheel, retrieved her bag, got out and closed the door. She took a moment to study herself in through the windows reflection. First, she straightened her peach colored blouse before putting a brown blazer over it. Satisfied that there was no visible lint on the blazer she then ran her hand through her knee length brown skirt, smoothing down any crease. Finally, she re-tied her hair into a neat ponytail.

Satisfied she slung her bag over her right shoulder and locked her car before walking towards the elevator. There were four cars, serving the eight stories building. Gwen got into one and pressed the second floor as her destination. As the only passenger, she hummed some tune to entertain herself.

After a few minutes, the elevator chimed and Gwen got out into a 4x4 foyer. She walked to one end where there was a double glass door and pushed the left one open. Gwen walked down the empty corridor, the echo of her footstep absorbed by the thick carpeting. Finally, she rounded a corner and came face to face with a series of meeting rooms. She took a glanced to her watch.

_(Seven o'clock, right in time)_ she exhaled. _(Why does he have to ask for a morning debriefing?)_ she yawned.

Hastening her steps, Gwen headed towards the middle room. Giving the door a quick knock, she yanked it open expecting to find it empty. She was surprised to find not only her boss in the room, but also to other men with him.

"Ah, Miss Gillespie. Nice to see you on time" her boss smirked. Jacob Williams was a forty years old man with the telltale of potbelly. He wore a two-piece grey suit with the top opened. His curly reddish hair has started to grow bald around his temple. "I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't return after your leave expires" he gestured towards a chair in front of him. "Please have a seat, we will began your debriefing"

Gwen hurriedly took her seat, placing her bag on the floor beside her. "Before we begin, who are they?" she gestured towards the two men sitting next to Jacob, wearing a dark blue suit and dark brown one. _(Are they the interrogation team that Sousuke mentioned?)_ she thought.

"They are Agent Mark and John from HUMINT section. They wanted to ask some questions after your debriefing" Jacob introduced them respectively. John, the one on the left stroked his goatee as he nodded to Gwen. His partner gave her a small smile. "Anyway, let's start. I got here your written report about your co-instructor work" he tapped an open folder in front of him. "Please give me a verbal summary of your activities there"

For ten minutes, Gwen gave him a watered down version of her activities. Jacob and the men beside him listened attentively. Finished with her narrative, Gwen looked expectantly at the three men.

Sharing a glance with the other two, Jacob reluctantly cleared his throat. "Miss Gillespie, I understand that there are some field operative candidates on that training and as an unwritten rule the Technical Support team usually do an informal vetting on those candidates" he looked up to meet Gwen's gaze. "Do you also performed the vetting this time?" he asked. When Gwen nodded her reply, Jacob continued. "Which candidate do you performed the vetting on?"

"Sousuke Sagara" Gwen declared.

"I assume that you are the one that made the approach?" Jacob asked. Again, Gwen nodded. "And what is your opinion about the man?"

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "He seemed to be the shy type and very dedicated to advancing his military skill. He refused to reveal anything personal about himself or his past," she answered in general.

"Forgive me if I seemed to direct, but I have talked to the other staffs and they said that the two of you seemed rather close, almost if you were dating him. So I couldn't believe if you said that you don't know him very well" Mark spoke, his blue eyes stared intently at Kaname and his clean-shaven face gave a serious expression.

"What exactly are you accusing me of?" Gwen asked curtly. "Filling in a false report, giving away information, what?" _(It has begun)_ she braced herself.

The two men glanced at each other before John spoke. "I am sure that you are aware of the rumors that the final test for the selection were a mock-up mission where each candidates is closely monitored from the moment they receive it" he stopped briefly. Gwen just stared at him, motioning him to continue. "Subject Sousuke Sagara has chosen not to use the provided resources and repeatedly eluded the agents that were assigned to assist him," he concluded with a glint on his brown eyes.

"So you wanted to know if I informed him about the rumors." Gwen asked in a calm tone. Her eyes however showed controlled rage. _(How could they! Placing a tail on your own candidates. That's cheating)_ her mind screamed.

"It might be an unintentional slip on your part," Mark suggested. "The shy behavior might be a charade, designed to lure you into his trap so that he can milk you dry" he smirked evilly. "We do know that the night before his departure Mr. Sagara called you and the next morning you picked him up and drove him to the airport. Care to give us your version of what happened?" he gave her a cold stare.

Gwen took a few seconds to calm herself. "He called me that night and asked if we could meet for the last time since he will be departed the next day. I proposed to meet him in the morning and drop him at the airport since I was packing that night," she narrated. _(Let's see if they bought my tale)_

"Is that all?" When Gwen nodded, Mark continued. "Can you tell us why you took nine hundred dollars in cash that night?"

"I figure I need some cash for paying the car's rent and stuff since I would be leaving the next day," Gwen calmly answered. _(They're smart)_

"The rental's company record indicated that you paid with credit card," Mark disputed. "You gave the money to Sousuke Sagara, didn't you?" he gave Gwen his evil smirk.

_(Guess I have to tell them the truth, sort of)_. Gwen took a deep breath to calm herself. "He called me that night to ask if he can borrow some money. I ask him what for. He said that he doesn't have enough cash with him to prepare for his mission. He promised to pay it back with interest," Gwen explained.

"He asked for nine hundred dollars?" Mark verified.

"He asked for six hundred dollars. I gave him eight hundred the next morning," Gwen answered. "The rest I kept for my journey home". _(It should be enough to sate them)_

"Did he mention what he is going to use it for?" John took his turn.

"When I ask, he said that he couldn't tell me," Gwen answered, curtly.

"Did he ask for anything else? Contact or information?" John pursued further.

Gwen looked doubtful for a few second. "He did ask if I have any underworld contact in Europe. I said that I have none at the moment, though I am approaching some plausible candidates," she admitted. _(Come on, take the bait)_ her mind pleaded.

Mark leaned forward. "Let us stop beating around the bush, Miss Gillespie. Did you, in any way disclosed any information about the final selection?" he narrowed his eyes. "Please remember that it is classified information and such breach will be severely punished" his eyes glinted evilly.

Gwen felt a chill running down her spine, but she fixed her gaze. "What made you think that I do that?" she tried to keep herself composed. _(Calm down girl, he is trying to scare you)_ she reasoned.

"His mission briefing specified that we have provided resources for his mission. Did you not think it odd that he refused to use them and instead tried to collect his own?" Mark carefully posed his question.

"Maybe he is being paranoid?" Gwen hedged. "He told me his cell phone would be unreachable during the mission since he doesn't want anyone to track him" _(And he was right too!)_ her mind shouted

"Could be" Mark said in a bored tone. "What we would like to know is your role in it"

"You guys suspect that I have some influence over his decision?" Gwen asked in disbelief. "That's absurd" her voice started to rise.

"In your effort to get close to him you might inavertly said something or you might make some offhand remark that triggered his paranoia" John placated. "Do you?"

Gwen tried to assume her thinking pose. "When we first met, he sometimes became frustrated because he failed to pickup that he was being tailed. I told him that the safest precaution would be to always assume that one was being tailed," she narrated. "I guess he took my advice to his heart"

"Do you think that was why he led our agents into pointless chase? Because he thought that they were the bad guys?" John asked in a worried tone.

"That was good right? He successfully implemented counter-intelligence. All he had to do now is move in for the kill" Gwen beamed. The paled look on both men face however told another story. "You guys looked like you don't want him to succeed" she commented, puzzled.

John cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Did he make any inquiry about those contacts you mentioned earlier?"

Gwen resumed her thinking pose. "No, he doesn't. He just dropped the subject altogether" she answered in neutral tone. _(Let's dangle the bait a bit)_ Gwen inwardly smirked.

"Miss Gillespie, could Mr. Sagara somehow gain information on their whereabouts without your consent?" Mark asked in a gentler tone.

_(Eat it up, will you)_. "Come to think of it, I remember writing down their address on a piece of paper and carrying it with me to the car as I was about to pick him up. However, I haven't been able to find it again. Perhaps I misplaced it somewhere" Gwen frowned.

The men looked at each other. "Can you give us a copy of their addresses?" John asked, stroking his goatee.

Gwen glanced at her boss. "What for?" she hedged. "I don't want you guys to ruin my hard work" _(Bingo)_ her mind shouted with glee.

"We just wanted to watch them, just in case Sagara show up at their place" John remarked. He stared at Gwen's boss, asking for permission.

Her boss nodded to Gwen. "You guys seemed very eager to track him down, huh" she sighed. "All right, I'll see if I have a copy somewhere and gave it to Jacob," she decided. "You better not scare them away" Gwen directed his attention to his boss. "Is that all?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes, you're dismissed" Jacob shooed her out.

**(Rho Hotel, 23 Feb 2006, night)**

A tired looking Sousuke Sagara exited the elevator, carrying his rucksack on his back. He stopped briefly by his door, extracted a large brown paper bag from his rucksack, taking off his shoes and placed them inside the bag. Sousuke checked for a small strip of toilet paper he jammed under the door's bottom hinge. Satisfied that the strip was still there, he unlocked the door and cautiously opened it, his body fully alert. Entering the room in a flash, Sousuke checked behind all doors before he was satisfied that the room was empty.

Picking up the rucksack and paper bag neglected by the door, Sousuke carried them inside. The room was laid in a standard hotel way with the door leading to a short foyer with a closet on one side and bathroom next to it. The foyer opened up to a 3x4 m room, a single bed in the middle to the left side and a television rack in front of it with a low bench where his Bergen currently rested next to the rack. A table placed in the same direction as the bed, against the wall. It has a desk lamp and several drawers along with the Internet line so Sousuke put his notebook bag here. By the window on the far side of the room, there were two cushioned armchairs with a coffee table in between.

Finished putting in all his stuff, Sousuke squatted in front of the desk, inspecting the drawer. A thin strip of paint placed at the side of each drawer was still intact. Being almost the same color with the wood it as hardly visible. Next Sousuke went to the front door and observed that the strands of hair he put in between the door was still there.

Satisfied that there is no attempt of breaking in while he wasn't present, Sousuke took the paper bag to the bathroom along with a change of clothes. He took out the piece of plastic cardboard, the halogen light, UV light and magnifying glass and set them up by the sink. First, he placed the piece of cardboard over the washbasin, and then one by one he put all that he wore on the board, running first the halogen then the UV light over them while scrutinizing every fabric for trace. Whatever alien particle that he found, he removed using a piece to cellophane tape. Last Sousuke run his shoes under the same test, picking up several small pebbles stuck on their thread. As he removed them, Sousuke was grateful that he had scrubbed the sole of his shoes with a shoe brush at a gas station along the way or else he would find a lot more under his shoes.

Finished sanitizing his clothing, Sousuke took the vacuum cleaner and vacuumed all the carpet around the room. Collecting all his trash, Sousuke dumped the bag on the hotel's garbage truck. Back to his room, Sousuke took a hot bath and cleaned the bathroom afterwards. Exiting the bathroom Sousuke put his used clothes in a laundry bag. Then he sat in front of the desk, took out his notebook and connected to the Internet.

_(Email from Gwen. Hmm ... her mission debriefing is today) _Sousuke read his emails. He switched to his chat window.

_(OK, Al confirmed that the ad is there. So I guess the Intelligence team got to her as expected)_ Sousuke finished his "report" to Al. "Proceed to plan C" he read aloud Al's last reply before shutting down his notebook.

Yawning, Sousuke got to his bed. He called front office, ordering a cleaner at eight o'clock next morning. Next, he browsed through the yellow book beside the phone and scribbled some phone numbers on the pad next to it before ripping it of, tore it to small pieces and flushed it down the toiler. Finally, setting his alarm clock, Sousuke settled on his bed and shut his eyes.

**(Rho Hotel, about the same time)**

While Sagara was busy with cleaning, once again Pieter and Ross met at the coffee shop. Two others were stationed across the hotel's exit. Sequestered on almost the exact same shop they prepared to report in today's failure.

"Let me get this straight" their superior's voice replied from the other end. "Even with a six-man team, you still fail to pickup his movement?" Tony yelled in disbelief.

Pieter and Ross cringed hearing their boss' tone. "Well, Mister Tony, sir. He went train hopping and we couldn't catch him in time" Pieter hung his head in shame. "Not to mention he managed to take out Ross and get his radio" Pieter glared at his partner.

"No excuses. I don't care if he went plane hopping. It is imperative that you knew where he went tomorrow," Tony roared. "I am deploying the ELINT team tonight. You put a bug on his room, on his clothes, anywhere. Just don't fail again," he added before disconnecting.

**(Utrecht - Netherlands, 24 Feb 2006, noon)**

Sousuke glanced up and down the riverbank; he can see several boathouses anchored some distance away. Most of the buildings here have a riverside entrance in fact some of them can only be accessed from the river. Once again, Sousuke worried if coming over by boat is not a wiser choice. He sighed and pedaled his bike, the tires making a muted crouching sound on the gravel. His destination was supposed to be around the corner. Rounding the corner, he involuntary gasped upon seeing his destination.

Here the river forms a small pool where a two-story house stood on top of it, suspended by some sort of giant floater. While his mind struggled with how such house can float over water, the bike skidded to halt in front of a two-meter iron jetty connecting the peculiar house with dry land. With unsure steps, Sousuke dismounted and secured the bike, walked the gangway, passed through an archway and stepped down on the front porch.

It was surprisingly similar to that of a regular house, just a recessed part of the wall covered by dark brown terracotta on three sides with a thick steel door in front and part of the second floor overhead. Once again, Sousuke's feet crunched over gravel, much smoother this time. He took a hesitant sniff; the air felt somewhat damp and carried a hint of lilac scent probably from one of the pots around him. His finger idly brushed over the terracotta, they felt cold and rugged against his skin.

Gently Sousuke pressed the doorbell and waited. His ears discerned a soft whirring sound from above. Sousuke looked up and notice a rounded security camera mounted on the overhang.

"Yes?" came a man's voice slightly garbled over the doorbell.

Sousuke noticed the voice came from a box below the bell, probably an intercom. "I am looking for Mr. Kevin Marsh; Mr. Koos Van Eyk gave me this address"

"Can I see your identification please?" the voice replied. Sousuke slowly reached inside his jacket to take out his wallet, remembering the camera. "Hold it over the camera please," the voice commanded.

Sousuke obeyed and waited. About five minutes later came muffled footsteps from inside and the door swung open. A man about thirty-five years old stepped out, his sand blond hair tied on a ponytail and his skin showed quite a tan for a Caucasian.

"Sorry about that, but being paranoid is what kept me alive" he grinned. "So what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Van Eyk mentioned that you were a unique armament dealer," Sousuke said, staring intently at the man as if to examine him. "That you can get virtually anything and deliver them virtually anywhere," Sousuke continued. "I have a job that might require some rare items"

The man's poker face was amazing since Sousuke wasn't able to detect any changes on his expression. "I suppose you wanted to see the range of my collection?" Kevin offered. Sousuke just nodded.

"Come with me then" Kevin walked towards the gangway but then turned to the right and stepped upon the giant floater instead. A ladder can be seen protruding from a raised section with some sort of hatch on top, giving it a similar appearance of a submarine's tower. Kevin kneeled and pressed his palm on a box beside the ladder. After a beep sounded, he turned the wheel and opened the hatch. "You go first" Kevin motioned to Sousuke to go in.

Accustomed to being in a submarine Sousuke was surprised when he peeked down and see that the bottom was somewhat visible. Shrugging, he deftly climbed down the ladder with Kevin following after and closing the hatch. Again, a crunching sound came as Sousuke feet meet the ground. He looked down and saw coarse pebble littered at the bottom of the hole. In fact, now Sousuke can discern that the wall was dull grey in color. He touched the wall and found that it was somewhat cool.

"Those were steel and concrete" Kevin commented.

Sousuke turned to him, surprised that he can see him clearly. "You turned on the light" he remarked, seeing a two halogen lights attached to the side of the wall.

"No, motion sensor did" Kevin shook his head. "These were ballast" he kicked some pebbles under his feet. "The storage was just ahead" he motioned for Sousuke to move.

Sousuke slowly walked forward, his eyes darted around the hallway. Illuminated now he can see that it resemble an upturned U. "How big is this?"

"Two and a half by two meters" Kevin answered. "Eighteen meters in diameter. Pretty impressive, huh for a civilian" In front of him Sousuke just shrugged indifferently. "Do you have any particular armament in mind? Small arms, heavy calibers, rifle, explosives?"

"First, rifle" Sousuke answered.

Kevin nodded. "Stop here" he commanded as Sousuke passed a section of the floater where a yellow band was painted across and top to bottom. Kevin pressed his palm on a box next to the color band. With a hiss, two rectangular sections raised themselves from the confining walls. Additional lighting from above flickered alive. "Berretta XM1, Lapua Magnum, AK, you take your pick" he gestured to the rifled docked inside the cabinet.

Kevin took one and tossed them to Sousuke. Deftly Sousuke worked the bolt and took aim. "Brand new and untraceable too," he added seeing a pessimistic look on Sousuke's face.

"Got the version that fired tranquilizer dart?" Sousuke challenged.

"Oh?" Kevin eyebrow shot up. "I could procure one. Might cost you extra though," he warned.

"How much?" Sousuke asked. He took out a list of items from his pocket. "For the rifle and the rest of these items" he gave Kevin the list. "I assume that you can provide them" Sousuke gave him a challenge stare.

Kevin took a moment studying the list. "No problem. Now we haggle?" he smiled. "Upstairs then. We shall do this in a civilized way" Once again Kevin hit the box and the cabinet disappeared. "After you" he grandly gestured for Sousuke to lead the way back.

**(Ontario, 25 Feb 2006, noon)**

In the same room as two days ago sat the same people around the table, except for the grumpy General and the secretary. Another exception was the projector now displayed a map of Amsterdam.

"So, Tony. Good news or bad news?" Peter asked, leaning back against his chair.

Tony looked up, his clothing were in disarray and his eyes red from fatigue. "Bad news I am afraid. You were right about Sagara, Peter. He is a slimy bastard," Tony answered with a rattled voice. Peter gave him an amused look. "For three days now Sagara has managed to elude my surveillance team. Each day he left the hotel at noon and returning before dark. He brought nothing when he left and carry nothing when he came back," he reported. "If the General knew about this I'm dead," Tony added in panic

"Calm down Tony. First of all, how big is your team?" Claire asked, attempting to placate him.

"First just the two men local team since the Frankfurt team has just settled in. They operate with full strength the next day, but still he got away" Tony replied. "I add the ELINT team the day after but they still fail to tail him" he wrung his hand worriedly.

"Gave us a summary of how he managed to thwart your team" Peter asked in a calm voice, which Tony obeyed. Peter steeple his hands together and put them under his chin. "So the first two days he wanted to lull your team into a sense of false security and at day one he managed to exploit a small window of their negligence" Peter summarized. "At day two he managed to clobber one of your men and took his radio, disrupting your team's coordination. At day tree he discovered the bug you plant of him and put it on someone else, leading your team on a merry chase around Amsterdam" he added. "He is resourceful. I think I like him" Peter smiled

"Well I hate him since he will make me lost my job if this continues" Tony retorted, giving Peter and angry glare.

"Relax Tony. I think that he got outside help" Claire interfered. "You mentioned interrogating Gwen Gillespie on our last meeting. How did it go?"

"She claimed that Sagara is a paranoid man" Tony snickered. "And he probably misused some of her contact" he mumbled. "None of them were in Amsterdam though, I have verified that" Tony added in a desperate tone.

"So what are you planning next?" Claire asked.

"Yesterday I ordered a pair of lab team to go there and shift through his room once he left today as well as his laundry, searching for clue of his whereabouts and plant some more bugs" Tony answered. "I should get their report tonight"

"I don't think it will do you any good" Peter spoke up. Tony just glared at him expecting explanations. "Papers, tools, funds" Peter listed with his fingers. "That's three essentials. He probably made one more trips if you're lucky. It seemed that he practice his lesson really well" Peter grinned.

Claire gave a solemn nod. "Peter is right. You might only have one last chance," she warned. "Since I am in charge of security, I don't want to bear the fruit of your fall" Clair gave Tony a hard look.

"I'll do my best" Tony fidgeted. "But you should also prepare for the worst. That's why I told you this" he hedged

Claire grimly nodded as her brain worked on ways to increase the target's security without raising the General's anger.

"Now, now let's not panic. I'm sure that Tony will be able to bring us good tidings in a few days," Peter added jovially. "I'll be off then. Keep me informed" he rise and went out of the room.

**(Rho Hotel, 26 Feb 2006, morning)**

"Room service" a muted knock sounded from the door. Sousuke looked at the door puzzled before spitting out the toothpaste slud and wiping his face. He peeked from the keyhole, seeing a hotel man stood outside his door carrying several clothes on their hanger.

Sousuke opened the door slightly to address the man. His left hand by the doorframe and his right on the doorknob, his right foot just behind the door to prevent it from being pushed open. "Yes?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

"Your clothes, sir. You order them to be brought to your room" the man gestured to the clothes he carried.

"I didn't put the order" Sousuke looked confused. "And those aren't my clothes"

"Really?" the man replied with the same confused tone. With his right hand, he raised the clothes to his eyes to read the designation label placed on the back. His left hand sneaked around them and presented a small envelope to Sousuke.

"TAKE IT" the words were scrawled across the envelope. His eyes darting around, Sousuke quickly grabbed the envelope and hid it on his palm.

"Oh, it for room 721" the man exclaimed. "Sorry to bother you" he apologized before leaving.

Sousuke smiled politely and close the door. He stopped by the bathroom door and opened the envelope. It contained a small card.

"Schipol Airport 27th 11:00, in front of Hall 3 toilet. I'll be a cleaner with pink handkerchief" written on the card.

Sousuke ripped the card and envelope to small pieces before dumping them on an ashtray. He lighted a match and burned them thoroughly.

**(La Salle Academy, 26 Feb 2006, night)**

Kaname was in the middle of tidying up her work when the phone on her living room suddenly rang, thinking that it would be Beth she lazily picked it up.

"What is it, Beth?" Kaname said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"This is Cecilia Barnes," a formal voice sounded from the other end. "Miss Teletha Testarossa wished to speak to you"

"Miss Barnes" Kaname squeaked, surprised. "Yes, of course" she answered as calm as possible. _(Why would Tessa wanted to speak to me?)_. Her mind wandered to the last conversation that they had, unconsciously her grip over the phone tightened.

"Hello ... Kaname, can you hear me?" Tessa's voice sounded surprisingly clear for an overseas call.

"Yes, captain. How may I help you" Kaname tried to be polite.

"Ah, well ... I just wanted to know how well you cope up with school" Tessa answered feebly. "I heard a couple of months ago from the counselor that you have problem keeping up with the course. But it seemed that you do well now"

"Oh? I am surprised that you were kept aware of my achievement here" Kaname replied coldly.

"Well, the school thought that as your sponsor I should be regularly updated, especially since you planned to enroll to some advanced course" Tessa laughed nervously.

"You don't have to worry captain. I'm quite capable of handling them," Kaname curtly said. _(I won't gave you the satisfaction of seeing my failure)_

"Ano ... Kaname, I probably shouldn't say this but in half a year my project would be completed so I don't think that you should burden yourself with those courses" Tessa said in a gentle tone. _(Please say yes ... please)_ she crossed her fingers.

"I don't care if you succeeded or not, Captain. I will make the best one there is. It will be Sousuke's ticket to a normal live," Kaname stated with a determination. "And I need to do it fast since his life is on the line right now. He may be injured as we speak" _(I shall not be tempted) _she chanted.

"You mean you didn't know" Tessa asked, puzzled. "He made it through training just fine. I think he is on his final test right now," Tessa informed her.

_(How the hell)_ Kaname was stunned by this sudden revelation. "You seemed well versed about Sousuke's condition. Are you using your influence to keep tab on his condition, Captain? On purpose?" Kaname asked with a drip of venom on her tone.

_(Oops, me and my big mouth)_ Tessa cursed. "No ... Cmdr Kalinin mentioned it to me" Tessa dodged lamely. "I am surprised, I thought that the two of you communicate frequently during his training?" she changed the topic.

_(Damn, stupid me)_ Kaname wanted to hit herself for falling into the same trick. "I tried. I left him dozen of messages since his phone was inactive most of the time" Kaname hedged. Afraid that Tessa doesn't believe her, she added. "He called me ... twice ... on my birthday and before that" she lied.

"I see. I suppose he doesn't tell you much, doesn't he," Tessa said, subdued.

"Look I don't have time for your petty interrogation. I got plenty of things to study and not much time left," Kaname said. _(I need to end this quickly end this before I revealed more)_ she resolved.

"Kaname, I begged you please reconsider your choice. It not too late for you to relax and have some friends, maybe even date someone. You deserve a normal life," Tessa pleaded. _(Come on Kaname, please cooperate with me)_ she prayed.

_(Yeah, right)_ Kaname laughed bitterly. "Too late, I already lost everything. No families, no friends, nobody but him. So if you or anyone one planned to take him away from me, you would have to eliminate me first," she mocked. "Goodbye, Miss Testarossa. Don't bother to call me again" she sneered before slamming down the phone.

"Damn you" Kaname shrieked. She felt her vision blurred as tears started to brim her eyelids. Running half-blind, she raced inside her rooms and plopped facedown on her bed, bumping her knee to the bedside.

"I won't lose you, Sousuke," she said repeatedly between sobs, ignoring the homework that lay open on her desk.

**(Rho Hotel, 27 Feb 2006, morning)**

The sound of an alarm clock rang throughout the small hotel room. With a yawn, Sousuke got up from his bed and walked sleepily to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, he emerged fresh and clean-shaven with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair is colored dark brown now.

"I guess I overdo the cleaning solution," Sousuke muttered, sniffing around the room. The day before he had taken the liberty of cleaning every corner of the room in much detail that he did daily. Vacuuming the carpet, wiping the entire surface of the room and burning all the scrap paper that he found. He even inspected every inch with his UV light, halogen light and magnifying glass. There must not be any clue regarding his whereabouts for the past week.

Taking a glance around, Sousuke began to collect the stuff he just use and put it inside his Bergen along with the rest of his items that he has packed yesterday. "Check, double check and triple check. I can't afford any mistake," he murmured.

Finally, half an hour later after the fourth pass around the room Sousuke stood in a grey sweatshirt and black jeans plus a bright orange parka and sneakers. He reached out to the phone. "I would like checkout from my room" he said to the front office. "I'll come down in half and hour" he added before putting down the phone.

Sousuke stared a few moments at his luggage. Besides his Bergen, he had a rucksack containing his notebook and its accessories and a bulky suitcase he took out from the bank. Sousuke took the suitcase and cautiously opened it. "Here goes nothing," he whispered to himself.

**(Hotel lobby, about the same time)**

Once again, Pieter Jaudzems sat at the hotel lobby with an opened newspaper on his hand. Every now and then, he glanced up, sweeping the lobby and every time the elevator chimed his gaze zoomed in there, expecting Sousuke to come out from within.

"Target is checking out in thirty minutes," his earpiece buzzed, announcing the news. Pierre folded his newspaper and tidied up his clothing. He wore a dark blue shirt with black cotton trousers and a pair of worn out sneakers. Pieter looked expectantly at the elevator door, expecting Sousuke to emerge any minute. He tried to visualize the rest of the team. Sierra One, his partner and one of the outsiders would be standing by on the hotel's parking lot to be the first tail for Mr. Sagara. He and one other would be second tail. The ELINT team would be on their van and brought up the rear. They figure that Sagara would head to Schipol Airport since his card is used to pay for a seat on today's three o'clock flight to Frankfurt but they wanted to make sure that Sagara made no unscheduled stop en route.

_(The man is a pro)_ Pieter gritted his teeth. Lab team had gone over his room while he was having breakfast and pored over his laundry but they couldn't find anything useful on that short inspection except for some scratches on a notepad next to the phone. It appeared that Sousuke regularly sanitized his belonging and his room. The lab team would do a full trace analysis once he checked out.

"Target in the lobby" Pieter whispered when he saw Sousuke got out of the elevator. "Approaching front office," he added when Sousuke made his way to the counter. Pieter observed Sousuke completed his paperwork and settled his bill.

"Target moving out," he whispered as Sousuke made his way to the front door with his luggage. Pieter calculated his path and took a determined stride. "Sorry" he mumbled when he bumped into Sousuke from the side, his hand gripping to Sousuke's Bergen as if to steady himself while ostensibly slipping a tracer inside. Sousuke just shot him an annoyed look. Pieter re-apologized before scurrying away.

_(Sorry pal, we can't afford any screw up)_ he grinned from a safe distance as he saw Sousuke hailing a cab and got inside.

**(Schipol Airport, two hours later)**

Sousuke Sagara sat on the bench at Hall 3 of Schipol Airport. His Bergen safely deposited in a long-term luggage locker since he wouldn't need its content for this mission. His rucksack and suitcase were in a short-term one, the keys in his jacket pocket. Clutched at his hand was a ticket to Frankfurt for the three o'clock flight. Sousuke glanced at his watch.

_(Eleven o'clock. Almost time)_ Sousuke sighed. He slowly patted his clothing to identify any alien object. Sousuke was sure that the man who bumped into him on the hotel's lobby was part of the surveillance team, no doubt slipping a tracking device somewhere. However he couldn't find anything even after a second pass so it's either they were very good or the tracer were slipped on his luggage, probably on his Bergen since he had taken his rucksack apart on the cab. Slowly he took a sweeping glance around him briefly zeroing on each visible person, he thought that he spotted a couple familiar figures but they quickly walked away before he can made further identification.

_(They are getting better)_ Sousuke remarked. He returned his gaze to the front. Directly ahead of him and slightly to the side a cleaner walked across towing a cart behind him. A large plastic dumpster peeked out from behind the cart, a wet vacuum cleaner can be seen at the front. As the cleaner passed a trashcan, he unloaded its content to the dumpster. Suddenly the cleaner started to sneeze several time. Then he took out a pink handkerchief and blew his nose before sneezing some more. Desperate, the cleaner parked his cart and went inside a nearby toilet.

Watching from afar Sousuke couldn't help and stifled a laugh. _(Pink handkerchief)_ his mind hollered. He stood up and walked towards the same toilet. Inside he saw the cleaner busy blowing his nose over the sink while two other people were at the end of the urinal. Sousuke went in to one of the nearby booth and took care of his nature call.

Five minutes later he emerged from his booth and found the toilet empty except for the cleaner still bending over the sink washing his handkerchief. Sousuke went to the sink next to him and washed his hand as the cleaner dried his cloth over the hand drier machine. Intending to dry his hand, Sousuke purposely reached inside his trousers pocket to take out his handkerchief. However, a small 'clink' sound told him that he "accidentally" extracted something else. Looking down Sousuke saw his baggage locker key by his feet.

"Here you go" the cleaner reached down and took the key, giving it back to him. "Be careful with it, sir. You never knew who you might bump to on your way out," he advised.

"Thanks" Sousuke said, pocketing the keys, noticing a different number on its label. The cleaner went out the toilet as Sousuke pretend to recheck all his belongings before following suit.

As Sousuke returned to his seat he heard a loud yell from behind him. Sousuke turned around and saw the cleaner apologizing to a young man, about Sousuke's height. The man has the same short crop dark brown hair and wore a black T-shirt with faded blue jeans, a white KLM hat and sneakers. From the snippet of his yelling it seemed that the cleaner had somehow bumped into the man. Again, Sousuke couldn't help laughing at the irony. Settling down at his seat, Sousuke glanced at his watch. _(Eleven fifteen)_. He looked up and saw the cleaner resuming his duty with his cart in tow and the annoyed young man brushed off his clothing and started to walk off in the plaza's direction.

Sousuke narrowed his gaze at the receeding young man's back. He couldn't help admiring their likeness from afar. Suddenly he done his glassed, rise and started to walk on the same direction.

**(Schipol Airport, ten minute later)**

Pieter tried to stifle his yawn as he stood watching a row of short-term baggage locker. For the past hour or so it has became a routine surveillance for his team. The subject made no counter-surveillance effort whatsoever, going straight to the Schipol airport. Once there he made a stop at the first floor public area where to the dismay of Pieter's team he rent a long term luggage locker and left the Bergen inside, carrying only his suitcase and backpack to the second floor departure lounge.

It was lucky that the team has opted to put the tracking device on the Bergen since Mr. Sagara has opted for a manual search at the security gate, anything out of placed would have been noted. There his team managed to catch a glimpse of what appeared to be a field computer inside the suitcase. The said suitcase and backpack immediately went inside a luggage locker before anyone can attempt any tampering on both bags.

_(So here I am)_ Pieter sighed. Deprived of their homing device, someone has to stakeout the locker. Out of the six-man team, one stayed at the ELINT van, Pieter supervised the luggage locker and four other disperse around the target.

_(Target entering a bookstore)_ his earpiece announced. _(He was window shopping)_ Pieter cursed, as he heard report of Mr. Sagara entering and exiting various shops at the plaza. _(Why can't he settle down and read a book)_.

Pieter fixed his gaze at the locker ahead of him, particularly the one near the bottom right corner. He had seen several people using the facilities, but none of them was close enough to that particular locker. Stifling another yawn Pieter glimpsed a cleaner towing his cart across the locker. He narrowed his eyes as the cleaner parked his cart near the corner since it blocked three of the bottom right lockers, one of them is Sagara's. The cleaner walked to the side of the locker where a trashcan stood and lift it up to his cart to be emptied. Somehow, the cleaner slipped and some of the trash littered on the floor. Pieter smiled as he watched the cleaner reached for his broom in panic and ducked behind his cart to collect the debris, the top of his head was visible as the scuttle around. Pieter furrowed his brow as the cleaner's head disappeared for five seconds before taking a relief breath as the cleaner rose with broom in hand. Pieter scrutinized the cleaner as he tidied up his tools and returned the trashcan. Only after the cart is towed away and Sagara's locker was visible once again did he relax.

_(It's going to be a long watch)_ Pieter stretched his back and shifted into a better position.

**(Schipol Airport, fifteen minute later)**

Ross Kuhlbert cursed as he saw Sousuke entered yet another store. With each store he visited, Sousuke would burn a member of the surveillance team since it was assumed that Sagara would remember who was with him inside. With only four members, now they were forced to tail him from afar. Luckily, Sagara wore an eye-catching jacket, making him easy to identify.

_(Not so smart of him)_ Ross thought aloud. A small voice at the back of his head told him to be wary, but he dismissed it. _(Probably thought he doesn't need one at this stage)_ he shrugged. _(Whatever, after this my job is done)_ he decided.

_(On the move, seemed going back to start)_ Ross' earpiece buzzed. Pretending to browse the menu on a nearby Hagen Daz, he took a sweeping glance before doubling back.

A few meters behind, Ross followed Sagara as he took time examining the display of shops he passed; both hand in his jacket pocket. _(At least he stopped going in)_ Ross noted with relief. Sagara were in the middle of the walkway, near a toilet when a young man with white cap and black hair crossed in a hurry and bumped into him. Ross saw the man briefly apologize before entering the toilet in a hurry. Sagara looked at the man, perplexed before following suit.

"Entering the toilet," Ross cursed as he waited outside. The small voice at the back of his mind noted that the young man that bumped into Sagara has a similar build and appearance, but once again, Ross choose to ignore it.

Still Ross waited anxiously in front of the toilet until about fifteen minutes later Sagara emerged from the toilet, heads down and hands tucked in like before, taking slow deliberate steps. With his cap tucked down low and glasses over his eyed, his face was barely visible but the bright orange parka identified him anyway so Ross didn't hesitate.

"Coming out going left," Ross muttered. He let another agent took the lead and walked at an oblique angle to his new position.

Had Ross stayed five more minutes, he would have seen the white capped young man exited the toilet and walked to the opposite direction in the same pose but faster pace.

**(Schipol Airport, fifteen minutes later)**

The last time we saw the white-capped man, he was walking in a hurry towards the right wing of the departure section. Briskly he navigated his way among the crowd and climbed down the steps to the ground floor. Once there, he exited to the public area and went inside one of the corner toilet.

He noticed a middle aged man on the sink washing his hand so he went to the urinal, passing a number of booth, one of them has an out of service sign hung at the door. Several seconds later, the middle-aged man completed his business and left. Quickly white cap looked around and under each booth, ensuring nobody is inside. Reaching inside his pocket, he took out a powerful magnet, which he used to open the booth lock. Taking the out of service sign with him, he went in.

Inside, propped against the toilet seat were Sousuke's suitcase and backpack with a shopping bag piled on top of them. White cap reached inside and withdrew a thin brown formal cut jacket, a yellow short sleeve with brown stripes, a polyester beige trousers and a pair of leather loafers. Quickly he exchanged his clothing, putting his old ones inside the shopping bag. With a tug, the man took off his cap along with the dark brown wig under it, revealing a dark blonde hair. The cap and wig also went to the shopping bag.

Briefly, the man listened around for any noise before opening the booth door a crack. Peering outside he made sure that no one was around before he cautiously tiptoed out with both suitcase and rucksack, relocked the door behind him and hung the out of order sign once again. As he went out, the man briefly inspected his reflection on the sink mirror.

His dark blond hair ended slightly above his neck at the back and jutted slightly forward at the front. His eyebrows were somewhat bushy, accentuated his hazel eyes. His nose was more refined, though not as large as European ones. Coupled with a higher cheekbone it made him looked like a Caucasian. The only thing that pointed to his Oriental origin was his small mouth. Satisfied with his looks, he strolled out and headed to the train terminal. He arrived just in time to catch the train headed for downtown Amsterdam.

**(Witwatersrand, 27 Feb 2006, night)**

"Captain, aren't you going to bed?" Nora Lemmings called out from Tessa's door, yawning.

"Why don't you go ahead, I still got something else to type" Tessa looked up from her notebook. "It won't be long" she tried to assured her.

Nora looked like she wanted to argue until she was forced to stifle yet another yawn. "I guess I better turn in, huh," she muttered. "Good night, Captain" she waved lazily.

"Good night, Nora" Tessa giggled as she heard Nora turned off the light and fumbled in the dark. She waited a while until she was sure that Nora has left the lab. "Let see if Al is available," she muttered, bringing up her chat screen.

[AnthazRose Al? Are you there?

_(Come on Al, answer me)_ Tessa chanted.

_[HumanoidAl Reporting for duty maam. What can I do for you?_

_(Yes!)_ her mind shouted with glee.

_[AnthazRose Sousuke, how is he?_

_[HumanoidAl Alive and well. The preparation is going forward slowly but sure._

_[AnthazRose Good. BTW, I just speak to Kaname. Is it true that Sousuke seldom call her?_

_[HumanoidAl AFAIK, Sousuke never called her, but I have to check his phone record to confirm that._

_(Ouch! No wonder Kaname is touchy on that subject)_ Tessa cringed.

_[AnthazRose Why, isn't she her girlfriend?_

_[HumanoidAl Inconclusive data._

_[AnthazRose Did she and Sousuke had a fight before he left?_

_[HumanoidAl Sousuke admit having one but he made no mention of the timeline_

Tessa furrowed her brows as she pondered her next question

_[AnthazRose Have you managed to confirm Gwen and Sousuke relationship?_

_[HumanoidAl He gave contradictory information. He claimed to be just friend with her, yet he once complaint for being a girl magnet._

_[AnthazRose Oh? Does he say who the lucky girl is?_

_[HumanoidAl lt was an offhand remark, which he refused to elaborate._

Tessa felt her chest constrict as she read Al's remark. _(My fear might come true)_ she chewed on her braid.

_[AnthazRose Do you trust this Gwen?_

_[HumanoidAl My vetting so far gave satisfactory result. Maybe in a couple of months we'll know for sure._

_[AnthazRose Please let me know of any news_

_[HumanoidAl Certainly_

_[AnthazRose Thanks, bye._

The chat disconnected, Tessa leaned back and massage her temple, a headache started to form. _(OK, worst case this Gwen really did fall in love with Sousuke and the feeling is reciprocated. How does that affect me?)_ Tessa critically analyzed. _(None whatsoever)_ she sadly concluded. _(Unless the girl is General Amitt's ploy to retain Sousuke. However, Al's working on checking that)_ she added.

Tessa hung her head. _(But what about Kaname)_ her mind debated. Taking a deep breath Tessa wobbled to her feet and walked out her office to the cockpit prototype. Tessa gently lowered herself into the seat and flipped on the power.

"Good night captain, what can I do for you this time?" a women robotic voice sounded.

"Good night, Catherine. Could you please brought up my log?" Tessa asked. "I would like to record a new entry" she requested, waiting until the record sign is on. "Tessa's special log, 27 February 2006" Tessa spoke clearly.

For the last three days, I have racked my brains but still I have no clue about what I should do. It has been a week since I receive news about Sousuke's new female acquaintance and three days ago, I contacted Kaname. I seemed that I have made a mistake in talking to Kaname. I meant to gauge the level of her relationship with Sousuke, to see if my worries are founded. I knew how much it hurts, letting go of your love, especially when you have done so much for him. I never wanted anyone else to experience that kind of pain, especially her.

Alas, Kaname took it the wrong way. She thought that I am going to steal Sousuke from her. I guess her jealousy made her declared war with me as her number one enemy. Love really made you blind.

Oh Kaname ... Can't you see that you already won. I have lost that war three years ago, after Pacific Christmas. I was utterly, thoroughly defeated that day. Even a fleeting recollection of those days wrenched my heart. The pain and torture of smiling in front of everyone, Sousuke included. How I bleed tears for days afterwards and consumed by hate, for you, for myself. Repeatedly I was tempted to hurt myself, every time the knife stopped millimeters away from piercing my skin. I shredded my pillow, as your substitute and devised all sorts of wicked plan for revenge. Nevertheless, in the end I realize my fault.

By seeking unattainable love, I have committed a mortal sin. For it, I have to suffer, bounded and tortured for tasting the fruit of lust, the unattainable love. My freedom will only be found through death. Death that I will gladly seek and welcomed with open arms, alas he has eluded me so far.

Therefore, Kaname, I leave you this message for you, as my last will. Sousuke isn't meant to me, this much I know. For his happiness, I will let him go even if I have to rip my heart from my body. I would rather give him up to you but who he chose in the end is up to him. I wanted you to know that I never have any ill intention towards you.

Oh, and in case Sousuke did choose someone else I want you to know that I have experienced your pain. Please don't take the way of revenge and hatred. Let him go, that is my advice, for I don't want you to share my fate.

"End of recording" Tessa stated. "Catherine, in the event of my death please made sure that Miss Chidori Kaname got this entry" she instructed.

"Understood, captain. I will do that," Catherine acknowledged.

**(Amsterdam Central Station, around one o'clock)**

The train arrived at the central station, discharging a series of passengers from each of its cart. Our dark blond European navigated his way to the bank of telephone booth. Each booth has the phone nestled on top of a cheap Formica board slightly above waist level and sectioned on both side by a transparent Plexiglas. An ad board stood at the rightmost side of the booth cramped with tidbits of paper. The man briefly stood in front of them and gave the ads a cursory glance. At one corner, someone drew a thick downward arrow with a black marker. Noticing the odd sign, the man smiled and headed to the second telephone booth from the left where an old lady was currently using the phone.

Five minutes later the old lady finished. Stepping forward the man picked up the phone put in a coin and dialed a random number he picked up from the ads.

"Rosmetta Hotline" a gruff voice answered the call.

"Is Suzie available?" the man mentioned the name written on the ad while his hand groped under the Formica board.

"Hi, do you want a list of our services?" a woman voice took over. The man grunted as he continued his groping until he felt a thin rectangular object taped under the board. Taking it out, the object turned out to be two coverless plastic DVD box taped together. Quickly he put them inside his jacket.

"So, what it gonna be?" the woman over the phone asked impatiently.

"Give me a moment, I'll call you back," he answered before hanging up.

Slowly he took out a blue marker and unscrewed the tip but hiding it on his left hand. He approached the ad board once again and pretended to closely examined one of the ads at the opposite corner of the downward arrow. Once hidden from view, his left hand snaked out and drew a smaller upward arrow with his marker. After capping the marker and pocketed it, he took a step backward and glanced around the board before going to the long-term luggage locket section. Giving his luggage ticket to the attendant, he departed with a retractable-wheeled blue Polo suitcase plus the small slotted bag on top. With a rucksack on his back and a bulky suitcase on his right, he dragged the wheeled contraption with his left hand to a nearby car rental booth.

"Good afternoon is it possible to rent one of your cars for a European trip?" he inquired. "I wanted to take a road trip to Germany and made some stop along the way," he explained.

"Certainly sir, can I have a look at your passport?" the attendant answered. "Mr. Samuel Sommers" she read the name out of the passport Sousuke gave her. "Please fill out this form Mr. Sommers" she handed a clipboard to the man.

"Of course" he took out his pen and began to fill the form. "I don't have to return the car here, am I? I planned to return directly to Australia from Frankfurt," he asked halfway.

"We have a branch office at Frankfurt, you can leave the cart there," the attendant answered with a smile.

**(Schipol Airport, around two o'clock)**

"Still no change" Pieter's radio crackled. He yawned as he fought to keep his gaze to the lockers ahead. _(Two thirty)_ Pieter glanced at his watch. _(That's odd. First he pranced around the airport and now he sat stock still reading a book for almost two hours)_ Pieter wondered since his radio now periodically report the same thing, the subject sat on a bench, absorbed in a book.

"All passengers for KLM flight 822 to Frankfurt please board the plane". A tannoy chimed throughout the airport.

"Subject rise, heading to the toilet" Pieter radio's crackled. _(He wanted to pee before flight)_ Pieter concluded. No report about agent following him inside so Pieter assumed that the toilet must be full of pre-flight rush. He re-focused his attention to the lockers, zooming in on people retrieving their luggage.

Ten minutes gone and still his radio kept its silence, Pieter started to become nervous. He rocked his body by the balls of his feet, his eyes darting around.

"Last call for all passengers for KLM flight 822 to Frankfurt please board the plane" the tannoy chimed once again.

"One going in to check" Pieter's radio finally broke the silence. "Three boards the plane" a new voice report. Barely five minutes inside, another reply came, "Subject not, repeat not inside". Pieter eyes. "Four, you got anything?"

"No one near the box" Pieter whispered._ (Damn it Sagara, where are you)_ he cursed.

**(Utrecht - Netherlands, about the same time)**

The said person was behind the wheel of a blue Mercedes A-160, heading south towards the province of Utrecht passing the various lakes that scattered on its northern area. About an hour and a half after leaving Amsterdam, Sousuke reached a small town near a forested pine plantation that stretched as far as eyes could see. He parked his car beside a local outdoor shop and went inside. A middle-aged shopkeeper tends the store.

"What can I do for you, sir?" the shopkeeper asked politely.

"Kevin Marsh told me that you sell specialized camping equipment," Sousuke said, looking at various items hanging on the shops wall. "I thought of burying myself on the mountains of Bavaria for several days" he gave the shopkeeper a hard stare.

"They were quite cold this time of the year" the shopkeeper smiled. He went to the door and locked it, putting a closed sign outside. "If you would follow me to the back, I am sure that you would find the items you need" he went inside, nodding to Sousuke to follow.

The door leads to a small living room, complete with fireplace, several comfort chairs and a rug in the middle. Motioning Sousuke to sit on one of them, the shopkeeper carefully rolled the rug aside, revealing a trapdoor on the floor. He opened the trapdoor and briefly went inside before coming out carrying several items and laid them on the floor in front of Sousuke.

"Camouflaged tent with silver foil lining" he pointed to a cylinder roll of cloth half a meter long with several metal rods strapped to its side. "Field Binoculars, infra red and night vision" he put down a small box. "Magnetic lock pick and manual ones" he slipped two small cases on top. "Radar deflector" down came another box. "Oh and before I forget, the address where the rest of your order will be delivered" he gave Sousuke a mini envelope.

Meticulously Sousuke unpack his orders and repacked them inside the tent roll. The lock pick he pocketed inside his jacket and hoisted the rest to the Mercedes' trunk. Bidding the shopkeeper goodbye, Sousuke continued his journey.

**(End of chapter 9)**

Created : 10 Feb 2007

Finished : 01 July 2007

There you go thirty thousand words of what I hope to be a satisfying chapter. With this chapter completed, the story has now reached the 100.000 words mark (WOW!!) and made it to the top ten of longest story hosted by FFN in Full Metal Panic category (double WOW !!). Seriously, I never imagined this could be achieved on such a short time. Kudos to all of you that have read this story.

Give me a howler if anyone felt confused and wanted some explanations. Please reviews whether you like it, hated it or indifferent. Any ideas, comments or critiques even flames are welcomed.

On the side note, I might not be able to write until the beginning of August at the latest since I have another deadline to meet. I will try to publish the next chapter in four months, but please check my I page just to be sure.


	11. Filler

No, unfortunately this is not a full chapter. This is the two weeks late bogus chapter that I promised to Yo() and Random Review() so that they can leave me a contact address. So, Yo() if you read this (and I know you will) please leave me your email address so I could email you for editing the last few chapters.

As for the full chapter, the progress has been infinitesimal since a friend of mine has managed to dragged me into submitting a story for a game project they a working on. The vote will be done by the end of this week and if I got through, I will have less time to work on this story since I will be in charge of writing a detailed script.

**(Frankfurt, 1 March 2006, noon)**

A small built Italian man with shoulder length black greasy hair opened his locker with a yank. He took of his full height apron and stuffed it in his duffel bag. He examined his shirt and jeans of splatter of oil and grease, finding none he took out a jacket from the locker and closed it with a thunk. Leaving the lockers, he headed to the back. He saw a plump man with a twirl of mustache stood at a wooden table strategically placed so that the man can observe both the counter table and the kitchen. "Mr Carusso, I am heading out" he announced.

"Okay then, Ronnie. Your performance last night was quite good" he praised. "When will you be having the next one ?"

"The theater is fully booked until next month, so I guess it wouldn't be anytime soon" Ronnie shrugged. "I'll get going then" he waved.

"Oh yeah, there was a man looking for you earlier. I told him that your shift is over and you should be heading home" Carusso blurted. "After that he just left without saying a word. How rude" he frowned.

Ronnie mulled over the news before shrugging and resumed his steps. The back door lead to an alley behind the restaurant that crossed to a main road. He shivered, wore his jacket and headed home.

"Mr Blanc, can I have a few moment of your time" a foreign voice shouted from behind just when Ronnie took a few steps. Ronnie turned around and saw a blond man with sunglasses. "Mr Sagara asked me to find you. Do you have somewhere we can talk in private?"

Ronnie took his time to observe the man from head to toe. "Follow me," he said curtly. He led them to a small outdoor restaurant and took a corner seat. A waiter approach and took their order. Ronnie leaned back and gazed at Sousuke. "You said Sagara send you?" he toned down his voice to lose it among the background music. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Sousuke leaned forward, "I know that Sagara told you to pursue your acting talent. Has it got any better?" he inquired.

"I got some regular practice" Ronnie shrugged. "What do you want?" he asked curtly.

"Your acting skill. I have an assignment that require some acting" Sousuke said.

"Who are you and what kind of assignment?" Ronnie asked suspiciously.

"I am a special forces candidate, currently on the last phase of my selection. It require me to abduct a certain someone, appointed by the committee"

"A real person?" Ronnie ask.

"Probably an agent undercover. I don't know" Sousuke shrugged.

"And how do you want me to help you? By impersonating the target?" Ronnie pursued.

"No, I want you to build a character from ground up" Sousuke replied truthfully.

"How it's going to help your mission?" Ronnie frowned.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you that" Sousuke gave him a apologetic smile. He leaned forward, "Sagara said that I could trust you. I am not planning to hurt anyone although I might have to break some law. I am willing to pay three times your monthly salary for this". He took a medium sized envelope and pushed it forward. "Use this to procure the equipment you need. Don't use your own since they might have to be discarded afterwards" he warned.

Ronnie opened the envelope and briefly counted the bills. (One thousand dollars, that's about a fourth of my salary). Ronnie bit his lip and took a few minutes to think. "I'm still not comfortable with this" he muttered.

Sousuke drew a deep sigh, "Why don't you try it first. If you don't like it, I promise that you can walk out anytime" he offered.

Ronnie gave Sousuke a deep stare, "All right, when do you want to start?"

"Tomorrow at seven, stand by at Glomangen. There's a telephone booth there, I'll call there. If the phone is in use, I'll call fifteen minutes afterwards and failing that fifteen minutes later," Sousuke instructed.

**(End of chapter)**

Well, that's it for now. You don't have to leave me a review but I'll be glad if you PM and disturb me from time to time to remind me to work on this story

Until next time

Nakhodchivost


End file.
